A Child of Hecate Goes To Hogwarts
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Lizzy is the daughter of Hecate but her father was a wizard. So Lizzy isn't like the other Demigods. She has two kinds of magic. The Headmaster of Hogwarts comes to Camp Half Blood to give Lizzy her letter. Now Lizzy is thrown into a different world she never knew. She misses her home but she makes new friends. But both of her life's will collide will she be able to save both?
1. The Letters From Hogwarts

_**Listen every one! ! If you don't like my writing then don't read it! ! ! If your going to sit the and tell me that you dont like my writing and go as a guest. Then don't read it! I don't give a f**** that you don't like it. I do what I do to stand out from others. I dont like being the same as every one else! ! ! So if you have a problem then don't read it or review saying you don't like it. You write something and see what others say about your writing. I'm really pissed off about people like that! ! If you want to know why I don't update is cause of people like that. If you think you are better your not. People come here to share their storys. Then there are people who just read story's. If you are one that just reads and never writes you do have the right but it doesn't mean you should be a jerk. I know a lot of people like reviews but mean or plan studid. Review like this one is why I dont update a lot. (**__**It kind of bothers me a little. The fact that you write like this. I really wish you would use paragraphs. But I'm not picky and am sure you have your reasons. So I'm going to let it slide. Now that I have this out of my system, I'll read the story.) The begging is find till this part. -So I'm going to let it slide- Your going to let it slide? Its not up to you. Its up to me on how I'm writing. In the other chapters I changed how I'm writing. You should read more then one chapter before you judge. I'll read the story really? It sounds like they are making them self read it. **_

_**Chapter 1: The Letters From Hogwarts **_

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

The year is 1971 Lizzy was in the arena with a few other campers. Her mother just clamed her over a week ago. Lizzy's mother is Hecate The Goddess of Magic &amp; Witchcraft, Goddess of Crossroads and Goddess of the Mist. Lizzy is one of the best fighters in camp. Lizzy is standing in the middle of the arena and the other's came at her. She ducked the first one and sent him flying.

The other one she sent flames from her hand towards her. Then she jumped up and started to spine. As she did this wind started to blow every one into the wall. Then Lizzy came down. "Sorry every one." She said. Her black eyes turn dark green again.

Lizzy blonde hair started to turn sliver again. Lizzy has dark green eyes, long sliver hair that hangs in her face. When she is using her magic her eyes turn black and her hair turns blonde. Lizzy is 10 but she will be 11 in Oct. 31. She is shy and don't talk much if she doesn't need to. But if you get her mad you better run.

"Its ok Lizzy you are still working on controlling it." Matt said to her. Matt is the son of Apollo. Same age as her but he turn 11 before her. "We better call it a day." Said Anna the daughter of Demeter. Lizzy helped clean up the arena. Then they headed for dinner. Lizzy squeezed in with the other campers.

She thought to her self that they need to make other cabins for the other gods. But Lizzy would never say that out loud. She got her self a plate of food walked with the rest and burned part of it, then she thought.

_**Thank you mother for claiming me. And some of this is for you too Hestia. **_

__Besides her mother Hestia is one of the Goddess that Lizzy cared about. Cause of what Hestia did to stop a civil war form starting. She gave up her place on Olympians to Dionysus/Mr. D. Lizzy like the other gods too but not as much. "What's wrong Lizzy?" Said Nick a son of Hermes. Since the ones with out a cabin or not claimed they have to share with Hermes cabin. "Nothing Nick just thinking." Lizzy said in a low voice.

"Yea I can see that. You think to much and you don't eat. You need to eat more." He said with a smiled then shoved a grape into her mouth. Lizzy growled and chewed. "There you go and stop growling at me." He said as he patted her head. Nick is two years old then Lizzy. Since Lizzy came to camp when she was three. Nick took her under his and he looks after her. He was like the brother she never had. Sure she has half brothers and sisters but she was different from the others.

The ones that have been claimed stayed away from Lizzy. But she didn't care. She had Matt, Nick, Anna and a few others.

_**LIZZY'S POV**_

As every one went to sing songs. I head for the showers but as I walked I hear something falling. I looked up and a letter fell from the sky.

I caught the letter. I read the front:

_** To Lizzy Crimson Cabin Twelve **_

_** HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**_

_** WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, **_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_** Dear Lizzy,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

I finished reading the letter and the other pages. I shook my head and burned the letter in my hand. Then walked on to the showers. As I took a warm/cold shower. I wonder who really sent the letter. It might be one of my brothers or sisters. Trying to get rid of me. Or it could be a joke from one of the kids from Apollo cabin. Then I got out and headed for my little corner of the cabin next to Nick. I slowly got into my bag and put my back against Nick's.

The next morning I got up and I fond another letter next to my head. I burned it and got ready for the day. "What are you burning?" Nick said as I came out and the ash's flew into the wind. "Its nothing Nick. Some one is trying to play a joke on me or get rid of me." I said and he put his arm around me. I smiled as we walked to the dinning pavilion. I sat there drinking my crimson juice.

"You really like your last name." Nick said as he watched me. "Ha ha." I said to him and he ruffed my hair. "I know but I have to work with what you give me." He said and I took his toast be for he took a bit. "Hey that's mine!" Nick said but I already took a bite.

"To bad." I said as I swallowed. "I know." He said. After we ate we went on with our day. But when ever I was alone a letter would find its way into my clothes or in my hand. But it would say were I was at. It crept me out and I burned it. This kept up for then next few days. But more of them started to find ways into my clothes and bag.


	2. Dubledore Come's To Camp Half-Blood

_**Chapter 2: Dumbledore Come's To Camp Half-Blood**___

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

A elderly man with a long silvery beard with sparkly blue eyes. He had half rim glasses on. This man's name is Albus Dumbledore. He walked up the hill that lead to camp half blood. On the top of the hill a women in black leather was waiting for him. "I knew you would come." Hecate said to him. He smiled at her. "Yes Hecate. He told you I would come." Dumbledore said.

Hecate looked at him. "Yes he did. When I brought him Lizzy he told me everything about him. And you know about my son as while?" She said to him. Dumbledore nodded his head. "Would you like to meet her?" Hecate said in a cold voice. Hecate didn't want another child taking from her again. But if this was Lizzy's fate then she couldn't do anything about it.

_**Hecate's POV**_

"Why are you here now for?" I said as I let him into the camp. The man named Dumbledore looked at me. "Cause she wouldn't answer the Letters." He said and I smiled. "She might think it was a prank. She's not like her brothers and sisters." I said then thought about it. "Her half brothers and sisters." I said as we walked to the arena.

"I see. Tell me a little about Lizzy." He said. I smiled a little. "Lizzy is a lot like me and her father. She is very powerful and she doesn't even know it yet. The powers from me is powerful as it is. She can use them with out a wand. Then she has the powers of her father side. That can only can be used with a wand. She is very good at making her own weapons." The thought of what she does makes me smile. "She can mix her powers into the metal. Her shield can bounce off any magic and send it back at the sender. Lizzy is shy and quite. A loner if she never came here like me. She is too much like me."

I said as I thought about it. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "Lizzy might be like her older brother. She could do great things in your world. But she will be coming back in the summers right or do you want her to stay with a family there so you don't have to keep coming back to get her?" I said and he looked at me. "That will be up to her. If she wants to come back I will make sure she gets back safely." Dumbledore said.

"If she makes friends and I know she will. Then I might not see her again." I said but I kept my eyes forward. "You are welcome to come and see her when you want to." Dumbledore said. But I couldn't go and see her.

Cause Gods don't come and see their kids. Its against the rules but every now and then was ok. Or when they are on their quests. "That be nice." I said as we walked into the arena. Lizzy was in the middle of the arena with her friends around her ready to fight. "My children have to prove them self before I would claim them. Lizzy proved her self when she had a dream to help some half-bloods that needed help. She left the camp with out telling any one. That's when she killed over a few dozen monster with her magic." I smiled as she sent one of her friend into the wall.

"Lizzy might be shy and quite but she will do anything for her kind and friends. Anna was one of the half-blood what she saved. Now they are good friends." I didn't know why I was telling him this. "I can tell you really care for her. Even if you don't get to talk to her. I know you watch her a lot." I looked at him then back at Lizzy.

Her blonde hair started to turn back to silver and her black eyes turned back green. "Its over lets to and talk to her." I said as I moved down the stairs.

_**LIZZY'S POV**_

As my hair and eyes turned back to normal. I was about to start cleaning then I heard some one coming down the stairs. I turned and saw a old man and my mother. I walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Mother." I said. "Rise my child there is someone here that you need to talk with. . .alone." She said as my friends came over to see what was going on.

I got up and looked at them. "I be back in a while or later. I don't know how long its going to take." I said softly. They nodded. "We take care of cleaning up. Just go and we see you later." Nick said as he kissed my cheek.

Making me blush a little as I left with my mother and the old man. They didn't talk till we got to the big house. We sat down. "Lizzy this is Albus Dumbledore. He is a wizard from Briton." Hecate said. "That were I was born." I said as I looked at the old man. "Yes I knew your father Lizzy. He went to a special school for our kind." He said. "It's a school of demigods?" I said. But he shook his head. "No your father was a wizard. The magic we have is a different kind of magic form your and your mothers." He said.

I didn't understand. "But my mother is The Goddess of Magic &amp; Witchcraft, Goddess of Crossroads and Goddess of the Mist. So isn't all magic on the earth from her?" I said as I looked form her to him. "That is true but some of the magic the earth has made a _life_ of its own. So there is two kinds of magic. And you have both of them. While you are here you wont be able to use that power. The school that your father went to and he wanted you to go as while. Will help you become stronger." Hecate said.

I nodded. "If he wanted me to go to this school then why did I come to the camp?" I said and Albus spoke. "You were to young to come to the school. When you turn 11 you are sent a letter. You magic powers have started to come out. Only one other demigod has been at Hogwarts. If you choose to come I will give his books that he wrote." He said. I looked at mother.

"If I go will I be able to come back home?" I said and there was something in her eyes and I haven't seen before. "Yes. You be able to come back in the summers and some holidays if you want to come back on the holidays." Mother said to me. I nodded. "Will the letters said I needed stuff but I don't have the money for it." I said and mother looked at me.

"Your father left you with a large amount of gold. Professor Dumbledore will take you to London to get your stuff." She said. "Will there is two weeks before the term starts. She is welcome to stay that the Leaky Cauldron till the first. Then she can take the train to the school. When you leave I make sure you get on a plain and head home." He said. Mother nodded and looked at me.

"That's ok with me but what about my training form here?" I said I was scared of leaving. I only felt a few times. "You know everything they can teach you. You been training since you were three. We give you a hour before you leave." She said and I got up and nodded.

I packed up my stuff and weapons. Nick found me packing. "Were are you going?" He said. I looked at him. "I'm going to go to a school that my father wanted me to go. So I'm packing to go. I be back in the summer." I said and he put his hand on the side of my face and rubbed my skin. "I have something for you." Nick said as he pulled out a medium sack of Drachmas.

I looked at him and he smiled. "So you can Iris message me when you get the chance." He said as he handed them to me. I put them in my bag. "Yea I make sure I message you when ever I get the chance." I said softly as I gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." I said before I left him standing there as I ran out of the cabin and up the hill. I didn't even look back as I came down the hill to the old man. "Please take my elbow." He said and I slowly did that.

Then he turned and I closed my eyes. It felt like I was being squeezed throw a small tube then it felt like I came out of it. I fell on my butt and put my head between my knees. "The first time is the worst." He said to me.

"What was that?" I asked then he told me that witch's and wizards can teleport from one place to the other. Its called Apparition and its good but there is a risk of Splinching. He told me what that was and it scared me. "You ready?" He said and I got up with a nodded. Then he started to walk.


	3. Diagon Alley & The Next Two Weeks

_**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley &amp; The Next Two Weeks**_

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

Dumbledore showed Lizzy to The Leaky Cauldron. They walked into the back he showed her how to get in. Then Dumbledore took Lizzy to Gringotts to get some money. As they walked in Lizzy wanted to pull out her sword cause there was things or even monster in clothes walking around.

She looked up at Dumbledore and he was ok so she didn't freak out to much. As they walked over to a canter. Dumbledore pulled out a key. "Miss. Crimson would like to get money out of her vault." He said. The thing looked at Lizzy in the eye.

"The daughter of Edward Crimson?" He said as he looked back at Dumbledore. "Yes she is." The thing came around and they followed him threw a door. Then they got into a cart and were off. Lizzy kept her eyes on her lap.

Then the cart slowly down and they got out. He was talking but Lizzy was trying not to puke. Then the door opened and Lizzy looked in. There was huge pills of gold coins, silver coins, bronze coins and then jewels. Dumbledore told her to fill the bag up with all three kinds of coins. Lizzy did and then they left the bank.

"First we need to get is your wand." Dumbledore said and Lizzy nodded and followed him. "What were those things?" Lizzy asked softly. "They are Goblins. They wont hurt you if you don't steal from them." That's all he would say on them.

Lizzy nodded. Then they walked into a shop. It was very dusty and it looked small. Then a voice come out of the dark. Making Lizzy jump out of her skin. "Welcome to my shop Professor Dumbledore. Who is your friend?" He said and Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you Ollivander. This is Edward Crimson's daughter Lizzy." The mans silver eyes looked into Lizzy's green ones.

Lizzy would rather fight monster then anyone with a wand. Cause his eyes felt like he was looking into her soul. "I didn't know he had a child." He said with sadness. "She was only three years old. When he was killed. During that time he didn't really leave his house much." Dumbledore said.

"I see lets see what we can find for you." He said as he started to pull boxes down and handed her one. She didn't know what to do. "Wave it my dear." Ollivander said. So Lizzy waved it and a roll of boxes flew off the shelf. He took it and gave her another one.

After some hours Lizzy finally found a wand. Elder Dragon Heartstring 9 3/4 inches. Ollivander said he really didn't like using Elder but this was back when he was younger. Trying to find out what wood would make good wands. So after her wand they got her other stuff. Then they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron.

The caretaker showed her to her room. Lizzy sat on her bed and unwrapped the books she couldn't read them with out her eyes hurting. So she used her Greek magic to make her eyes see everything in Greek. This way she can read everything with out hurting her self.

Then Lizzy started to read some of her spell books. After a while Lizzy put the book down and looked into her trunk. She pulled out a Drachma and a spray bottle. Then she made a rainbow and threw the Drachma into it and said. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Lizzy said.

"Please show me Nick Heart at Camp Half-Blood." It took a while but then Nick came in. He was at the beach alone and he looked sad. Lizzy smiled a little. "Hey Nick what's with the sad look?" Lizzy said and Nick jumped.

"Lizzy? I didn't think you would message me soon." Nick said. Lizzy smiled as she kept up with the mist. "Why are you crying for?" Nick said and Lizzy wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "I just miss you and every one else. And the camp." Lizzy said as she looked back at Nick.

"You are going to be fine. Remember you get to come home in the summer. And you can message me when ever you want as long you have the Drachma's. Besides you are the daughter of Hecate. Your strong and powerful.

Trust me you sent us flying a lot." Nick chuckled and Lizzy started to laugh. They talked for a while then it was time for Nick to leave. "Night." They said and Lizzy stop and the mist faded. Then she sat on the bed and opened another book. Till she fell asleep.

_**LIZZY'S POV**_

Its been a weeks since I got to London. I sat on the windowsill and watched the wizards and witch's shopping. The closer the 1st of Sep. came the more they came. But they had there kids with them. All different age's and sizes like camp. Just the thought of camp made me home sick.

Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me how to get to the train and how to get on the plant form. But since I had to walk there with a trunk I got good with using the mist. It worked on witch's and wizards. Since there was two kinds of magic and I didn't know if it would work. But it turns out that it will work.

So people wouldn't see a me how I am. They would see a grown girl walking with a bag. I walked to the station a few times. So I would know were it was at. But I never been in. Then someone knocked on my door. I got up and walked over to it.

Then opened the door to see Hermes. "Hello sir." I said as I bowed to him. "No need for that child." He said as he gave me a box. "Who is this from?" I asked him. "Nick asked me to send you this." Hermes said as he ruffed my hair up like how Nick does it.

"Thank you so much Lord Hermes. If you see Nick tell him I said thank you and I miss him." I said softly. "Can do you take care of your self." Then he left. I walked back over to the bed and opened it. There was a locket I opened it the first picture had Nick, Matt and Anna.

The other one was just of Nick. On the back of it had a message in Greek. It said.

_**We miss you. Don't forget us. Friends forever. **_

Then it had there names on it. I smiled and put it on.

Then there was two bags and as I pick them up I knew what they were. As I looked into them to see Drachma in them. I shook my head and grabbed my bottle and send a Iris Message. Then Nick and the others were looking at me. "Hey guys." I said and they smiled and said hi. "I just got the box. Thanks guys I mess you two and I want to ask you guys something." I said.

"Ok what is it?" Anna said. "Were the hell do you guys keep get or finding all of this Drachma's at?" Then they were smiling and it was creeping me out. "Don't worry about it. We are making sure you have enough to call home. And if you need some for other things as while." Nick said as he gave me that smile I like of his.

"So how is things?" I asked. "Ok boring with out you. We keep losing Capture the Flag. With out you they keep getting the flag. But other then that we just miss you." Matt said. I smiled I little.

"I'm sorry guys I wish I could come home but I want to know more about this other demigod that went to this school. And I wanted to see were my father went. Maybe I can learn more about him." I said and they had that look on there face's. They knew I didn't like talking about my father.

I barely remember him. After I got claimed mother was the one that brought me to camp."That's good and you get to know him." Anna said. I smiled.

We talk for a while then they had to go. So I left my room for some dinner. It was packed but I found a table and the caretaker brought me something to eat. "Thank you." I said in a small voice. He smiled at me then left. I had my back up against the wall so I saw who came and went.

A lot of family's stayed and got something. I felt so alone. I looked down at my food not so hungry anymore. I finished it and got up and left. As I walked I bumped into a boy going to the stairs. "Sorry." I said as I looked into his gray eyes.

"Its ok. You staying here?" He asked me. I could feel my face to red. "Yes." I said even lower then before. "Were is your family? Or our you muggle born?" He asked me. I didn't know what was a muggle born.

"I don't know what a muggle born is. So I don't think I'm one. My father is dead and I don't know were my mother is right now." I said he had this sad look in his eyes. "Sorry to hear that. But your going to Hogwarts right?" He asked.

"Yes that's what Professor Dumbledore said." I said and he smiled. "My name is Sirius Black. What's yours?" Sirius asked me. "Sorry Lizzy Crimson." His eyes got big. "Your not the daughter of Edward Crimson are you?" He said with a little bit of fear.

"Yes I am why?" I said not know what was going on. "My mother wouldn't like you. She said that he was a stupid wizard for leaving his pure blood wife for some woman that left him with a kid." He said and I could feel my rage boiling.

"My mother isn't some woman she is very powerful." I said before I ran up the stairs before he could say anything. I slammed the door as I flew into my room. "No wonder you took me away from here mother." I said as.

She came to my dreams a few times since I been here. She told me that the school don't do the things like camp does. Like they don't burn part of there food for the gods so that was going to take some while to do. They didn't know that the gods were real and it would be best not to say anything about them.

If they asked about my her. To tell them that she left me at the camp then felt. Not to use my sword or shield if I can help it. They wouldn't understand cause they have wands to use. Then she left and my dreams fell on the days with my friends.

But what that boy name Sirius said made me mad. I punched the wall sending my hand into it. I slowly pulled it out and it was bleeding. I squeezed it and more blood came out. I wasn't a violent person. But when I was mad and that took a lot to get me mad.

I couldn't control it. I pulled out the wood and walked to the bathroom. As I came out the caretaker and the boy was coming up the stair. They saw my hand but I turned my back and walked to the bathroom to clean before I healed it.

I washed it a few times but it was still bleeds as I wrapped it and came out. They were waiting for me. "Let me see your hand." The caretaker said. "No thanks." I said in a dark voice that made him look at me with wide eyes.

"I can heal it for you." He said and Sirius was looked at me. I growled the gave him my hand. Then he pulled out his wand and taped my hand and said something the wounds started to heal. "Thanks." I said as I pulled my hand away and walked back to my room.

Sirius was following me. "What do you want?" I said as I put my back against the door. "I'm sorry what I said. That's my mother not me."Sirius said and I just looked at him. "Ok so what do you want."

I said. Sirius smiled at me. "I just want to let you know we are going to be at the station around 10 if you want to meet up?" He said. As he smiled at me. I smiled about a little. "That would be nice I meet you out side. Cause I never been in side?" I said and he smiled bigger.

"That would be great love I see you then." He said as he took my hand and kissed it. Then he ran down the hall before I could say anything. I knew my face was bright red. My heart was beating fast as I walked into my room. I fell back on my bed looking up with a smile on my face. I haven't felt like this before.

"What am I feeling?" I said around loud. I rolled over on my side and pulled a pillow to my chest and rubbed my face into it. I couldn't get his gray eyes looking into my out of my head. That smile and long black hair.

Was so different form guys back at camp. "Why cant I get him out of my head." I growled to my self. Then soon sleep took me.


	4. The Hogwarts Express & The Journey

_**Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express &amp; The Journey**_

_**Lizzy's POV**_

It's the first of September so I got up early to get ready.

After I had everything in my trunk I left.

The trunk was heavy but being at camp really helped my upper body. So I didn't look so bad walking down the street.

Before I left I sent a Iris Message to Nick and the rest telling them it might be a while before I talk to them.

I got to the station I saw Sirius outside waiting for me.

"Sorry I didn't think this was going to be so heavy."

I panted to him.

He smiled at me and picked up the other end of the trunk.

"Its ok I should have come and helped you get here."

Sirius said to me.

So we walked into the station and headed for platform 9 and 10.

"I thought our train is Platform nine and three-quarters?"

I said to him.

Sirius smiled at me as he walked over between 9 and 10.

"It is but we have to keep it hidden from the muggle's."

He said as we leaned against the wall.

But we just went threw it and walked on to Platform nine and three-quarters.

I looked at the huge red express with my mouth open.

Sirius closed my mouth and laughed.

"Come one lets get a sit."

He said as we moved to the back of the train.

We found a compartment towards the end.

Sirius helped me put my trunk up in it.

"I be back I have to go and get my own trunk."

Sirius said as he jumped off the train.

I went back to our compartment and sat by the window.

There was a lot of people. . .family's out there.

I turned my head away from them.

I never knew what it is to have a true family a normal family.

I never really knew my father.

He was killed by monsters when I was three.

Mother got to me before they had a chance to kill me.

But back then I didn't know she was my mother.

She took me to the camp so I would be safe.

That was the only time I saw her shed tears for someone.

She must of really loved my father to do that.

"Lizzy could you help me out?"

Sirius said out side of my window.

I got up and went out side to help him bring his trunk in.

Then he went back out to his family.

I pulled up my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Then put my head on my knees.

"Sorry about that. My mother wanted to tell me something."

Sirius said to me as he sat across from me.

I looked over at him.

"Its ok I understand."

I said to him.

Sirius smiled at me.

"She was just telling me that I must be in Slytherin."

Sirius said to me.

"What is Slytherin?"

I asked him.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're joking right?"

He said.

I looked back down at my knees.

"No I'm not. I grew up in a camp that doesn't know about Hogwarts. Heck I didn't know about it till Dumbledore came to my camp."

I said to him.

"You grew up in a camp?"

Sirius asked me and I nodded.

But before I could say anything else the door opened.

Two boys came in one had jet black messy hair and glasses.

The other one had sandy color hair and scars on his face.

"Sorry but can we sit here cause every were else is full?"

Said the messy hair kid.

Sirius smiled.

"Sure let me help you with that."

Sirius said as he jumped to his feet to help them put there trunks up. Then they sat down.

"I'm James Potter."

James said.

"I'm Remus Lupin."

Remus said.

"I'm Sirius Black."

Sirius said and they looked at me.

"I'm Lizzy Crimson."

I said and just like when I tolled him my name.

Their eyes got wide when they heard my name.

They didn't say anything about it.

"Nice to meet you all."

I said to them.

"Nice to meet you all to."

Remus said in a shy voice.

Then Sirius turned back to look at me.

"How old were you when you went to the camp?"

He said like no one came in.

I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"I was three and it was after my father was killed."

I said and they all looked sad and not sure what to say.

"Its ok. Death is nothing knew to me."

I said and that made them look at me with shock instead of sadness. "Your 11 and you ok with death?"

James said to me.

"I'm still 10 but going to be 11 next month. Yes everyone dies someday. Some is sooner then others no one is going to live forever."

I said but I thought to my self.

Unless you're a god then you can live forever if you want to.

"Wow I don't know what to say."

Sirius said. .

I looked at him.

"The world isn't a safe place to live in."

I said as I looked back out of the window as the train started to move. "Why do you say that for?"

Remus said to me.

I looked to the said cause he was sitting next to me.

I didn't know how I should say it.

They don't know about monsters or the gods are real.

"I just know its not safe. While at lest for me its not."

I said as I leaned back into the sit.

"Why do you say that for?"

James said as he eyed me.

I looked back at him.

But be for I could say anything.

There was something going on out side our door.

We got up and went to look.

There was a chubby boy on the ground crying and there was older boys laughing as they stood over him.

I didn't like bully's.

"Stop that!"

Remus said.

The boss of the boys turned and look at us.

"Mind your business you little brats!"

He said.

I moved at the same time as James and Sirius moved.

But all of them pulled out there wands, but not me.

I pulled back my fist and let the boss have it in the face.

Fighting at camp was something you don't think about.

He hit the wall behind him and was out cold.

I looked at the others.

They had their mouths open at me.

"Leave and take your friend if not you end up like him."

I said in a growl and I gave them my death glare.

They picked him up and left.

Sirius helped the boy up and into our compartment.

I wanted to fight some more.

So I didn't hear much just that he boys name is Peter.

"Lizzy. LIZZY!"

Sirius yelled and I looked at him and he flinched away from me.

"Sorry what?"

I said as he sat down.

"Don't give me that look please. Its very scary. Why did you hit that guy and not pull out your wand?"

They all looked at me on that one.

"Its something I'm not use to having to do. Growing up I didn't have magic to help me out. All I had is my hands and what ever I can get my hands on."

I said to them.

"That was a nice punch Lizzy. It's a good thing your on our side."

James said as he hit my arm.

I smiled at little.

"How are you feeling Peter?"

I asked him.

He looked scared of me.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you."

I said with a soft smile.

"I'm fine thanks to you guys."

Peter said in a squeaky voice.

Remus looked a little sick.

I just kept it to my self cause it looked like he didn't want us to see. Then a knock came at the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Said a witch I think.

James jumped up and pulled out some gold I did the same.

There was a lot of stuff I never seen so I got a little of everything. James and I shared with every one.

Back at camp we didn't have anything like this.

All we ate was healthy foods.

"So Lizzy tell us about this camp of yours."

James said to me.

Making me choke on my cauldron cake.

Sirius had to hit me in the back.

"What do you want to know about it?"

I said as I rubbed my throat.

"What do you do there?"

Sirius said.

"Just like any other camp. We do arts and crafts, swim, play games, ride horse and stuff like that."

I said to them.

"With out magic?"

James said in horror.

"Yes with out magic. No every one can do it you know."

I said.

But the looks of his robes he must be a rich kid.

"Yea but still just the thought of it gives me chills."

He said and I just shook my head.

"Where do you sleep at?"

Sirius asked me.

"I slept on the floor by my friend Nick."

I said.

"You sleep with guys?"

Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

I smacked him.

He looked at me.

"No not like that. We each have our own sleeping bags. There are only 12 cabins. The cabin I stay in is fuller then the others. Its better then sleeping outside."

I said to them as I looked back out of the window.

The sky was starting to get dark.

"How old is he?"

Remus asked me.

I looked at him with a smile.

"He is two years older then me. When I came to camp he took me under his little wing at the time. We just grew up together."

I said.

"There is others that grew up there?"

James said in shock.

I wouldn't expect him to understand.

"That's the only place for us to go. Its like Hogwarts but just for kids that loses our parents or just needs a place to go for the summer. We got summer kids then we got year rounder's."

I said in a somber voice.

Cause most of the kids been there for so long and never been clamed. "So you're a year rounder?"

Remus asked me.

"Yes since I don't know were my mother is or if she is even alive still. But even if she is I wouldn't want to leave the camp."

I said as I leaned against the cool window.

"Why not?"

Sirius said.

I looked over at him.

"Cause I have friends there really good friends that I couldn't live with out."

I said in a low voice.

"What are the names of your friends?"

James asked me.

"Anna, Nick, Matt, May, Jason, and Kimi."

I said.

"That's not a lot of friends."

James said and I really wanted to hit him but that wasn't me.

I just balled up and closed my eyes.

I wasn't tired but I just wanted to lay down.

Then it hit me.

"Sirius you never told me what a Slytherin is."

I said and it took them by shock but they didn't say anything.

Then Sirius and the others told me about the four different house's and Slytherin was on of them the bad house they called it.

Then there was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Gryffindor was the best.

"I want to be the first of my family to be in Gryffindor."

Sirius said with a huge smile on his face.

He really must not like his family. . .while I don't like his mother and I don't even know her.

I listened to Sirius and James talk about a sport called Quidditch.

I never heard of a sport played in the air with broom sticks.

"That sounds like fun."

I said.

They looked at me.

"Will then maybe we can get on the team next year."

James said to me.

I smiled at him.

"But I don't know how to fly on a broom."

I confessed.

"Its ok they show us how to fly."

James said as he bit the head off a chocolate frog.

I still couldn't believe they have trading cards in them.

They all had more then me.

So the ones they already had they gave me.

So I had like fifty of them right now.

There was a big box of jelly beans but no one was eating them.

I picked up the bag and read Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

I opened it up and looked in side.

"Lizzy I would be careful with those."

Sirius said with a straight face.

"Why?"

I said as I pulled out a white one.

"Cause when they say every flavor they mean every flavor."

He said.

"So like white chocolate and blue berry?"

I said as I took a bit out of it.

What I thought was white chocolate was really onion.

I spat it out and it hit Sirius in the nose.

"What did you get?"

James said as he giggled hard into his sit.

I looked at him.

"Onion."

I said as I wiped my mouth on the back of my arm.

"That tasted just like a fresh onion."

I said and they all laughed.

I could feel my face go red but I laughed to as I looked out of the window.

So we started to try more of them.

Will they did I just watched and ate chocolate frogs.

The face's they were making was funny.

I needed to send Nick and them some or just bring some back with me.

"We better get our robs one. I think we are all most there."

Remus said to us.

So we all started to dig in our trunks for our robs.

Then we put them on. Just as Peter finished putting his on the train started to slow down.

When the train stopped we got off and followed the others out side. There was a man calling for first years.

So we walked over to him.

He looked scary and I moved closer to Remus who froze up.

"Sorry."

I said as I moved away shacking a little.

I can kill monsters in a heart beat.

But a guy like that scars the daylights out of me.

"Its ok Lizzy."

Remus said as he smiled softly at me.

I smiled back at him.

The guy lead us to a lake with a lot of boats there.

"Three to a boat."

The guy said to us.

I got in the same boat with Sirius and James.

The ride was nice but the boys wouldn't stop shacking the boat.

I wasn't much of a water person.

When the boats went under the castle.

Then we got out and followed him to a door.

Then a witch came out and looked at us.

And I thought the guy was scar she was worst.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. Please follow me children."

She said in a brisk voice.

We followed her up the stairs and then she turned to us.

"Please wait here till I come and get you."

She said as she left us there.


	5. The Sorting & The First Of Term

_**Chapter 5: The Sorting &amp; The First Of Term **_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

I was standing between James and Sirius.

Every one was talking and I couldn't stand still.

"Whats wrong with you?"

James said as he looked at me.

"I have ADHD."

I said and he looked at me.

"It's a disorder. I cant sit still for long."

I said to him.

The others that was listening to us nodded their heads.

"That must suck."

Sirius said as he looked over at me.

I smiled at him.

"Not really it kept me alive for all these years."

I said as I started to bounce up and down on my heels.

Then Professor McGonagall came back.

"Follow me please."

She said in her brisk voice.

So we followed her to the great hall.

It was huge and the candles was floating in the air.

The great hall is a lot bigger then the dinning pavilion back at camp.

I looked around at the other kids as the watched us walk to the front.

"When I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Then when it calls out your house you will go to you house table."

She said loud and brisk.

Then she started to call us one by one.

Last name the first name.

So Sirius was first and be came a Gryffindor and he has a huge smile on his face. He bounced over to the table that was clapping the most.

Then six more kids went into different house.

"Crimson, Lizzy."

Professor McGonagall called out.

The hall went quiet when she called my name out.

I felt like every one was in shock.

I slowly walked up to the stool.

Then they started to whisper.

The hat went over my eyes and a small voice started to talk in my head.

_** Hmm another demigod. You're the first one after my friend made me. He hoped that another one would come to this school. **_

The hat said to me.

_** Am I like my brother?**_

I asked it.

_** You are his sister?**_

It said with shock.

_** I'm his half sister. Same mother but different fathers.**_

I said to it.

_** I can see your strong and brave will do anything for your friends. But there is some darkness in you. Just like all of us. But I see you going great things like your brother. **_

It said to me.

It sounded like he was smiling.

_** I will do my best to help out my new world. I will fight for whats right or die trying.**_

I thought to it.

_**I see. I know which house you should be in**_.

Then it yelled.

"GRYFFIDOR!"

Then the hat was off and I jumped off the stool.

The house clapped for me but not a lot like with every one else.

I kept my head down as I walked over to Sirius and sat next to him.

I didn't talk or listen to what was going on around me.

Then the headmaster stood up spoke and food came out of nowhere.

Every one started to eat.

There was a lot of different kinds of food.

That I never had before.

But I wasn't hungry and I didn't eat.

I just wanted to be alone.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Sirius said to me.

I looked at him and he got this worried look in his eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

I said as I looked down at my hands.

"Ok."

Sirius said as he went back to eating.

I drifted off into my memories while every one was eating.

The next thing I knew every one was getting up.

So I got up and followed the rest of the first years.

We walked up stairs and then a portrait of a fat lady.

Who ever was in front said something and it opened.

When we crawled in and then the girl told us that girls dorms is on the right and boys on the left.

I walked up the stairs and found my room.

I didn't bother to look who I was rooming with.

I saw the bed and is smiled.

I never had a bed since I was little.

I just fell on to it and feel asleep.

Some one was shacking me.

"You need to get up."

Said a female voice.

I opened my eyes to see bright green ones looking a me.

"Ok I'm up."

I said as I sat up.

"That's good. I'm Lily."

Lily said with a smile.

I got up and started to get ready.

"Its nice to meet you Lily I'm Lizzy."

I said to her.

Her eyes were huge when she saw my scared back.

"Its nice to meet you to Lizzy."

Lily said with a smile

"Its ok to look Lily I don't mind. I had a ruff childhood."

I said as I put on my robes.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened?"

Lily said as we walked down the stairs.

Sirius and the others just came down as while.

"I was attacked by-"

I paused then finished.

"Wolfs and a bear."

I said softly.

Most of it was true.

Monster wolfs and bears and other kinds of monsters.

I was looking at Remus go pale when I said wolfs.

"Wow."

Lily said.

I smiled a little.

"Yea."

I said.

"Lily come on!"

Said another girl in our year.

"Sorry I see you around Lizzy."

Lily said as she took off.

Just waved my hand.

"So Lizzy who is your red head friend?"

James said as we made our way to the great hall. I smiled at him.

"Why do you want to know? You got a crush on her?"

I said and his face turned red.

I giggled as I moved away from James.

"Her name is Lily."

I said as I ducked around Sirius who got hit in the arm by James.

"Lily."

James said with a smile.

Sirius hit James in the arm hard.

"What was that for Sirius?"

James said as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for hitting me first."

Sirius growled at him.

I smiled as I put my arm around Sirius neck and pull him closer so I could ruff his hair up.

"Its ok Sirius don't growl."

I said as I let him go.

He looked at me with a smile.

"Ok sorry Liz."

He said to me.

I smiled when he called me Liz.

"How did you guys sleep?"

I asked them as we sat down.

"I slept like a log."

Sirius and James said at the same times.

"I slept ok."

Remus said in a low voice.

"It was ok."

Peter said.

They started to eat and I just drank some pumpkin juice.

I never had it before and it was great.

"Your not going to eat again?"

Remus asked me.

I looked over at him and he blushed.

"I'm not hungry."

I said in a low voice as I took another drink.

"You need to eat."

Sirius said as he started to put eggs and bacon on my plate.

"I don't want to."

I said softly.

"Eat Lizzy."

James said as he looked at me.

"Fine."

I sighed before I started to eat little.

"Good girl Liz."

Sirius said and I looked at him.

"Don't give me that look."

Sirius said as he smiled at me.

I looked away cause Professor McGonagall come over and gave us pieces of parchment with our classes.

We looked at each others classes and we had the same.

"We better get going."

Remus said.

I finished my juice and got up.

We made our way to Herbology green house one.

I walked beside Remus he is shy and he kept moving away.

I kept on moving closer to him.

"Why did you kept moving closer to me for?"

Remus said softly to me.

"I want to know you don't like anyone getting to close to you."

I said to him just as low.

"It something I cant talk about. . ."

Remus said.

"It is cause of your scars?"

I said and he jumped a little.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of them."

I said and he looked at me but didn't say anything.

I pulled him to the side and pulled my robe down showing three claw marks that scarred from my past.

"What happened?"

Remus said as I covered up again.

"I was attack by a pack of wolfs. If it wasn't for some of my friends I would have been killed."

I said to him as we walked into the green house.

"Where were you too?"

James said to us.

"Just had to talk to Remus alone."

I said before the Professor came in and we started our lesson.

This was weird I never down anything like this before.

But I was having a lot of fun.

We didn't do much cause she was telling us about how dangerous the plants are and how to careful.

But we got to look at some of the plants we would be working with this term. Then the bell rang out and we headed for our next lesson Transfiguration.

There was a cat on Professor McGonagall's desk.

It didn't move or attack like a cat.

I didn't know if it was a monster or what.

I wish I brought my sword with me to class.

Then the cat jumped and changed back into Professor McGonagall.

I had my mouth open in shock.

"Welcome to your first lesson of Transfiguration."

She said in her brisk voice.

"Excuse me Professor?"

Lily said as she raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Evans?"

Professor McGonagall said.

"How did you do that Professor?"

She said. Professor McGonagall smiled a little.

By the look of it she doesn't do that much.

"I am Animagi."

She said.

"What is a Animagi?"

I asked her.

She looked over at me.

"You will be learning a lot about the different kinds of Transfiguration."

She said then she started to pass around matches.

"You are going to learn how to do a switch spell. You have to switch this match into a needle."

Professor McGonagall said.

So we learn the spell and started to try and turn it.

I watched every one else starting.

I felt a little stupid waving a wand and say a spell.

I'm not use to this at all.

I looked at my match then said the spell.

Right when it turned into a needle Professor McGonagall was walking by.

"Good jog Miss Crimson. Your first try and you got it. 20 points to Gryffindor." She said.

After the lesson me, Lily and Remus was the only ones that didn't have any homework.

I thought this was going to be easy.

But for the rest day it was hard and they gave a lot of homework.

I sat in the library after my last lesson so I can get a head start on it.

If this was the first day and they gave us this much homework.

Then the rest of the term they are going to give us much more.

So the sooner I get this done the better.

I really wish I was back at camp.

That was easier and better then this.

I miss my friends and my home.

My mind wasn't on my work but I was finished.

I pulled out a drachma and looked at it.

I put up my work in my bag and headed for one of the girls bathrooms.

Then I turned on the water and used my magic to made a mist.

"_Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."_

I said as I threw the drachma.

"Please show me Nick Heart Camp Half-Blood."

I said.

Then Nick came into sight.

I picked the wrong time cause he was in the showers.

But there was mist around him so all I could see was just his face and chest.

"Hey Nick."

I said making him jump.

"What the hell! I'm taking a shower!"

He said.

"Sorry I just wanted to see you."

I said in a hurt voice.

Nick looked at me.

"Sorry Lizzy bear. You cant see anything else can you?"

He said.

"Just your face and chest."

I said.

"Ok just wanting to make sure. How is school?"

Nick said.

"Its ok I guess. There is a lot of homework. I wish I was back at camp."

I said in a low sad voice.

"Oh Lizzy its just your first day and you want to come back home."

Nick said in a sad voice.

"Yea I'm not use to making everything I read in Greek. Then write it in Greek then make it back into English."

I said to him.

"Give it a few more months. Its your first time going to school. Its going to be hard but once you get use to it. Then you will be having fun."

Nick said.

I looked at him.

"I'm having fun but I just miss you guys. This is the real first time being away from camp that isn't a mission."

I said.

"We miss you to but just think of it as a very long mission. But I am glade you sent a Iris message but next time make sure I'm not in the shower first."

Nick chuckled.

I giggled.

"I'm sorry Nick. I just got done with my homework and I wanted to see you before I had to go back to my dorm. Will I talk to you again when I have time. Good night Nick."

I said.

"Night."

He said and I let the mist fade.

I picked up my bag and headed for the dorms.

I was feeling sad and it felt like they didn't want me at call them.

They gave me so much drachmas to send them Iris Messages.

"Whats with that look Liz?"

Sirius said to me as I crawled into the dorms.

"Nothing." I

said as I walked over and sat next to Remus.

"Your lying."

James said.

I growled.

"So what if I'm lying I don't want to fucken talk about it!"

I said as I jumped up to my feet and went to my room.

I hate having my temper.

But I just need to be alone.

Mother is always alone maybe I'm the same way.

Maybe I just don't be lone with others.

After I finish school I wont go back to camp and just be alone.

I don't belong in this world or the other.

The Wizarding world or the one with the Gods I just don't belong.

Seven years then I can be alone.

I'm not like my brothers or sisters back at camp.

They get alone better with the others.

My so called friends just don't need me.

I kicked off my shoes and got ready for bed.

I closed the curtains around my bed and then laid down.

The first of the term was ok I have to give it that.

The next day I got up before any one else in the room.

I slowly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake any one.

The sun wasn't up so I had a hour or so before it was time.

I grabbed my clothes and bag.

I went to take a shower so I can relax since I cant fight.

The hot water felt good against my body.

I wish I wasn't like this at all.

But you cant help who you are.

This use to help me relax but now its not.

I turned off the water and got dressed.

By the time I left it was time for breakfast.

I didn't feel hungry so I was just going to head to my first lesson of the day.

_ You need to eat child._

Said my mother.

I looked around but she wasn't there.

It was best not to fight with her.

So I headed down to the great hall.

There wasn't much people there.

So I sat down and ate two plants.

As I was getting up the other came in.

I kept my head down and walked out of the room.

They didn't say anything so I just kept on walking.

No one was there so I just sat at the back and pulled out my book to read.

Soon every one started to show up.

The boy sat away from me so did Lily.

I didn't care if they didn't sit with me.

The class was going ok but I wasn't really listening.

I took my notes did what I need.

Then when the bell rang I went to my next lesson and did the same.

I did this all day and skipped lunch to start on my homework.

Then the end of the day after lessons I headed for the library to finish the last bit of my homework.

Then went for dinner.

When I walked in Sirius and them were there having a great time but the looks of it.

I sat down and started to eat fast.

Then when I was done it was still early so I went out side to get some fresh air.

Its been a month since the term started.

I been keeping up with my homework.

No one talked to me but some of the older kids from Slytherin was picking on me. I just turned away but now I'm getting sick of it.

"I thought Gryffindors was tuff."

One of the girls said.

I just pushed past them but they pulled my hair.

"I don't think this is her real hair color. It looks fake."

Now I'm pissed.

No one talks back about my hair.

I grabbed her arm and brought up my knee as I brought down her arm.

There was a loud sickening crack followed by her screaming out in pain.

Then I attacked the others I broke both of their arms and was gone before anyone came.

But before I left I told them if they tell or come at me again I will do something more painful to them that not even magic will help them.

I was walking done a hall way.

Then James and his friends came around the corner laughing.

We looked at each other and I turned down another hall.

I could hear them running and I walked faster.

"Lizzy wait!"

Sirius yelled as the came closer.

"Just leave me alone! !"

I yelled letting my anger out.

That wasn't a good thing cause the windows broke and the walls cracked.

I didn't look at them.

I was sick of people looking at me like I was a freak.

Back at camp when I did something no one else as seen before, they would look at me like that.

"Lizzy are you ok?"

Remus said.

I turned around to look at him.

Cause he didn't have fear in his voice or eyes.

"I'm fine I just want to be alone."

I said as I backed up and used my other kind of magic to fix what I did.

"Lizzy we are your friends. We gave you a few weeks to cool off. But now we cant just leave you alone. We are worried about you."

Sirius said as they came closer.

"I don't want friends."

I said as I backed up against the wall.

"Why not?"

James said.

I felt my eyes stink with tears.

"They just leave you in the end!"

I said as the tears came down and I fell to my knees.

I just wanted to be alone.

I felt them put their hands on my shoulders.

"That's not true Liz. You have us and we wont leave you."

Sirius said.

"Just let it out Lizzy."

Remus said.

I stood up and moved away.

"You say that but you leave just like _them_."

I said but Sirius pulled me back towards them.

"I don't know about your other friends back we are not like them."

He said with a growl.

I was looking in his eyes and I saw truth.

"I see truth in your eyes. I hope you keep your word."

I said as he pulled me into a hug will I cried some more.

They took turns hugging me will I cried.

When I stopped I followed them back to the common room.

I sat next to Remus he was looking sick.

I started to see a pattern with him.

Last month he got sick before the full moon and the same now.

I read about their kind of werewolfs.

Unlike the Greek ones are different.

I wish I could smell like a wolf.

Will being able to smell, see, run and everything a wolf can do.

Being a werewolf wouldn't be so bad.

But not like the Greek werewolfs or these werewolfs.

Like what Professor McGonagall can do.

I wouldn't mind being a Animagi wouldn't be bad ether.

Tomorrow is the weekend and I don't have any homework to do.

I will go to the Library and start to research on it.

If I'm lucky I can do this in a month or so.

"What are you thinking back Liz?"

Sirius said as he pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking about stuff I'm going to do tomorrow."

I said to him.

"What your homework?"

James said.

"Nope just going to go to the library to do some research on some thing."

I said as I leaned on Remus.

He looked nervous as I leaned on him.

"Your done with all of your homework? Let us copy!"

Sirius said as he dove for my bag and pulled out my work.

I smiled as he smiled but it fell as soon as he looked at it.

"What the bloody hell is this? Its not even English."

Sirius said as he looked at me.

I got up pulled my work back and stuck it back into my bag.

"I'm not saying what is cause you wont learn. I will help you out."

I said and they looked mad at me.

"If you come with me tomorrow to the Library I will help you. I will tell you want you need to put down but you have to use your own words not mine."

I said as I sat back down next to Remus.

"Ok sounds good to me."

James said.

"But I'm not going to do this all the time cause you will never learn. Do your work when you get it and you wont have homework on the weekends. Cause I got stuff I want to do and I'm not going to use my free time to help you when you have the brains to do it."

I said as I pulled out my wand and saw a older student walking by.

I hex them to speak in rhymes.

"How did you do that?"

Sirius said to me.

I smiled at him.

"Not going to say cause if you piss me off I can use it on you. It will take a day or so for it to wear off. But I can make sure it stays on for a week."

I said as I got up and picked up my bag.

"Will I'm going to bed and I see you guys in the morning."

I said before I headed up the stairs.

_**Sirius's pov**_

After Liz went to bed.

"Did you guys ever seen a hex like that before?"

I asked them.

Remus looked up from his book.

"No its weird but maybe is something from the states?"

He said.

"Maybe but we better not piss her off. Cause she might have other hex's that we don't know about."

James said.

Peter was falling asleep on his arm.

"Yea we better. But I wonder what else she can do."

I said with a yawn.

"Yeah. She looks like some one who like to play pranks. So we have to ask her to go pranking with us."

James said.

"Yeah we should. With the stuff she knows will be cool to see."

I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"I wonder what she would do to us. If we pissed her off?"

James said as we got up.

We head to our room.

"I'm a little scared to find out."

I said and then we laughed.

As we got ready for bed I was thinking of Lizzy and why she was crying for.

How is she talking to her friends if they in the states.

_**I wonder what they did to piss her off. **_

Was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.


	6. Animagi Research

_**Chapter 6: Animagi Research **_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

The next day I was up early.

I got dressed and was heading down the stairs.

_"Hey Lizzy."_

Came Nick's voice from behind me.

I looked behind me and growled.

I waved my hand threw it and he was gone.

I jumped down the last few steps.

There wasn't much people out.

Just some older students getting a early start on there homework.

I bounced out of the common room.

I headed down to the great hall for a small breakfast then head to the library.

There was a huge section on Animagi.

I started to pull down books and sat at a table will hidden.

I didn't want to wait till third year to learn this.

I wonder what kind of animal I would be.

It turns out that we don't get to pick the animal we turn into.

The basic on it sounded easy but if you don't have the will and patients for it then it wouldn't work out will.

There are risks on doing this, things might go wrong.

But I have a good lie on why I am doing this if something goes wrong.

I'm a fast reader so by the time Remus, Sirius.

Peter and James came into the Library I was done with my stack of books.

I was putting them up and then pulling down more books.

"What are you reading?"

James asked as I sat down at the table.

"Animagus books."

I said as I looked at their work.

"Why?"

Sirius said as I looked at his work and most of it was wrong.

I shook my head.

"Cause that is something I'm into. And all that is wrong burn it and get a knew one out."

I said and he looked at me.

"Really?"

He said and I looked at James's.

"Yes you should copy James's he has it down."

I said as I started to read again.

They really didn't need my help.

They all had they strong points that they can help each other.

So all day we sat there working.

I couldn't wait to try this out but I didn't know where I should try this out at. "Whats with that look Liz?"

Sirius asked me.

I turned my green eyes towards him.

"Just thinking."

I said as I got up to put the books up.

As I was putting up the books.

I heard Nicks voice behind me.

_ "Lizzy?"_

He said and I turned to look at him.

"I cant talk stop calling me Nick!"

I hissed at him before I ran my hand threw the mist.

I went back to the others and they where putting their books up.

"We're going to dinner Liz you coming?"

Sirius asked me with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

"Yea I'm hungry."

I said as I followed them back to the common room to put up their bags then headed for great hall.

I could smell the roast beef and my mouth watered.

As we sat down I pilled my plant with meat and veggies.

The boys watched me eat four helpings.

"Damn girl I never seen a girl eat that much before."

Laughed James.

I growled at him as I swallowed.

"Sorry growing up we ate healthy. You don't know how lucky you guys are to eat this. I want to eat as much as I can before next summer."

I said as I got some sweets as while.

"That must suck."

Sirius said in front of me.

I smiled at him.

I said as I leaned on Remus.

I ate a little to much.

He stiffened up but I didn't move.

"Get use to this Remus, cause I'm not going to stop."

I said in a low tired voice.

He looked at me I smiled as I looked at him.

He smiled back but didn't say anything.

After every one was done we headed back to the common room.

The walk back woke me up so I pulled out a book and started to read.

Slowly every one went to bed around 12.

I couldn't sleep soon I was alone in the common room.

_ "Lizzy is this a better time to talk?"_

Nick said.

I looked up at Nick and the others.

"What do you want?"

I said in a cold voice.

They all looked at each other then back at me.

_"We haven't heard from you in a while. We started to get worried."_

Anna said in a worried voice.

"I'm been buys with school."

I said in the same cold voice as I turned my eyes back to my book.

_ "Lizzy what are you mad at us?"_

Matt said.

"If I have to tell you then there is no point in being mad. I have to go I have a lot to study tomorrow. Don't call me I call you."

I said as I waved my hand threw the mist before they could speak.

I went up to my dorm got ready for bed.

Then I got into bed then started to fall asleep.__

_** "Daughter." **_

_** Mother said in my dream. **_

_** "Yes mother?"**_

_** I said as I knelt down in front of her. **_

_** "I know your friends back at camp was being mean. But they have nothing to do with out you. They are mad at you for leaving them." **_

_** Mother said to me. **_

_** "I never asked for this but if they cant deal with that then they aren't real friends." **_

_** I said as I looked away from her. **_

_** "This school is changing you my child. Your not that shy sweet girl any more." She said in a low voice. **_

_** I couldn't look at my mother. **_

_** "If they weren't your friends they would be having fun not being sad that your gone. You are going to need them one day Lizzy."**_

_** Mother said to me.**_

_** I looked at her. **_

_** "What do you mean mother?"**_

_** I said to her. **_

_** Cause there was something in her voice. **_

_** "A time is coming when both of your worlds is going to meet. Your friends are going to help you out." **_

_** She said slowly.**_

_** "A crossroad is coming for me and if my friends aren't part of it then I would die or something far more bad with happen." **_

_** I guessed and in her eyes told me the answer.**_

_** "How do you know that child?" **_

_** Mother said to me. **_

_** I closed my eyes and when I opened my eyes again they were black. **_

_** "I am your daughter mother. I listen to my magic and what it tells me." **_

_** I said as my eyes turned back to green.**_

_** "Listen to your magic?" **_

_** She said in a confused voice. **_

_** "I don't know how to say it. But its like my magic is talking to me when I don't want to listen to anyone. When I really need to listen to what they are saying it tells me it again."**_

_** I said in a low voice. **_

_** Mother smiled at me. **_

_** "You have more gifts when the others. . .even your older brother who founded this school."**_

_** Mother said.**_

_** I looked at her. **_

_** "What he is one of the founders of the school?"**_

_** I said in shock.**_

_** There are only two male founders. **_

_** Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. **_

_** If I'm the sister of Slytherin I will be sick to my stomach. **_

_** Mother was smiling at me.**_

_** "Yes Godric was one of a kind. A kind brave smart man. He wanted to make a school for his magic brethren. But he did hope to have a sibling to come to this school. There is a room here that he made for them to go when they need to be alone." **_

_** Mother said to me. **_

_** "Where is this room?"**_

_** I asked her. **_

_** "I'm sorry Lizzy but he never said. He wanted them to find it on their own." She said with a little smile.**_

_** Mother looked good when she smiled its to bad she don't smile more.**_

_** "I guess I will have to go and look for this room. Till I find it."**_

_** I said and she smiled more. **_

_** "While child I have to go but I will pop in every now and then to see how you are doing." **_

_** She said and everything started to fade then.**_

I woke up and the sun was out.

I got up and dressed.

I wanted to go and find this room soon.

I still cant believe my brother or half brother is one of the founders of the school but not just any founder but the founder of my house.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Sirius said as I came bouncing down the stairs.

"Just found out something I cant believe."

I said as I followed them to the great hall for some food.

As we sat down the owls came with the mail.

The first time this happened I was in shock.

But a huge barn owl landed in front of me.

It put a book down in front of me then took off.

There was a note to it.

_** This was your brothers.**_

It said and it was in small slant handwriting.

I looked up to see the Headmaster looking at me.

I smiled at him then opened the book.

It was in Greek.

"Who sent you that?"

Remus asked me.

I smiled at him.

"Some one thought I would like to see how a relative lived there live in this school."

I lie softly.

"You have a relative that went to this school?"

James said.

I nodded my head.

"Who is it?"

Sirius asked me.

"I don't think I should tell. I don't want it getting out."

I said.

"We wont tell any one."

James said to me.

I looked around and there wasn't a lot of people around now.

"This belong to Godric Gryffindor."

I said in a low voice.

It took them a while to get what I said.

"Wait the bloody hell second. You are related to one of the founders of the school. But not just any founder but the one that founded our house?!"

James said in shock.

I nodded my head.

"Yep on my mothers side of the family."

I said.

"The great Edward Crimson left his pure blood wife for a even powerful witch that is related to Gryffindor."

Sirius said in a low voice and shocked as while.

"Yep my mother is very powerful and comes from a even powerful family."

I said trying not to laugh.

Only if they really knew that we are brother and sister.

"That is something I would never would have guessed."

Remus said.

I smiled at him.

"Its not a big deal but just keep that to your selfs."

I said as I looked back at the book.

"Why is it in the same writing you do?"

Sirius said as he looked over the top of the book.

"My mother said is Greek."

I said and they looked at me.

"There isn't anything about him being Greek."

Remus said.

"I guess he didn't want any one to know that. I don't blame him."

I said.

"Why?"

Peter asked.

"Being part Greek isn't a bad thing but _us_ we try to hid it. Its not safe for us no matter how powerful we are."

I said as I closed the book and ate.

"What do you mean Lizzy?"

Sirius said with worry.

"Lets hope you never find out."

I said with a smile.

They dropped it for now as we ate.

When we got up they were headed back to the common room but I took off. "Lizzy where are you doing?"

Sirius called after me.

I stopped and looked at them as they ran up to me.

"I'm going to go and look for the room he made. I want to find it."

I said.

"We help you out if we can."

James said and I was really touched.

"Thanks guys. But I don't know how long this will take."

I said and they all smiled.

"Your our friend so no matter how long it takes. We will help you find it."

James said.

I smiled as we took off.

Its been hours and we are on the fourth floor again.

We looked up and down all over this castle.

But we didn't find it.

I was leaning on the wall and I looked at the book.

One side there was a griffin and the other side was a phoenix.

Then I looked at the other wall.

I don't know if its my eyes or I'm just seeing thing.

Cause there was a griffin and phoenix facing each others.

"What are you looking at?"

Remus said.

I pushed my self off the wall and took a few steps.

"Do you guys see this?"

I said as I pointed to the wall.

They walked over and looked at it.

"See what?"

James said.

"The griffin and phoenix."

I said slowly as I looked around.

No one was coming or going.

"No we don't see anything."

Sirius said.

I moved closer to the wall and now I can feel a small pulse of Greek magic coming off it.

I smiled more.

"I see."

I said as ran a finger between the griffin and phoenix.

When I did this my hand went threw the wall.

"What the bloody hell!"

James said as I put more of my hand into it.

"Wicked."

I said in a low voice as I pulled my hand out.

"One of you try this."

I said.

But no one moved at first then Sirius moved forward.

"Where should I put my hand at?"

He said.

I picked his hand up and put it were it should go then let go.

His hand touched the wall and didn't go threw it.

"Guess I'm the only one that can go in."

I said in a shy voice.

"We wait out here for you."

James said.

I nodded and then walked threw the wall.

When I came out on the other side my mouth fell open.

Cause on the other side was weapons and stuff to make weapons there is celestial bronze, imperial gold and even stygian iron.

There is a lot of each other them.

Not even the weapons that was made out of them.

This room was a lot bigger then you would have thought.

There is rolls after rolls of weapons, the metals, books and other things.

This is a demigods dream place to be.

It even has room to fight or to try out spells.

"Thank you brother."

I said as I walked back out to the others.

When I have some free time I will have to come back and start work one new weapons and practice.

"Whats on the other side?"

James said. I bit my lip.

"Things you guys wont understand yet and a lot of books. Its like a library."

I said.

_A demigods kind of library._

I thought to my self.

"Really?"

Sirius said a little disappointed.

"Sorry guys but I see why I'm the only one that can go in."

I said in a sad voice.

I wish they could go in but then I would have to tell them what I am.

That wouldn't be good since we are trying to keep it slow.

"Will maybe one day we might."

James said as we headed to dinner.

I was still in shock of what I saw.

Guessing that Godric missed being at camp.

What little that I read out of the book.

This place brought a lot of monsters here.

But he put up a barrier that would keep them out.

I was wondering why I haven't been attacked yet.

Godric said he didn't know how long after he was gone that the barrier would last.

That's why he made the room so if there is another demigod comes here and finds the room.

They will have what they need to fight with.

I needed to talk to the Headmaster when I can.

I got that feeling someone was watching me.

I looked up and looked around.

When I looked up at the teachers table the headmaster was looking at me.

I got the feeling he was reading my thoughts.

He smiled at me and I smiled back as I looked back at my food.

"Whats wrong Liz?"

Sirius said to me.

I looked at him.

"Nothing just deep in my thoughts about stuff."

I said with a smile.

They looked at me I knew they wanted to know what I'm thinking about.

"Godric put up a barrier around the school and since he isn't around anymore. He didn't know how long it would last. If it falls bad _things_ will come and every one will be in danger."

I said in a low voice so they would be the only ones that would hear me.

"What would the danger be?"

James asked me just as low.

"You wouldn't believe me if I was aloud to tell you."

I said.

They looked at me with confusion.

"Trust me I wish I could tell you guy but I just cant. Then again if I could I don't think I would tell you. You think I'm mad as a hatter."

I said.

"Why do you think that?"

Remus said.

I looked at him and he was looking sick again.

"Even if we come from a magic world a lot of people wouldn't want to believe in what I come from."

I said as I drank some pumpkin juice.

I really like pumpkin juice a lot.

"No matter what you say we wouldn't think your crazy."

Sirius said.

I smiled at them.

"Thanks. Do you know anything about the Greek?"

I asked them and they all shook their heads.

"Why do you ask?"

Remus said in a low voice.

"There is a lot of story's about the Greek."

I said as we got up and headed to the common room.

"What kind of story's?"

Peter asked as he walked beside me.

I smiled at him.

"Most of them are about the Greek Gods and their Demigod children."

I said to see what they would think.

"Really gods and their kids?"

James said with a little laugh.

I knew they would.

"Not just kids like you. They are part human and part god. Their god parent has powers that the kids might get."

I said slowly.

They are all looking at me.

"Really they are part god?"

Sirius said to me.

"Yes but they take more after their human parent. What I mean by that is they can die just like humans. But there are monsters that can sniff them out. They kill the demigods when they can find them. They say there is a place for them to go so they can train. Demigods help the gods. They can go anywhere and challenge anyone they want. They go to that place to train to be hero's and to learn to stay alive. Even the best can fall."

I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at them.

We got to the common room we sat down on the couch.

"That sounds unbelievable."

Peter said.

"That cant be real. Gods cant be real if they were then why no one has seen them."

James said.

I didn't let it show on my face how hurt I was.

I wanted to tell them about the mist and how it hides our world.

"Lizzy?"

Sirius said and I looked at him.

"Yes?"

I said in a sad voice.

"You ok?"

He said and I looked at my hands.

"No I'm not."

I said and I saw James's face fall.

"Why not?"

James said.

"Cause I'm tell you about my roots. Even if its real or not it hurts when you laugh."

I said as I got up.

"I let you guys laugh all you want and I see you in the morning. Good night."

I said with a sad smile.

I went to get ready for bed.

_**Sirius's pov**_

After Lizzy went to bed we looked at each other.

"I didn't mean to laugh. But that is just crazy. Gods and demigods."

James laughed a little.

"I know mate but Lizzy really don't talk much about her roots."

I said.

"Sirius really. Lizzy is from the states and her roots are from Brittan and Greek. She is more into her Greek roots then her Brittan roots."

James said and it sounded a little mad.

"James Lizzy if made up of both. We are just made up of one. We should listen to her story's. They might not be real but they sound cool."

I said to him.

"Yeah James."

Remus and Peter said at the same time.

James looked at us then just nodded.

He started to hex people.

I smiled at my best mate and started in on the fun.

_**Hecate's pov**_

I been keeping a eye on Lizzy a lot.

She was telling some of her friends about her Greek side.

Not telling them its real just saying its stories.

One of her friends was laughing.

It pissed me off but I couldn't do anything.

Lizzy is sad but she didn't get mad.

Since she isn't telling them its real she isn't in trouble.

Lizzy is trying to get them ready for anything that might happen in the future.

I know soon she will be able to tell them about her other world.

At first they wont believe her and think she is really crazy.

But when _they_ come and see what she does.

They will believe her but for a while they will fight.

"Hecate whats wrong?"

Hades said to me.

I looked over at him.

"Sorry Hades just thinking."

I said in a low voice.

"Your thinking about Lizzy."

He said to me.

I nodded my head.

"You know how I feel about my children. She is so far from the states. She isn't like her older brother or any of her other brothers or sisters. She is one of a kind and she don't know how to fit in yet."

I said to him.

He smiled a little at me.

"Don't worry Hecate she is like you in many ways. But she is also like her father."

He said and I lifted a eyebrow.

"I talked to him a few times."

Hades said.

I nodded my head.

"I see. I'm just that kind of mother that worries."

I said.

I just worrier about my children more then others.

I don't like to show it to others but Hades is like my best friend.

He knows how I am and he listens when I talk and I do the same when he needs to talk.

Lizzy is going to go threw a lot of pain before things will get better.

"What do you think is going to happen with Lizzy in her new world?"

Hades asked me.

"I hope everything goes ok for her. She is going to have a few wars in her life to go threw out her life."

I said to him.

"There is war among us as it is. Now she has double the war cause of both worlds."

He said as we looked at each other.

"That's true Hades but I fear that this will tear Lizzy apart."

I said softly.

"Hecate don't worry about Lizzy so much. She is a strong young lady that will grow up to be a even strong woman one day."

Hades said with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

Lizzy will be ok I need to trust that she will do the right thing.


	7. Attack On Camp

_**Chapter 7: Attack On Camp**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

I jerked awake in a cold and breathing hard.

I had my first nightmare of being at school.

The camp was being attacked by monsters.

I jumped out of my bed dug in my bag for my drachmas.

I pulled out two and ran down to the demigod room.

There was a water fall there.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering!"

I said as I threw the two drachmas into the rainbow.

"Please show me camp half blood."

I said in a panic voice.

Then a very clear picture of camp came up.

There was fires and people yelling and running up the hill.

There was monster trying to get it.

Anna was being carried to the infirmary.

She was blood a lot and very pale.

I had tears running down my face.

"I have to go home."

I said as I waved my hand threw the mist.

As I was about to run out of the room a stygian iron sword started to glow blue.

I looked at it and picked it up.

When my skin touched it. It turned into a black skull ring.

I didn't know what the hell was going one.

But I been looking for the right sword.

I slipped it on my finish and it fit.

After that I ran out of the room.

I didn't know how I can get home.

They needed me and I needed to make sure Anna was ok.

I ran down the corridor then I saw Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!"

I yelled as I ran to her.

She turned around and looked at me.

Her eyes turned to worry when she saw my tear.

"Whats wrong miss Crimson?!"

She said in a rush.

"I need to talk to the headmaster."

I said as I tried to calm my self.

"Why?"

She said.

"I need to get home now! They are in danger!"

I said and her eyes narrow.

"How do you know that Lizzy?"

She said.

I wanted to hit something.

"I had a dream about it."

I said and then she smiled.

"It was just a dream Lizzy doesn't mean its hap-"

I stopped her.

"My dreams comes true! If I don't go now then some will die!"

I yelled at her.

"How do you know that will happen?"

She said.

"What is going on here?"

Came the headmasters voice.

I turned my red eyes towards him.

"Headmaster I need to go home!"

I said as I turned my back on Professor McGonagall.

"The girl is having nightmares and she thinks they are real."

McGonagall said in a angry voice.

But the headmaster looked at me.

"How long since you had this dream?"

He asked me.

"Ten minutes sir."

I said and he looked at me.

"Come with me we send you back with flu powder. When you are read just come back the same way."

He said as he turned around and started to walk faster.

I ran to keep up with him.

"Headmaster you can take her serious!"

She said as she walked with us.

"Lizzy isn't your normal witch Professor."

He said to her.

"What do you mean?"

She said as she looked at him.

Started up some stair.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall I can not tell you. If Lizzy wants she can tell you cause its her life."

He said and I glared at her.

"No."

I said as we walked threw a door.

"Ok Lizzy this this pouch of flu powder. So when you are ready to come back then you have a way."

He said and I put it in my pocket of my pants.

"Ok Lizzy take a pinch of the powder and throw it in the fire. Then walk into it the fire and say your destination."

He said and I nodded.

I threw the green powder into the fire and it turned green.

Then I walked into it.

"Camp Half-Blood!"

I said then I started to spin.

The fire was warm and the flames licked at my skin.

Then I cam flying out of the fire form the Dining Pavilion.

I landed on my feet and took off to the hill.

"We need more people at the hill!"

Came Nicks voice.

I the ring turned back into its sword self.

I smiled as I my hair turned blonde and my eyes turned black.

I ran pasted Nick.

"Lizzy?"

He said but I didn't stop.

One of the Ares kids was at the top of the hill he bent down and I jumped on his back and pushed off him as I went threw the barrier.

The monster didn't know the blood hell happened.

As my sword went threw them, sucked up their essence as I went.

Using the sword and my magic I took out the monster army.

I stood at the bottom of the hill.

I was bleeding from a few wounds that I got.

As I walked back up the hill my sword turn back into a ring.

"I'm going to call you Ajax."

I said to the ring.

It felt like it was happy to be named.

As I came back in to the barrier where the others were waiting for me.

"Lizzy when did you get here?"

Nick asked as he pulled me into a hug.

I gasped as I pulled away.

"Sorry whats wrong?"

Nice said with worry.

"I think I have a few broken ribs."

I said as I put my arm around my self.

I moved past them and headed for the infirmary.

"Where are you going?"

Matt yell after me.

"Going to see Anna!"

I yelled back.

They ran to me.

"How did you know Anna got hurt?"

Mercy asked me.

She is the daughter of Nike.

We started to talk a week before I left for school.

"I saw you guys taking her to the infirmary."

I said.

"Hey Lizzy!"

Yelled Jack son of Ares.

He was the one I jumped on his back.

I kept on walking.

"What!"

I yelled at him.

"I have a bone to pick with you!"

He growled.

"I don't have time for this!"

I yelled and every one looked at me.

"I don't care!"

He said as he got behind me.

I stopped and turned around to look at him.

As I did this Ajax formed into my hand as I pointed it at Jack.

He looked scared as the point of Ajax was at his throat.

"What do you want Jack? I'm a busy demigod."

I said to him.

"You used me as a jumping board."

He said to me.

I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Jacky but I need a lift since you are the strongest guy in camp. I thought you could get me a good lift. Sorry."

I said to him and then he did something that shocked me.

He smiled at me.

"No its ok. Lets go and see Anna."

He said and I shook my head as Ajax turned back to my ring.

I growled as we walked into the infirmary.

There was a lot of campers there.

I was pissed off at that.

Anna was out cold but will be fine.

She saved pushed Ella daughter of Ares out of the way.

She took the hit for her.

Ella looked at us.

"How is she?"

I asked her .

She growled at me and I growled back at her.

She smiled at me.

"She is going fine. I never thought a daughter of Demeter would save my ass." Ella said to us.

"Anna might be younger then us but she is brave. She would give her life for your friends and campers."

I said and the others nodded.

"How did you get here Lizzy?"

Nick asked me again.

"I came by flu powder."

I said.

"What?"

Lucy asked as she sat up from her bed.

Lucy is a daughter of Aphrodite and one of the very few of her cabin that is a fighter.

"It's a powder that lets me travel threw fire."

I said to them.

"Wow."

They all said.

"Here Lizzy eat this."

Matt said as he gave me some ambrosia.

I took a small bite and it tasted like Pepper Imps.

I could feel my wounds healing and some of my ribs.

"I miss having this."

I said as I sat next to Ella.

"How is school going?"

Lucy asked me as she smiled at me.

God for a 11 year old she is very pretty.

"Good a lot of homework. But there are things there I cant wait to learn."

I said as I finished my little ambrosia.

"What cant you wait to learn?"

Nick asked me.

I looked over at him and him and smiled.

"You have to wait till I learn it."

I said as I stuck out my tongue at him.

He smiled at me.

"Ok but you better show us."

Nick said.

I stood up and my ribs was still hurting.

Matt left the room.

"Where is he going?"

I asked.

"He was mumbling about getting you a healing pack."

Mercy said.

I nodded my head.

"If you came threw the fire. Which one did you come out of?"

Jack asked.

I started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

Ella said.

I stopped laughing cause it hurt my ribs.

"Sorry I came out of the fire from the dining pavilion."

I said and they all started to laugh too.

I rubbed my eyes and looked out of the window and groaned.

"Whats wrong?"

Anna said softly as she looked over at me with a smile.

I smiled down at her.

"I have to get going. I have lessons in the morning."

I said to her.

She had a sad smile on her face.

"Oh I thought you can stay longer."

Anna said.

"I be back in a few months. Just stay out of trouble. And you can call me and I will do the same."

I said to her.

But then I thought about it.

"Call me on the weekends cause there are a lot of people around. During the week if I can be alone I will call you."

I said to them.

"Ok so you going to leave now?"

Nick said to me.

"Yea I don't want to miss dinner."

I said as I stood up.

I gave Anna a small hug then left.

The others followed me.

Chiron was waiting for me out side the house.

"Lizzy thank you for coming back to help."

He said as he gave me a hug.

I smiled back up at him.

"This is my home and every one here is my family. I couldn't let them die with out a fighting chances."

I said to him.

"Mister D saw you flying out of the diner pavilion fire."

He said to me.

I smiled at him.

"I didn't know I was going to pop out of that one."

I said and he looked at me.

So I told him about flu powder.

"I see so you must have to go back threw it. I got get a step for you."

He said as he took off.

Every one walked with me to the pavilion.

Every one was starting to come in for diner.

Matt came running to me.

"Lizzy good you didn't leave yet!"

He yelled as he slid to a stop next to me.

Matt was holding a back pack.

"Here I packed a lot of healing things for you."

He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks Matt."

I said as a gave him a hug.

Then Chiron came up with a stepping stool.

"Here you go Lizzy."

He said as he out it next to the fire.

I put the bag over my shoulders and pulled out the pouch.

I took a pinch of the green powder.

"I see you guys in the summer and keep your self alive by the tie I come back."

I said with a smile.

"Don't worry Lizzy I make sure they are."

Jack said and I smiled at him.

"Ok I'm counting on you."

I said as I threw the powder into the fire.

The flames turned green.

I jumped up and yelled.

"Hogwarts!"

As I landed in the fire I started to spine and I closed my eyes then I started to feel that I was slowing down.

I threw my arms around and landed on the cool stone ground of the headmasters office.

I laid there for a while so my stomach didn't feel so sick.

"You ok child?"

Came I voice I never heard before.

I rolled over to looked at the many paintings of former headmasters and headmistresses.

"Who spoke?"

I asked as I sat up.

"I did my dear."

Said a handsome wizard with blue eyes.

"Yes I'm fine."

I said to him as I looked at him.

"You are from Camp Half-Blood?"

He asked me and I looked at him.

"Yes I am. How did you know?"

I asked him and he smiled at him.

"Camp Half-Blood was my home when I was a lad."

He said and my mouth opened.

"Your Godric Gryffindor!"

I said in a high voice.

He smiled more.

"Yes I am how do you know?"

He said as he watched me stood up.

"You're the son of Hecate."

I said as I bounced up and down then had to stop cause of my ribs.

How he looked shocked.

"How did you know that child? Not at lot of people knew I was a demigod." Godric said.

"I too am a child of Hecate."

I said and he smiled more.

"A sister that is also a witch. I started to fear that no other demigod would walk these corridors."

Godric said.

"Mother said that you wanted another demigod to come to this school."

I said as I sat down in a chair.

"Mother and I use to talk a lot when the school was being built. I know we are a different kind of being from the Wizarding world and the world of the gods. I wanted a place for those who are part of both will still be welcome here. Did you find the room?" He asked me.

"Yes I did."

I said to him.

"That is good news. Help you self to what you need. If you like you can work on some of the things I started and didn't finish or didn't know how to make it work."

Godric said with a smile.

"I have to look into that. When I have time."

I said as I played with the skull ring on my hand.

"Ah so it finally found the rightful own."

He said to me?

"Sorry?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"Sorry child. That ring you have work for me. I guess its like our wands it chooses the demigod."

Godric said to me.

"I guess I was worried about my friends and he started to glow. When I picked it up and turning into a ring."

I said to him.

"What is your name child?"

Godric asked me.

"Lizzy Crimson."

I said to him.

"Daughter to Edward Crimson?"

He asked me.

"Yes how do you know my father?"

I asked him and he chuckled.

"He use to get in trouble a lot while he was in school. He was in here a lot."

He said as he wiped his eyes.

"Lizzy you are the first demigod after me to come to this school. I want you to have fun make some magical friends and keep them close to you even after you leave school. You can live in both worlds. But have to be careful that you don't bring enemies from one side to the other. People will get hurt."

Godric said to me.

"Yes brother."

I said to him.

So we talked for a while till it was time for dinner.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	8. The Lioness

_**Chapter 8: The Lioness **_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

When I got to dinner the boys was there eating.

I walked over to them and slowly sat down.

My ribs was still hurting so I had to take it easy.

"Where have you been Liz?"

Sirius asked me.

"I had to go home for something."

I said.

I reached over for some stake but I gasped in pain and brought my arm back. "Whats wrong Lizzy?"

James asked as he looked into my watery eyes.

"I hurt my self when I went home. I be fine in a few days."

I said with a smile.

Sirius got the stake for me.

"Thanks Sirius."

I said as they put my favorite kinds of food on my plate.

"Thanks guys."

I said as we started to eat.

The food was good like always.

But when I swallowed it hurt my lungs a little.

I finished one plate.

"No more."

I said trying to keep the pain out of my voice but failed.

"If it hurts why don't we take you to the hospital wing?"

Remus said he looked at me with worry.

"I been hurt a lot worse then this. I be healed up in a few days."

I said with a smile as we headed back up to the common room.

I sat down on the couch and Remus sat next to me reading a book.

I leaned on him and closed my eyes.

I'm happy that my home is safe and I got to meet my brother.

I want to talk to him more over about his life.

"Lizzy your snoring love."

Sirius said to me from the floor.

I opened my green eyes and looked into his cool gray eyes.

"Sorry I guess I'm more tired then I thought. I see you guys tomorrow."

I said as I slowly got up.

"Good-Night love."

Sirius said to me.

"Night."

The others called as I walked up the girls stairs.

I slowly took off my clothes since it hurt it.

Once that was done I crawled into my softly warm bed.

When my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

Its been four days since I got back to school.

My body was healed and I'm in the library reading.

"Watcha doin?"

Sirius said as he and the others came over to my hidden table.

"Reading still."

I said as they looked at the books I was reading.

"So your going to try and become one?"

James asked me.

I smirked at him.

"Yep cause it would be cool to see what animal I am."

I said as I took notes.

"What do you mean?"

Peter asked me.

"We don't get to pick what we turn into. The spirit we have is what animal you will turn into."

I said to them.

"You know what that sounds good."

James said with a smirk.

"Will you better start reading up on them."

I said as I pushed the books I'm done with towards them.

So they started to read them.

Besides Remus he was looking sick again.

Last mouth he was looking sick and then we was gone for a few days.

I saw something about this in one of the books.

I stood up fast.

"Whats wrong?"

Sirius asked me.

"I need to look for something."

I said as I went to put some of the books back.

I walked down the aisle and found the book.

When I saw that I looked up why they couldn't change.

I pulled down the book and started to read.

_** Since werewolfs are cursed by the wolf. They can turn into any thing else. They are only able to turn under the full moon every month. Some think a werewolf is a Animagi but that's wrong. They have no choice in this. **_

It said.

When I read that I looked up more about werewolfs.

All the facts point to the fact that Remus is a werewolf.

_**I wonder how long he's been a werewolf. He's not like the ones I know. Remus isn't a monster so I need to make sure he don't get hurt.**_

I thought to my self as I came back to the table.

"Whats with that look?"

Sirius said to me.

"Nothing just thinking."

I said with a smile as I looked over at Remus.

I want to ask him but not in front of the others.

So it was starting to get late.

"You guys head back to the common room I put the books up."

I said but I grabbed Remus's arm.

"Could you help me?"

I asked him with a smile.

"Sure Lizzy."

He said and helped me put the books up.

When we left I took him the hidden room behind the tapestry.

"Whats going on?"

Remus asked me as I listen to make sure no one was coming.

"There is something I want to ask you."

I said slowly.

He looked a little scared.

"Ok what is it?"

Remus asked in a even low voice then me.

"I noticed that when the full moon comes you get sick and you leave for a few days. I know you're a werewolf."

I said and the fear in his eyes.

"You know I'm a monster."

He said in a somber voice.

I smiled and put my arms around him.

"Your no monster Remus. I know monsters and your are not one. What happened to you wasn't your fault. I'm still going to be your mate."

I said as I pulled back and there was tears in his eyes.

"Really you still be my friend even knowing I'm a werewolf?"

Remus said as more tears ran down his face.

I pulled him into another hug.

"Yes Remus I'm still going to be your friend. I never had a werewolf as a friend but I kind of always wanted one."

I said with a smile.

Remus cried for a while then stopped.

He pulled back and I wiped the last of his tears away.

"Thank you Lizzy. It feels better to have someone to know and still friends."

He said and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

His face turned pink and smiled.

I put my arm threw his.

"If you every need to talk or even cry let me know. I be there for you."

I said as we headed back to the common room.

The others looked at us but didn't say any thing.

Tomorrow is the weekend and I think I'm ready to try it out.

"Remus do you have plans tomorrow?"

I whispered to him.

"No I don't. Why?"

Remus whispered back to me.

"I'm going to try to turn into a animal. I know you wont laugh if something goes wrong."

I whispered.

"Ok go and watch."

He said and I hugged him.

The next day Remus was up and we took off before the others got up.

I found a room and put up a barrier so no one would walk in on us.

He sat down on a old desk and watched me.

Nothing was happing.

"This is going to take some time."

I said and try again and again and again.

The hours went by and I felt something.

"Lets go to lunch and then come back."

I said and he smiled at me as we left the room.

"I felt something that last time. I might be able to do this faster then what the books says."

I said as we sat down.

"Where have you two been?"

Sirius asked us as they come over to sit with us.

"I been working on something and Remus is helping me."

I said as I started to eat.

"If you need help we can help you."

James said with a smile.

"Its ok Remus is all I need. But when I'm done I show you what I'm doing."

I said as I smiled at them.

"Ok."

They said but I knew they would try to follow us.

I finished eating and Remus finished to and we got up and left.

"Do you think they will follower us?"

Remus asked me.

"Yes but they don't have to wait for long."

I said as I pulled him with me.

Once back into the room and I started it again.

Then I felt the magic running threw me and then I fell down with my eyes closed. Then I stood up on my paws.

Wait! Paws?

My golden eyes snapped opened and I looked down as my little paws.

I let out low hiss and looked up at Remus who was staring at me.

"You're a kitten but a lot bigger."

He said and then he summon a mirror.

I looked at me self and smiled as I looked at my body.

Golden eyes and fur.

Then I turned back.

"I'm not a cat Remus."

I said with a huge smile.

"What are you then?"

He said as he looked at me with confusions.

"I'm a loin cub or a lioness."

I said and we started to laugh.

"I should have known. You're a born Gryffindor so you would be a lion."

Remus said and we left the room.

"Yea I should have known."

I giggled as we went to look for the others.

"Don't tell any one beside the others."

I said as we saw them looking for us.

"There you are."

They said as we walked up to each other.

"You ready to see what I been doing?"

I said and they nodded.

So we took them to the room and I turned into my loin cub.

Sirius picked me up and started to pat me.

I purred as he rubbed my ears.

"I thought she would be bigger."

James said.

I jumped down and turned back.

"As I grow so will my loin form. I'm 11 after all. So I'm going to be small. If you guys did this to you would be small to."

I said to them.

"We should do this to."

James said.

Then I started to tell them how to do it.

What I didn't know this was going to take time for them to do it.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


	9. Stag Rat Dog

_**Chapter 9: Stag Rat Dog**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

Its been months and the boys still haven't been able to turn.

I been trying to tell them that it would take some time for them to get it.

We spent our free time in the old classroom.

Remus and I would sit there and watch them try.

Sirius was starting to get pissed that he cant get it.

But James was more pissed off that he couldn't do it.

"I told you. It will take time. Sometimes it take years."

I said to them.

"But you got it in one day."

Sirius said to me.

"Yea but I'm different from you."

I said to him.

My mother is the Goddess of magic so I can pick up on things faster then them.

"I did feel something."

James said as he looked at me.

"That's good. Now you need to feel that then push it threw out your body. When you want to turn back you want to pull that feeling back and you can turn back."

I said to James.

"Why cant I feel that!"

Sirius growled as he kicked a desk.

Peter didn't say anything.

But it looked like he can feel it like James.

Peter is having trouble with it.

Remus and I packed food so we can eat here and then get back to work.

"Lets take a short break."

I called out and they came over and I gave out the food.

While Remus gave out the drinks.

We sat on the desks to eat and talk some more.

When we finished our snack they started to work at it again.

While they did that I turned into my lioness form.

I ran and jumped into Remus's lap and he patted my head.

Then ran his hand threw my short fur.

I purred as he did this.

I like being in this form.

I curled up on Remus's lap ready for a nice nap.

Then I heard Remus gasped and I jumped up in his lap to see a small deer.

I jumped down and walked over to the wobbly baby stag.

I licked his face and James shook his head as he tried to move away.

I licked my lips and I growled playfully at him as I started to stalked him.

He let out a scared deer sound.

I pounced on him and started to lick his ears.

He told me to stop and I jumped off purring.

He shook his head and glared at me.

I gave him a kitty smile.

He let out another mad sound that made every one laugh.

I rolled around laughing in my head.

James's ears went down and I got up and went over to him.

I rubbed my head against his.

He rubbed his head back and I turned back.

James tried but he couldn't the first time.

He made that mad sound again.

Every time he failed he mad that sound.

But when he was able to turn back his face was red.

"Good job James now do it again till you can do it like I can."

I said to him.

He nodded and he started to do it.

Peter and Sirius was doing better.

But the day was over and so we started to clean up.

Then we headed for dinner.

I sat between Sirius and Remus as we ate.

Doing this kind of training it makes you hungry.

I never seen the boys eat as much as me.

After we had our stomachs full we headed for our common room.

We sat around relaxing with our homework done and lessons start again tomorrow.

We started to turn peoples hair different colors or making them rhyme.

I smiled as I pointed my wand at Sirius and made him started to rhyme.

He looked at me and I make a kissy face at him.

"Don't worry Sirius it will stop in a minute."

I said with a smile.

"Bad cad fad grad sad! Fang bang clang hang tang? Dark arc bark lark!"

_ "Really Lizzy? You couldn't do this to James? I will get you for this!"_

Sirius said.

I smiled at him.

"What did he say?"

James asked me with a smile.

"He said why I couldn't do this to you."

I said with a bigger smile.

James looked at him.

"And I call you my mate."

He said as he shook his head at Sirius.

Sirius smiled at him.

"Sorry mate but Lizzy always pick on me."

He said.

The rhyming was off.

"So what don't give her any ideas mate."

James said with a smile.

Then they started to hex each other.

I had to pull Peter and Remus behind the couch.

"You have great reflexes."

Remus said as a hex hit a older student who was trying to get to the dorm with out getting hit.

But he failed as the hex hit him.

I giggle as he hit the wall and then ran up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Lizzy?"

Remus said softly.

I looked over at him.

"Yes Remus?"

I said back to him.

He smiled at me.

"While summer holiday is coming and I was wondering if you like to spend a week or so with me? My parents said it was ok if you like to come over?"

Remus said with his face blood red.

I didn't think anyone would want me to come over.

I smiled at him.

"Sure that would be nice. When do you want me to come?"

I asked cause since I'm from the states.

"How about two weeks after the holiday starts?"

Remus asked me.

"Sounds good to me."

I said to him with a smile.

"Will I'm going to head to bed I see you two in the morning."

I said as I kissed their cheeks before I ran and ducked hexes.

The next day after our lessons we headed to the old classroom.

I packed a snack for us to last us till dinner time.

While Sirius and Peter practice I studied.

Cause our final term tests is coming in two months.

I wanted to make sure I pass cause I never been to school before.

"You ok Lizzy?"

Remus asked me.

"I don't know Remus. I never been to school before. I want to make sure I pass."

I said to him.

Remus smiled at me.

"If you need help I will help you."

Remus said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Remus. I will take you up on that."

I said as I hugged him.

He smiled as he hugged me back.

Then we heard a puppy barking.

I looked down to see a small cute black puppy.

I looked around and Sirius wasn't there anymore.

I jumped down from the desk and knelt down.

I picked him up in my arms.

Sirius licked my face.

I giggled as I rubbed his ears.

"That. . .tickles. . .Sirius! !"

I said threw my giggles.

He rolled over and waiting me to rub his belly.

I rubbed his belly and his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

We laughed as he did this.

"Ok now try to change back."

I said as I stood up again.

He rolled over wagging his tail as he turned back.

My eyes got wide when I saw that.

"Wow that was fast."

I said with a smile.

"I know."

He said smugly.

I just pushed him and he went into the wall.

"Sorry Sirius."

I said cause I'm stronger then most of every one in school.

"I never new a 11 year old girl can be so strong."

Sirius said as he sat down next to me.

"Yea sorry I been working my body since I was little."

I said as my face turned red.

Sirius bumped my arm with his.

"Don't worry Liz you can use that later in life."

He said and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

I asked him.

"Sorry Liz but I'm not going to say."

He said with a wink.

I growled at him as I rolled my eyes.

"Your doing good Peter. Just take it easy and let it flow threw you."

I said to him.

He gave me a weak shaky smile.

I smiled back at him.

We stopped had a snack and then started up again.

I knew Peter was going to be the last one to get it.

I didn't know how long it would take him.

I thought he had it at the end but I was wrong.

So we stopped and headed for dinner.

"You know what guys I see you a little later. I need to do something."

I said to them.

They nodded and I took off to the Demigod Library.

That's what I call it.

I walked threw the barrier.

I called Nick and the others.

"Hey guys how are things?"

I asked them.

Since that battle I haven't had dreams of Camp.

_ "Hey Lizzy. We're fine nothing has been going on. How is school going?" _

Nick said.

"That's good to hear. I know how that is. Beside homework things fine. But my exams is coming up so if I don't call its cause I'm studying."

I said to them.

_ "Its ok Lizzy we understand."_

Anna said with a smile.

So we talked till they had to go.

Then I left and headed to the common room.

I missed dinner but I will eat in the morning.

When I walked in the guys was looking at me.

"You missed dinner."

Peter said with a smile.

"I know but I had something to do. I eat a bigger breakfast."

I said then they boys dragged me up to their room.

"What is going on?"

I asked as the door closed.

Then Peter turned into a rat then back again.

I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Way to go Peter!"

I said when I pulled back.

"We got back to the common room and he did it. Good thing no one was there." James said with a smile.

We sat down and talked till we got sleepy.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


	10. Summer Holiday

_**Chapter 10: Summer Holiday**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

It's the day we get to go home.

I told the headmaster about going to Remus's in the summer.

He told me I can use the fire to go there and back.

I said my good-byes to my friends.

"I see you in two weeks Remus."

I said as I gave him a hug.

"I see you soon. Remember noon on Friday two weeks from today."

He said and I smiled at him.

I watched them leave then I headed back to the fire.

The headmaster gave me some more flu powder.

So if my other friends want me to visit I can enough to get there and back.

"Camp Half-Blood."

I said then step threw the fire.

I started to spin with my trunk.

Just like the first time I came flying out of the fire but this time I had my trunk. Everyone was just sat down to eat breakfast.

I landed on my feet with my trunk over my shoulder.

I made it lit so it wouldn't hurt anyone.

Then I felt a few body's hit mine and we fell over.

My trunk went sliding across the pavilion.

I had Nick, Matt, Anna, Jack, Ella, Mercy and Lucy on me.

I giggled as I tried to wiggle out of my friends arms.

"We missed you!"

Anna said into my ear.

"I missed you guys to but I can breath!"

I said as loud as I could.

Every one started to laugh at us as we got off each other.

Chiron came over to me.

"Your mother ask us to build a small house for you so you can keep your school stuff there. You can stay there to and it has a fire place so you don't have to keep flying out of this fire."

He said with a smile.

"Your friends help with the build so they will take you to it."

Chiron said with a smile.

"Thank you Chiron."

I said before we left the pavilion.

I picked up my trunk as we walked.

"So how was school?"

Nick asked me as he bumped my shoulder with his.

"Good a friend invited me to come over for a week or so. So I cant wait for that." I said with a smile.

"But you just got home Lizzy."

Lucy said as she put her arm threw mine.

"I be here for two weeks."

I said to them.

"But your only home for two months."

Anna said with a sad puppy dog face.

"I know but I try to come home for some of the holidays this coming up year."

I said to them cause I did miss camp.

"Yay!"

Anna said as she hugged me.

"We are were."

Jack said with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

Then I look at the good size house.

It had a little of mother, Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, Ares, Nike and Aphrodite.

I didn't mind having a part of my friends in this house.

"Lets go in."

I said as I walked up the stairs.

They followed me into the house.

When I walked into the house there was a sitting room with a table and a lot off book shelfs all over the walls.

They are empty but I have a lot of books and now I can buy more so they will be field in no time.

Then there was stairs going up.

I went up to see a my bedroom is just as big as the house.

It even have a big soft bed.

I smiled as I saw more book selfs and a desk so I can work.

The fire place was in my room and there was one in the sitting room.

I put my trunk in the closet then I came back down.

"Where not done yet."

Matt said as they pushed me threw a door that lead to a huge room.

It looked like a mixed between the green houses and the potion room.

"Hecate said you might like to have a place to do your potions here. Then you can plant your own stuff as while."

Ella said with a smile.

"Thanks guys."

I said but they pulled me there another door.

It had TV's and game controllers with a lot of games.

But it also had movies so we could watch movies to.

"Wicked."

I said.

"Yeah dad thought you would like this when you need a break from work."

Matt said with a smile.

"Next time you see him tell him I said thank you. But we all can play and watch movies."

I said as I hugged them one at a time.

"Your welcome Lizzy."

Nick said as he pulled me into another hug.

I smiled as I hugged my best friend back.

So after that we sat in the sitting room.

We talked till lunch and then headed over to the pavilion.

I sat next to Nick like I use to.

I missed this but not the food.

As we got up to burn it.

I thanked all the Gods for their help in my new home.

Then we sat back down.

I picked at my food as the others ate.

"Whats wrong Lizzy."

Nick asked me.

I looked up at him.

"Nothing why?"

I asked him.

"While your not really eating."

Nick said with worry.

"Sorry its just I miss the food from school."

I said as I took a grape off his plate.

"I thought school food was bad?"

Nick said with a smile.

"I don't know about that. But Hogwarts food is really good."

I said back to him.

"It must be if you are picking at this."

He said with his crooked smile I like.

I giggle as I looked up at him.

"After this want to spar?"

I asked him.

"Sure but why?"

Nick asked me.

"Cause I haven't battled since I helped out the camp. I don't want to get soft."

I said to him.

Nick started to laugh at me.

"Ok a warrior cant go soft if we do then that could get our self killed."

Nick said with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

"Yep."

I said as I finished eating.

"Want to go to the woods and hunt some monsters?"

Nick said with his evil smile of his.

"Hell yea."

I said with a smile.

Ajax could use some more time out.

We got up and headed to the woods.

I forgot how training makes the days go by fast.

Cause before I knew it has been two weeks.

Chiron knew I be leaving for a while to see Remus.

I finished up all my summer homework so I didn't have to worry about it.

Remus and I been sending letters to each other for a week and a half.

I packed my bag and one of my magical shields I been working on.

When I have time I can work on it.

Right now it's a bracelet on my wrist.

I wanted to add a few spells to it.

I couldn't do to much at one time on it.

Some spells had to set for a few days.

I picked up my wand and put it in my pocket.

I never leave the house with out it.

Even though I cant use it, it's a habit of having it on me.

I walked around the house making use I had everything.

I looked at the clock and it was time to go.

I went back to my room grabbed my bag and threw a pinch of flu powder into the fire.

Then I stepped into the fire.

"House of Lupin."

I said and I started to spin as I went to threw the green fire.

I started to slow down then I came sliding out of the fireplace.

When I did this I hit something and it fell on top of me.

I looked to see blue eyes looking at me.

"Hey Remus sorry about that."

I said with a giggle.

He smiled at me.

"Its ok Lizzy. I'm glade to see you."

He said with a smile.

As Remus got up and helped me up.

I smiled as I meant his parents.

"Oh by the way James, Sirius and Peter are coming over to."

Remus said with a smile.

I smiled back as we walked outside.

He had woods and nice little garden.

It had some weeds but still nice.

We sat in the garden and talked till the others got there.

"How long have you been here Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said with a smile.

I growled a little at him.

"Since noon Sirius."

I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me.

"So who wants to go for a swim?"

Remus asked us.

"Yes!"

We said at the same time.

I looked at them and we started to laugh.

Remus lead us to the river in the woods.

Its nice hot day for a swim.

I'm glade I had my swim suit on.

When we got to the river we took off our clothes.

I had my swim suit on and the boys had their boxers on.

"Who is going to jump in first?"

James said.

I walked behind them and smirking.

Then I pushed them all in and started to laugh when their heads came up. "LIZZY!"

Sirius yelled with a smile.

I smirked as I backed up then took off running towards the water.

Then I jumped and it a flip in the air before I did a cannonball.

I splashed them when I did the water.

The water felt nice and cool on this hot day.

"Did you think that was funny?"

James said to me when I came up.

I started to laugh at them.

"Yes. . . .I. . .did!"

I said between giggles.

Then they started to splash me.

I took a deep breath then went under the water.

I can hold my breath for a long time.

So I pinched James who splashed Sirius who James thinks pinched him.

Then I pinched Sirius who thought James did it.

Then I swam behind a rock and came up.

"Why did you pinch me for!"

Sirius yelled to James.

"You are the one that pinched me first!"

James yelled back.

I started to giggled as I watched them splash each other.

"Whats so funny Lizzy?"

Remus said into my ear making me jump.

"What the bloody hell Remus."

I said as I looked at him.

I put my back against the rock.

"Sorry I saw you come up over here. Did you start that?"

Remus said as he looked at James and Sirius.

I smirked at him.

"Yep. I thought it would be funny."

I said to him.

"It is funny but how long will it take them to figure out it was you?"

Remus said as he moved closer to me so we can watch them.

"Where are Remus and Lizzy?"

Peter said.

Making James and Sirius stop and look around.

"Follow me Lizzy."

Remus whispered to me.

I smiled as I followed him.

He took me to a place that had some bushes full of berries.

We sat on some rocks and ate the berries.

"Is this where you two been?"

James said behind us.

We turned to look at them.

"Yep."

Remus and I said at the same time.

"Kool move over Lizzy."

Sirius said as he sat next to me.

We all sat their till we got full stomachs.

Then we got out and dried off then put on our clothes.

Then we headed back to his house.

Remus's mum had dinner ready.

We all sat down and ate.

"Lizzy Remus tells us you live a at camp."

His father said with a smile.

"Yes I do. Since my father died my mother side of the family owns a very special camp."

I said with a smile.

"What do you do there?"

Remus's mum asked me.

"Oh some muggle stuff. Mind you my mother is not a muggle. But since we aren't aloud to use our magic out side school. Not every one at the camp can do magic. They can do other things that no muggles can do."

I said but they looked confused.

I let out a sigh.

"If I could tell you want the camp I would. But like our magic world that has rules. The world I came from before I knew about this one. Has its own rules that I have to follow. If not it could end badly."

I said.

"How bad could it be?"

James said before he started to laugh.

"I beat they get yelled out and grounded."

Sirius laughed.

Every one started to laugh with him.

I smiled and let them finish.

"I wish that's that they did. No the punishment is death most of the time."

I said and they all turned pale.

"How can they do that?"

Remus's mother said with fear in her voice.

"The ruler of my world is. . .while lets just say its best not to cross him or his wife. . .Then again its best not to cross any of them. But when they are in a good mood. The punishment isn't so bad."

I said with a small smile.

"But that is just awful."

Remus said as he looked at me.

"You get use to it. But maybe some day I can tell the one's I care about, about it." I said with a smile.

They looked at each other.

I know I'm different from the others but still.

This sucks that I cant tell them.

They must think I'm crazy.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


	11. The Blossomed Of Love Maybe?

_**Hey every one sorry it took me so long I was out of town for a while then I got sick. For my readers and one that reviews a lot. I want to say thank you for everything. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I know you would like to see Lizzy and Sirius together. I'm not saying yes or no to them. But you just have to wait and see. But they are only 12 this coming up year. So you just have to wait a little longer so see who she starts dating. There will be heart break, love, snuggles and mooshrooms lol jk some might go out then break up but they might end up together later on. Keep telling me what you would like to see please and thank you for reading. If you review under gust if you don't mind can you give me a name or something so I can thank you on the next chapter? That is if you want it could be your name or a nickname. **_

_**Chapter 11: The Blossomed Of Love Maybe? **_

_**No One's pov**_

Its been two days since every one went to Remus's for the week.

Since the Lupin family didn't really have much room for every one.

Lizzy and the other slept in the sitting room.

She have the couch and the boys had the floor.

But Sirius slept the closes to her.

The first night Lizzy had to pee really badly that night.

Half asleep she stepped on Sirius and falling over.

Crashing on top of the others.

While she tried to walk to the bathroom.

Stepping on James' and Peter's faces and tripping over Remus.

Funny thing is the next morning Lizzy doesn't remember what happened.

So the boy started to tears her about it.

Till they started to horse around.

That's when Lizzy showed them who's boss.

Remus's father watched them as Lizzy tossed the boys around the yard.

"Come on Lizzy tell us how can a girl like you be so strong."

Sirius growled as he went after her again.

But Lizzy flipped out of the way.

"Its years of working your body."

Lizzy said with a smile.

Peter tapped out as he sat under a tree.

Remus smiled as they went at her again this time together.

But Lizzy flipped James in to Sirius and ducked between Remus's legs.

"There is no way a girl can be stronger the a boy!"

James growled as he flew back to his feet and went at her again.

"Maybe its just your weak?"

Lizzy said as she sided stepped him with her head tilted to one side.

Sirius couldn't careless if she is stronger then him.

He is having the time of his life horsing around with her.

After a few hours of this its only Sirius and Lizzy going at it.

Every one else went in side to rest and cool off.

Lizzy jumped in the air and took down Sirius.

Sitting on top of Sirius's chest.

Her long silver hair fell down over her face and over Sirius's.

"You have such pretty hair Lizzy."

Sirius said as he moved some of it behind her ear.

Lizzy's face went pink when he said that.

"Really? You don't think its ugly?"

Lizzy said in a low voice.

"Why would I think its ugly?"

Sirius said as he saw the sad look in her green eyes.

"Cause the Slytherins think it is."

Lizzy said as tears slowly ran down her red face.

Mixing in with the sweat as she moved her hair back over her face.

"Don't listen to them. They are just gits."

Sirius said as he wiped away her tears.

All Lizzy could do was nod her head.

Sirius sat up and Lizzy slide down to Sirius's lap.

He wrapped his arms around the shaking Lizzy.

She cried softly into Sirius's shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"Its ok Lizzy let it out. Don't let them talk shit about you. They are scum and you are way better then them Lizzy bear."

Sirius said to her softly.

Lizzy buried her face into Sirius's neck.

Her hot breath hit his neck every time she breathed out.

Sirius could feel something going on with his body.

But he just shook it out of his head and let Lizzy calm down.

Once Lizzy calmed down she looked into his eyes smiled then got off his lap.

Then sat next to Sirius, they laid back and looked up at the clouds.

They didn't talk and they didn't need to.

Lizzy moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

Sirius smiled as he put his arm around her.

Lizzy's eyes hurt from crying and every time she cry's it makes her sleepy.

So she put her hand on his chest and closer her eyes.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

_**Sirius's pov**_

We were just laying in the grass and Lizzy put her hand on my chest.

"Lizzy?"

I said softly.

I wanted to ask her if she is ok.

But she didn't answer.

I looked down at her.

Lizzy is fast asleep.

I smiled as I held her close to me.

"Sirius, Lizzy dinner is ready."

Remus's mum called to us.

I didn't want to wake her up but I didn't want her to miss it and she needed to take a shower before she goes to bed.

"Lizzy? You have to wake up."

I said softly to her.

She moaned as she put her arms around me.

"Mmm nooooo."

Lizzy moaned at me.

I smiles as I sat up and her head went to my lap.

"Lizzy bear dinner."

I said and she popped up with a hungry growl.

"Food?"

Lizzy said with a growl.

I chuckled softly as I got up and helped Lizzy up.

"Yes food Lizzy bear."

I said and she licked her lips before she jumped on to my back.

I carried her and she started to nibble on my neck.

"Hey! Don't. . .do. . .that. .!"

I chuckled as I started to walk faster to the house.

"Me want food!"

Lizzy growled as she started to nibble on my ears, neck and shoulder.

Then she just started to chew on my gray shirt soaking it.

"Grr."

Lizzy said as we got into the house.

Every one was looking at her.

"Fuud."

Lizzy said threw a mouth full of my shirt.

Every one started to laugh at this.

"I'm not food Lizzy!"

I said to her and she just growled at me.

"If you don't eat Sirius we have a lot of food on the table."

Mrs. Lupin said to her.

"Ok."

Lizzy said as she pull out my shirt and jumped off my back.

My shirt was wet and cold.

"Lizzy? Was Sirius shirt soaked in wet?"

James asked her.

"I don't know or care I'm hungry."

She said before she start to eat her plate of food.

I watched her as she ate her food.

It was only one plate but Lizzy was full.

Then she got up washed her plate and then headed for the shower.

After the rest of us finished eating and do the dishes.

We went into the sitting.

Lizzy came in with just shorts and a shirt on.

Her hair is soak in wet as she came over and sat next to me.

She had a towel in her hand.

I took the towel and started to dry her hair.

"Even if it's the summer, you can still get sick."

I said to her.

Lizzy looked over at me and growled softly.

"Don't make me bite you."

My Lizzy bear said to me.

I smiled over at her.

"You did that already. Lizzy you should be thanking me."

I said to her with a smirk.

Lizzy just pushed me off the couch.

That feeling I was feeling earlier.

I don't know what it is and I wish I knew.

Cause this is bugging the hell out of me.

_**Sorry its so short but I'm not sure want to write next. So give me idea's on want you want to see. I know what I want to plan for the third year. But I need to get threw the rest of the summer and second year. So tell me what you would like to read for the next chapter. Remember reviews = more chapters. And sorry for not writing for so long like I said out of town and sick. I hope you like this chapter its just the begging.**_


	12. Back To Hogwarts We Go

_**Chapter 12: Back To Hogwarts We Go**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

It's the last weekend before I head back to Hogwarts.

So Remus's family said it would be ok if I stayed with them the last few day's with them.

We went to get our stuff the day I came.

It didn't take me long to get everything I need for this coming up school year. Remus and the others went two weeks before hand.

I didn't know so I didn't go with them.

This summer wasn't so bad I finished all of me homework the first few days of summer break.

Then hung out with my friends and got back into my training.

Then went to hang with Remus and the others for a little of a week.

Its hard to slit my time for both worlds now.

I don't want to hurt anyone so I been trying to figure out how to spend enough time with every one.

But they understand why I came here for.

I came down from the small room they let me stay in.

Remus was the only one at the table.

His parents was gone for work and in two days we will be on the train back to school.

Remus looked sick and the full moon was two days ago.

"How are you feeling?"

I asked him.

He looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Feeling sick."

He said softly.

I been working with some healing magic so I sat next to him and tired it out on Remus.

"What are you doing?"

Remus said with shock in his voice.

"How do you feel now?"

I asked him.

"I'm feeling a lot better."

Remus said with a smile.

"That's good let me know if you start feeling sick again."

I said before I started to eat.

He didn't asked me what I did or if I was using magic.

So I didn't tell him how I did it.

It's the first and we made our way to Kings Cross.

This time it was easier then my first time.

We found a seat and put our trunks up.

The other three found us and we sat down and waited for the train to take off. "How was every one's holiday?"

I asked them all.

"Fine how about yours Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said to me.

I smiled at my nickname.

"That's good to hear. Mine was good I cant wait to get back to school."

I said cause I wanted to start on reading my brothers books that he wrote.

"I didn't think you like homework so much."

James said to me and I hissed at him.

Making every one laugh at me.

"I don't Jamesy."

I growled at them.

"You sounded like a baby kitten."

Sirius said to me making my face turn pink.

I turn a deep breath and let out a lionesses roar.

They turned pale and looked at each other.

"I'm not a kitten. I'm a lioness."

I growled at them.

"I didn't know any one that can do that."

Remus said in a low voice.

"I didn't think I could to but that was fun."

I said as I closed my eyes.

I was tired I haven't been sleeping all to while.

I keep having horrible nightmares.

But they weren't about the camp but it looked like a war.

It looked like years down the road but I couldn't tell which world.

My Greek world or my magic one.

But this battle looked huge and many were going to die.

"Lizzy?"

Came Sirius's voice.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He is sitting in front of me.

"Yes?"

I said in a tired voice.

"Look out of the window and tell us what you see."

I did that not sure what he was talking about.

When my eyes looked out I saw a pack of centaurs running.

They looked over at the train and waved.

I smiled and waved back at them.

The others looked at me when I sat back down.

"What the bloody hell are they?!"

Sirius said to me.

"What did you guys see?"

I asked me not sure what they see threw the mist.

"They are half humans and half goats!"

James said.

I growled at them.

"Your wrong they are half humans and half horses. There is a huge different in the two its wise not to get them confused."

I said to them.

"Do you know what they are?"

Remus asked me as I closed my eyes again.

I didn't want to see their face's.

"Yes I do but now I cant tell you about them. If you let me talk the other time I was trying to tell you about my Greek side. Then you would have known so much about the things you are blind to."

I said to them.

But all I could hear was them breathing softly.

They didn't say anything.

"So there is another world with in the muggles and ours then?"

Sirius said softly and closer to me.

I opened my eyes to see pretty gray eyes and they are so close to me.

I could feel his breath on my lips.

My face started to feel hot.

"Yes three that I know all together but I bet everything I have there is a lot more hidden with in each other. And they have rules like ours and mine."

I said softly back to him.

_**Sorry this one is so short. There is going to be short chapters and longer ones. Sorry I been dragging my feet on posting chapters up. I know this is hard for one of my readers and I am sorry. Now I'm back into it so you shouldn't wait more then a day or two. So like I say review and you will get a new chapter in a day or so. Keep reading and I hope you keep reading and like this story more. **__**J**_


	13. Back To Hogwarts We Go Part 2

_**Chapter 13: Back To Hogwarts We Go Part 2**_

_**Sirius's pov**_

I never thought that there could be more worlds beside's our magic one and the muggle one.

But what got me most is that Lizzy knew about it.

Now she wont tell us about her world.

I know our world has rules but hers will kill her if she tells.

But those things that was running in a field.

I watched as Lizzy looked and smiled as she waved at them.

When they waved at her.

But to think that there might be more then three different worlds that we know of. The lunch trolley came and we got our food and drinks.

We didn't talk while we ate.

But I watched as Lizzy ate.

When she is in deep in thought she misses her mouth while she eats.

So most of her food is on her face.

I couldn't help my self but to giggle at her.

"What so funny Sirius?"

James said to me.

I looked over at him since he is sitting next to me.

"Look at Lizzy."

I whispered to him.

We looked at Lizzy just as she tried to eat a chocolate frog.

It tried to jump away but Lizzy kept missing her mouth.

I started to feel sorry for the little frog.

Cause Lizzy kept on pushing it against her side of her mouth.

Smearing chocolate all over her face.

I pulled out a rag and started to clean the chocolate off her face.

Lizzy jerked away with a growl and look at me.

"What the hell Sirius!?"

Lizzy growled at me.

When she growls it's a little cute how she does it and the look on her face.

"You have chocolate all over your face Lizzy bear."

I said with a smirk on my face.

Then she just jumped on me but she turned into her lioness from.

She nipped at me and I started to laugh.

Lizzy growled more and then she went up under my shirt with her cold nose. "Damn it don't do that. Your nose is cold! ! !"

I yelled/laughed.

Then she started I rub her nose all over my back and sides.

I laughed harder tears running down my face.

"HELP ME!"

I managed to yell at James and the others.

But they were laughing to hard to help me.

Then Lizzy stopped and came out of my shirt and growled at me as she laid on my chest and closed her eyes.

So she was snoring softly on my chest and it took a while for the others to stop laughing.

When they did they looked at us.

"Aww don't you two look cute. Boy and his cat!"

James laughed at us.

Then Lizzy jumped off me and bit his leg.

"Hey let go kitty!"

James yelped.

But Lizzy growled and shook his leg with rage. . .but then again she could be playing.

"Sirius get her off me!"

James yelled at me.

But I was laughing to hard to say or move.

Then Lizzy stopped and jumped off him and she turned back to her cute self.

She plotted down next to me still growling.

I couldn't help but to chuckle at her.

Her eyes turned towards me.

"Sorry."

I said fast as I looked away trying not to laugh harder at her.

Every one just stayed quiet then I felt something lean on me.

I turned and looked down at my arm.

Lizzy has her head on my arm and her eyes closed.

She looked tired when I first saw her.

Then her breathing slowed down and she started to softly snore.

I smiled a little as I moved some of her silver hair out of her face and be hind her ear.

Lizzy groaned as she turned more my away and snuggled closer to me.

I smiled more as I put my left arm around her.

"What's up with you two?"

James asked me softly with a evil smirk.

But he kept his voice down so he wouldn't wake up Lizzy.

I felt my face to hot.

"Nothing we are just friends."

I said softly and in a low voice so I wouldn't wake her up.

But James smirk more at me.

"Really? I've seen how you look at her mate."

James whispered at me.

I growled at him but I had to stop cause it made Lizzy stir in her sleep.

"How do I look at her?"

I whispered back at him.

"You watch her like a dog on his bone Sirius."

James chuckled at me.

I didn't understand what he meant by that.

"Grow up James."

I whispered back at him, shaking my head at him.

"James you shouldn't laugh at Sirius. One day you be like that one day."

Remus said with out looking up from his book.

James's face turned red.

"That's not going to happen Remus. There is no girl out there will make me be like that."

James huffed at him.

But I shook my head them and looked down at Lizzy.

Its been dark for a few hours now and we should be at the school soon.

"Hey Lizzy you need to wake up. We need to get our robes on before we stop."

I said softly to her as I shook her softly.

A small growl came from her lips as she opened her green eyes.

I smiled at her.

"Come on girl we need to get our robes on love."

I said to Lizzy with a smile.

She growled as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"How long was I out for?"

Lizzy asked me as we stood up to get our robes from our trunks.

"You been out for a while love."

James said as he pulled his robed over his head.

"I haven't been sleeping good for a while."

Lizzy mumbled to us.

I looked at her after my robe was on.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

I asked her with worry.

But Lizzy bear just smiled at me.

"Just nightmares Sirius. Nothing to worry about."

Lizzy said with a tired smile on her face.

Then the train started to slow down and soon we will be at the school.

_**So what did you think of this chapter? I know its short but just have to wait till third year. That's when its going to get a lot better. So just stay with me threw second year and you will have great chapters. I hope this is what you wanted to see with Sirius and Lizzy. Do you want to see some monsters in the woods? That some can come in to the barrier? You would like to see Lizzy fight while every one runs? While let me know what you want to see this year at school and what they will do for the holidays. Any way thank you all who is reading this for reading and letting me know what you thing. Sorry it took me a little longer to post this one up. I been playing a game so the time just fly's. **_


	14. A Bad Start Of The Term

_**Chapter 14: A Bad Start Of The Term **_

_**Lizzy's pov **_

The train pulled up and I just got my robe over my head.

I been having some nightmares but when I'm around my friends from this world they seem to go away.

I don't know if Sirius is like this or is it just cause of me.

I'm not to sure but James likes to poke fun at him.

So I took some revenge on him for both of us.

So we got out and headed for the carriages.

I saw horse looking creatures with wings and huge white eyes.

I never seen anything like them before.

But the feeling I was getting off them wasn't evil but good.

I smiled as I walked up to one and patted its head.

It closed its eyes and put its head against my hand.

"Lizzy bear what are you doing?"

Sirius said from behind me.

I turned around to look at him.

"Don't you see them?"

I said to him.

He looked around me and looked at the sweet creature.

"I don't see anything Lizzy?"

Sirius said.

"I guess I can only see them."

I said with one last pat to the creature then got in the carriage.

Sirius got in and sat next to me.

He had a worried look on his face.

"What is wrong with you?"

I asked him and he stared at me.

"I'm worried about you Lizzy."

He said with worry in his voice.

"Why are you worried about mate?"

James asked Sirius.

Sirius never looked away from me while he talked.

"She was patting a creature that only she can see mate."

Sirius said as we bumped long the road.

"What creature?"

Peter squeaked with fear.

"The ones that are pulling the carriages."

I said to them.

They looked out of the windows to the front of the carriage.

"We don't see anything."

James and Remus said at the same time.

Then they came back in and sat down.

"I will find out what they are. I'm not crazy!"

I growled at them.

I'm starting to feel like they think I'm crazy.

No one said anything for the rest of the way to the school.

Once out of the carriage I walked into the school and headed for the great hall. The boys were walking behind me.

I sat at the end of the table the guys looked at me as they sat down.

I put my head down on the table and started to think.

I didn't hear what the headmaster was talking about or the sorting.

I was hungry on the train but now I wasn't so hungry.

So when the food came out I just kept my head down.

"Lizzy why aren't you eating?"

Sirius said with worry.

I just kept my mouth shut and looked away from him.

"I guess she is mad."

James whispered to the others.

I could hear them whispering.

Still I didn't say anything.

When the feast was over I head to the common room.

The boys watched me as I sat in front of the fire.

I had my back up against the couch as I watched the others come and go to bed. Then I got up cause tomorrow we have our first lessons.

But after that I will go to the library to find out what the sweet creatures are. "Night."

I growled at the boys and left before they could say anything.

I went to my dorm and crawled into my warm soft bed and fell asleep.

After our lessons was over I headed for the library.

I didn't eat all day cause during our lunch I headed for the library.

But I couldn't find anything there.

So I came back to see.

They have a lot of books on different creatures.

So this is going to take some time to look threw all of this books.

Before I started my search for the second time I did my homework so I wouldn't fall behind.

I sat in the very back of the huge library so no one would bother me.

But Sirius and the others found me.

"Here you are Lizzy. We been looking for you."

James said as he sat down and picked up one of the books I pulled down.

I didn't say anything as I put the book I finished down in the pile of the books I finished reading.

"Why aren't you talking to us Lizzy?"

Sirius whined at me as he sat next to me.

"Don't you see that I am busy."

I said as I pulled another book towards me.

I know I sounded mean but they will see that I'm not crazy.

"What are you doing?"

Remus asked me.

"I'm looking for something."

I said with a smile at him.

He smiled back at me.

"Why are you being nice to Remus but not us?"

James said as he pulled out my homework and started to read it.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my homework out of his hands.

"Cause I have my reasons. And you do your own work and stop copying mine."

I growled at him.

James just smiled that smile of his and I threw a book at him.

"Ouch!"

James yelped.

I smiled as I started to read again.

"Lizzy?"

Sirius said softly to me.

"What?"

I whispered cause _**She**_ was coming.

"What are you trying to find?"

He whispered back as the librarian walked past us.

"I'm not going to tell you till I find it."

I growled softly.

They didn't say anything but they started on their homework.

So I read more and more books but still nothing.

But then I found what I was looking for.

"Found it!"

I said a little to loudly making the boys jump.

"Found what?"

Sirius said as he looked at me.

"Thestrals are what I saw."

I said to them.

"What are Thestrals?"

Remus asked me.

I smiled as I started to read.

"Thestrals are huge winged horses with white shining eyes, dragonish faces and necks, and skeletal black bodies. They are attracted to the smell of blood. Thestrals are invisible to anyone who has not seen death. They are amazingly magical animals, however. People used to think they were bad omens, that seeing them meant bad luck, but this is just superstition. Thestrals have an amazing sense of direction and move magically fast through the air."

I said to them.

"You seen death?"

Sirius said to me with sadness in his voice.

I looked away from them.

"I seen a lot of deaths over the years. That is why I can see them."

I said as I got up and put the books away then packed up my stuff.

"Sorry Lizzy."

James said to me.

I shook my head.

"Nothing to be sorry James. Will I see you guys back at the common room."

I said before I left them.

As I walked back to the common room I ran into some of the Slytherin girls.

"Oh look is a Gryffindor brat."

One of the girls said with a sneer.

I tried to walk around them but they blocked me.

"What do you want?"

I said to them.

But they pulled out their wands and I was sent flying back into the wall hard.

I spit out blood when I landed on the floor.

I pulled out my wand.

_ "You will regret that!"_

I yelled in Greek.

They looked at me as I made them hurt with out my wand.

I made sure they couldn't scream out.

Once they passed out from the pain I left them there.

"Damn the start of the term and I have this to deal with."

I said to my self as I walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

But what I didn't know was that things was going to get a lot worse.

_**I hope you like this chapter. I had a few idea's to make my future chapters. So I will try and post a new chapters as soon as I get a review. If not I will try and post one up every week. When one chapter is done I will work on the next one. But if I get a review for another chapter then this one will have to wait. Sorry about that. But on the weekends I like to work on my other story's or start a new one that I have a idea for so I don't lose it. While that is it for now. Thank you all for reading and I hope you keep on reading. **_


	15. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

_**Chapter 15: Gryffindor VS. Slytherin**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

__Its been a few weeks since the term started.

The Slytherin girls that attacked me told the other Slytherins what happened to them.

So they decided to attack any Gryffindor when the teachers aren't around.

So between our lessons and after them was a battle field.

A lot us ended up in the hospital wing.

"Bloody hell! Why are they keep attacking us!"

Sirius growled as we ran to our next class room.

I cast a spell over my shoulder at some boy Slytherins that we have the same lessons with.

I hit both of them and they went down hard.

"They started it first. I just finished it."

I growled as we made it to out classroom.

The boys looked at me with confusion on their face's.

I told them what happened to me that night.

I thought they were going to be mad at me for starting this war between the houses.

"You had to do what you had to do Lizzy. But we will finish this."

Sirius said as he bumped my shoulder with his own.

I smiled at him and the others nodded their heads.

"Where is every one?"

The professor asked us.

Half of the class is in the hospital wing.

Half of Gryffindor was out and half of Slytherin was out as while.

"In the hospital professor."

Lily said softly and worry in her voice.

She shook her head.

"That's the 20th time in the last few weeks. What is going on?"

She asked us.

But no one said anything cause they didn't know what was going on.

Besides use four we are the only ones that knows and we aren't going to say anything.

So most of our lessons most of us is in the hospital wing.

I'm glade I have the boys and I have all of our lessons together.

Cause they put me in the middles as we ran to each of our lessons.

The day went by fast and we sat at our table eating fast so we can head back to our common room.

"You guys ready?"

James asked us.

"Yes."

We said back to him.

We got up and head for our common room.

We got lucky that we didn't run in any snakes.

We sat down around the fire.

I'm so tired from running and looking over my shoulder every few seconds.

"Lizzy bear you look beat love."

Sirius said to me.

I rested my head on his arm.

"I am beat Sirius."

I said softly in a tired voice.

I did get hit by a few spells.

So my body is hurting from the spells.

"You should go to bed then love."

Sirius said with a smile.

I closed my eyes as I snuggled closer to Sirius.

"I would but I'm to tired to get up."

I manage to said before I passed out.

_**Sirius's pov**_

"Lizzy?"

I said softly but Lizzy is out like a light.

I smiled.

"Is she asleep?"

James asked.

"Yes she is."

I said.

I know I cant take her to her bed.

Cause boys aren't aloud up there.

"Will just let her take one of our beds and we can share a bed."

James said in a tired voice.

I picked Lizzy and took her to our dorm.

We got lucky our first year the four of us share a dorm.

I put her in my bed and tucked her in.

I sat next to her while she slept.

The others was going to stay up a little longer.

Lizzy rolled over and put her arms around me and put her head on my lap.

My heart started to beat faster.

I kicked off my shoes and laid next to her.

Now her head is on my chest and I put my arms around her as while.

"I'm glade it's the weekend."

I said to my self as I closed my eyes and listened to Lizzy breathing.

After a while her arms moved around my chest and neck.

She moved up and nuzzled my neck made me smile.

I didn't know what woke me up.

I looked around and the curtains was closed.

I don't remember closing them last night.

Maybe someone closed them before they went to sleep.

Then I felt something move next to me.

I looked down to see Lizzy still fast asleep snuggled closer to me.

I smiled as I put my head on top of hers.

"Sirius."

Lizzy said I looked down and she is still fast asleep.

_**I wonder if she is dreaming of me?**_

I thought to my self.

I could hear the others slowly getting up.

I didn't want to get up cause I didn't want to let go of Lizzy.

I don't know when the next time I will get to do this again.

But this didn't last to long.

Lizzy started to wake up.

At first she didn't know where she was at.

Lizzy pulled me closer to her think I'm her pillow.

"I don't want to get up."

She groaned as she nuzzled my neck.

"It's the weekend so you can sleep in."

I said softly back to her.

"Ok."

Lizzy purred as she snuggled back close to me.

I smiled as I closed my eyes thinking she went back to sleep.

"Sirius! What the bloody hell are you doing in my bed!"

Lizzy yelled as she sat up.

I slowly sat up and looked at her.

"Your in my bed Lizzy bear. You fell asleep on the couch and boys cant go up the girls staircase. So I put you here. I was going to share a bed with James but you put your arms around me and I couldn't get out."

I said ok the last part was a lie.

Lizzy blushed a light pink color.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I should go to my bed. But that was the best night I had in a while."

Lizzy said softly as she was about to get off the bed.

I pulled her back down on the bed.

"Lizzy if you are having nightmare you are more then welcome to sleep with me. I don't mind having you in my bed."

I said softly back to her.

Now both of our face's are blood red.

Lizzy smiled as she put her arms around me and put her face into my chest.

I felt her shack a little.

Then I felt her tears go threw my night shirt.

"Its ok Lizzy."

I said softly.

"I hate having this nightmares!"

Lizzy sobbed into my chest.

I knew this must be hard for her.

Being this far from home and the war with Slytherin.

I put my back up against the frame of the bed and pulled Lizzy between my legs so she is more comfortable.

She fell back asleep in my arms.

James came back in and looked at Lizzy's wet face.

"What happened?"

He asked softly so he wouldn't wake her up.

"Nightmares and you know she is going threw a lot."

I said softly back at him.

He nodded his head.

"Ok while let me know when she gets up I go and get her some food."

James smiled at me.

I looked at him.

"You found the kitchen?"

I said to him.

We been looking for it so we can nicke food when ever we want.

Since James has that invisibility cloak of his we can sneak out anytime we want to get food.

"Yes we did last night. I came up here to tell you we are going out again but you were asleep with Lizzy."

James said with a smile.

"Ok when she is up to it we should take her."

I said and he nodded then left again.

I closed my eyes again and listened to Lizzy breath.

"Sirius?"

I heard Lizzy calling my name and someone shaking me.

I opened one eye and saw Lizzy on her knee's on the bed shaking me.

"Yes?"

I said back in a sleepy voice.

Lizzy smiled down at me.

"Its late afternoon. We really should get up. Besides your stomach as been growling for the last hour. Listening to it made mine starting to growl."

Lizzy said softly to me.

I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry about that Lizzy bear."

I said but she just smiled at me as she pulled me with her.

I notice she changed her clothes.

I changed real fast and meant up with Lizzy in the common room.

We ran to the great hall cause the Slytherins were every were.

James and the others were still eating when we ran in.

Lizzy sat next to Remus and I sat next to James.

Lizzy started to pull food towards her and starting to wolf it down.

I did the same and they watched us.

"So how did you two sleep?"

James asked us.

"Good."

We both said at the same time.

I smiled at Lizzy and she smiled back at me.

Her eyes turned hard as she looked past me.

I looked behind me and saw some of the Slytherin girls giving her evil glares.

I looked back at Lizzy and she had the death glare going on and the others looked away.

Lizzy smiled as she went back to eating.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Lizzy asked as she pulled out her wand and started t o clean it.

"How about we go hunting for some snakes?"

James said with that evil smirk of his.

"Sounds good to me."

I said as I looked at my best mate.

"Yea lets go hunting."

Lizzy said in a low deadly voice.

So we got up and headed for a spot where we wait for Slytherins to walk by.

Lizzy buys a lot of different books on spells, hex's and potions.

We took turns on taking down some of the Slytherins that just got out of the hospital.

Remus and Peter never joined in but they kept score on how many we got and how good the spell was.

So far Lizzy was in the lead and James and I ware neck and neck for second and third.

They didn't know what hit them.

Lizzy wasn't going easy on them.

We did this for a few hours and took down 1/3 of them.

As we headed back to the common room we got attack by some Slytherins.

Peter got hit the most damage.

So we took him to the hospital wing.

He had to stay there for a few days.

As we walked back to our common room.

I noticed Lizzy had blood dripping from her hand to the floor and she was limping as while.

"Lizzy you ok?"

I asked as I saw more blood dripping more.

The other two looked at the blood dripping on the floor.

"I'm fine. I just need to get to my dorm."

Lizzy growled as she walked on.

"We should take you the hospital wing."

Remus said with worry in his voice.

"No I be fine."

She said and started to walk off again.

We got to the common room and Lizzy bolted up the girls staircase.

I sat down and waited for her to come back down.

I was worried about Lizzy that was a lot of blood.

I knew she got hit with a few spells but they didn't seem to hurt her.

Still she is bleeding and I'm worried to know what else has happened to her.

_**So how do you like this chapter? I'm sorry this chapter took so long cause my computer keeps messing up and I have to start over again. Do you like how this chapter went? Do you like the Sirius and Lizzy parts? I know there wasn't much fighting but just give it a few more chapters I like to build up to it. I'm glade for all the ones who is reading this story and the ones who review. Cause I know you like the story and want more of it. **_


	16. A New Friendship

_**Chapter 16: A New Friendship **_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

No one was in my dorm so this was a good thing.

I opened my trunk and found my little baggy of Ambrosia.

I took a small bite out of it and it tasted like pepper imps.

I really like them a lot.

I could feel my wounds healing slowly.

I ate more till I started to feel hot.

After that I felt better but I'm still in pain.

I cleaned the blood off my clothes with my Greek magic.

I put up the Ambrosia up cause if anyone here eats any of it.

They will burn from the inside out.

With this world it can be a good weapon.

After everything was cleaned and put away I headed back down to three worried boys.

"You ok Lizzy?"

Sirius said as he ran up to me.

I smiled at him.

"Yes I'm fine."

I said as I took off my robe and showed them that I was healed up.

"How did you heal your self so fast?"

Remus asked me.

I looked at him as I put my robe back on.

"I have my ways Remus."

I said in a drop-it voice.

He nodded his head as we sat down.

But I jumped up and looked out of the window.

"Whats wrong Lizzy?"

Sirius said with worry.

"I be right back I need to get a book from the library before it closes."

I said.

"Want us to go?"

James asked as he was about to get up.

"No I can handle it alone. I can get there and back faster on my own."

I said before I ran out of the common room.

I ran all the way to the library with out running into any snakes.

I walked in and got the three books I needed.

There are a lot of potions that can help me.

I wanted to make them here and take them home with me.

So when I'm on a quest.

As I was waking I heard voiced and someone in pain.

I looked around the corner to see a small snake being bullied by some of the older Ravenclaw students.

I would have just turned around and leave them.

But the boy looked really scared and he was in the corner on the floor looking up at them.

I'm guessing he is a first year.

I pulled out my wanted and spoke softly as I pointed my wand at them.

"Mucus Ad Nauseam."

I said and my spell worked.

They yelled as they ran off as my Bat-bogey hex flew after them.

I walked around the corner and over to the boy.

He looked up at me as I got closer.

"You ok?"

I asked him.

"Why did you help me? You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin."

He said to me.

Not in a mean way just saying it in a low voice.

"I don't like bullies no matter what house your in. I really doubt you started that. I know how it is to be smaller then every one. They like to pick on you and make you feel like your not welcome."

I said as I remember my first few weeks at camp.

He looked at me then smiled a little.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm Regulus."

He said as he held out his hand.

I smiled back as I shook his hand.

"I'm Lizzy."

I said back to him.

Just like all the pure bloods his eyes got huge.

"Lizzy Crimson?"

He said in aww.

I blushed a little as he looked up at me.

"Yes."

I said.

"My brother talks about you a lot at home."

Regulus said as sat down on a step so we could talk a little before we headed back to our common rooms.

"Who is your brother?"

I asked him.

"Sirius Black."

Regulus said and I looked at him dumfounded.

"Sirius is your older brother?"

I said and he chuckled softly.

"Yes not surprised that he never said anything about me."

Regulus said in a sad voice.

"He did said he had a younger brother starting Hogwarts this year. He said that your parents like you more then him."

I said softly remember the stories Sirius told us.

Regulus looked down in shame.

"It is true that mother and father like's me more. But Sirius don't know how lucky he is that he has freedom. Something's I say is just to please my mother. Sirius does everything he can make them miserable. He is proud to be a Gryffindor. Every one in our family has been a Slytherin. My mother had a hissy fit when she found out he is a Gryffindor."

Regulus said and at the end he smiled a little.

I never thought Sirius's brother was like this.

How he spoke about his family I thought they all were bad.

"Sirius and I were close when we were little. But my mother drove him away by her talk of pure bloods being better and all that."

Regulus said when I didn't say anything.

I was in shock to hear what he said before.

"I'm sorry Regulus. Maybe you two can be close again. Even if your not in the same house you can still be brothers."

I said with a smile.

But he had sorrow in his eyes.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins cant be friends."

Regulus said in a somber voice.

I was getting mad now.

Before this day I would have agreed to that.

But after getting to know Regulus I know not all Slytherins are bad.

He looked at me and there was fear on his face.

"I would have agreed with you yesterday. But after meeting you Regulus I have to disagree with you. I can see that your not a bad person. Like my father use to tell me. Lizzy never judge a book by its cover. The out side might not be pretty or special. But on the inside the story can be fantastic. A book covered in gold and jewels can have a horrible story on the inside. So what I'm saying is that we might see each other as enemies. But if we took the time to get to know each other. We might be able to be friends."

I said with a smile at him.

He looked at me with pink cheeks.

"I never thought about that."

He manage to say.

"I'm not saying its going to be easy to be friends. People will make it hard but you have to fight threw it. Wouldn't you rather have a friend that will have your back no matter what? That they don't want anything from you. They like you for you and not cause you have money or power. But the person who you are?"

I asked him and now he was smiling more.

"That would be nice to have a friend like that."

Regulus said softly.

"What to be friends with me Regulus?"

I asked him and now his face is bright red now.

"You would want to be friends with a Slytherin?"

Regulus said softly like he wasn't good enough to be my friend.

I stood up pulling him up with me and gave him a hug.

"I would be proud to call you a friend Regulus. Your not like the others you have a heart that your not afraid to show it. You shouldn't lose that when you get older."

I said into his ear before I pulled away.

It looked like he wanted to cry.

"I never had someone say things like that to me before. I would like to be friends with you Lizzy."

He said as we looked at each other.

I smiled at him.

"I'm happy to make a new friend. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. If you need help with homework ask and I help you out. You need someone to talk to about something you can come to me. Someone is being mean to you I will make them pay for what they did to you."

I said and we both started to laugh.

I looked out of the window and I was very dark out side.

"Thank you Lizzy."

Regulus said to me.

"Your welcome Regulus. Its getting late and we don't want to get detention for breaking curfew."

I said with a smile.

"Yea Sirius said it sucks to have detention. I will see you around."

Regulus said before he took my hand kissed it and then jumped down a few steps before I could say anything.

I know my face was red when he did that.

I picked up my potion books and headed back to the common room.

Sirius and the others were sitting on the couches waiting for me.

"What took you so long Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said as I sat next to him.

"A first year was being bullied so I stepped in. We talked for a while."

I said not lying just not saying all of it.

"That's nice of you Lizzy."

Remus said as he looked up from his book.

"Thanks Remus."

I said as I bumped his shoulder with mine.

"What books did you need?"

Peter asked me from the floor.

"Oh I need some potion books."

I said as I looked down at him with a smile.

"Why potion books?"

James asked me.

I looked over at him.

"I wanted to know more about the different kinds of potions."

I said with a smile.

"I don't like the way you are smiling like that Lizzy bear."

Sirius said to me.

I gave him my crazy smile and he moved away.

Making the rest of us laugh our asses off.

Soon we headed off to bed.

The next day I got up at noon.

Putting on my clothes I headed down to the common room.

The boys wasn't there so I skipped up the boy's staircase.

I went to the boy's dorm room.

All of them was fast asleep.

A idea popped in my head and a evil smile crept up on my face.

I summoned some ink and a small quill.

Then I went to each one of them and dipped the feather part into the ink then started to draw on their faces.

It didn't take me long to finish them.

Giggling softly as I left them to sleep.

I skipped all the way down to the great hall with a smile.

Nothing could bring me down from my bliss moment.

As I skipped in I saw Regulus eating.

He looked up at me smile and waved at me.

I waved back and a lot of people were looking from me to him.

I sat down and started to pull waffles and bacon towards me.

Pouring me some pumpkin juice into a goblet.

When I got done eating is when the guys came in and their face's was red.

It took all I had not to laugh.

"Hey guys."

I said as they sat down.

All of them growled at me and I looked at them.

"Whats wrong?"

I asked with fake worry in my voice.

"You know whats wrong."

Sirius growled at me.

"I don't know what your talking about."

I said as I took a drink of my sweet pumpkin juice.

"Cut the crap Lizzy. We know it was you that drew on our faces."

James growled at me.

I looked at him.

"Do you have proof that it was me?"

I said to them.

No one spoke for a while.

"You're the only one that would do that to us."

Sirius said to me.

"Any one could have walked into your room and drew on your face's."

I said and they knew I was right.

"That's true Lizzy but you're the only one that would draw _**that**_ on my face." Sirius said to me.

"Fine you got me. But I couldn't help it. You guys looked so cute and peaceful when your sleeping."

I said and their face's turned pink.

"Why didn't you do that to someone else?"

James growled.

"No one every pranks you guys. You do all the pranking. So I thought it would be funning to do something to you guys. Guess I was wrong. . .Just be glade I didn't use magic. That could have stayed for days."

I said and they looked at each other.

They didn't say anything but started to eat.

I looked over at Regulus who was looking confused.

I smiled at him.

"Will I see you guys after you eat."

I said as I stood up.

Regulus did the same.

"Where are you going?"

Sirius called after me but I just kept on walking.

"Hey Lizzy."

Regulus said as we meant at the door.

"Hey Regulus. What you doing today?"

I asked him.

He looked over my shoulder and he smiled a little.

I looked over to see four shocked boys looking at us.

"I'm going to the library to start on my homework."

Regulus groaned.

I giggled at the look on his face.

"Got a lot of homework?"

I asked him.

"Yes."

He said with his eyes closed.

"If you like I can help you out. And let me tell you something I tell the boys. When you get it do it. So you can have free weekends. Beside if you wait till later you will have so much of it, its not even funny."

I said as we headed to the library.

Regulus had his bag with him.

"So you don't have any homework to do?"

Regulus said as we passed some hissing Slytherins.

"Nope I do it when I get it. So that give me more time helping you out."

I said and he blushed.

"I feel a little bad on having you helping me."

He said in a low voice.

I giggled a little making him look at me.

Then I noticed that he has the same eyes as Sirius.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I don't mind helping you out. I help out the guys all the time. Remus is pretty good at keeping up with his. The other do need help with it. But as long as the learn it and not just copy mine. Besides I had the same homework last year. So I know how to do it right and get top marks."

I said with a smile.

"You're a good friend Lizzy."

Regulus said as we got to the library and found a table and started to work. "Thanks Regulus. I'm glade you came to me for help."

I said with a smile.

_**While what did you think of this chapter? Did you see that coming? Lizzy and Regulus becoming friends? What do you think Sirius and the others is going to do? Oh before I forget I am changing Regulus up a lot. So before anyone say's I'm doing this wrong. I want to run something by you guys. What if Regulus starts to crush on Lizzy when he gets older? What if the Black Brothers want the same girl? This is going to be later on in the story. I want to know what you think about that. While that is it for now. Reminder Review= more chapters. **_


	17. Plans For Christmas

_**Chapter 17: Plans For Christmas**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

Christmas is around the corner and my plans for going back home was canceled. They are going on a quest and they don't know how long they are going to be gone.

Nick said it would be best if I stayed here just in case they aren't back.

So I sat in the common room a month before we go on holiday.

Professor McGonagall will be coming around to see who is going to stay for the holiday.

"Whats wrong Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said as he sat next to me.

I looked at him before I put my head on his arm.

"My plans for Christmas as canceled so I guess I'm staying here."

I said softly to him.

Sirius put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

Now my head is on his chest.

"I'm sorry Lizzy bear. If you want you can come home with me?"

Sirius said softly as he put his head on top of mine.

I smiled a little.

"Don't you have to ask your parents first?"

I said.

Sirius chuckled softly and I felt his chest move.

"If they say yes will you come?"

Sirius said to me.

I giggled as I closed my eyes.

"Ok why not its better then staying here alone."

I said to him and I felt him smile as he softly rubbed his face against my hair.

"I be glade do have some one at home that don't hate me."

Sirius said so low that it sounded like he was talking more to him self then me.

"I could never hate you."

I said as I looked at his watch.

I didn't want to move from this but I have to go and meet up with Regulus in the library.

I pulled away and he looked at me with sad eyes.

I smiled at him.

"I have to go and meet up with a friend at the library."

I said and he smiled.

"If you don't mind can I go to? I need to finish one last essay."

Sirius said.

_** This could be good. Regulus and Sirius can talk and become friends again.**_

I thought.

"Yes! You can come go get yours stuff!"

I said a little to loud.

Sirius looked at me and then ruffled my hair before he ran up the boy's staircase.

I went out of the common room and waited for Sirius.

He didn't take long then we took off to the library.

"Lizzy over here."

Regulus said and we walked over there.

Regulus looked at his brother with shy eyes before we sat down.

"Hello Sirius."

Regulus said with a small smile.

"Regulus."

Sirius said with a small nod.

I shook my head at him as I started to help Regulus with his potions essay.

"You will let me know what they say when you find out right?"

I said to Sirius as I looked over at him.

He smiled at me.

"Yes I will."

I said as Regulus looked at his brother then me.

"Sirius invited me over for the holiday."

I said to him and he smiled at me.

"Why don't I write the letter Sirius?"

Regulus said to his brother.

Sirius looked at his younger brother with shock.

"Why would you do that?"

Sirius said.

Regulus blushed a little.

"Cause you know if you asked mother will say no. If I asked Lizzy can come over."

Regulus said.

"That's true I didn't think about that. Thanks Reg."

Sirius said and Regulus smiled big.

"Reg?"

I said as I looked at Sirius.

"That's my nickname for my baby brother."

Sirius said and smiled when he said brother.

"You haven't called me that in a very long time. . .I miss that."

Regulus said softly.

I looked over at Sirius.

"I'm sorry about that."

Sirius said and I kept my mouth shut as they talked it out.

Regulus evened cried softly at one point.

"You two don't know how lucky you are."

I said softly making the brothers jump.

Guess they forgot I was there.

"How so?"

Sirius said.

I wanted to tell them about my half brothers and sisters.

But then I have to tell them about my mom and what we are.

"To have a sibling that cares for you and will be there for you."

I said as I smiled at them.

Making the Black brothers blush at the same time.

They didn't say anything.

"Hell a real family would be nice to."

I said in a low somber voice.

Don't get me wrong the camp is great and all.

But sometimes I wish I was a normal girl with a life with out monsters and fight for my life all the time.

"You have us Lizzy bear."

Sirius said and Regulus looked at him with a small smile.

"Thanks Sirius."

I said but I want to know what its like to have a mother that will be there all the time.

The little I can remember for my father is him playing with me all the time.

Telling me stories about his world that I thought that was fake till I came here.

But the one that hunts me is the last time I saw him.

Fight to save my life before I ran away and the last words he spoke.

_ "You will never hut my daughter! I wont let you!"_

Was the last thing I heard before mom found me and took me away.

"Lizzy you ok?"

Both of them said in unison.

"Yea just thinking about my father."

I said in a somber voice as I put my head down on the table.

Sirius started to rub my head.

I don't talk much about him.

"Its ok to cry Lizzy bear."

Sirius said softly to me.

"I don't cry."

I said in a thick voice.

That was a lie and they knew it.

But I really wanted to cry but I didn't want to get kicked out yet.

Then I felt someone put a warm hand on my back and started to rub it.

"Sirius is right you know Lizzy. Crying is good for you, you know. It make's you feel better afterwards."

Regulus said softly.

This must looked funny or weird.

Two brothers trying to make me feel better.

Bother of them in a different house and a year apart.

"Your write but I don't like to cry in front of people."

I said as I closed my eyes fighting against the stinging in my eyes.

They kept on rubbing and talking softly to me till I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up.

"Sirius help Regulus with the rest of his essay."

I said before I left the library.

I found a empty class room and locked the door before I slide down it and balled.

I threw up a barrier so no one could hear me.

I screamed as loud as I could till I lost my voice.

Tears ran down my face as I sobbed into my knees.

_** Why couldn't my father just took me and run for it! I want my daddy back!**_

I screamed inside my head.

_** I hate not having a parent that I can have all to my self! Why! Why does this world hate so much!**_

I screamed in my head. I just want to be normal and have a loving family that loves me.

Is that to much to asked for?

_** Child you shouldn't think like that. You father loved you so much that he gave up his life to save yours. I know I cant be there for you like he could've. But I love all of my children Lizzy. I listen to them and if they really need something I will help them. Even if you weren't a demigod you still wouldn't be normal. You would have to hid in the world. **_

Hecate said in my head.

I know she loves us but its still not the same.

I want a mother and a father.

I'm hiding no matter want.

I cant tell my school friends about my other life.

While my other life knows about this one.

I'm hiding from the world as it is.

_** Lizzy your still young but one day things while get better for you. You just have to keep moving on no matter what happens.**_

Mother said softly to me.

The rage that was building inside me came out.

My eyes went black and my hair turned blonde.

"I HATE YOU! ! !"

I screamed as my magic came shooting out of me like a built.

Destroying the room as I could taste blood in my mouth now.

I didn't hear anything before I past out.

When I came to, I was in the hospital wing.

My body is hurting and my throat felt like it split open.

Every time I took a breath it felt like I was drinking acid.

I slowly sat up and I'm looking into the eyes of the headmaster.

"How are you feeling Lizzy?"

He said with worry in his voice.

I opened my mouth but it hurt so I didn't say anything.

"Drink this."

Came my mothers voice from the other side of me.

She has a small cup of Nectar.

There was hurt in her voice as she handed me the cup.

I slowly sipped it and my throat started to heal.

"Make sure you drink it all."

Hecate said to me.

"Sorry."

I manage to say to her.

I felt bad on taking my emotions out on my mother.

She smiled a little at me.

"Its ok child you where up set."

She said before she kissed the top of my head.

"You had us worried Lizzy. If it wasn't for you mother then you could have died." The headmaster said to me.

I hung my head down in shame.

"I'm sorry."

Was all I could say.

I felt really bad on what happened.

I never got this bad before.

"Its not her fault for what happened. Her magic is tied to her emotions. Lizzy is still young and it will take some time before she can truly control it."

Mother said.

They talked for a while.

I finished my Nectar and I was feeling a lot better.

"When you are ready Lizzy your friends are waiting for you. They have been worried."

The headmaster said to me.

"Thank you."

I said as I got up and left them.

As I walked out of the doors.

I felt five body's hit mine and we fell down.

"Lizzy!"

I heard five different voice said.

I know those voices and they belonged to Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Regulus.

"We were so worried. You been out for a few days."

Sirius said as they started to get off me.

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm fine now."

I said to them as James helped me up.

I didn't know I was out for a few days.

"Thanks good that you are better now Lizzy. We really missed you."

Regulus said as he hugged me again.

We headed for lunch and I am hungry.

As we walked Regulus looked at me.

"Oh before I forget. While you were out mother said it was fine if you come over for the holiday."

He said and I saw Sirius smiling big.

_**So what do you think about this chapter? Did you like it? I want to know what you think if Lizzy's father isn't really dead? What do you think of that? While I hope you all like this chapter. I'm going to start on the next one after this one. So when the next review comes I can post it as soon as I finish it. Reviews=more chapters.**_


	18. Meeting The Black Family

_**Chapter 18: Meeting The Black Family**_

_**No One's pov**_

After Lizzy got out of the hospital wing she got jumped by her friends.

Regulus got a letter back from his mother that morning.

That Lizzy can come home with them for Christmas.

Regulus didn't know if he should be happy right there or not.

Cause Lizzy was still in the hospital wing.

So when he told them about it Sirius was over the moon about it.

When Lizzy was in the hospital wing Regulus and him talked more.

Sirius never know how his brother really felt about his family and how Regulus envied him on his freedom.

After they ate lunch they headed out side for a while.

It stop snowing and the sun was out.

"So Lizzy you going to Sirius's for Christmas? I thought you where going home for the holiday?"

James asked Lizzy.

She looked over at him as they sat on the grass area.

That Lizzy made for them so their asses wont freeze.

"I was but some of my friends out doing something and they don't know if they will be back for Christmas or not. So Nick thought it would be best if I didn't come back." Lizzy said.

The guys felt a little bad for her.

She smiled at them.

"But Sirius and Regulus invited me to their place for the holiday so its not all bad. I wont be alone this year."

Lizzy said with a smile as she leaned on Sirius.

"Yea it would be nice to have someone else besides family at the house."

Sirius said with a wink to his brother who smiled.

They five of them sat out there for a while.

Lizzy saw Lily one of the girls she shares a dorm with.

With the a boy from Slytherin.

What she knows about them is that they knew each other before they came to Hogwarts.

But the guys didn't like him so they prank him when they get the chance.

Lizzy didn't really care at the time what they did to him.

But now she is going to put her foot down on that.

"Lizzy?"

Sirius called her name and she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

She said back to her friend.

"I was calling your name but you were spaced out."

Sirius said with a chuckle as Lizzy's face turned pink.

"Sorry I was thinking about something."

Lizzy said with a shy smile as she moved her hair into her face.

The boys chuckle when she did this making Lizzy go red more.

The guys and Lizzy sat on the train back to King's Cross.

Lizzy heard a lot of bad things about the Black family.

Their mother Walburga Black didn't like how Lizzy's father Edward Crimson left his pure blood wife for this other women.

That no one knows anything about her.

Lizzy came up with a story about her mother and ran this by the Black brothers. That her mother is a pure blood that travels the world going by different names.

So no one really know who she is or what she does.

Cause she don't like other know who she is.

They seemed to like it and think their mother will by it.

As they all road alone Lizzy was praying that this will work out.

If not she will have to go back to camp and be alone.

"You ok Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said to her.

Pulling Lizzy out of her thoughts and looked over at him.

"I don't know. What if she don't want me to be there and I have to leave?"

Lizzy said to them and they looked at her with sad eyes.

"We just have to wait and see. If she don't like you Regulus can change her mind." Sirius said and Regulus nodded his head.

"Yep mother would do anything to make sure that I'm happy."

Regulus said with a evil smile that his older brother has.

Lizzy smiled a little.

"I hope so I really don't want to go back to camp and be alone."

She said in a sad voice.

Sirius pulled Lizzy in to his arms.

"Lizzy you wont be alone this holiday or any other ones."

Sirius said with a growl.

"Sirius is right mate. If she does want you to leave you are coming to my place. My parents said it would be ok."

James said with a smile at Lizzy.

She smiled back as she relaxed into Sirius's arms.

It didn't take Lizzy long to pass out.

_**Lizzy's pov**_

I felt someone shacking me and calling my name.

I opened my green eyes so see pretty gray eyes lookin at me.

"Lizzy we are pulling up so wake up love."

Sirius said in a low voice.

"Ok I'm up Sirius."

I said as I rubbed my eyes.

As I sat up I could feel the train slowing down more.

My stomach started to hurt as I knew who was waiting for us when we get off the train.

We helped each other take down our trunks.

As we got off the train I followed Regulus and Sirius to their parents who was waiting for us.

Their father looked like a nice guy but their mother scared the crap out of me.

I slowly followed them up to them.

Their father smiled as he looked down at me.

"Hello Lizzy its good to meet a friend of my boys."

He said before he gave me a hug.

I was surprised when he done that.

Even the guys was surprised when he done that.

Their mother looked at me but didn't say anything.

She turned around and started to walk away.

We followed her out and they took us to there home.

It was hidden among the muggles.

The house is huge and nice the boys showed me to the room I would be staying at. It was on the second floor then they showed me around.

Their rooms was cool and they told me how their dad made the house into a stronghold.

I like it all beside the wall of house-elf heads.

Their mother kept on popping up to see what we were doing.

The library was my favorite room out of the whole house.

"I didn't take you as a bookworm."

Regulus said with a smile as he ran his hand threw my silver hair.

Making me blush just as his mother walked by.

He hard face turn soft as she looked at her younger son.

"I like to read and learn everything."

I said softly.

"While if you like to learn Regulus could show you to our family history."

Mrs. Black said as she walked over.

I looked up at her.

"That would be great. A noble family like the Black family would be a great read." I said with a small smile.

Mrs. Black smile and blushed a little when I said that.

"My dear girl you have a great taste in books. No wonder my son's are fawned of you. Even if you are a Gryffindor I like how you are."

She said before she pulled me to a row of old looking books.

"This is where our history starts. You wont finish while you are here. So when every you want to come over on holiday's and during the summer if you like Lizzy."

She said and she went on and on.

She wants me to come for a week during the summer.

Sirius and Regulus followed us as she talked.

I think they like that idea of me coming over a lot.

I smiled as she took me to the kitchen for a cup a tea before the house elf starts dinner.

The boys sat on ether side of me as we talked.

Not once did she asked me about my mother.

It was like none of that matters after I said I want to read their history.

_**So how did you like this chapter? I know it's a little short but its just a build up to something good. Trust me you will like then next chapter. There is something big going to happen. I so cant wait to start writing it. But I wont start it till I get a review. So if you want to know what it is review and it will be out soon. What would you guys like to see happen? I like it when you guys say what you like to see cause some of it is fun to work it into the story. Will that is remember reviews=more chapters!**_


	19. Christmas & Mistletoe

_**Chapter 19: Christmas &amp; Mistletoe**_

_**Sirius's pov**_

I never thought my mother would take to Lizzy like this.

She let Lizzy read till it is late and she makes the house-elfs bring Lizzy tea and snacks.

I was sitting in the library on one of the couches.

"Sirius?"

Came Lizzy's voice.

I looked up to see her standing in front of me.

"Yes Lizzy bear?"

I said with a smile.

"Can I sit with you?"

She asked me with a smile.

I pulled her down next to me.

"You don't have to ask me to sit with me."

I said as she pulled up her feet and leaned on me.

"Thank you Sirius. You invited me to your home and we haven't hung out."

Lizzy said softly to me.

I put my arm around her and I felt her relax.

"Its ok Lizzy bear. I never seen my parents fawn over someone that wasn't Regulus. If you keep them liking you then you can come over any time you want."

I said softly to her.

"What you told me about them I'm surprised as while. It feels a little weird having parents doing that."

Lizzy said as she opened a book on my family history.

"How is it weird? By the way you don't have to read that."

I said to her.

"I was young when my father was killed and I grew up at camp. We didn't have parents that did this kind of stuff for us. I know I don't have to read them but I'm really get into it. But I have to use some of my magic to make my eyes see worlds in Greek."

Lizzy said.

"Why do you do that for?"

I asked Lizzy.

Her face turned pink as she looked down.

"I'm dyslexia. That means I cant read worlds that aren't in Greek."

Lizzy said in a low shy voice.

"I didn't know you couldn't read with out that."

I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Most of us are like that. But I'm lucky that I can make my self see in Greek."

Lizzy said as she turned around in my arms.

So she can still read while I held her.

I put my chin on her shoulder as I read what she was reading.

We sat like this till we finished the book.

"You want to take a break from reading and I can teach you wizards chest?"

I said to Lizzy as she pulled away to stand up.

"That sounds great. I heard some of the others talk about it. I didn't know you knew how to play."

Lizzy said as I followed her as she put the book up.

"My dad showed me how to play. Lets go to my room and I can teach you."

I said as I pulled her up with me.

Once in my room I pulled out my chest set and placed it on the bed.

We sat down and I started to teach Lizzy how to play.

I showed her how to command the pieces.

The first ten games was me showing her how to play.

Lizzy started to get the hang of it.

Regulus came in and watched as Lizzy kicked my ass for the first time.

"I want to play against Lizzy."

Regulus said after the third time she beat me.

"Ok be my guest."

I said as I moved over as my brother took my place.

Regulus and dad play a lot so I don't know who is going to win.

Lizzy smiled as they started to play.

I watch as Lizzy and Regulus played.

At first I thought Regulus was going to win but then Lizzy switched the game on Regulus. "Checkmate."

Lizzy said.

"Your good with strategy Lizzy."

Regulus said with a smile.

"My friend Kimi is great with strategy. Watching her and her cabin for years you pick up on things."

Lizzy said with a smile.

"I wonder who would win you or our father."

Regulus said.

Before Lizzy or I could say anything.

Mother came in to my room.

"Children lunch is ready."

She said with a smile.

I never seen her smile this much before.

"Ok mum."

Regulus and I said as we got up and followed her to the kitchen.

It's the day before Christmas and the house looked different.

Mother had the house-elfs put up Christmas stuff.

Lizzy and I walked into the kitchen and the smell hit us like a brick wall.

"Mmm that smells great."

Lizzy said as we sat down.

"The house-elfs know how to cook."

Regulus said with a smile.

"Master Regulus is to kind."

One of the house-elfs squeaked.

I smiled at them.

"Yea they can I never tasted anything like this before."

Lizzy said.

"Really Lizzy you haven't?"

Father said to her.

Lizzy blushed a little.

"Yes sir. I grew up in the states at a camp."

Lizzy said softly.

Father looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"While since you will be coming over more you will have a lot of different things to try." Mother said as she sat down next to father.

"You don't have to do that."

Lizzy said in her shy voice as she moved her hair into her face.

Mother smiled at her as she waved her hand.

"Nonsense my dear. You are like family now."

Mum said and I felt my mouth open.

I saw Lizzy bear smile as she closed my mouth.

"Thank you Mrs. Black."

Lizzy said and mum had a smile on her face now.

But that look in her eyes I didn't like it.

After breakfast Lizzy and I was walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs to the sitting room to play some more Wizard chest.

Father came in and watched us play.

Some of our family came to visit.

They knew that Lizzy was a Gryffindor and the daughter of Edward Crimson.

So they gave her ugly looks and talking about her.

Lizzy smiled as she left the room.

I followed her to her room.

"Lizzy bear you ok?"

I asked her.

She turned around and looked at me as tears ran down her face.

I closed the door then went over to her.

Lizzy but her face into my chest and cried.

As I followed her out of the room they started to talk about her.

I sat down on her bed with her on my lap.

Lizzy didn't make a sound while she cried.

But Lizzy cried a lot cause my shirt is wet when I heard her softly started to snore.

I laid her down on her bed and coved her up.

Even while she slept tear ran down her face.

I sat there wiping them away.

I don't know how she can be so strong around people but goes off to cry alone.

_**I wonder how much she does this.**_

I thought to my self.

"Sirius."

Lizzy said in her sleep making me blush.

_**Lizzy's pov**_

My eyes hurt when I opened them.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping for.

I sat up and rubbed my sore eyes.

Slowly I got out of the warm soft bed.

Grabbing my bathroom bag I left the room and headed for the bathroom.

I locked the door and looked in the mirror.

My dark green eyes are blood shot.

"My eyes look so Christmassy."

I said in a thick voice as I shook my head at my bad joke.

I hate sleeping for so long cause I get that nasty taste in my mouth.

So I bushed them before I washed my face.

When I left the bathroom I walked into Sirius.

"Sorry."

I said to him.

He smiled at me.

"Its ok and Merry Christmas."

He said before he gave me a hug.

"Its Christmas? Did I sleep all day and night?"

I asked as we pulled away.

"Yes you did Lizzy bear. Come on I came up here to wake you up."

Sirius said as he put his hand into mind.

Then pulled me after him.

Every one was in the hug sitting room and there was a lot of gifts under the tree.

So most of the morning we were unwrapping gifts.

I didn't know Sirius's parents when out and got me a lot of stuff.

Some of them were beautiful dress that even the goddess of love want.

Sirius got me my own wizard chest set silver and gold.

Regulus got me lots of books on hex's, curses, and jinxes.

I never gotten this much stuff before.

I sent every ones gifts two days ago.

I got Sirius a book of pranks and some stuff to go with it.

Stuff that we used around the camp on each other.

I got Regulus some spell books to help him out with his magic and will help him in a fight. Cause face it I'm not all ways going to be there to save the boy.

But I will do everything in my power to make sure he can fight back.

"Lizzy darling why don't you go and try on some of your dresses."

Mrs. Black said with a smile.

I blushed as I got up.

"Ok but which one should I try on?"

I said as I looked at all the clothes/dresses.

"Why not this one?"

Sirius said it was a white and black Victorian dress.

"Ok."

I said as picked it up and left the room.

It took me a while to figure out how the dress went.

Cause this is the first time wearing one.

I smiled as I looked at my self in the mirror.

I didn't look that bad in a dress.

Taking a deep breath I left the bathroom and headed back.

When I walked into the room no one said anything.

A few more seconds of no one talking I started to think they didn't like it.

"Wow Lizzy bear you looks so beautiful in that dress."

Sirius breathed making me blush not saying anything.

Cause I didn't know what to say.

"You do look great."

Regulus said with a smile.

"Thank you two."

I said in a low voice.

"My dear that dress was made for you."

Mrs. Black said.

Sirius got up and walked over to me.

"Oh look love they are standing under the mistletoe."

Mr. Black said with a smile.

They told us later that me and Sirius looked up so fast at the same time it looked funny. He was right there was that red and green mistletoe.

"Now you two have to kiss."

Their father said.

I looked at Sirius's red face.

I know mine is just as red as his.

"Do we have to?"

I said in a shy voice.

"Yes if two people are standing under the mistletoe they have to kiss."

Mrs. Black said with a smile.

We looked at each other then Sirius kissed my cheek.

"That don't count."

Mrs. Black said with a bigger smile.

I looked at him and the we slowly moved closer to each other then are lips meant and then we pulled away.

But we heard them aww when we kissed.

I never thought about who was going to be my first kiss.

But I'm glade it was with Sirius.

Cause I know him better then anyone.

I looked over at Sirius who was smiling a goofy smile that made me giggle a little.

_**Hey every one what did you think of this chapter? How did you like the end of it? Tell me how you like it. Oh I put a link at the end of this so you can see the dress Lizzy is wearing. I don't own the picture just using it so you get t he idea of what she is wearing. If you like this then I will be more then happy to put links to them so you can see. Tell me what you think of the chapter and or the picture. Thank you all for the reviews. That made me happy to see all of them. Thank you again and remember review=more chapters.**_

art/The-Victorian-Dress-200144068


	20. Someone Is Watching

_**Chapter 20: Someone Is Watching**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

The holiday is over and we are back at school.

I really wished it wasn't over.

It felt nice to be around a real family.

Even Sirius said that this was the first time in his life that he didn't mind being around his family.

They were acting like a real family in age's.

Lessons are starting in the morning.

So the guys and me sat in the common room talking about our Christmas.

We told each other what we got.

"You got dresses?"

James said with a chuckle.

I blushed a little.

"So what? I never got anything nice like that before. By the way thank you for all the books you guys sent me."

I said with a smile.

"You guys should have seen Lizzy in that white and black dress."

Sirius said as his cheeks turned pink.

"Why don't you go and put it on for us Lizzy?"

James said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

It was a bit late and every one was asleep.

"I go get them and I change in your guys dorm so I don't wake any one up."

I said before I left for my dorm.

I got all my bag with all the clothes I got and came back down.

They watched me go to the guy's staircase.

"Remus make sure none of them come up. If the do hex them for me please."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Can do Lizzy."

Remus said as he pulled out his wand.

"Come on Lizzy we wouldn't do that."

James said but he smiled and I knew they would.

"I know you guys better then that."

I said be fore I went up the stairs.

So for the next hour I played dress up for the guys.

They liked the dress and other clothes.

After that we went to bed.

The next morning I got up and got ready for the start of term. I skipped down the stairs and saw Remus there.

"The others taking their time getting up?"

I said to him.

"Yes so want to go to breakfast?"

Remus asked me.

"Yep lets go Remus."

I said before I pulled him after me.

As we walked I go the feeling something was watching us.

I turned around but there was nothing there.

"What's wrong Lizzy?"

Remus said as he looked at me.

"Its nothing."

I said as we started to walk again.

But that feeling never left.

It felt like a monster that was stalking me.

I didn't feel safe going up against a monster with my wand.

My magic can help me but I wish I had a shield.

Ajax never leave's my finger.

Knowing I have a sward helps but I still don't feel safe.

We got to the great hall and sat down the feeling got stronger.

I kept on looking around and Remus looked at me with worry.

I smiled as I ate but my leg started to bounce cause of my ADHD telling me I have to be ready.

The others came and sat down.

"Whats wrong Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said t o me.

I looked over at him with a smile.

"Nothing is wrong Sirius."

I said as my leg bounced faster.

But Sirius was looking at me.

"I know when your lying Lizzy."

He said and I knew he was serious.

"I wish I can tell you but I cant."

I said softly.

How much I wish I could tell them about this.

But I know if I did then they could die.

Sirius looked at and I know he want push me but I know it hurts him.

That I cant tell him things that is bothering me.

"Ok Lizzy."

He said in a sad voice that cut me deep.

"Sorry."

I whispered more to my self then to him.

Sirius put his hand on my knee.

"Its ok."

Sirius said back to me.

So we ate and then headed for our lessons.

For the hole day that feeling never left me.

I was really crept out when I used the loo.

"Peeping tom."

I would say when I'm in the loo or shower.

Not sure if any one could hear me or not.

I never thought I have to look over my shoulder while I was a school.

Its like camp you are always looking over your shoulder.

Not know what might be there, a friend or foe might be there.

After our lessons I told the guys and Regulus I was going to my room.

Sirius told Regulus about it and my roots.

Once I went threw the wall I didn't have that feeling of someone or something watching me.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I went to the water fall that has a mist coming off it.

"Oh great Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering."

I said then threw in one drachma into the mist.

It vanished threw the mist.

"Please show me Nick of Camp Half-Blood."

I said and the mist showed me Nick and the others sitting at the beach.

"You guys look so bored."

I said loudly making all of them jump out of their skins.

"Damn it Lizzy don't do that!"

Jack growled with a smile at me.

"Sorry Jacky. So what you guys doing?"

I said as I sat down on a anvil.

"Taking a break from train. . .whats wrong Lizzy?"

Nick said with worry in his deep voice.

I looked down at my bouncing leg.

"Something is watching and following me around here. It feels like a monster but I don't understand how?"

I said softly to them.

"You're a demigod girl. They will find you."

Mercy said.

"My brother put up a barrier to keep monsters out."

I said and their eyes got wide.

"Do you want us to come and see whats going on?"

Lucy asked.

I shook my head.

"No I can handle it. But I just need to tell someone about it. I know you guys wont think I'm mad."

I said and they looked at me weird.

"What?"

I said to them.

"Mad?"

Ella said.

"Sorry when we say mad it means crazy."

I said with a giggle.

The nodded their heads.

"So what are you doing to do?"

Matt said.

"Just wait and see what it is. But using the loo and showering makes me feel uneasy."

I said and Nick growled and stood up.

"Lizzy-"

He started but I cut him off.

"Its ok Nick its not a person looking at me. So you shouldn't worry."

I said and Nick sat back down growling.

"While I better get going I want to make a shield before bed. I wanted to check in on you guys."

I said.

"Ok Lizzy its good to hear from you. Let us know how your exams go."

Kimi said then the mist faded away.

I got up and started on my shield.

I poured in my magic into it so it can turn into different things.

But right now it will be a bronze bracelet.

The shield I put a wolf on top of it with a full moon behind it.

It has a greenish glow about it.

When it turns into its bracelet form it has green gems around it.

I put it on my left hand since the ring is on my right.

I looked out side and the sun was down.

"Oh shit."

I said as I ran out of the room to the great hall.

The guys just sat down when I walked over to them.

"Where have you been Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said as I sat next to him.

"I was making this."

I said as I showed them my new bracelet.

"You made this?"

Sirius said as he looked at it.

"Yep."

I said as that feeling came back to me.

I turned my head over my shoulder.

I thought I saw something in the shadows.

But I blink and it was gone.

"You should make them and sell them."

James said with a smile.

"You think so?"

I said cause I wouldn't mind making a little money.

So I don't use up what my father left me.

"Yes this are cool. I would buy one."

Sirius said.

"While I will make some and then we can see if any one would like to buy one."

I said as a cold shiver ran down my back.

I turned around again and I didn't see anything there.

It felt like someone blowing on the back of my neck.

"That would be good. Will just let us know when you are finished with them."

James said.

I nodded as I started to eat.

We talked about our own business most of dinner.

Then we headed back to the common room.

I pulled out some parchment and started to draw different stuff we can sell.

Even in the common room I got that feeling.

Something was watching me even in the common room.

The one place I was hoping that I was safe at.

Soon every one was started tot go to bed.

Sirius and I was the only ones still up.

"Sirius?"

I said softly to him.

"Yes Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said in a tired voice.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

I asked in a shaky voice.

He looked at me with worry in his gray eyes.

"Is it that thing you said you cant tell me?"

Sirius ask.

I nodded my head feeling stupid.

I'm a hero and I'm scared to sleep alone.

"Come on Lizzy bear."

He said as he pulled me up to his dorm.

The other were fast asleep as we took off our shoes and robes.

Then we got into bed and I snuggled close to him.

Sirius put his arms around my shaking body.

"I wish you can tell me what is wrong."

Sirius said in a soft somber voice.

"You don't know how much I want to tell you and the others."

I said softly so to not wake the others.

"No matter want it is I be here for you. You are more then welcome to sleep with me Lizzy bear."

Sirius said before he kissed the top of my head.

"Good-night Sirius and thank you."

I said in a tired voice as I put my head on his chest.

"Good-night Lizzy bear your welcome and sweet dreams."

Sirius said as he pulled me closer to him and we fell asleep.

_**Sirius's pov**_

I had a weird dream about a beautiful lady in black leather.

She was talking to me and she said that I have to wait till its time and not to push Lizzy. She is intrusting her to me.

I have to protect her when she needs it.

To be there for her when she need someone there.

When she needs someone to trust her when you think its not true.

I need to believe her when no one else will.

Then she vanished from my dream.

Lizzy was gone when I woke up so I got read for the day.

When I came down Lizzy was waiting for me.

There was a smile on her face but there was something off about it.

"How did you sleep?"

She asked as we walked to the great hall.

"It was weird."

I said to her.

"How was it weird?"

Lizzy asked me.

Then I told her about the beautiful lady in leather and what she said.

There was something in Lizzy's eyes that I never seen before.

"That is weird. But dream can be real."

Lizzy said as we sat down and started to eat.

The mail came and my mothers owl landed in front of me.

I pulled off the letter as Lizzy gave it some of her cornflakes.

Then it rubbed its head against her arm before it left.

I opened the letter and read it.

"Who is it from?"

Lizzy asked me before she took a drink of her juice.

"Its from my mother. She wants to know if your coming with me and Regulus for Easter." I said to her.

"That would be nice."

Lizzy said a little to fast.

Like she wanted to get away from the school.

"Ok I write her back then."

I said as I pulled out a quill and ink.

I wrote her a letter telling her that Lizzy will be coming with us.

Then as we got up I walked over to Regulus who was still at his table.

The others hissed at me as I walked past them.

"Hey Regulus could you owl this for me since I don't have a owl?"

I asked him.

"Ok Sirius but if you don't mind me asking. Who you sending it to?"

Regulus asked me.

"To mother she wanted to know if Lizzy is coming home with us for Easter Holiday."

I said and he smiled.

"That's good. She has been helping me with my work and I think I will do great on my exams."

He said and I smiled at him.

"That's good to hear. She helps us a lot and she still has time for her own and other things."

I said before I left.

Cause Lizzy is waiting for me.

We headed for our first lesson.

As we walked I noticed that she kept on looking over her shoulder every few seconds. Like there was something watching her but she cant see them.

_**Maybe that is why she asked to sleep with me. **_

I thought to my self.

I put my hand in her and squeezed it.

Lizzy blushed as she looked at me.

I held her hand all the way to our class.

James and the others looked at us as we sat down.

"Do we want to know?"

James asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at us.

"Its none of your beeswax."

I said with a smirk.

Lizzy shook her head as she turned to talk to Remus.

"Your no fun Sirius."

James said to me.

I chuckled as I looked over at Lizzy and Remus.

Remus was smiling and nodded his head.

"I would like that."

Remus said and Lizzy looked around and pulled out her wand.

"Muffliato."

She said.

This is History of Magic so most of us just talk while we take notes.

"What are you to talking about?"

I asked them.

"Lizzy came up with something."

Remus said as we took notes.

"What did you come up with Lizzy bear?"

I asked her.

"While since we are Animagi on the full moons we can hang with Remus. As animals he wont hurt us. I asked him if that would be ok with him. So this next full moon we are going to sneak out."

Lizzy said with a smile.

"That would be fun."

James said as we started to plan out what we are going to do.

It turns out that the Whomping Willow is the way he goes to changes.

There is a knot on the tree that you touch and it freezes.

We would stay in the house with Remus.

It was the end of the day and the five of us went to our dorm room to hang out.

I noticed that Lizzy didn't want to be alone.

We turned into our animal form for a while.

Till it was late and every one was going to bed and Lizzy went to her dorm.

I got into my bed and looked at the ceiling for a while.

Then I felt my bed sink and I looked over to see Lizzy crawling into my bed.

I opened the covers and she snuggled up to me and I put my arms around her as she fell asleep.

I nuzzled my face into her silver hair that smelt like rain and cherry blossoms.

I smiled as I stated to fall asleep.

The sun hit my hit and I pulled Lizzy closer to me.

"Hm?"

Lizzy said as she nuzzled into my neck.

I smiled as I laid there holding my Lizzy bear.

"Sirius get up."

James said before he came over and opened my curtains.

"What the bloody hell is Lizzy doing in your bed?!"

He said as I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I told her if she wants she can sleep with me when she needs a good night sleep."

I said softly so I wouldn't wake Lizzy up.

"Sure."

James said with that evil smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lizzy bear its time to get up."

I said softly into her ear.

"Ten more minutes Nick. I don't want to patrol tonight."

Lizzy said and James and I looked at each other.

"Patrol?"

He said.

"I don't know what she is talking about. But Nick is a friend of hers from that camp."

I said to him. "

Lizzy bear its Sirius.

We have to get up to go to our lessons."

I said again as I moved her hair out of her face.

With a low growl she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I don't want to."

Lizzy purred as she put her arms around my neck.

I could hear James chuckling.

"No one does love but we have to."

I said to her softly and Lizzy growled again as she sat up.

"Ok Sirius. I see you two in the great hall."

Lizzy said before she left my bed.

I sat up and looked at James who started to laugh harder.

Making Remus and Peter look over at us.

I smiled up at my best mate as I got up and ready for the day.

Not know that Lizzy would be in my bed more then hers.

_**So what did you think of this Chapter? What do you think is watching Lizzy? How do you like the Lizius parts? What do you think I should do when Lizzy goes to the Black House? Should Lizzy have nightmares and go to Sirius's room? What would happen if she did and Mrs. Black walks in on them? What would you guys and girls (not sure who reads this more girls or boys) want to see happen when she walks in on them? Let me know what you think she will do? I will try to make a chapter a day but I wont post it till I get the reviews. I want to let all of my great readers that starting next weekend (1/31/15) on the weekend I will take a break on doing review chapters and work on other things. Like stories I want to work on or on new ones. Or even take a break from writing and play minecraft or read. Stuff like that so I don't get burnt out and stop writing for months. I know a lot of you would be mad at me if I did that lol. I don't want to do that again. Its hard to get back into writing. Thank you all for the reviews you guys send my way. While that is it for now. Remember review=more chapters.**_


	21. Monster & Demigods

_**Chapter 21: Monster &amp; Demigods **_

"_Master the child is more powerful then we could have thought." Said a growling voice. "Good. But she is still to young. Keep a eye on her my pets. Report back if she leave's the school." Said a low deep evil voice that would send chills down you spine. "Yes master!" Came hundreds of growls._

_**No One's pov**_

Lizzy and the Black brothers were waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Black to show up.

They were running a little late.

Regulus noticed how close Lizzy is standing to his brother.

Sirius reach over and grabbed Lizzy's hand.

Lizzy blushed before she smiled at him.

Sirius smiled back at Lizzy.

Regulus didn't like that at all but before he could do anything.

Sirius let go of her hand. Cause Mrs. Black was walking towards them.

Regulus smiled a little as they walked with their parents to the ally.

Once at home Sirius walked Lizzy to her room.

When they walked into it, every thing was different.

"What happened to it?"

Lizzy asked Sirius softly.

Cause the room was more girly you can say.

Sirius looked around in shock.

"I guess my mum changed it for you."

Sirius said as he walked Lizzy walked to the closet and opened it.

There was clothes packed into it.

She turned and gave Sirius.

I-don't-believe-it look that made him smile.

"While at lest you know you want run out of clothes."

Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Wow mum went over board."

Regulus said as his brothers side making Sirius jump and cured under his breath.

"Damn it Regulus don't sneak around like that!"

Sirius growled at Regulus who just smiled at his older brother.

"Sorry I guess that's the Slytherin in me."

Regulus said with a chuckle.

Lizzy had to turn her back on the two brothers while she tried not to giggle out loud. "Whats wrong with you Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said with worry in his voice.

Cause all they could see is Lizzy's body shacking.

Then they heard her snort a little.

Sirius didn't know what was going on then they heard her bust out laughing and snorting a few time.

"Sorry. . . .that. . .look. . .funny!"

Was all Lizzy was able to say threw her fits of giggles/snorts.

Regulus and Sirius started to laugh as while.

All three of them was laughing so hard that Lizzy fell to the floor in tears.

While Sirius and Regulus held on to each other so they wouldn't fall.

"What is going on up here?"

Mrs. Black said as she walked into Lizzy's room to the all three of them laughing.

It took them a while to stop laughing.

Regulus told his mother what he did to Sirius.

"That got you all laughing like mad hatters?"

She said before she shook her head.

"How do you like the room Lizzy?"

Mrs. Black as Lizzy as she wiped her eyes.

"I love it Mrs. Black but you didn't have to do that for me."

Lizzy said as she got to her feet.

Mrs. Black smiled at her.

"Nonsense my dear. I love my son but its nice to do something like this for a girl. Beside I love to shop so this summer when you come over you and I will go shopping."

Mrs. Black said but Lizzy's face fell.

"I might be buys this summer. But if I get back I send a owl."

Lizzy said and they all looked at her.

Lizzy's face went red.

"Why didn't you tell me about that Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said and his mother noticed his nickname for her.

She thought it was kinda cute.

"Sorry Sirius but I was hoping things was going to change but how things are I don't think they are."

Lizzy said in a low voice.

Sirius smiled as he walked over to his mate.

"Its ok if I don't see you this summer I will see you next term."

Sirius said and Lizzy smiled.

"Yea trust me if I didn't have to go I wonted. But they need me so I cant say no. Besides I haven't done anything with my friends since I started school."

Lizzy said and Sirius nodded.

"I understand you need to spend some time with your other friends."

Sirius said and Lizzy was happy that her mate understands.

But she didn't know if she was going to come back alive or not.

But she is going to fight like hell to come back alive.

"By the smell of things dinner should be ready. So lets go and eat then children you can unpack."

She said and they followed her down to the kitchen.

They ate and talked.

After dinner they went and unpacked their stuff.

Then got ready for bed. Lizzy laid down in her nice big bed.

But she couldn't sleep so she got up and went to Sirius's rooms.

Lizzy slowly opened his door and heard Sirius snoring.

So she walked in and closed the door.

Lizzy walked to his bed and tapped him on his shoulder.

With out opening his eyes Sirius he opened the covers and pulled Lizzy into his arms and covered them up.

"Thank you."

Lizzy said before she put her head on his chest.

"Any time Lizzy bear."

Sirius said in a sleepy voice.

_**Lizzy's pov **_

I heard the door before Sirius did.

I ducked down into the covers and Sirius pulled me closer to him.

Regulus walked in and looked at his brother.

"Hey its time to get up and have you seen Lizzy?"

Regulus said to Sirius.

"Close the door Reg."

Sirius said and he did then I popped out from under the covers.

"What the bloody hell?"

Regulus said in shock as his back hit the door.

"Lizzy has nightmares a lot. So she sleeps with me so she don't have them."

Sirius said and Regulus shook his head.

There was a sad/ mad look on his face.

"Ok while get ready."

He said and I jumped out of bed and followed Regulus out of the room.

"You mad?"

I asked him.

He looked at me with a smile.

"No I'm mad at my self."

He said but he wouldn't tell me why.

So I went to my room and looked for a out fit.

I found a nice light powder blue dress.

I pulled my hair back and put a black ribbon in it.

Then I headed for the kitchen.

When I walked in the boys looked at me with their mouths open.

I blushed as I sat down not sure why they are looking at me like that.

"Lizzy dear you look beautiful in that dress."

Mrs. Black said to me.

"Thank you ma'ma."

I said as a house-elf handed me a plate.

"Thank you."

I said to him.

They look at me funny when I think them.

But I don't see them as slaves.

"After we eat do you guys want to go to the park?"

Regulus asked us.

I Haven't been to a park in a very long time.

"I would love to."

I said and Sirius looked at me.

"Ok I go to."

Sirius said and we started to eat.

It didn't take us long to finish eating.

We headed to the park across the street.

There was swings and slides.

I smiled as I went to the swing and sat down.

Then Sirius started to put me.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you Sirius."

I said to him.

"Any time Lizzy bear."

Sirius said.

"I don't like it when the poor kids come here. They are all ways asking for muggle money."

Regulus said as he looked at a group of kids walking/jogging threw the park.

I looked up to see four boys and a girl.

They were dirty and they had some weapons in their hands.

They went to the water fountain and took turns in drink while the others watched out.

I stopped the swing.

"I be right back."

I said as I walked over to them.

The boys watched me as I slowly walked over to them.

I smiled at them letting them know I wasn't going to hurt them.

"Hello."

I said to them but they didn't say anything.

"_Hello."_

I said in Greek and their eyes got wide.

"How do you know Greek?"

The boy to my right said.

He looked like the oldest.

"My mother is Greek."

I said to them.

One of the boys was looking over my shoulder to Regulus and Sirius who was still by the swings.

"Does Camp Half-Blood mean anything to you?"

He said to me.

I smiled at him

"_That is my home."_

I said in Greek.

Their eyes got wide and they smiled.

"Do you know where it is. We all heard different voices telling us we have to get to the camp."

He said again.

"Yes I know where it is but its very far."

I said in a sad voice.

"We been traveling for a few years before the voices came. So just tell us where it is and we be one our way."

He said with a smirk at me.

Like I don't know what its like.

"Its in the states in New York city. While out side of it."

I said and their smiles faded.

"We have to cross the ocean? We don't have any money."

The girl said in a said voice.

"Yes but I know people there that can help wait here and I go and give them a IM."

I said and they looked at me weird but shook their heads.

"We cant we are being chased by the cops and -"

He didn't finish what he was saying.

"We call them monsters. They can smell us the powerful your parent is the stronger the smell is."

I said but they girl's eyes got wide before I could turn around a voice spoke up.

"You troublemakers are going away for a long time."

It yelled. I turned around to look at the man.

But I saw Sirius and Regulus running back to the house.

I snapped my fingers.

"Offer sir how dear you speak to my kin like that. We come form a noble family. The Crimson family has never had troublemakers in the family."

I said in a strong voice.

His eyes got wide.

"Crimson family? Oh my I'm very sorry ma'ma I didn't know. But they stole some food." He said.

I snapped my fingers again making the mist stronger.

"They would never steal when they are better then that. It must have been kids that looked like them. Now go and look for them before they get away."

I said and he nodded.

"Sorry again Miss Crimson."

He said before he left.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

The boy said to me.

I smiled as I looked at him.

"I can control the mist that hides our world from theirs."

I said and he looked at me.

"Mist?"

He said.

"It be best not to say anything right now cause if you don't know then your scent wont get strong. If your parent isn't a strong one then it wouldn't be bad. But since I don't know who they might be I shouldn't say anything."

I said.

"I don't understand what you are saying."

He growled at me.

I growled back at him.

"We are the same. I bet all of you ran away from home or never had a home. Trouble seems to find you and you cant sit till for long. Reading hurts your head but Greek don't. Am I right?"

I said and they all nodded their heads.

"I want to help you cause like it or not we are family. On the parent that left the one you were living with."

I said and they looked at me.

"Family?"

The girl said with hope before she hugged me.

I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Lulu don't hug her your dirty."

Said another boy.

"Its ok I can clean it later."

I said.

"Lizzy?"

Came Mr. Blacks voice.

"They don't know about our world so don't say anything."

I said to them and they nodded.

"I be there in a minute."

I called back and he nodded.

"You guys should be safe for now. Do you have a safe house here?"

I asked and the oldest nodded.

"Ok stay here and I be right back."

I said.

"Ok but don't take to long."

He said and I nodded as I ran back.

"The boys said some muggles came."

He said with worry.

"They did but I took care of it."

I said with a smile as we walked back into the house.

"You know how to deal with muggles with out magic?"

He said in awe.

"Yes sir. I grew up around them so I know how to deal with them."

I said then we headed to my room.

"What is going on Lizzy?"

Sirius said with worry.

"They need my help. Can you two cover for me for a while?"

I said and they looked at me as I dug into my trunk for the bag Matt gave me.

"Ok but how long you going to be gone?"

Regulus said.

"I don't know hopefully not to long but if so just tell your mum I'm staying the night with some old friends of mine."

I said and they didn't look to happy.

"If I don't help them they might die."

I growled at them.

"Ok Lizzy we cover for you."

Sirius said and I smiled and kissed both of their cheeks before I left.

They were still there when I came back running.

I packed some clothes before I left the room.

"Ok lets get going."

I said and they took me to a old warehouse.

I didn't like the looks of this.

"Is this place safe?"

I asked them as I twisted my ring with my thumb.

"Yes nothing seems to be able to get us."

He said as we walked in.

As I walked in I felt a powerful barrier.

I smiled as they took me to were they are living for now.

I saw a pip that as water spraying out and there was mist making a rainbow.

"Why are you smiling for Lizzy?"

The girl asked me.

"Cause we wont have to use the spray bottle. By the way what are your names?"

I said to them.

"Sorry about that. I'm Jasper, this is Joe, Aaron, Jason and you know Lulu."

Jasper said and I smiled at him.

"Its nice to meet you all. You know I'm Lizzy Crimson."

I said and their eyes got wide.

"We thought you were lying about being a noble family."

Aaron said.

I giggled at them.

"There are didn't worlds within this world. I just made that up so he wouldn't take you guys away."

I said to them.

They chuckled for awhile.

"Let me call my friends."

I said as I walked over to the mist.

"We don't have a phone."

Joe said to me as I pulled out three drachmas.

"Damn those are some huge coins."

Jason said.

"They are called Drachma."

I said as I looked back at the water.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, Please accept my offering."

I said then threw the drachmas in and they vanished.

They looked at me with shock.

"Please show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

I said and the mist started to change.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Jasper said.

"Lizzy don't curse like that."

Chiron said.

"That wasn't me Chiron. That was Jasper."

I said and he looked at me then at the other demigods.

"I never seen them before Lizzy."

He said to me.

"That's why I'm calling. They don't know about who they really are. I need Nick and the others to come and get them. To make sure they get to camp safely."

I said and he looked at me.

Then Nick came into view.

"Hey Lizzy whats going on?"

Nick said before he looked at them.

"I need you Matt, Anna, Jack, Ella, Mercy, Kimi and Lucy to come to London to pick up some family."

I said and he knew why I said family.

"Ok we be there tomorrow."

Nick said then left.

"You did good Lizzy. You saved some lifes today."

He said and I smiled.

"That's what I train for. Should I tell them or wait till they get to camp?"

I asked.

"It be best to wait till they get to camp. I must go now Lizzy they will IM you when they get into town."

He said before it faded.

And two drachmas fell from the mist.

I bent down and picked them up.

"That is weird."

I said as I looked at them.

"Why is it weird?"

Lulu asked me.

"Cause she keeps what every you throw in. This is the first time I got anything back."

I said.

"While maybe you gave to much."

Aaron said.

"Drachmas are something we use and need. One will do but I do a little more sometimes cause it works better."

I said as I looked at Lulu who was trying to get a better look at the drachma.

I handed it to her.

Her eyes got wide.

"Thank you."

She said as she looked at it.

"Your welcome Lulu and you can keep it."

I said and she giggled and hugged me again.

I noticed that they were hurt.

"Boy's take off your clothes."

I said and they looked at me.

"You can keep your boxers on."

I said and they still looked at me weird.

"I know your hurt and I can patch you up first."

I said.

They didn't move and I was starting to get pissed.

"Now!"

I growled and they started to take off their clothes.

I saw their wounds and scars.

"Whats with that look?"

Jason said to me as he saw me looking at his body?

"I know what its like to fight for your life and get scars from it."

I said as I started to clean his wounds.

They didn't say anything.

I felt his ribs and noticed some was broken and they were fresh.

"Eat this."

I said as I broke a Ambrosia square in half.

"Why?"

He said.

"Cause this will help heal your wounds and ribs."

I said.

"Why not give him the hole thing?"

Joe said.

"Cause this stuff will burn you up from the inside out if you eat to much. We can eat it but mortals will burn if they eat it."

I said and he looked at.

"Don't worry a little wont hurt us. That is why I broke it in half."

I said as I dripped some Nectar on some of his wounds that started to heal.

Soon they will started to eat while I bandaged them up.

"How do you know all lot about this kind of stuff?"

Lulu asked me.

She must be a few years younger then me.

I smiled at her.

"My friend Matt is the healer out of our group so I picked it up. Since I go to school here most of the year now."

I said Lulu took me to her room so I can change into my lose jeans and a shirt.

When we got back they guys looked at me.

"Why did you change for?"

Aaron said with a smirk on his lips as he looked me up and down.

"Cause you got this far by luck and some skills. I was going to leave after I patched you guys up but I'm going to stay and show you some skills and see what weapons your best at."

I said as I put my hair back again.

"What is wrong with our weapons?"

Jasper said as he held his bat.

"Cause if you want to live you need a weapon that can kill a monster."

I said as Ajax turned into a sword.

Their eyes got wide when they saw it.

"How did you do that?"

Lulu said in awe.

"One of my older brothers made it but I picked me and turned it self into a ring."

I said.

"Wow."

Lulu said.

"Yea and this is what I made."

I said before I tapped my bracelet and it turned into a shield.

"Do we all get stuff like that?"

Joe said.

"You can. But you want to make sure what you get is something you can fit with."

I said as I started to pull out weapons.

The next morning I was woken up by a IM form Nick telling me they are here.

I woke up the others and we headed out.

Nick was going to meet us half way.

But as we were walking I got a bad feeling.

"What every happens run and meet up with Nick. You know what he looks like."

I said softly to them.

"You got that feeling?"

Jasper said.

"Yes so when I yell run. You run like a bat out of hell. I take care of them."

I said to them.

Lulu looked scared.

I smiled at her.

Then they came out.

"RUN!"

I yelled as my sword and shield came out.

_**No One's pov**_

Jasper and his friends ran for it when Lizzy yelled.

They didn't look back as they ran for it and didn't stop till they ran into Nick and the others.

"Whats going on?"

Nick said with worry cause he didn't see Lizzy.

"Something was following us and Lizzy told us to run so we did."

Lulu sobbed.

Nick growled as he moved past them.

"I'm going to go and help her! You take them back!"

Nick said before he took off running.

He couldn't here a fight going on as he ran.

But then it stopped and when he came around the corner he saw Lizzy on the grown in a pool of blood.

_**So what did you think of this chapter? How did like you how I ended it? Do you think Lizzy is going to made it or not? Is she going to die in Nicks arms? Lol Oh I just love my cliff hangers. -laughs evilly- Sorry if you read my other story's Black Love and Crimson Love you would know. If you like this story you might like the others two. They go together so if you do read them black love first then Crimson love. Any way tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think is going to happened. Would you be mad at me if I killed off Lizzy? Remember reviews=more chapters. Till next time take it easy. **_


	22. Tears Of A Warrior

_**Chapter 22: Tears Of A Warrior**_

_**No One's pov**_

Nick ran to Lizzy and held her in his arms.

Lizzy's skin was very pale from blood lose.

"Sirius?"

Lizzy said as she opened her dark green eyes.

"No Lizzy its Nick."

Nick said with worry in his voice.

"Nick? I need my bag and a safe place."

She said in a weak voice.

Nick picked her up and took off running.

It didn't take him long to fined a empty warehouse.

Then Nick started to feed her Ambrosia and dripped some Nectar on her wounds.

But he knew she lost to much blood and isn't going to make it.

"In my bag there is a vial that looked like blood get it for me."

Lizzy said as she fought hard to keep her eyes open.

Nick dug into her bag and found it and opened it for her.

Then Lizzy drank it and some off it ran down her chin.

It looked just like blood.

"I'm sleepy Nick."

Lizzy said in a weak voice.

Tears ran down his face.

Cause he knew she was fading fast.

"Please Lizzy don't leave me. I cant live with out you in my life."

Nick said in a thick voice that shook.

"I'm not going any were Nick."

Lizzy said before her eyes closed and Nick pulled her closer to his body and cried harder. He knew he had feelings for her but was to scared to tell her.

And she is a little to young to.

Nick wanted to wait till she was thirteen and hoped by then he tell her.

"Lizzy I love you."

Nick said into her ear as tears fell on her pale fast.

_**Sorry for this short chapter. This will give me some time to write a longer one. So what do you think? Poor Lizzy so young. But you know demigods don't live long. If only Lizzy was stronger. Do you guys hate me now? If you do I'm sorry but don't stop reading just yet. You will like the next chapter. . .while I hope you like the next chapter and the new girl maybe? Hehe I'm so evil aren't I? That's what I'm good at is this kind of writing. Sorry my minions but you have to wait for the next chapter. I know I will post a new chapter when someone reviews but just this one time I want to see at lest six reviews for the next chapter to be posted. Trust me you want to review for the next chapter. You all will like it. . .while I hope you like it. Hehe. That is all my minions. Till next time take it easy. **_


	23. St Mungo's Hospital

_**Chapter 23: St. Mungo's Hospital**_

_**No One's pov**_

Sirius was sitting in his room waiting for Lizzy to come back.

But he got this bad feeling something was wrong.

Regulus came into his room.

"Whats wrong Sirius?"

Regulus said to his worried brother.

"I got a very bad feeling Regulus that something bad has happened."

Sirius said in a low voice.

Regulus looked at him with a the same worry in his eyes.

"I'm worried to Sirius I thought Lizzy would be back by now."

Regulus said.

Sirius got up to his feet.

"That is it I'm going to go looking for her."

Sirius said and Regulus looked at him.

"I go too."

Regulus said to him.

"No you need to stay here."

Sirius said but Regulus shook his head.

"To pares of eyes are better then one Sirius. We can find her faster."

Regulus said and he wasn't going to stay home.

"Ok lets go."

Sirius said as he left the room.

The two brothers left the house and started to look for Lizzy.

The other demigods turned back around to help Nick and Lizzy.

But when they got back there all they saw was blood.

"Where could they be?"

Lulu said with tears in her eyes.

"Knowing Nick he took her to a safe place to heal."

Jack said.

"We should just follow the blood."

Jasper said and the others looked down and saw the blood drops moving away.

"Lets go!"

Ella growled as she took off running.

The others followed her but then some one yelled.

"Oi! You guys the one's that was with Lizzy wait!"

Yelled Sirius and the stopped and looked at him and Regulus running towards me.

"Do you know them?"

Matt asked Jasper.

"Not really but Lizzy is staying with them."

Jasper said and Matt nodded.

"Where is Lizzy?"

Sirius said when they got up to them.

"We don't know that's why we are following the blood."

Ella said and both Sirius and Regulus looked down to see the blood.

"Lets go!"

Sirius said and every one started to run again.

They came to the warehouse and walked in.

They could hear someone crying.

Sirius was the first one to move towards the sound.

The others soon followed him and saw Nick crying over Lizzy's body.

No one moved they were in shock to see a pale Lizzy.

"Is.. . . .she?"

Anna said they knew what she was asking.

"Y-y-yes."

Nick sobbed.

"No I don't believe it."

Sirius said as he walked over to Lizzy.

Nick growled at him but Sirius touched Lizzy's face and then saw the bottle.

"What is that?"

Regulus asked his brother in a somber voice.

"A empty bottle of what I'm guessing is a blood-replenishing potion."

Sirius said and the demigods looked at him.

"A what?"

Lucy asked not sure if she wanted to know.

"It is used when someone loses a lot of blood. It slowly replaces it. Let me take a look at her."

Sirius said but the last part he growled at Nick.

Nick growled back but slowly let go of Lizzy.

Sirius looked at her then put his head against her chest.

"She's alive but we need to take her to St. Mungo's."

Sirius said.

"What the fuck is that?"

Jasper said.

"Its our hospital they have the best healers."

Regulus said.

The others looked at them.

"I think Lizzy told us about it."

Nick said softly.

"Regulus go get mom and dad and meet us there.

"Come one we need to get her there soon if not she might not make it."

Sirius said and Nick helped him.

Sirius let them to a old shop.

"This isn't hospital."

Aaron said to Sirius.

"It hidden. I don't think it would be a good I idea if every one goes in."

Sirius said.

Matt walked up.

"I take her Nick you guys go and find a place."

Matt said and Nick handed Lizzy over to him.

Then Sirius and Matt walked threw the glass.

The others headed waited out side for a while.

"We should find a place then come back."

Nick said in a dead tone.

The others that knew Nick never heard him sound like this.

"Come on Nick we can take turns waiting out here for Matt and Lizzy."

Lucy said.

All he could do was nodded his head.

While in St. Mungo's Sirius and Matt called for a Healer.

They took her to a room and Sirius and Matt followed them to the room and they had to wait for them to finish.

But as they waited Matt looked at Sirius.

"I know this isn't the time but since we cant do anything. How does Lizzy like your school?"

Matt said in a low voice as he look around.

Not sure if this place was safe.

Sirius knew that he was just trying to get their minds off what is going on with Lizzy.

"I think she likes it. I know we have a lot of fun every day. Besides the days we are studying for our exams."

Sirius said to Matt.

He smiled to him self but Sirius saw it.

"I'm glade she is having fun. We don't have a lot of fun most of the time. But when she is back home we do have fun. I never thought with out her in our lifes it could be boring." Matt said.

Being a hero shouldn't be boring with out your friends.

"I know how that is. Last summer I was so bored with out Lizzy."

Sirius said.

Just saying her name made him feel down.

He don't know what he would do with out her.

"Lizzy make this better and fun. But if you piss her off you need to run for it."

Matt said with a small smile.

Think back to when they were little and the first time he pissed her off.

"Yeah I seen what she can do. I'm glade we are friends."

Sirius said with a smile.

Before Matt could say anything Mrs. Black called out to her son.

"Sirius what happened? All Regulus said was we had to hurry to St. Mungo's cause Lizzy is hurt."

She said and there was tears in her eyes.

"She got attack while walking with some of our friends. She told them to run while she slowed them down."

Matt said in a low voice.

The Black family looked at him.

"Who are you?"

She said with a sneer.

Matt gave her his death glare that made them all move back.

"I go to the same camp as Lizzy. We grew up together. She is like a sister to me ma'ma." He growled at them.

She just looked at him.

"If you go to the same camp when how can you come in here?"

She said to him.

"I do have some magic in my blood."

Matt said to her.

Lizzy told them if something happens and they come across some wizards or witchs.

To tell them that they have some magic in their blood.

"I see."

She said to them.

"How is she doing?"

Mr. Black asked Sirius.

"We don't know dad. They haven't came out yet."

Sirius said to his father.

"Oh."

He said and there was worry in his voice.

The Black family and Matt waiting for a healer to come out.

Mercy was out side waiting for Matt to come out.

Matt came out to let her know what is going on.

Then the next one would come and they switch out.

Mercy told the others that she was still being worked on.

That didn't help Nick who felt so bad that he didn't get there in time.

Nineteen hours went by and every one was out of their minds from worrying.

Then a healer came out and walked over to them. "Your family of the girl?" She asked. "Yes."

Mrs. Black said fast.

"A few more minute's later and we would have lost her for sure. We don't know if she is going to make it now. All we can do is wait and see if she will recover and wake up."

She said in a sad voice.

The Black family was in shock to hear that.

Matt put his hand threw the wall.

Every one looked at me as he cursed in Greek.

The healer watched Matt pull his hand out of the wall.

"Let me heal your hand."

She said and Matt didn't care as he held out his bleeding hand towards her.

It didn't take long for her to heal his hand.

"I be back I have to tell the others."

He said in a weak pissed off voice.

"Ok you can bring Nick back."

Sirius said and Matt nodded before he left.

His parents looked down at him.

"Her friends should come and see her too."

Sirius said to them.

He knew if she did die they should have their chance to say good bye.

"Will only four at a time please."

The healer said to them.

"Who gave her the blood-replenishing potion?"

She asked them.

Sirius was the one to speak.

"She had some on her and drank it."

He said.

"It was a good thing she had that. If not she would have bleed out before you got her here. She is a smart girl to carry a few potions on her. Even for a young girl."

She said before she left. T

hey walked in and saw Lizzy laying down in the bed pale as death but she was breathing. Sirius slowly walked over to the bed and put his hand into hers.

It was cold but not as cold as when he first touched her.

So this was good right?

"What are we going to do love?"

Mr. Black said to his wife.

"All we can do is wait and see. She is a fighter and she will make it."

Mrs. Black trying to keep out the worry and fear out of her voice.

But Sirius heard it but he didn't say anything.

"Regulus?"

Sirius said softly to his brother.

"Yes Sirius?"

Regulus said in a sober voice.

"Can you do me a favor and owl James and tell him what happened and to ask him to owl the others as while?"

Sirius asked him.

Regulus didn't want to leave Lizzy.

"Ok I be right back."

He said before he left the room.

Matt and Nick was waiting.

"You can go in first Nick."

Matt said and Nick nodded.

When Nick walked in Mr. and Mrs. Blacked looked at him as he walked to the other side of her bed.

Sirius noticed that he didn't look so good.

He put his hand into hers like Sirius did.

Sirius didn't like that but he didn't say anything or growl.

"We are going to go and talk to the healers Sirius."

Mrs. Black said in a sad voice.

"Ok mum."

He said with out looking away form Lizzy.

Mrs. Black never thought she would care about a Gryffindor before.

Lizzy was like family to her now and she didn't want her to die.

They talked to a healer to move Lizzy into a private room.

They paid them and they moved Lizzy.

Matt was aloud to go in cause they got her one of the biggest rooms so she can have more people to visit.

Sirius, Regulus, Matt and Nick stayed with Lizzy all night.

They took turns on watching her.

Sirius was watching her now and it looked to him that she was getting some color back in her cheeks.

Its been three days and Nick and the others had to get the others to camp.

Sirius told them he will send the ma owl to let them know how she is doing.

"Take good care of her."

Nick said to Sirius.

"I will."

Sirius said cause Lizzy is his not Nicks.

Before Matt left he kiss Lizzy's forehead.

Nick did the same but kissed her cheek.

Then they were gone and the Black family sat around Lizzy's room.

The boys will have to go back to school in a few days.

"I'm not going back to school."

Sirius said and James nodded his head.

Mr. Black spoke up.

"You boys cant stop going to school cause Lizzy is in the hospital."

He said in a low voice.

He didn't blame the boys for wanting to stay with Lizzy.

"What if she wakes up and we aren't here?"

Regulus said to his father.

"We will be here when she wakes up. After she is fully healed we will send her back to the school."

Mr. Black said to the boys.

They talked back till Mrs. Black put her foot down.

"Boys! That's enough! We are all worried about Lizzy. But there is nothing we can do right now. All we can do is wait and your exams are coming up. Lizzy wouldn't want you to miss them. Beside if you put your minds in the books you wont think much about Lizzy."

She said with tears in her eyes.

Her sons never seen her cry before.

"Ok mum."

They both said. So they stayed with Lizzy till it was time for them to head back to school. Sirius and the others sat on the train with somber looks.

Lily Evans was walking by and saw the five boys faces.

She opened it the door and walked in.

"Whats wrong with you lot? I don't think I ever seen you this down before and where is Lizzy? Don't she sit with you guys?"

Lily said. James looked into her green eyes and his heart stopped.

James never really saw Lily before.

James told Lily want happened to Lizzy.

Lily sat next to James with tears in her eyes.

"I heard of some dark wizards that been attacking people."

Lily sobbed into James's arm.

Where she put her face to cry into.

James moved his arm around Lily so she could cry into his chest.

Sirius didn't think about that.

He forgot about them.

Its been three weeks and nothing has changed with Lizzy.

The boys and Lily has been keeping their minds off of Lizzy.

Mrs. Black sends them a owl a day to let them know that Lizzy is still doing ok.

Sirius and Regulus as been hanging out a lot and the Slytherins didn't like that.

So one day Sirius and the others were just walking back from the library when they got jumped by thirteen Slytherins.

James and the others started to fight with them. Before they could finished the fight Professor McGonagall came.

"What is going on here!"

She called out to them.

The Slytherins spoke first.

"They attacked us Professor."

They said.

"No we didn't we were just walking to dinner and you attached us."

Regulus said and Professor McGonagall looked at the Slytherin.

"I see."

She said then gave them detention.

The others went to dinner.

"I see you guys tomorrow."

Regulus said to them before he went to his table.

None of the boys really ate much.

Lily sat with them playing with her food.

She never really talked to Lizzy but Lily liked Lizzy for being nice Severus.

And that she is friends with Regulus who is a Slytherin.

Sirius was about to get up and go back to the common room.

When some one tapped him on the shoulder.

Sirius turned around to see dark green eyes and silver hair.

"LIZZY!"

Sirius yelled before he threw him self at her.

"Ouch."

Lizzy said as every one else threw them self's at her.

Even Lily threw her self at her.

Lizzy was still hurting but she wanted to come and see her mates.

"When did you wake up?"

Regulus said.

No one from Slytherin ever saw a boy run so fast before.

"A few hours ago. I would have been here sooner but they wanted to make sure I was fine."

Lizzy said in a weak tired voice.

They all sat down and Regulus even sat with them.

"You look better then before but still look bad love."

James said with a smile.

Lizzy smiled as she leaned on Sirius.

"I feel a lot worse the how I look. But then again I feel better then before."

Lizzy said.

"I need to seen Nick a letter."

Sirius said.

"No need for that I sent him a message letting him know I'm fine."

Lizzy said as she started to pick off Sirius's plate.

She hasn't eaten in almost a mouth.

So she ate everything that was in reach.

No one really talked they were just happy to have Lizzy back.

Lily noticed that she lost a lot of weight.

"I know this might sound mad but after sleeping so. I'm tired and ready for bed."

Lizzy said.

Sirius smiled at her.

"Its not mad Lizzy. Your body is still healing and you need your rest."

Lily said to her.

Lizzy smiled at her.

"Yeah I wonder how long it will take me."

Lizzy said.

Then they got up and headed for their common rooms.

Lizzy went to her dorm got ready then headed for Sirius's dorm.

She knocked on the door and the boys said.

"Come in."

Lizzy smiled as she opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you guys but I want to ask Sirius something."

Lizzy said.

"Yes Lizzy you can."

Sirius said before she could asked him.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

Lizzy asked him with a smile.

"Cause I told you if you want to sleep with me you can just crawl into bed with me Lizzy."

Sirius said before he pulled her to his bed.

The others smiled as they got ready for bed.

Lizzy laid down and Sirius got behind Lizzy and put his arms around her.

"I was so worried about you Lizzy."

Sirius said to her.

Lizzy slowly rolled over and looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Sirius I didn't see that coming. I tell you guys about it what happened that day. I really missed you and the others."

Lizzy said as she nuzzle Sirius's chest.

"I missed you to Lizzy bear."

Sirius said before he kissed the top of her head then they fell asleep.

Not knowing that this was just the begging.

_**So what did you think of this Chapter my Lizrius minions? I know I was talking about Lizzy dying and a new girl I was just trolling you guys. Sorry about that guys. What do you think attacked her? That Lizzy almost lost her life? I will start on a new Chapter when I get up. I been working on this chapter since yesterday and it's the a day later. So when I get up I will post this chapter. I have things to do on Wed. and Fri. So throws days are my buys days so the chapters those days will take longer to write. Just so you know I stay up late never night to finish my chapters for you my Lizrius minions. That cause I love you guys so much. Remember reviews=more chapters. Till the next time take it easy my Lizrius minions. **_


	24. The Dark Hood

_**Chapter 24: The Dark Hood**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

The next day I heard the others rolling around in their beds.

It was the weekend so we slept in.

My body felt like my first day of training at camp.

I had my back towards Sirius and he has his arms around me.

I slowly rolled over and his arms loosened his arms so I can roll over.

I rubbed my face into his chest and he pulled me closer to him.

I felt him rubbing his face on the top of my head.

I smiled as I closed my eyes again.

But this time I saw _them_.

I jerked awake pulling away from Sirius who jerk awake as while.

"Whats wrong Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said with worry to me.

I felt tears run down my face when I blinked.

I couldn't speak just then cause I didn't want to start crying out loud waking every one. Sirius rubbed my back while I took deep breaths to calm my self down.

Once the tears stopped Sirius wiped the last of them away.

"Want to talk about it?"

Sirius asked me.

I put my face into his chest.

"Not right now."

I said in a low voice barely speaking.

Sirius pulled me into a hug.

I closed my eyes as I nuzzled into his neck.

Sirius held me till my body stop shacking.

I don't know how long we sat like that.

Cause the next thing we knew was.

That every one was up and going down for lunch.

"You feel up to getting dressed and going down for some food?"

He asked me.

I was hungry but I didn't feel like going down and being looked at or being asked where I have been.

"Not really Sirius. You can go but if its ok can I stay here?"

I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Ok Lizzy. You are more then welcome to stay in bed. I bring you something back." Sirius said before he got up and got ready.

Then he kissed the top of my head then left.

I snuggled down slowly so I wouldn't hurt my self.

Then buried my face into one of Sirius's pillow.

I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

It felt like I just fell back asleep when I smelt food and heard Sirius calling my name.

I opened my eyes sniffing the air.

"Food."

I said as Sirius put some food on my lap when I sat up.

"Thank you."

I said before I started to wolf down the food.

"Your welcome Lizzy bear."

Sirius said before he sat down next to me.

I smiled then started to eat more.

James and the others had food to.

I looked at them.

"I know I'm hungry but I don't think I can eat all that."

I said to them but they started to laugh.

"Waft?"

I said threw a mouth full of food.

"What Lizzy?"

James said to me.

I swallowed then spoke.

"I said what. What are you laughing at?"

I said as I took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"This if for all of us silly Lizzy. So we don't have to go down later."

James said and then Lily came in.

"How are you feeling Lizzy?"

She asked me as she eyed James.

"I still hurt but I be fine I hope soon. Why don't you want to go down later?"

I said.

"We got jumped by some Slytherins and we don't feel like fighting."

Regulus said from behind Lily.

"Reg what are you doing here?"

I said as he walked over and gave me a hug.

"Sirius brought me up. I wanted to see you."

Regulus said with a smile.

"If he wasn't my brother I wouldn't have."

Sirius said to me.

I nodded as I finished up eating.

They all were looking at me.

I closed my eyes as I pulled up my knees.

I know they wanted to know what happened to me.

"You want to know?"

I said in a whisper.

The air went still as they looked at each other then back at me.

"Only if your ready to talk about it Lizzy."

James said softly to me.

I know they would keep looking at me like that if I say I wasn't ready.

"I don't think I very be ready but I don't want to keep it to my self."

I slowly said as I wrapped my arms around my knees.

No one spoke, if you dropped a pin you could have heard it hit the ground.

Letting out a sigh I looked out the window.

Seeing what happened that day.

"I told the others to run for it. When I turned around there was things in black hoods looking at me. They had _wolfs _with them. I waited for them to speak or something. They didn't move but the _wolfs_ were growling at me."

I said as I remember the eyes of the wolfs.

Cold and evil.

They are Greek werewolves so that scared the hell out of me.

I swallowed before I continued.

"I thought they wanted to speak but I didn't let my sword or shield down. Then one of them pointed at me."

I said in a low whisper.

Just thinking about its voice send chills down my spine.

"Then it spoke something I couldn't understand. The wolfs came at me and I fought for my life. I never seen anything like them before. I took them down one at a time as they all came at me."

I whispered as I tighten my grip on my arms.

I felt them take a breath at the same time.

"As the last ones fell they casted spells at me. All I can remember is the pain and their laugher."

I whispered even lower then before.

Their laugh was nothing I every heard before.

"What happened after that?"

Lily said as tears ran down her face.

"They said something else then left me their to die. I tired to get up but I think I blacked out. After that I don't remember anything from that till I woke up in St. Mungo's."

I said to them.

They didn't say anything for a while they thought about it.

"You said you didn't let your sword or shield down. What do you mean by that?"

James asked me.

"Like I said there are other things out there."

I said softly but they kept looking at me.

"We aren't aloud to use our magic out side school. At my camp we are trained in how to fight those things. I cant tell you everything but I can show you my weapons."

I said as I put down my legs.

"You have them in your trunk?"

Peter asked me.

I smiled a little at him.

"No I keep them on me all the time."

I said and they looked at me with confusion on their faces.

I looked at Ajax and it turned into my sword.

"Holey Hell!"

"What the fuck?!"

"How the bloody hell?!"

"Oh my!"

Was what I heard.

Then I taped my left wrist and my shield came out.

I waited for them to calm down then I put them up.

"Some of us at camp has different kind of magic then you guys. Those can hid them in things so mortals don't see them. But if they did they would see something else."

I said softly.

"How do you keep them from seeing that?!"

James said in a little to high.

"Like how our world hides from the muggles. We have someone that hides both worlds. She is the master of what she does."

I said with a small smile thinking of my mother.

"How do you know it a she?"

Sirius said to me.

I looked at him.

"Cause that person is-"

I started but I stopped.

"Is what?"

Regulus said.

"I cant tell you. I wish I could but I cant."

I said threw gritted teeth.

They looked at me as I started to get pissed.

I saw some of my hair starting to turn blonde.

I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths to calm my self down.

"Lizzy you ok?"

Remus said with worry.

"I'm fine just need to calm down."

I growled as I popped my neck.

Then I stood up.

"Where you going?"

Sirius said with worry.

"I need to go for a walk."

I said then they all started to get up.

"We go with you."

James said but I shook my head.

"I want to be alone right now."

I said to them.

"But its not safe out for you right now."

Regulus said to me.

"Why not?"

I asked him.

"Cause some of the Slytherins want your blood."

He said softly to me.

"If they want a fight I be more then happy to give them one. That would calm me down. I just hope they don't run into me now. They might end up at St. Mungo's for a month."

I said in a low voice before I walked out.

Before I headed down the stairs I heard James said.

"I would hate to have her pissed off at me. She is scary."

I smiled a little as I left the common room.

My feet took me to the headmasters office.

I stood out side the door for ten minutes thinking of what I want to ask.

I was about to turn around when the door opened and the headmaster was looking down at me.

"Lizzy how can I help you?"

He said with a smile as he lead me into his office.

I saw the painting of my brother looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know how to ask this with out it sounding mad."

I said softly to him.

"I don't think it would sound mad Lizzy just ask it my dear."

He said to me.

"I wanted to know if I could talk the Gryffindor?"

I said.

"I was wondering when you were going to come here and asked that."

He said with a smile.

"Is that ok with you?"

The headmaster asked my brother.

"Yes headmaster. I would like to talk to my littler sister."

He said and some of the other paints were looking at us with shock on their face's.

"I will leave you two alone then."

He said before he left us there.

"What happened Lizzy?"

He said right after we heard the door closed.

"I was attack when I was helping some other demigods get to my friends so they can take them home."

I said a I started to shake.

"I heard about that. I was so scared that you were going to die. But I don't think that is why you are here for."

Brother said to me.

I took a shaky breath.

"Has there ever been Wizards and Greek working together?"

I asked and he smiled a little.

"Lizzy I'm Greek and I worked with my mate's on staring this school."

He said but I shook my head.

"No I mean dark wizards using Greek werewolfs."

I said and there was fear and rage in his eyes.

"I never heard or seen that before. But my closes mate turned into a dark wizard after I told him I couldn't tell him about my mother's side of the family. He left the school but before that he said his heir will come and the monster of Slytherin would rise again. You know the wizarding world has its fair share of evil monsters. But if they found out about the Greek monsters that's not good Lizzy. You said werewolfs?"

Gryffindor said.

I nodded my head.

"You and Slytherin were best mates?"

I said to him.

"I tell that some other time Lizzy."

He said.

"Yes Greek werewolfs. I know there was some left and others made their way back from Tartarus. But I thought only the Wolf King can control them? I didn't know what to do brother. Tell me what should I do?"

I said as tears ran down my face.

I never want to live that nightmare every again.

"I don't know what do tell you sister. But you're a smart one like me Lizzy. We can live in ether world. But if both start to intertwine before its ready. Then the world might be doomed. You know how the you-know-who's can get."

He said. I knew who he was talking about.

The Gods can destroy the earth in no time.

"So there is no hope for me then?"

I said in a dead voice as I fell to my knees.

"I didn't say that Lizzy. There is always hope Lizzy. Some times we can see it but hope is there. Just have to look for it. Lizzy I know its tuff trying to hide part of your life form your mates. I know how that is I had to leave my life hiding. My dream was that maybe one day that both can live together. Know that each other with out war. We can live in our worlds knowing that there is something else out there. Then maybe the school can get more demigods."

Brother said.

"I would like that. Not lying to them. I want to tell them so much more then what I'm aloud to tell them."

I said to him.

"Lizzy if dark wizards are finding out about the monster then you have to be ready for fight for both worlds. Cause we cant let the muggles die."

He said sounding like a warrior.

"What your smiling about?"

Gryffindor growled at me.

"Sorry I thought you lost your warrior side. I like both worlds but I don't think I can just pick one. I know you wanted to be free from the monsters and the gods. But I want to be part of both. Camp is always going to be home. But my life here with my mate I cant lose them. I know that sounds selfish but I love both worlds."

I said to him.

"No one is going to make you chose Lizzy. I chose cause I lost someone that I love at camp. After so many years I was able to fall in love again but this time she was a witch. Knowing that monsters will come I didn't want to put her in danger. So I made a spell that made my Greek power go down so they wouldn't come after me."

He said and I looked at me.

"What is the spell?"

I asked him.

"You have to find it in the _Library _Lizzy."

Brother said to me.

"I will and thank you for taking time to take to me."

I said as I stood back up.

"I know you have school most of the year then a few months off to train. That's not enough I will talk to the headmaster on letting you have a different class next year. So you can have more training."

Brother said to me.

"Thank you Gryffindor."

I said.

"Your welcome sister. Go to your mates and have fun. You might be one of the very few that gets to go to school with out getting attack. Make friends and have fun. Enjoy it while you are still young sister."

He said then I left the office and head back to the common room where my mates were waiting for me.

Not knowing that something else is at play and there was no training for what was coming for me.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! How did you like this chapter? What did you think about it? I know some of you said Greek Werewolves only and I did do that. Sorry if I tricked you with making you think I was going to Kill off Lizzy. I can be a evil witch some times. Lol How do I come up with my ideas? I don't really know I try not to use the same thing over and over again in my stories. Sometimes I want to cause its good and fun to see how they act in the different stories. I know most of you are Lizrius and I'm the same but what fun is that if that would just happen over night. Lizzy and Sirius are young and don't know what they want. Sirius is a playboy and I been thinking about if I should make it like that for a while. A hurt Lizzy finds out who she truly loves. Cause no one's Love life is safe with the Goddess of Love is around. In this story I'm going to make her a little mean when it comes to Lizzy and her heart. Cause real life isn't a fairy tail. We don't meet our prince/princess when we walk into the book story trying to get a book and he helps you. Then you two look into each others eyes and BAM true love hits. No in real life we love we get hurt a lot. Then if we are lucky we find him/her. So there will be others in Lizzy's and Sirius's life's while in school! ! ! Hahaha. And there is no way I'm going to change my mind. Oh by they way their will be a few scars down the road for all of you! ! ! Your going to call me evil. How could I do that. Its should be Lizrius and that's it. But what fun would that be if it is just like a fairy tail? Its been done and over kill. Sorry if that is mean or not what you want to see. I'm a girl with a twisted mind that thinks that the hurt you go threw makes you a better person as you grow. Beside you haven't seen Lizzy pissed off to the max yet. Sorry if this went a little longer then my other ones. But I wanted to answer/ talk about what you my Lizrius minions review. Letting you know that I am reading them and listening to you. One of you feels a little guilty about things but don't be. I do this cause I love you guys/girls. I really don't know who reads this more boys or girls? Any way. Thank you all that has faith in me and thank you for staying with me. I think this is the first story I have that I get so many reviews that wants me to finish this story. On and I want to run by something you guys and I really like if you guys can vote on it threw reviews. Should this be a one story series or a three part? Ether way is fine with me but I want to know what you my Lizrius minions what to see. If it turns into a three part series then I can put more into them and not skip things I want to do. But if it does turn into a one story I will do my best to put everything into it. So let me know what you want and I do it. Ok that is it from know. Remember reviews=more Chapters. Till next time. . .Take it easy my Lizrius minions.**_


	25. The End Of Term & The Quest

_**Chapter 25: The End Of Term &amp; The Quest **_

_**No One's pov**_

Lizzy was behind in her school work.

Remus stayed up late with Lizzy helping her out with her work.

"Thank you Remus for staying up late with me and helping me."

Lizzy said to him.

Remus smiled at her.

"Its my pleasure Lizzy."

Remus said with a smile.

Lizzy smiled then rubbed her tired eyes.

Lizzy was scared that she wasn't going to pass her exams.

So Lizzy stayed up late most nights studying for her exams.

The others helped her out as while.

So the days went by and the exams are here.

Lizzy was freaking out a little cause she didn't feel ready.

But she took it one exams at a time.

The others saw how stressed out Lizzy was after each exam.

Sirius was stressed out as while but he was stressed out over Lizzy.

His hair was longer then before.

So the week went by slowly and by the time it was over Lizzy lost more weight making her look sick.

Lily was worried so she took Lizzy to the hospital wing.

Lizzy wasn't the only one in there.

The others came to see her.

Over the next three days Lizzy was there and slowly gaining weight.

"Ok Lizzy you gained enough weight so you can leave."

Madam Pomfrey said to Lizzy.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Lizzy said in a tired voice.

"Your welcome Lizzy and get some rest."

She said before Lizzy left and headed back to the common room.

Sirius saw her and smiled as Lizzy walked over to them.

She looked better but still to thin.

"How are you feeling?"

Sirius asked as he put his arm around her.

"I feel a lot better now that the exams are over."

Lizzy said as she leaned into Sirius.

"That's good."

Sirius said as he smiled into her silver hair.

"Yep."

Lizzy said with a smile.

"Is every one ready for the summer?"

Lily asked as she leaned on James.

Lizzy smiled as James's face turned pinked.

"Yes what about you Lily?"

James said.

Lily smiled up at him.

"Yea I'm going to the beach with my family and Severus."

Lily said and James didn't like that.

But he didn't say anything.

"What about you Lizzy?"

Lily asked her.

Lizzy looked over at Lily.

"I have planes of traveling with some of my camp mates."

Lizzy said.

Not a complete lie but she couldn't tell them that she would be going around the country looking for demigods and bring them back to camp.

So they talked about what they were going to do over the summer.

The term ended and eight of them were heading back.

Since Severus hangs with Lily so he came and sat with them.

James and Severus glared at each other threw the whole ride back.

Lizzy is going to head home with Sirius and from there head to camp.

So they said there good-byes and headed for their summer holiday.

Lizzy came out of her fire place.

_**Lizzy's pov**_

I put my trunk up and got into my summer clothes.

I been going to school for two years and I still don't care for the robes.

I unpacked my trunk and I pulled out my pack bag that I put a charm on it so it so the inside is huge and the stuff I put inside it wont make it heavy.

I pulled out all my potions I made during the year and started pulled out boxes and other things.

I put my potions into the boxes and labeled them with what was inside.

Then I put some clothes both girls and boys.

Then I put my healers bag back in.

I got up and put my dresses and nice clothes that Mrs. Black got me up.

I wish we had something here at camp that I could wear this stuff for.

I ran my hand down the soft silky dress.

Letting out a sigh I pushed my trunk into my closet.

I finished all of my summer homework.

So I didn't have to worry about that while I'm gone.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

Then I leave my little house and headed for Hermes cabin.

As I walked threw the camp I got glares from my siblings and from a few others.

I twisted my skull ring as I walked.

"Lizzy!"

Came a voice then I felt her before I saw her.

Lulu threw her self at me smiling up at me.

"Hey Lulu. How are you?"

I asked her.

"You remembered my name."

She giggled as she let me go.

"Yes I remember your name Lulu. How do you like camp?"

I asked her.

"I love it! Guess what?!"

Lulu said.

I Looked at her.

"What?"

I asked her.

"My mother is Iris the goddess of the rainbow. I'm so happy!"

Lulu said and I smiled at her.

"That's good Lulu. Did that others get claimed?"

I asked her.

"Yes we did."

Jason said as the others and Nick came over.

"That's good who are your parents?"

I asked them.

"Mine is Hebe."

Joe said with a smile.

"Mine is Tyches."

Aaron said.

"Apollo is my father."

Jason said with a huge smile.

"Hephaestus is my father."

Jasper said.

I was in shock cause Jasper is good looking not like most of his siblings.

"I'm so glade you guys got claimed. Most of us don't get claimed."

I said to them.

Nick walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Lizzy I missed you."

Nick said to me.

"I missed you to."

I said then I hugged the others.

Even Jack and Ella who turned pink.

They don't hug much so this was kinda funny.

"Its good that you are here. We can go to the big house now."

Jack said and we all we headed to the big house.

Chiron was waiting for us.

"Good Lizzy you are back. Now we can start the meeting."

He said and we followed him to where Mr. D is at.

"Your quest for this summer has changed. Instead of going and looking for demigods with the satyrs. Something else came up. Lizzy you might know about this. But some rogue monsters have found out about your magic world and is helping someone called the dark lord. He don't know that the gods are real and most of the other things about our world. We are going to send you into groups of three. Three cause that is how we do things for you new brats."

Mr. D said.

I shivered a little.

"When do we leave?"

I asked and they all looked at me.

"In the morning. But Lulu is going to stay since we don't have enough campers. You pick your groups and then in the morning will we tell you where you are going."

Mr. D said before he left.

We looked at each other then headed out side.

_**Hey I hope you like this chapter. Reviews=more chapters. **_


	26. Everyone's Summer

_**Chapter 26: Everyone's Summer **_

_**Lizzy's pov **_

We picked out teams. Mine is Nick, Jasper and me.

Then Matt, Anna and Aaron.

Jack, Jason and Lucy. T

hen last of all is Ella, Mercy and Joe.

So for the rest of the day we packed and made sure we had everything.

I made sure I had all my potions was safe from breaking.

Then I put some of the money the camp gives us for travel in my back and a small bag of drachmas just in case we need it.

Then I pulled out some parchment out and wrote Sirius and the other a letter letting them know I made it home ok and I will write them when I have the chance.

Then I went to the bathroom and took a shower before dinner.

I got out and got dressed before I headed to dinner.

Nick was waiting for me to come out.

"You ready for our quest?"

Nick said with a smile.

We don't really go on quest much.

But when we do we like it a lot.

"Not really."

I said in a low voice.

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you."

Nick said with a growl of rage.

I put my head on his arm as we walked.

"Its ok Nick. I know what to do next time."

I said putting on my poker face.

He looked down at me not sure if I was telling the true or not.

I was lying but being around James and the others made me a good liar.

So we sat down and ate dinner then I headed to bed so I could get up early to make sure I have packed everything I'm going to need.

I had some food and water as while.

In the morning we got up and headed to the big house.

"Ok brats Lizzy's team will be the only team going to Briton. Since she knows things. The others will stay in the states. Lizzy's group can leave now and I will tell you where your going."

Mr. D said. So we headed to the van so we can get going.

_**No One's pov**_

Sirius was sitting in his room working on his homework.

Being friends with Lizzy made him do his homework now then later.

Regulus is the same way like Sirius.

Their mother never thought she would see her sons working on their homework this early. She didn't mind that but she wished that Lizzy could have came over.

James was bored and he finished his homework so he is in his room writing his friends.

To see if they wanted to come over.

He would have invited Lily but she already have plans.

He sent out his owl Amy and waited for her to come back.

_**Hey every one. Since I didn't get my weekend off. I hope you like this chapter. Its just a little something to get what is coming up. Things are going to happen and someone from a dream is going to Hogwarts. Not going to say who just have to wait. What do you think is going to happen next? Review=more chapters.**_


	27. Where Is She

_**Chapter 27: Where Is She **_

_**Sirius's pov**_

Its been all summer and I only got one letter from Lizzy and that was in the begging of the summer.

So I don't know if she is going to flu to the house or to the school.

I'm starting to worry about her.

It is the day before we head back to school.

I was packing up everything I needed for school.

I saw Regulus going into his room with a arm full of underwear.

Then I hear mum calling my name so I got off my bed.

I headed down to the sitting room.

"Here you go Sirius."

Mum said as she handed me a stack of clean underwear.

"Thanks mum."

I said before I went back to my room and put my underwear in my trunk.

I pulled out a book that Lizzy got me and started to reread it again.

"Damn I miss you Lizzy."

I said out loud as I looked at a picture of her that I use as a book mark.

The next day we got up and headed for Kings cross.

I got on the train and put up my trunk up.

It didn't take James and the others to find me.

"Where is Lizzy?"

Lily asked me.

"I guess she is just going to go to the school."

I said and Lily looked confused as she sat down.

"That's weird. I guess she headed back to the states."

Lily said to Snape and he nodded.

"What do you mean Lily?"

James and I said at the same time.

"After our trip we went to London and we saw Lizzy running down the street. I called out to her but she just kept on running. But this huge dogs was running after her. So I don't know what was going on with her."

Lily said with worry.

"She didn't say she was going to be back here. When was this?"

I asked her in a rush.

"A week after we started summer holiday."

Lily said to me with worry.

"Lizzy better be at the school when we get there."

I growled to them all.

James looked at me with worry.

"She be there Sirius don't worry. Lizzy might had to do something for her camp."

Remus said with a weak smile.

"I hope so Remus."

I said as I looked out of the window.

So for the rest of the trip I listen to the others talked about their summer holiday.

My mind is on Lizzy and what she is doing.

Bye the time we got to the castle I was running into the great hall.

When I got into it I was very sadly disappointed.

Lizzy wasn't in there I slowly walked over to the table and blopped down.

The others sat around me.

"Maybe she is running late."

James said.

"I hope so."

I said with worry in my voice.

So the feast started and every one was eating then a very powerful power came into the room.

I turned my head towards the door.

My mouth fell opened.

Cause there was a beautiful woman standing there in black leather.

Her hair is blonde and her eyes are green just like Lizzy's.

She was looking up at the headmaster.

He looked at her then got up and came towards her.

She had a worry look on her face.

She leaned forward said something to him and they left the room.

"James follow me."

I said and we got up and left with out anyone seeing us.

"Do you have your cloak?"

I said and he pulled it out and threw it over the both of us.

Then we followed the headmaster and the woman go to a room and he listened threw the door.

"Hecate what do you need to talk to me about?"

The headmaster said with worry.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you Dumbledore. But Lizzy and her group are missing right now. But I have people looking for them. So when every we find them I bring her here my self." Hecate said.

"I see I thought she was going to look for demigods in the states?"

Professor Dumbledore ask.

"Thinks changed. She and two others was sent to Briton to get information. Since Lizzy knows things about this country better they were sent here. The others stayed in the states. They tried to IM them but nothing."

Hecate said. James and I looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Hecate. I hope you find them safely."

The headmaster said to her.

"That's all I came here to tell you that. So you wont count her out."

She said then her power was gone.

James and I hid in another room so they wouldn't bump into us.

But as the headmaster's foot steps was the only ones I heard.

When they were gone James pulled off the cloak and we looked at each others.

"She is missing?"

Was all I could say.

"I cant believe it. Who is that woman?"

James said.

We sat down on some old chairs.

"That might be Lizzy's mum. They have the same eyes."

I said in a low voice.

"Did you feel the power coming off her?"

James said in a shaky voice.

"Yes. I can see why her father left his wife. Lizzy has the same power as her."

I said as I felt tears run down my face.

James put his arm around me.

"Lizzy is going to be ok. She is a tuff witch."

James and he let me cry till I was done.

Then after that we headed to the common room.

The other was waiting for us.

We took them to our dorm and told them what we heard.

_**So what do you think of this chapter? Did you see that coming? What do you think happened to Lizzy and the others? How long will they be missing for? What will Sirius do with out his Lizzy bear? Any way I hope you liked this chapter. Review=more chapters. **_


	28. Three

_**Chapter 28: Three **_

_**No One's pov**_

The day's went by and no word of Lizzy.

Sirius is so stressed out and depressed that his hair is down to his shoulders now.

They all was worried about Lizzy but not as much as Sirius.

He even stopped eating, if it wasn't for James and the others Sirius would be in the hospital wing.

They all had to take turns making him eat while they were at the table.

So every one could eat as while.

The Professor Dumbledore noticed that Sirius Black wasn't eating much and didn't really go to his lessons.

So the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months.

And Sirius hasn't been getting better.

Hecate noticed that Sirius's health as been falling.

She didn't want that to happen.

Cause when they find Lizzy she would be sad if anything were to happen to him.

Hecate has been looking for Lizzy and the others but no luck.

Hades felt sorry for his best friends so he to went looking for Lizzy.

The Gods that were looking for Lizzy and the others had no luck.

It was like they went into a black hole.

Cause no one knew where they are or how to find them.

James is dragging Sirius to their last lesson of the day and the week.

Sirius didn't know what he should do to find Lizzy.

But nothing he did worked.

He looked in the library for anything that would help.

Sirius looked for two months and nothing was helping.

So he was just giving up on the library.

Every morning he would look up to see if a owl would come and a letter from Lizzy.

But nothing.

Sirius didn't know what he should do.

So he just giving up on school.

All he wants is Lizzy back alive.

Lily was worried about Sirius.

Cause he lost a lot of weight and his hair is long.

If he didn't lost any weight his hair would look good with long hair.

She was worried about Lizzy to.

If she followed Lizzy that day then she saw Lizzy running.

Lily blames her self for Lizzy.

She never said it out loud but she did blame her self.

James and Severus notice that Lily wasn't looking good.

Lily didn't notice that she wasn't eating a lot.

Severus was trying to get her to eat more but Lily said she was eating enough.

Even James was telling Lily the same thing.

Remus, Peter and Regulus was trying their best to keep up with their homework.

Every one tried to keep their minds off Lizzy but when they are in their common room they all think about her.

Sirius gets pissed off when he thinks about her cause he couldn't do anything.

The others would get sad.

_**Dumbledore's pov**_

I was standing at the window when I saw some Centaurs coming out of the forest.

I took off from my office and on to the grounds.

Their was three of them.

"Sorry to bother you Dumbledore. But we have three hurt demigods what need help." Bran said to me.

My heart started to beat faster.

"Where are they?"

I asked them in a rush.

"We have them at our little camp we have right now. We are trying to heal them the best we can. One of them said they have to get to Hogwarts. They would be safe there."

Bran said.

The only demigod that knows about Hogwarts is Lizzy and her group of friends.

"The one that said they had to get to the school female?"

I asked as they took me to their camp.

"No male. The family is out cold when they came to us asking us for help. The monsters that was chasing them couldn't come into the forest. But you know there are other things in the forest that will attack anything that is bleeding. We don't let the children of the gods die on our hands. We don't want to be like Chiron cursed to train heroes."

Bran said as we walked deeper into the forest.

"How many are their?"

I asked them as we got closer to the camp.

"Three of them and they are badly hurt."

Bran said with sorrow in his voice.

_**So what do you think of this chapter? Its been three months since Lizzy and her group has been missing. But are this demigods Lizzy and her group. Or the few groups of demigods looking for them? You have to wait till next chapter to out who they are. I know you want longer chapters but since I have to do a chapter a day they are going to be shorter unless I feel like doing a longer one. If I got have a day or two to work on a chapter they will be longer. But I will try to make them a little longer if I can. Review=more chapters. **_


	29. Reunited Again

_**Chapter 29: Reunited Again**_

_**No One's pov**_

Dumbledore saw the three demigods and it was Lizzy and her friends.

But they are in very bad shape.

"I take them from here."

Dumbledore said as he waved his wand and they floated in the air.

"Let us know if they make it."

Bran said before Dumbledore left.

"I will let you know as soon as they wake up."

Dumbledore said.

Then he took them back to the castle and to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked scared as she started to work on them.

Dumbledore helped her out on healing them.

"That all we can do now we just have to wait and -"

Madam Pomfrey started to say when the doors busted opened and a worried Hecate came half walking half running towards Lizzy's bed.

"Where did you find them?"

She asked Dumbledore.

"They were in the forbidden forest. The centaurs healed them the best they can and we did the same. Now we all we can do is wait and see."

Dumbledore said.

Hecate looked down at her daughter with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Hecate Lizzy is far from dying."

Came a voice that sends cold chills down anyone's spines.

Lord Hades was walking up towards them

"How do you know that?"

Madam Pomfrey asked him.

He smiled at her.

"I am Lord Hades God of the underworld. Lord of the dead. I know who is going to die and who isn't this demigods are far from death. They might be out for a while."

Hades said as he smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Hades."

Hecate said as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Your welcome Hecate. You are my best friend. But I'm not the one that saved her. She saved her self and her friends. I did thought she was going to die after all the attacks on her."

Hades said to them.

"How long will she be out?"

Hecate asked them.

But no one knew how long they would be out.

Hecate sat there rubbing Lizzy's head and humming a ancient Greek song.

Dumbledore watched her for a long time.

"When are you going to tell her friends?"

Hecate ask him in a low voice.

"I don't know."

He said.

She closed her green eyes.

"You should go and tell them so Sirius can stop worrying him self to death."

Hades said.

They looked at him.

"If he keeps this us he will die."

Hades said to them.

"I go and tell them its late but I think they wouldn't mind. Besides it's the week end." Dumbledore said before he left and got them.

"Whats going on Professor?"

Lily asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Came with me and you see."

He said and the others walked faster.

But not as fast as Sirius as going.

When they got into the hospital wing they saw Hades and Hecate over Lizzy's bed.

Sirius ran to Lizzy's bed.

On the other side of Hecate.

"What happened and where did you find her?"

He asked Hecate.

She looked at him.

"They found them in the Forbidden Forest."

Hecate said to Sirius and the others.

"When will she wake up?"

Regulus asked.

"We don't know."

Hades said to them making them all shiver.

"Is she going to die?"

Peter asked.

"No child she and the others are far from that."

Hecate said to them.

Sirius smiled for the first time in three months.

His face started to hurt but he didn't care.

Cause Lizzy is back and is going to live.

Sirius put his hand into Lizzy's and then kissed it.

"Lizzy when you wake up I be here."

Sirius said softly to Lizzy making Hecate smile.

"I hope you don't have to wake to long."

She said to Sirius.

"Who are you?"

Regulus asked Hecate.

She looked at him.

"I'm Lizzy's mother."

Hecate said with a smile and pride in her voice.

They all looked at her with shock.

No one spoke for a while as they looked at Lizzy.

"Who are the others?"

Remus asked.

"They are friends of Lizzy that went missing with her."

Dumbledore said to them.

Sirius knew who they were.

"Are they going to be ok too?"

Sirius asked him.

"Yes they all will be fine and then they will be heading home."

Hades said.

"Lizzy is leaving too?"

Lily asked him.

Hades turned his black eyes towards Lily and smiled at the child.

"No she be staying here. I meant the other two will be going home and resting."

Hades said.

But before they would go they will talk to them to see what they found out.

"Its getting late children you can came back in the morning. You need your sleep." Madam Pomfrey said to them.

"Why don't we move Lizzy to a private room?"

Hades said with a smile.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a evil look.

"That would be good."

Dumbledore said.

So they moved Lizzy to private room 13 and Sirius saw another bed on the other side of the room.

"Why is there another bed in here?"

Sirius said.

Hecate smiled at him.

"Cause one of you can sleep here to keep a eye on her."

Hecate said to Sirius.

Who smiled and looked at the others.

"You can stay Sirius we come back in the morning."

James said before they all left.

Sirius sat next to Lizzy.

"Lizzy I'm so happy your back safely. I been so worried about you."

He said before he kissed her hand.

"Sirius?"

Lizzy said as she opened her green eyes and looked into his gray eyes.

"Lizzy your awake."

Sirius said before he put his arms around her making her whimper in pain.

"Sorry Lizzy."

Sirius said but Lizzy pulled him back and started to cry.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again Sirius."

Lizzy said as she looked up at him.

Sirius wiped the tears away.

"I thought the same -"

Sirius started but before he could finished Lizzy pressed her lips against his hard.

This was a kiss of passion and longing.

Sirius was in shock but he closed his eyes and kissed her back just as hard.

_**So what did you think? I would have made it a lot longer that Lizzy was gone. In one of my story's I made her gone for a year. You Lizrius minions got lucky. What do you think of the ending? I rate all my story's M and if you don't know what that means look it up. So now things for going to get more hot and heavy. So if you don't like it then stop reading. Cause I like that kind of writing cause its more fun. Any way let me know what you think of it and what you want to see between Lizzy and Sirius. Where should they make out at or do it at. I wanted to wait till their third year cause they were to young before. So things will be getting more love and things. Let me know what you think and want to see. Thank you my Lizrius minions for staying with me this far. And liking my story. Remember my Lizrius minions review= more chapters! ! ! So keep them coming and I will keep putting them out! ! !**_


	30. First Time

_**Chapter 30: First Time**_

_**Sirius's pov **_

Lizzy kiss me and I was in shock but I kissed her back just as hard.

I could feel my body getting hot.

Lizzy pulled away and put her forehead against mine.

"At times I thought I was going to die. I finally know what my feelings are for you."

Lizzy said and I smiled as I looked into her dark green eyes.

"What are your feelings are?"

I asked her.

Lizzy smiled before she kissed my lips again.

"If you cant figure it out about now. Then you can try to figure it out Sirius."

Lizzy purred at me like a kitty.

I don't understand what she said but I don't really care.

"Your sexy when you purr like that."

I said and she blushed.

"Your sexy with your hair this long but you need to gain some weight. . .why did you lose so much weight for?"

Lizzy asked me with worry.

I looked away from her.

But she pulled me back to look at me.

"Sirius?"

She said with worry in her voice.

The sound of her voice with worry made me feel bad.

"I was so worried about you that I guess I forgot to eat."

I said in a low voice.

Lizzy growled at me.

"No matter what happens to me I will come back to you alive. So I need you to stay alive and eat."

Lizzy growled as she moved away and put her face into my neck.

Then she nuzzled me.

"Ok Lizzy I will do that for now on."

I said to her.

"I'm tired Sirius sleep with me."

Lizzy said as she laid down and I did.

Lizzy snuggled closer to me.

Before she fell back asleep while I held her.

The next day I was up before Madam Pomfrey came and say something.

I sat next to Lizzy's bed watching her.

Lizzy's mother came in and looked at us.

"How is she?"

She asked me.

"Good she woke up last night."

I said to her.

She nodded her head at me.

"Did she say what happened?"

She asked me.

"No she didn't."

I said back to her.

"I see. When she wakes up I need to talk to her alone."

She said as she sat down in a chair.

It didn't take Lizzy long to wake up.

I left the room so they can talk.

I waited for a hour before Hecate to finish talking to Lizzy bear.

"She's all yours. But let her rest up."

She said before she left.

I walked back into Lizzy's room where she looked sick.

"You ok?"

I said with worry.

Lizzy smiled at me and beckon me to come over to me.

I sat on her bed.

The she pulled me into a kiss.

Every time she does this it surprises me.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

I felt something between us and I pulled back and looked down.

Lizzy's breasts got huge over the summer.

"Whats wrong?"

Lizzy said with worry in her eyes.

"Your breasts got huge."

I said and her face turned red.

"I guess they have. I haven't noticed."

Lizzy said.

"I like them."

I said as I got the urge to squeeze them.

"R-r-really?"

Lizzy said with a smile.

"Yes. Are they soft?"

I asked her and Lizzy blushed again.

"Do you want to feel them Sirius?"

Lizzy asked me in a low sexy voice.

Now I know my face is red now.

"Are you joshing me?"

I asked her.

Then Lizzy grabbed my hand and placed on her chest.

I felt my mouth drop open.

I squeezed and Lizzy moaned softly when I did this.

"Sorry."

I said but she shook her head.

"Don't be Sirius that feels g-g-good."

Lizzy moaned as she bit her lower lip.

I squeezed it again feeling so soft and squishy.

Lizzy moaned again when I did this.

I felt my puppy move when she moaned.

"When you moan is so hot."

I said as I squeezed again.

"Ahhh. Sirius that feels so good."

Lizzy said as her hand went to my puppy and rubbed softly.

I moaned when she did this.

"How do you know how to do this?"

I moaned softly.

Lizzy smiled at me.

"I'm not saying."

Lizzy said as she leaned forward and kissed me.

I kissed her back and she moved back.

"Maybe we should wait till we have a place where no one will walk in on us."

Lizzy breathed in a husky voice.

"Ok Lizzy."

I said in a husky voice.

She kissed me once more then Madam Pomfrey came in.

She check on Lizzy gave her a few potions and then left again.

Before I could touch her breasts again Lily and the others came in.

We sat there talking till Madam Pomfrey came in and gave Lizzy food.

"We be back after lunch."

James said and they left.

But I stayed and Lizzy looked at me.

"You need to eat."

Lizzy said as she passed some food over to me.

"You need to eat to Lizzy."

I said and she looked over at the table and there was more food.

"We have enough food now eat."

Lizzy growled at me.

Then I took some food.

"Where did all this food come from?"

I asked her after I took a bite for food. I didn't know how much I missed the taste of food.

"I'm not saying."

Lizzy said with that evil smile on her face.

I smiled back at her.

"Fine I wont bug you about it Lizzy bear."

I said and her face turned red.

"Why you blushing for love?"

I said to her.

"I miss you calling my that."

Lizzy said after she swallowed.

I smiled at her.

"I always called you that."

I said to her.

"I know but I missed you saying it."

Lizzy said with a shy smile that I haven't seen in a while.

So we finished eating and Lizzy said she was going to take a nap.

I left her there and ran into the others.

"Lizzy is sleeping right now. So it would be best to just let her sleep."

I said and very one started to walk back to the common room.

"James can I have a word with you?"

I asked as I pulled him away from Lily.

Who looked at us.

"Sorry Lily but I need to talk with your boyfriend."

I said as I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

Making her blush a deep red before she walked away smiling.

I stood their looking at her.

"I really thought she would yell at me and say you aren't her boyfriend."

I said at my best mate.

Who was blushing and smiling big as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I asked her out at the begging of term and she said yes."

James said with a bigger smile now.

"That's good mate. I'm happy for you."

I said to him with a smile.

"What did you want to ask me mate?"

James asked me.

I looked around before I pulled him into a empty class room.

"Lizzy kissed me."

Was the first thing out of my mouth.

James smiled and hit me on the back.

"That's great mate! So what are you going to do?"

James said now he was wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I knew I blushed.

"I don't know James. That's why I came to you."

I said and James looked at me.

"Since its going to be both of yours first time. I help you out mate."

James said and that got me wondering how long he has been shagging Lily.

So for the next few hours James told me about things I should know and to take is slow with Lizzy so I wont hurt to bad.

Cause the first time is going to hurt Lizzy.

So I need to push my puppy into her kitty slowly then stop let her get use to it then push a little more in.

There is a potion that will help me keep going with out cuming to soon.

But it will take a few weeks to brew.

"That will be done by Christmas."

I said to James who smiled more.

"That would be good. Every one is going home for the holiday. So you and Lizzy can take your time with out anyone walking in on you."

James said.

I blushed when I thought about it.

"Ok so what should I tell Lizzy?"

I asked James.

"Just tell her that you have a plain and she has to wait a little. I don't think she wants to go any for a while."

James said.

"Ok I tell her when she wakes up."

I said and James smiled more.

"That's good. I have some books you can have to read when you are alone. I start on the potion so it can start to brew."

James said and before he left me there.

I took a few deep breaths before I left the room.

It's the day of the holiday starts every one is leaving and James was right.

Every one in Gryffindor is going home for the holiday.

So Lizzy and I will have the common room to our selfs.

Mother wasn't happy knowing I'm staying here with Lizzy cause she is still healing.

While she's not anymore but Regulus said he will back me up on that.

I said good-bye to the others in the great hall before they left.

Lizzy sat next to me and started to eat.

Its been three weeks and we gained some weight.

Every one told me I should cut my hair but Lizzy like it like this.

So I'm keeping it like this for her.

Beside I like it like this as while.

I ate as while as I looked around.

Not a lot of people stayed.

All together its six of us.

I smiled as Lizzy finished eating.

"You want to go back to the common room?"

I asked Lizzy.

"Yea lets go Sirius."

Lizzy said as we got up and headed back to the common room.

When we got there Lizzy went to her room to do something.

So I sat down on the couch and waited for Lizzy.

It didn't take her long to come back down.

I looked over at her and she is wearing some tight ass jeans on and a shirt.

"You don't like the robes?"

I asked as Lizzy put one leg on ether side of me.

I felt my puppy get hard.

"I don't like the robes they get in the way."

Lizzy said before she kissed my neck.

I moaned softly into her silver hair.

I felt her lips turn into a smirk.

"You like that love?"

Lizzy said before she wiggled her hips making me moan more.

I growled at her.

"Yes Lizzy I really like that. But if you keep doing that I'm going to take you to my dorm."

I said before I sucked on her neck.

"Mmm."

Lizzy said as she wiggled her hips again.

I growled as I stood up and threw my Lizzy bear over my shoulder.

Lizzy growled/giggled as I ran up the stairs.

I felt my heart beating faster as I went to my dorm.

This is it we are finally going to do it.

I walked into the room and placed Lizzy on my bed.

"So we are really going to do this?"

Lizzy said with a smirk on her lips.

"If your ready then yes."

I said as I felt my puppy getting hard just by looking at her.

"I'm ready and I can tell you are too Sirius."

Lizzy said as she sat up and put her hand my puppy.

He moved at the warmth that is coming off her hand.

I moaned as she rubbed more.

"Lizzy when you do that it feel great."

I said as I closed my eyes and let her do her thing.

Lizzy pulled me closer and unzipped my pants slowly.

My eyes snapped open and I looked down at her.

Lizzy blushed as she took off my pants and boxers.

My puppy is standing up in Lizzy's face.

Then Lizzy licked the tip of him and I moaned.

"Does that feel good?"

Lizzy asked as she looked up at me.

"Yes."

I said in a husky voice.

"Good if I do something that you don't like. Tell me and I stop."

Lizzy said before she put her whole mouth on him and started to suck.

I moaned loud when she did that.

"Mmm Lizzy bear."

I moaned as she went all the way down on me.

I could feel my puppy throbbing.

Before I could do anything it came out and Lizzy drank it all.

When she pulled away she licked her lips.

"You taste good Sirius."

Lizzy said to me.

I blushed as she licked the tip down the shaft, then up my stomach.

When she was doing this her hands pulled up my shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Now its mine turn."

I said as I pushed her on the bed softly and I took my time taking off her pants and thong. I saw her kitty and it is dripping wet and her thong is wet to.

Then I took off her shirt and bra.

"Lay down love."

I said to her.

"Ok baby."

Lizzy said and she laid down.

I moved between her legs and licked her kitty.

Lizzy moaned softly as I lick her lips and clit.

Lizzy moaned louder.

As I slide my hand up her warm body to her huge warm breast.

"Sirius!"

Lizzy moaned as I slide my tongue into her.

I sucked and licked will she came into my mouth.

I licked it all up.

"You Lizzy bear taste good."

I said as my puppy wanted to go into her kitty badly.

Lizzy blushed at me.

"You ready?"

I asked her.

I watched as Lizzy took a deep breath then smiled.

"Yes."

Lizzy said and I moved my body to between her legs.

I took a deep breath my self.

"Hang on."

I said before I pulled out the small bottle of dark purple potion.

I drank it and I tasted sweet and hot.

"What is that?"

Lizzy asked me.

"I'm not saying."

I said and then I rubbed my puppy up against her kitty.

Lizzy's eyes got wide as she moaned.

"I didn't know how huge you are till now."

Lizzy said.

"You want me stop Lizzy?"

I asked her.

"No Sirius keep going."

Lizzy said and I pushed the tip into her.

Lizzy gasped in pain and I stopped.

"You should you don't want me to stop?"

I said with worry.

"I knew its going to hurt but keep going."

Lizzy said and I did.

The more I pushed him in the more pain.

Tears ran down her face and it hurt me to see her like this.

Once it was all the way in I kept him in there so she can get use to him.

"You ok love?"

I said to her.

Threw the tears Lizzy smiled before she pulled me down and kissed me.

"Yes I'm ok Sirius."

Lizzy said and I slowly pulled him out.

Then I put him back in.

It took everything I had not to just ram him in to her tight sweet kitty.

Soon Lizzy was moaning now.

"Does it feel good now?"

I moaned to her.

"Yes Sirius. You can go faster."

Lizzy said and I smiled at her as I started to got faster.

Now Lizzy was moaning and she wrapped her legs around me as I went harder.

I knew she wanted to scream so I stopped.

Lizzy looked at me as I pulled out.

"Roll over love and get on your knees and put your face into the pillow so you can be as aloud as you want love."

I said and Lizzy did what I asked.

Then I put my puppy back into her and like this was tight as before.

I could feel a lot more then before.

"Oh god Lizzy you feel so good."

I moaned.

I could hear Lizzy screaming with pleasure.

I smiled as I put my hands on her hips so I can shagged her harder.

_**So my Lizruis minions what did you think of this chapter? Is there better? Do you want of this kind of Lizrius? What do you think is going to happen next? I want to give a shout out to one of my readers who like The Daughter Of Poseidon. I'm glade you like it and I been thinking of doing a second part to it but never got the chance. If I did start on it would you read it? Let me know if you would or not. Cause I really did like writing that one. What am I saying I love writing all of my fan fictions! So let me know what you think. Back to this story. Let me know what you think. Till next time take it easy. Reviews=More Chapters.**_


	31. Winter By The Fire

_**Chapter 31: Winter By The Fire**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

Before Sirius and I started to shagged I took a potion so I wont get pregnant.

The pain when he put it in hurt so bad that tears ran down my face as he pushed deeper into me.

After the pain went away it started to feel good.

Then Sirius asked me to get into doggy and I put my face into the pillow and screamed with pure pleasure.

Sirius kissed my lower back as he shagged me harder.

Then he moved up my back to my neck.

"Lizzy I'm so close."

Sirius breathed into my ear.

I moved my head to the side so he could hear me.

"Me too Sirius."

I said to him as he went harder.

Then I felt my self tighten up around Sirius's member.

Sirius's member started to throb more.

Then he pushed him self deeper in me and we both cam at the same time.

Sirius put his head on my back breathing hard.

I was breathing just as hard as Sirius.

"How was it?"

Sirius asked me.

I smiled into his pillow.

"It was great."

I said as I could feel that he is still hard.

"You want to go again?"

Sirius said before he licked my neck.

"Yes but its my turn."

I said to him.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius said as I moved away from him.

"Lay down on your back love."

I said as I felt something dripping out of me.

I moved over to him and put my legs on ether side of him.

Then I slowly push my self down on his member.

Making both of us moan.

I slide down his member till it was all the way in me.

I put my small hands on his stomach then started to go up and down on his member.

Sirius moaned as I slowly went up and down.

His hands went to my chest and squeezed making me moan louder.

Then I moved my hips around while I go up and down.

Sirius moaned louder when I did that.

Its been seven hours and we missed lunch and dinner.

Breathing hard I laid on top of Sirius with his arms around me.

I heard his stomach growl and I smile as I looked up a him.

"Your hungry love?"

I purred to him. Sirius opened his mouth to say something.

But my stomached roared making me blush and making Sirius chuckle.

"Yes lets go to the kitchens. James let me borrow is cloak."

Sirius said as he sat up.

I slide down his body and then sat up.

"ok do you know where the kitchen is?"

I asked him.

Sirius pasted me my clothes before he spoke.

"Yes I do and keep it to your self love cause we don't want a lot of people going down there."

Sirius said as he pulled out a old cloak.

We got under it and then left the common room.

As we walked down the hall Sirius grabbed my hand.

His warm fingers intertwined with mine.

I smiled as we walked.

I put my head on his arm as we walked down the stairs.

"Lizzy?"

Sirius said.

"Yes love?"

I said as we stopped in front of a painting.

"Tickle the pear."

Sirius said.

I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"What?"

I said not sure if he was pulling my chain or not.

"See the pear in the painting?"

He said to me.

I looked at the painting and saw the pear.

"Yes I see it."

I said to him.

Then Sirius moved his hand up the one with mine in it.

"Ok now just tickle it."

Sirius said as he put my hand on the pear.

When I touched the pear.

It moved a little and it was giggling.

I smiled as I started to tickle the pear.

It giggled and moved more.

Then a handle came out of it.

"See I wouldn't do any thing bad to you love."

Sirius said before he pulled the handle and the painting swung open.

Sirius pulled me in and I looked around.

There was five tables in the huge kitchen.

They are placed the same way in the great hall.

Then I heard a lot of little feet running towards us as Sirius pulled off the cloak.

"Master Sirius is back. When a Miss."

One of them squeak with a smile.

I looked at Sirius.

"How many times you come down here?"

I asked him.

Sirius smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

"A lot."

He said into my ear.

"What can we get you Master and Miss?"

Another house-elf squeaked.

"We take some roast beef sandwiches, a few jugs of pumpkin juice, some cakes and do you want anything Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said.

"How about a couple bottles of butterbeer, custard tart, chocolate gateau, some steak sandwiches, and do you have ribs?"

I asked them.

They squeak with laugher.

"Yes miss we can get you ribs."

A female house-elf said.

"Thank you. You are sweet."

I said and they smiled.

"Do you mind bring everything to Gryffindors common room?"

Sirius asked them.

"Yes master Sirius."

Said a house self.

"Thank you."

We said before we left.

Sirius threw the cloak back over us and we headed back to the common room holding hands.

When we got back to the common room the food was there waiting for us.

Sirius and I sat at one of the tables and ate.

After that we laid on the couch with the fire roaring in the fireplace.

I had my head on Sirius's chest with his arms wrapped around me.

Its snowing hard out side and winter is raging this year.

"You know what Lizzy bear?"

Sirius said to me.

I looked up at him.

"What Padfoot?"

I said to him.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius asked me with a smile.

"Yea since you're a dog I thought it would fit."

I said with a smile.

"I like it kitty."

Sirius said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I giggled before I kissed his lips.

"I could get use to this. Us laying here by the fire."

Sirius said in a soft voice.

"I can spend all my winters by the fire. As long as I have you by my side."

I said back be for I kissed Sirius hard.

Sirius moan into our kiss.

"Mmm kitty."

Sirius said to me.

I licked his lips.

"Lets go back to my room."

Sirius said in a husky voice.

"Ok Padfoot."

I said and then he picked me up and ran up the stairs.

_**So what do you think of this chapter my Lizrius minions? I thought in this chapter that Lizzy and Sirius had some time starting out as a couple. Even if Sirius hasn't asked Lizzy out yet. But really does he need to? I let you guys decide on that. Will since Lizzy was gone for three months and if you're a HP fan you know that third years goes to Hogsmeade. So in the next few chapters they are going and something is there watching Lizzy and her friends. Let me know what you want to see in the coming up chapters? I want to run something by you my Lizruis minions. This might or might not happen but what if Lizzy got pregnant while in school? (No like she is in school but during summer holiday or maybe in school) What do you think about that? What do you think if Sirius got a nice ring for Lizzy this Christmas what do you think of that? Any way that is it for now till next chapter. Till next time. . .take it easy! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! **_


	32. Christmas Eve

_**Chapter 32: Christmas Eve**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

Its Christmas Eve morning.

I woke up in the arms of Sirius.

Who is still fast asleep.

I rolled over so I can watch him sleep.

Both of us were naked but I didn't care.

Sirius and I been shagging since our first time.

For the first time in my life I felt like a normal teenage girl.

I didn't have to worry about being attack by monster when I'm at school.

Sirius looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

I couldn't help my self.

I closed my dark green eyes then kissed Sirius on his soft lips.

Sirius pulled me closer to him.

"Mmm."

Sirius said as he opened his warm gray eyes.

I smiled into our kiss.

"How long have you been up Lizzy?"

Sirius said when he pulled away.

"Not long love."

I said softly.

Sirius looked down at me.

"What do you feel like doing today love?"

Sirius asked me softly.

I looked out of the window.

It was snowing softly.

"We been in bed in bed since winter holiday. How about we go out side and play in the snow?"

I asked him.

"Mmm that sounds good."

Sirius said as he kissed me.

I smiled as we made out.

Then we got up and got ready.

We headed out of the common room.

As we walked I got that feeling I was being watched again.

I moved closer to Sirius.

"Whats wrong love."

Sirius asked me.

"Sometimes I get the feeling something is watching me."

I said softly into his arm.

"It might be one of the ghost. . .while he is a poltergeist. Peeves is his name."

Sirius said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I hope so."

I said as we walked down the staircases.

"Don't worry kitty. I wont let any thing happen to you."

Sirius said before kissing the top of my head.

I smile as we walked out side.

As we walked out the snow stop.

We walked to the frozen lake.

I melted the snow then we sat down.

"It's a nice day out."

I said as I leaned on Sirius.

"It is. We should come out here more."

Sirius said as he slide his arm around my waist.

"Yea we should."

I said as I put my hand on his knee.

We sat their for a few hours.

Then we headed back into the castle to get some hot chocolate and food.

I pulled out my wand and made a snow ball.

Then I sent it flying at Sirius who got hit in the back of the head.

Not hard but not that softly.

His head went forward.

I giggled as he looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh someone wants to have a snow ball fight. Your are going down kitty."

Sirius growled.

"Bring it on Padfoot!"

I said as I ran from him.

I sent snow balls at him.

Hitting him in the face.

I giggled as I got hit in the back by a few snowballs.

So we sent snowball at each other.

I dodged the snowball that Sirius sent to me.

"That not fair Lizzy!"

Sirius growled at me as I sent a few snowballs at him.

"Not my fault I'm trained in this kind of thing."

I said with a smile as I let a few snowballs hit me.

"I will win this fight!"

Sirius said as we moved around the grounds sending snowballs at each other.

"Come on Padfoot you can do better then that!"

I yelled as I dove into a pile of snow.

I moved threw the snow then popped out and send a dozen snowballs at Sirius who's back was towards me.

He fell forward into the snow.

I giggled as he looked back at me.

I smiled as I made kissy face's at him.

"Your funny Lizzy bear."

Sirius said to me.

"I try to be for you love."

I said with a smile.

"Ok I know when I'm beaten. You win love."

Sirius said and I went running towards him.

Sirius watched me as I threw my self at him.

He fell back into the snow with me on top of him.

"You did great Sirius. I would hate to be on the other team in a snowball fight."

I said be we kissed.

Then I helped him up and we went down to the kitchen got our hot chocolate and some food then headed back to our common room.

I sat next to Sirius as we drank our hot chocolate to warm our bones.

The food tastes better after doing something fun.

"Why are you smiling for love?"

Sirius asked me.

"The food taste good after playing hard."

I said to him.

"It does taste better."

Sirius said before he pulled me closer to him.

I was still cold and Sirius looked at me with worry.

"You ok Kitty?"

Sirius asked me.

"I'm still cold."

I said with a shiver.

"While lets go and take a hot bath."

Sirius said with a smirk.

I blushed as he pulled me up to my feet.

Then he took me to the prefects bathroom.

_**So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you my Lizrius minions. Does any one really read this after the chapter? Cause it doesn't feel like it. -sighs- Any way since no one has said anything about what I put in the chapter before this one. The next chapter is going to take a while to write. Cause its going to take me a few days to play out different things to see how the story will play out. Sorry if that isn't what you want but I don't have anything else to do. So sorry again for the next few days. I'm not going to start writing till I come up with what I'm going to write so for you that are just reading this to day. You still have time to review. I know the website was down for awhile. You have other things going on. But still review. Cause I might not put it in the next chapter it might be a little ways down. So don't be afraid to review. So this will be it for now. Review=More Chapters! ! ! **_


	33. The PR

_**Chapter 33: The PR**_

_**Sirius's pov**_

I woke up with Lizzy in my arms.

She is still fast asleep with her head on my chest.

Its Christmas morning and there was two piles of gifts.

I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

Making Lizzy smiled as she moved her head to look up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Morning love."

I said to her.

Lizzy kissed my lips first.

"Morning."

Lizzy said with a smile.

"What to opened the gifts?"

I asked her.

Lizzy looked down at the gifts.

"Sure."

Lizzy said as she sat up the covers fell off her.

Showing her beautiful naked body.

I gave her my one of my shirts as I put on my pants.

Then we sat on my bed taking turns opening gifts.

Lizzy got a few books from the guys.

Lily got her some sexy clothes that I liked a lot.

Her friends from camp got her some things I didn't know what they are.

I got her some books, clothes, sweets and a magical two way mirror.

So we can stay in touch all the time.

I got some stuff for pranks, a book or two, some sweets and a necklace with a charm on it.

Lizzy got made me the necklace.

I put it on and I wanted to give her something else but I'm going to wait for awhile. "Thank you for the stuff Sirius."

Lizzy said before she kissed me.

I smiled into our kiss.

"Your hungry?"

I asked her as I saw there was food on the table.

I asked the house-elf if they can bring food three times a day till we start term again.

"Yes after a great night like last night I'm hungry."

Lizzy said with a smile.

So we got up and got our selfs some food.

We sat back down to eat.

Lizzy feed me and I did the same with her.

After we ate I pulled out the wizard chest.

Lizzy hasn't played since she came to my house.

But that didn't stop Lizzy from kicking my ass.

I smiled at every time she won.

Cause her dark green eyes will light up with joy.

Every time I see them full of joy it makes me happy.

I saw that Lizzy had a necklace but hers has clay beads on hers.

There was a lot of them but they had something on them.

I never notice her wearing it before.

"What are you looking at love?"

Lizzy asked me.

I smiled at her.

"Your necklace I never noticed it before."

I said and Lizzy blushed a little as her hand touched it.

"At camp after the year what ever happened that year. Like this one."

Lizzy pointed to one of the clay beads.

Its black and it looked like something was flying across it.

"That year we had a huge meteor shower. That was the only thing that happened that year. So that is our thing for the bead."

Lizzy said.

Lizzy has 10 beads on her necklace.

"I gotten one since I been at camp. So ten years = ten beads."

Lizzy said before she kissed me.

"What are you going to do when you fill it up?"

I asked her.

"Oh we get another necklace and we just keep adding on."

Lizzy said with a smile.

"That is cool."

I said and it is.

Lizzy blushed more.

"Your so cute when you blush Lizzy bear."

I said to her, making her blush even redder.

"Your cute to Padfoot."

Lizzy said in a shy voice.

I blushed a little.

Lizzy giggled before she kissed my forehead.

When she did that I groped her.

"Sirius!"

Lizzy yelled but she moaned as she yelled.

I smirked at her and her face turned red.

Then she jumped at me but Lizzy turned into her lioness form.

Its been a while since I seen her in that form.

Now she I huge.

I moved out of the turned into my black dog form.

I gotten bigger as while.

Lizzy growled playfully at me as she got into her hunting crouch.

I put my front part down and wagged my tail.

Lizzy roared loud before she came at me.

I took off running around the common room with Lizzy behind me.

Then she pounced on me.

I rolled over wagging my tail.

I saw huge fangs in my face.

I licked Lizzy's snout.

Lizzy sat down on top of me.

Then she laid down on top of me.

I turned back and Lizzy is heavy in this form.

I patted Lizzy on the head and she put her head on my chest.

Then she turned back.

"That was fun we need to do that more often."

Lizzy said with a smile.

"Yeah with the others come we should run with Remus."

I said and Lizzy nodded.

Then I sat up making Lizzy slide down to my lap.

She looked at me with her dark green eyes.

I smiled before I kissed her hard. Lizzy smiled at she put her arms around my neck.

Then I pulled back earning a growl from Lizzy.

"I got you one more thing kitty."

I said to her.

"What is it Padfoot?"

Lizzy purred at me.

I smiled more as I slide my hand into my pocket.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! What do you think of this chapter? What do you think is in Sirius's pocket? This is going to be a game! Yay! ! While two games! ! The first one is going to be a guessing game! ! Ok what do you think is in Sirius's Pocket? I want you all to try and guess! What ever you think or pops in your head just say it! ! ! Then next game is what do you think PR stands for? Same as the first game what ever you think or pops in your head say it! ! If This goes while I might do game's every now and then! ! ! ! How fun would that be? A lot of fun! ! For both of us. All of you and me my minions! ! ! So you know if no one plays then I will wait a month before I post up the next chapter. Even if someone said a answer you want put it any way. No one is a copy cat! Cause some of you will get it and other will think of some thing else. Any answer is welcome! The reason I'm doing this games is to see how many are really reading this. So yea. . .I really hope you are want me to keep going. Cause if not you have to wait a month before I will post another chapter. I'm going to wait four days so you can review. So you all can have time to review and for you to think of the games! While that is it for now my Lizrius minions! Till the next chapter. . .take it easy! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	34. The End Of The Holiday & The Full Moon

_**Chapter 34: The End Of The Holiday &amp; The Full Moon**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

It's the end of the holiday and every one is coming back to day.

So Sirius and I just finished a early dinner and now we are sitting in the common room. Sirius and I are reading a book on hex's and what they will do to people.

Sirius's arm is around my waist and my head is on his chest.

Then people started to trickle into the common room.

We didn't bother to look up to see who is coming in.

Then we felt someone jump on us.

"What the bloody hell!"

Sirius yelled.

"What the fuck!"

I yelled making every one look over at us.

James laughed as he got off of us.

"You two look to comfortable."

James said as he wiggled his eyebrows at us.

Before he sat down, pulling Lily onto his lap.

Sirius pulled me closer to him with a smile.

"So what if we are mate."

Sirius said with a bit of a purr in his voice.

I shook my head as I looked a Lily.

"So Lil's how was your holiday? And thank you for the books."

I said as I closed the book.

"It was ok my sister didn't want me to come home."

Lily said in a sat voice.

"Sisters get jealous at you when they want what you have."

I said as I remember my half sisters.

"How do you know what?"

James asked me.

I closed my eyes as I leaned in to Sirius.

"I don't know if I can talk about it or not. I kinda don't want to talk about it."

I said in a low voice.

Sirius kissed my neck.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to love."

He said and I smiled as I looked at him.

"Thank you."

I said softly.

So we sat there for a few hours about our holiday.

While they talked and we listened.

I was starting to nod off.

"Kitty if you are tired then go to bed love."

Sirius said to me.

"Ok Padfoot I see you in the morning."

I said before I kissed his lips.

Then I left with Lily to our dorm.

"When did you and Sirius start going out?"

Lily asked me with a smile.

I smiled at her as we got ready.

"Since holiday. Are you and James going out?"

I asked as I looked at her.

Now her face is a blood red.

"We are. So when are you and Sirius going to go all the way?"

Lily said as she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I blushed when she said that.

"How long have you and James been at it?"

I said just guessing and her face went even darker then before.

"W-who told you?"

She said in a high voice.

"So you have been. No one told me Lily I was just guessing."

I said as we sat on my bed.

"Oh please don't say anything."

Lily said to me.

"I wont say anything. . .So how is James in bed?"

I said.

"He is really good. I never thought I would scream my first time."

Lily sad in a low voice.

"Sirius isn't bad ether."

I said as we looked at each others.

Then we started to giggle.

"Is that why you both stayed?"

Lily said when she finally caught her breath.

I was taking deep breaths.

"Yes. I never felt so alive before."

I said as I looked at her.

"Aww that is so romantic. James did something like that to. But I bet yours was better." Lily said with a smile.

"Yea but it hurt really bad at first."

I said with a smile.

"The first time is always going to hurt."

Lily said as she nodded making her hair fall into her face.

"Yep. I never thought that Sirius was that big."

I said making us giggle like mad hatters again.

When we stopped we headed to bed.

The next day I was up and ready before Lily got out of bed.

I bounced down the stairs and into Sirius's waiting arms.

I kissed his lips before he put me down.

"Get a room you two."

James said with Remus smiling beside him.

Peter giggled softly as he looked at us.

"We do that after our lessons."

I said as I looked at them.

All three of turned red.

"Really Lizzy?"

Sirius said with a huge smile.

If he was in his dog form his tail would be wagging hard.

I licked his lips before I answered.

"Yep cause I didn't get my fill of you over the holiday."

I said softly and sexually.

I felt his cock go hard when I said that.

"I think she is going to after you more then you going after her."

James said as he pulled Lily closer to him. Sirius and I giggled as we left the common room.

We headed to the great hall but half way there Lily had to run back to get a book.

I slowed down and looked around.

"Hey guys?"

I said and they all looked at me.

"What?"

James said just as low.

"Tonight is the full moon. So are we going out?"

I asked them.

Remus smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yes we are. So meet us in our dorm after dinner."

James said and I looked at Sirius.

"Guess we have to wait to have our fun."

I said and he looked a little sad.

"That must suck for you two."

James said with a smile at us.

Sirius growled at him but I pulled him closer to me.

"We can skip history and go find a place. Since we wont be able to do it later."

I said and Sirius smiled as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"That is our last lesson of the day. So we can had a while to shag."

Sirius said as he put his arms around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist.

Lily came up and threw her arms around James.

She was on his back as James walked on.

I looked over at Peter and Remus.

I felt sorry for them.

They didn't have some one to hold on too.

Remus is walking beside me.

I put my hand into his as we walked.

He looked at me and I smiled at him.

He squeezed my hand a little.

Sirius saw the hole thing but didn't say anything.

Then he kissed my neck.

I smiled as I turned my head and kissed his lips.

Sirius and I ran back to the common room after are shagging fun.

My hand is in Sirius as we ran.

"You are to athletic Lizzy."

Sirius said with a chuckle.

I smirked at him.

"I like it cause I can keep you on your toes and you know you like it in bed or on things." I said making him blush as we ran up the staircase.

I laugh as we clawed into the common room.

James and Peter looked at me.

Remus wasn't there so he must of have left already.

We headed up to the boy's dorm.

James pulled out his cloak and we all got under it.

Then slowly we all made our way out of the common room and out of the castle.

We walked into the forest and James pulled off the cloak.

"Ok Sirius and Peter you go and get Remus."

James said as he put his cloak in the tree we use.

We changed into our animal forms.

Sirius licked me before Peter jumped onto his back and they took off.

I stretched and let my claws come out. James looked at me in his stag from.

He is starting to get his rack.

I licked my lips and he moved back.

I was laughing in my head as I crouched down.

James made a that's-not-funny-Lizzy sound.

Then I jumped at him taking him down and gave him a lick.

I rubbed my head against his face before I got off him.

He gave me a look before I sat next to him.

Rubbing my head against his leg purring.

James shook his head at me.

It took a while for Sirius, Peter and Remus to come back.

After that we took off running the grounds and Hogsmeade.

This year we are aloud to go but I missed the first one and the next one is in a few weeks. Sirius stayed by my side all night.

Remus came up to me a few time and sniffed me then lick me.

Sirius looked at him then me.

I pounced at Sirius taking him down with me.

I licked him while I purred.

We got Remus back and we headed to the castle and to bed.

I didn't feel like going to my dorm so I just slept with Sirius.

When we got up for out lessons and we all was tired.

"What have you guys been doing? You all have black rings under you eyes."

Lily said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry love we are fine."

James said before he kissed her.

I rubbed my eyes and I heard Lily gasped.

We all looked at her.

She was looking at me.

"Whats wrong?"

I said to her.

"What that on your left hand?"

She said after a while.

I looked down at the ring Sirius got me.

"Oh Sirius got me a ring for Christmas."

I said as I held out my so they could see it.

Sirius put his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder.

On my hand is a silver ring with a huge dark green emerald on top of it.

"Mate where did you get the gold for that?"

James asked him.

"Its been in my family for years. Mother gave me one and Regulus one."

Sirius said.

"Yeah he said it's a promise ring. But I don't know what that means and he wont tell me."

I said and they all smiled at me.

"What is it?"

I said and Lily opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't tell her anything. I want her to figure it out on her own."

Sirius growled at them with a smile.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions. I know in my last chapter I said I wasn't going to post a chapter till a few days. But there is a special reason why I'm posting this one up. I gotten my 100 review and that is a first for me. So Yay! ! ! My highest one after this one is 33. So I am really happy! ! Thank you all my minions for your reviews! ! The ones that played the games all great guess. The ones that side ring got it right yay! ! ! And every one was close to what PR stand for. Promise Ring! ! So what do you think Sirius has on his sexy mind? Any way let me know what you think of this chapter and I want to give Lizzy a pet but I don't know what I should get her? So PLEASE HELP ME OUT! ! ! Give me some ideas. It can be a animal that every one knows or you can come up with one that you like. If you do a made up on please give me a name and what it looks like and what it can do etc. So I hope you my Lizrius minion will help me out and I know you wont let me down! ! Till the next chapter. . . . .take it easy! ! ! ! Reviews=More Chapters! ! !**_


	35. Valentines Day In Hogsmeade

_**Chapter 35: Valentines Day In Hogsmeade**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

I got up very early and headed out of the dorm and common room.

I smiled as I went out of the castle and made my way to Hogsmeade.

I asked the Headmaster if I could go there before everyone can get up to go.

They have a building there that no one uses.

I got a hold of the owner and asked her if I could use it for the day.

She was more then pleased to let me use it.

I offered to pay her but she said no when she asked me why I was going to use it for.

I told her I was going to set it up for me friends and boyfriend.

"Ah young love. I remember when I was a girl your age."

She said with a blush on her cheeks.

She gave me the key and I ran threw the small village.

Some of the shop owners was getting ready to open their shops.

So when ever one gets up and ready they don't have to wait.

"What is she doing here so early?"

I heard some say as I ran threw the streets with a smile on my face.

I walked in to the old shop.

It was very dusty.

So I pulled out my wanted and started to clean the place.

Some of the glass was broken so I fixed that.

Then the out side looked run down.

So I started to work on making it look bran new.

The shop owners came over to see what I was doing.

I made the shop look like it was just built.

I took one last looked around to make sure everything was clean and fixed.

"Wow she did a great job on fixing the old place up. What do you think she is going to do?"

I hear a female voice asked.

"I don't know maybe we should go and ask her?"

Said another female voice.

Then I heard a few foot steps.

I turned around and looked at the few females walking towards me.

I smiled as I bounced over to them.

"Hello!"

I said and the smiled at me.

"Hello deary."

They said to me.

"How can I help you?"

I asked them.

"Sorry if we are bothering you. But we just wanted to know what you are doing?"

The one that smelled like mead said.

She must be the owner of the three boom sticks.

"Oh I'm going to throw some of my friends a Valentines day party. The Headmaster said if I could find a place I could come early to fix it up."

I said and the lady's went aww.

"That is so sweet of you deary."

The mead lady said to me.

I blushed a little.

"Thank you ma'ma."

I said as they looked past my shoulder.

"You don't have anything up deary?"

Asked another lady.

"I had to clean it up and fix everything. I was about to go to your shops to buy what I need."

I said to them.

"What did you need?"

The mead lady asked me.

I pulled out my list and read it off to them.

"Stay here deary we be right back."

Said one of them.

I watched them walk away as I went back into the shop.

I made sure the bathroom was working.

_**I wonder what they are doing?**_

I thought to my self.

When I came out of the bathroom there was boxes of valentines stuff, food and drinks.

I felt my mouth open when I saw the boxes.

It took me a while to get over my shock.

"What is all of this?"

I managed to say to them.

The lady's giggled softly at me.

"We think it is sweet of you to throw your friends a valentines party. So we got you some stuff for your party."

The mead lady said.

"How much do I owe you?"

I said as I started to pull out my gold bag.

"Nothing my dear. We want to give you this."

The other lady said to me.

"Oh I cant just take it."

I said to them.

They giggled again.

"Its no problem deary. We have a lot of stuff laying around."

The mead lady said.

Before I could say anything they left.

While saying.

"Have fun deary!"

And then they were gone.

So I went threw the boxes and pulled out things.

_**Sirius's pov**_

I got up and found a note stuck to my face.

I must have slept on it.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before I read it.

Its from my Lizzy bear.

It said that she has a surprise for me and the others in Hogsmeade.

At the old shop that is closed.

That is it.

So I got up and got dressed.

I told the others what Lizzy left us.

So we headed down for breakfast before we headed to Hogsmeade.

I wanted to run all the way there but it is to cold to run.

The walk to Hogsmeade is a long one.

When we come in our animal forms it doesn't feel so long.

We walked threw the small town till we saw the shop.

I felt my mouth fell opened when I saw the front.

There is red and pink hearts and glitter.

"Should we just walk in or knock?"

Remus said softly to us.

Before we could answer him Lizzy came bouncing out.

The smell of sweets and food followed Lizzy out.

"Good you guys made it!"

Lizzy said as she bounced into my arms.

I kissed her lips and there was awws coming from some of the shop owners.

"Yea how long have you been here?"

I asked my love.

"Hours. I had to clean everything, cook, make sure everything is working right."

Lizzy said as she pulled us in with her.

The inside looked good.

There was some tables with food on them.

Music playing and there is room to dance.

"Wow Lizzy you did a great job."

Lily said with a smile.

"Thanks Lily. I tried not to make it to girl for the guys."

Lizzy bear said with a shy smile.

"Its great love."

I said as I put my hand into her.

Then the door opened and some girls came in.

"Isn't this a shop?"

One of them asked softly.

"It was but I asked the owner if I could use it."

Lizzy said to them.

"Oh! That's to bad it looks very nice."

They said before they turned around.

"If you like you can join us? But there is not fighting. If you don't like someone just stay away or leave."

Lizzy said and the girls smiled more.

"Thank you."

They said as they walked over and we talked to get to know each others.

The music that was playing I never heard them before.

Lizzy went around putting out more food and drinks.

After that she danced over to me.

"Come dance with me Sirius!"

She said before she pulled me with her.

A slow song started to play.

I put my arms around Lizzy and she did the same and put her head on my shoulder.

As we dance some guys came in and asked the girls to dance.

Even Remus and Peter are dancing with some of the girls.

"This is nice. Maybe I can ask the lady to use this place more."

Lizzy said softly as she nuzzled into my neck.

"That would be good."

I said as I thought about what we could do.

Then Lizzy licked my neck.

I moaned softly in to her ear.

"Follower me."

Lizzy said after the song ended and a new one started.

Lizzy put her hand into mine and I followed her threw the back.

We walked threw the kitchen and threw a door.

Up some stairs into a small bedroom.

Lizzy pulled out her wand and waved.

To me nothing seemed to changed.

Then Lizzy pushed me on to the bed.

"Lizzy?"

I said to her as she unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock.

Lizzy got on her knees and then started to suck on my cock.

I moaned as I put my hands into her long hair.

Her wet mouth going up and down my cock felt so good.

Then she started to use her tongue as she sucked it.

I closed my eyes as I moaned.

I tried not to get to loud. Lizzy then stopped and I looked down at her.

"I put up a barrier Sirius so you can moan as loud as you want love."

Lizzy said before she started to go faster on my cock.

She went like this for fifteen minutes before I cam in her mouth.

Lizzy swallowed it all then I pulled her up and took off her pants and thong.

Then I bent her over the bed and rammed my throbbing hard cock into her wet pussy. Every time we shag Lizzy feels so damn tight.

I love to have her like this.

I put my lips next to her ear.

"Why did you bring me up here for? Or are you just so horny for me?"

I moaned into her ear.

Lizzy is moaning loud.

So I slowed down so she could talk.

"This is my gift to you for Valentines day. I thought this would be fun. Shagging up here while there are people under us."

Lizzy said in a husky sexy voice.

I smirked as I started to ram her again.

Lizzy threw her head back and screamed with pleasure.

"I love my gift Lizzy. I love you."

I said into her ear again.

_**No One's pov**_

A man laid in the Royal Free Hospital in a coma for many years.

A nurse came in to check on him.

As she did her thing he bolted up looking around scared.

The nurse screamed when he did that.

Making the doctors come running in.

"What is wrong?"

They said before they saw him.

None of them thought he would ever wake up.

The wounds he had when he first came in didn't look good.

"Lizzy where is Lizzy!?"

He yelled as he looked at them.

"Who is Lizzy?"

The head doctor asked him.

The man looked at him like he was mad.

"My daughter, my baby!"

He yelled at them again.

Cause he thought it was the same night she was attacked.

A man in dark black clothes smiled a little as he melted into the shadows.

"Hecate will be happy to know he is alive."

Hades said before he headed home.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! ! I hope you like this story. I wanted to finish it up earlier but I went to get me a new computer! ! Yay. . .not really cause it don't have the Microsoft work word Processor I use. So now I have to copy all of my fan fiction to a new word processor. And I have a lot of fan fiction stories and chapters so this is going to take me a while to move everything. So please forgive me. Cause I'm not going to write anything till I get that done. If your wondering why don't I still use my laptop? Its cause it over heats if I don't have a fan blowing into it. So I spent close to $400 on my new computer not a laptop. I love my laptop but I need something that wont over heat on me. So my minions I will work late into the nights to get this done as fast as I can for you all. With my new one I can write faster cause my fingers wont freeze. That's one of the reason it takes me so long to write a chapter. The cold air makes my fingers hurt so bad that I have to stop and wait for them to stop hurting. When I get done with everything I will write the next chapter and post it up first. So please for give me again. I want to give a shout out to Chrysanthe, Potterhead123 &amp; Fangirl267 for reviewing. The rest of you that review thank you as while. I know most of you don't have a account or don't put your name or a codename. It's a little hard to say thank you if you don't know who your saying it to. But it doesn't matter to me if you do or not. Thank you all for reviewing and helping me keep on going. I wish I had more of you wonderful people review on my other stories. Cause when I do go back to them I forget where I was going with it. Like this one I don't remember where I was going with Lizzy. So I started to make it up as I went. Lol Oh by the way I been meaning to ask this for a while now one of you keeps saying your cow what does that mean? I don't want to sound like I'm being mean or anything. I just like to know cause every time I read that it makes me smile. I just want to know what it means. If you don't mine telling me? I would be happy to know. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO ALL OF YOU MY MINIONS! ! I LOVE YOU ALL! ! That is it my Lizrius minions till the next chapter. . .take it easy! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! **_


	36. Powers

_**Hey everyone! I finished moving all of my story's to a new wordpad. Yay! It only took me three days. When I say three days I mean three days. Meaning all day and all night. So for three dasy's I haven't slept since then. This would have tooken me a lest six days. I hope you all like this chapter. Just so you know this new wordpad dont have what my other one has. So there might be some words misspelled. So I will try my hardes to make sure to check. If I do have some I will later fix them and replace the chapter. That is it for now enjoy the chapter I see you at the bottom. First one there get a cookie! ! **_

_**Chapter 36: Powers **_

_**No One's pov**_

Lizzy and Sirius finished up their love making.

No one knew they were gone for two hours.

When they got back down there was more people there.

There was still food out so Sirius and Lizzy sat down and Lizzy was feeding

Sirius food off her plate.

Sirius smiled as he took bites that Lizzy gave him.

Sirius has his hand on her upper thigh.

Lizzy didn't mind having her love's hand on her upper thigh rubbing it with his thumb. Regulus watched as his brother rubbining Lizzy's upper thigh as she fed him.

Regulus felt a little jealous of him.

When he first ment Lizzy he wanted her for him self.

But right now Regulus wasnt worried cause like they say the heart can change.

So he will try and win her over.

Lily and James are still dancing.

After Lizzy and Sirius was full the made their way back on to the dance floor.

A lot of the other guys turned to look at them.

The girls thought they were looking how Sirius and Lizzy are dance.

But the guys was checking out Lizzzy.

For being thirteen Lizzy is filling out nicely.

Hecate is very beautiful goddess and Lizzy got her mothers beauty and body.

So guys will notic her when she walks by.

Sirius saw other males checking out his girl.

With a small growl he pulled her closer to him.

Lizzy smiled as she nuzzled his neck.

"Don't like others looking at me like how you look at me?"

Lizzy said softly into her loves ear.

Sirius kissed her neck before answering.

"No your mine Lizzy. I don't want any other guy looking at you like that."

Sirius said with another sexy growl.

Lizzy giggled softly before she nibbled on his right ear.

The other guys watched as Sirius and Lizzy kiss, lick and nibble on each other.

They wish their girlfriends would do that to them.

A slow song came on and all the couples got closer to each other.

While the others went to sit down and have something to eat or drink.

Lizzy looked at her ring thinking what sirius meant by it.

They way he looks at her and the things he says.

"Sirius love?"

Lizzy said softly.

Sirius nuzzled into Lizzy's hair before he spoke.

"Yes love?"

Sirius said softly back to her.

"I think I know what the ring means now."

Lizzy said.

She felt Sirius tensed up a little.

"Really love?"

Sirisu said a little scared to hear her said she didnt want it.

"Its a promis ring right?"

Lizzy said softer.

Sirius couldnt tell what she was feeling.

"Yes."

Sirius said even softer.

Lizzy didn't say anything for a while.

Sirius didnt know what he what she was thinking.

"I love it Sirius. So you ar playing on marring me when we leave school?"

Lizzy said with a low giggle.

Lizzy never thought she would live this long to think about marrage.

Sirius was in shock to hear her happy about it.

Then he kissed her before he answered her.

"Yes Lizzy you are the only one I want to be with. I know we are still young. Things might change in the years to come. But if we are still together and in love. I want you to be my wife."

Sirius said.

Lizzy pulled back and kissed him again.

"I would love to be your wife Sirius. I hope when the time come we are still in love. I know right now I'm deeply truly madly in love with you Sirius."

Lizzy said with a loving smile.

Sirius pulled her into a hug.

"I feel the same way Lizzy bear. I love you so much that I dont think I could live with out you."

Sirius said.

"I love you to Sirius. I know I couldn't live with out you."

Lizzy said back to him.

_**Lizzy's pov**_

We finished up cleaning up the place and we had some time before dinner.

Sirius and I walked around.

We went to Honeydukes to get some sweets.

We got our normal sweets but the blood pops looked good.

"What are you looking at love?"

Sirius said as he put his arms around me.

"I'm looking at the blood pops."

I said softly to him.

"Why? They are for vampires."

Sirius said as he moved my hair out of the way so he can kiss my neck.

I grabbed a few.

"So what I want to try some. If I dont like them they might come in handly."

I said thinking about quests.

_**It never hurts.**_

I thought to my self.

Sirius smiled as we paid for our sweets.

Then we went to Zonko's Joke Shop.

I got some self-shuffling playing cards, dung bombs, fireworks, frog spawn soap and stink pellets.

Sirius got the same and a few others things.

Then we headed back to the castle for dinner.

As we walked I saw a few monsters but they just walked into the woods.

I didnt know I was holding my breath till I took a breath.

So we got to the castle and went into put up our stuff up before someone looks in them. The caretaker will take your stuff from Zonko's.

As we were coming back down.

Peeves wouldn't let us get threw.

"Little trouble makers can't get by!"

He laughed at us.

"Your pissing me off Peeves!"

I growled at him.

Then he got in my face and did a raspberry in my face.

I grabbed him and pined him up against the wall.

There was fear in his ghost eyes when I did that.

"Listen to me Peeves! If you ever piss me off again I will make sure you will pay for it. You understand me Peeves?"

I said to him.

"Yes Ma'ma! I will never bother you again!"

Peeves said in a high scared voice.

"Good now go away. I'm sick of looking at you."

I said before I let him go.

He flew away as fast as he could.

"Lizzy how the bloddy hell did you just do that?"

Sirius said with shock in his voice.

I forgot where the hell I was at.

I looked down at his feet.

"I cant tell you Padfoot. You dont know how much I want to tell you everything. But I just cant."

I said with a angry growl.

I felt Sirius's warm hand go under my chin and made me look up at him.

Sirius had a smile on his face.

"I understad Kitty. But that was amazing what you just did."

Sirius said before he kissed me.

I kissed him back.

"I'm the luckiest girl in this school."

I said to him.

"Why is that?"

Sirius said as we started to walk again.

"Cause not a lot of guys would be so understanding like you are."

I said as I pressed my breasts up against his arm.

"You know Kitty if you keep doing that we wont make it to dinner."

Sirius said and I giggled as I pulled away.

"If I wasnt so hungry I would keep doing that."

I giggled before I took off running.

"Get back here!"

I heard Sirius yell after me.

I laughed as I ran faster.

As we came into the great hall.

The others watched us as we run over to them.

"I win."

I said as I sat down next to Remus.

Sirius sat next to me with a smile.

"I let you win Kitty."

Sirius said.

"Kitty?"

James chuckled.

"Its Lizzy's nickname like she has one for me."

Sirius said as he put his arms around me as I started to eat.

"What nickname did you give him?"

Lily asked me.

"Padfoot."

I said.

"How did you come up with that name?"

Lily asked me.

We looked at each other before I looked back at her.

"I dont know it just came to me."

I said and Lily smiled.

"So Lily I want to ask you something?"

I said softly as I looked around.

Making sure no one was listening in or to close.

"Sure."

Lily said with a smile.

"What do you think about being a animagi?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

"We haven't even started that in class yet. But i think it would be kool."

Lily said with a smile.

"What if I told you i could help you out with it?"

I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

She asked with another smile.

I was still hungry but I could come back out later.

"Follower me."

I said and the six of us go up and headed to a empty class room.

After Remus made sure the door was locked.

Then I turned my lioness form.

Lily looked at me with shock.

I walked over to her and she patted the top of my head.

"When did you do this?"

She said to me.

I turned back and smiled at her.

"First year."

I said and she was in shock.

"Wizards and witches have trouble with it. But you did this in your first year. But how long have you guys known?"

Lily said as she turned to look at James and the others.

"Since I first did it. Guys show her what you can do."

I said and they started to turn into their forms.

Besides Remus so stood next to me.

Lily walked over to the stag that is her boyfriend.

She patted him and he closed his eyes.

"Hey James that little fluffy thing you go on your ass is shacking."

I said and he glared at me then made that funny mad sound.

Lily turned her back shacking.

I started to laugh with her.

James looked at her then at me.

"Why did you do that?"

Remus asked me trying not to laugh.

"Cause I wanted Lily to hear him. I knew he wouldnt have done it if i asked."

I said with a smile.

Then Sirius started to bark and Peter crawed up James's leg and sat on his back.

When Lily finally stopped laughing she turned around and saw Peter on his back.

She started to laugh again.

"That. . .is. . .so. . . .cute. . .and. . . .funny!"

She said threw her laugher.

Peter just balled up and started to fall asleep.

I shook my head as I walked over to him and picked him up.

He looked at me as I held him in my arms.

He gave a small squeak then went back to slep.

"So Lily do you want to join us?"

I asked her.

She looked at me.

"Yes I would like to learn how to do it."

Lily said and then we headed back to the common room.

Remus took Peter to their dorm.

Sirius and I were in each others arms snogging.

_**So what did you think of this chapter my Lizrius minions? I hope you like this chapter. What do you think Lily's animal going to be? What do you think she is going to do when she finds out about Remus's fury little problem? Will let me know what you think and I put it in. That is it for now. I'm going to go to bed now and when I get back up I hope to have a few reviews letting me know what you think. I love you all my minions and till the next time. . .take it easy. Review=More chapters! ! !**_


	37. Running With a Doe

_**Chapter 37: Running With a Doe**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

After our talk we started to help Lily become a troublemaker. . .I mean to be come a animagi.

So after our lessons we head to the old class room.

Lily read the few books that she needed to read.

Then we sat with her while she tried.

I turned back in to mine then back again a few times.

So Ican tell Lily what she should be felling.

Just like me she is a fast learner.

Cause it only took Lily two days to get it down.

When she turned in to a doe.

I started to laugh and they looked at me.

"Sorry but James is a stag and Lily is a doe. You two are made for each other. I didnt know you two would be deer. But that is so cute."

I said and Lily put her head down.

I knew if she could blush she would be.

James smiled as he put his hand on Lily's back.

She looked up at him and he smiled at him.

"I dont care if Lily turned into something else. I love her how she is."

James said with a smile.

"Thats sweet James. Some soulmates are different animagi."

I said as I jumped up into Sirius's arms.

He kissed me as his hands went to my ass to hold me up.

"Dog and cat."

James said and I pulled back from Sirius and hissed at him.

"This little kitty has claws and fangs little stag."

I said as I licked my lips.

James moved away from me.

Sirius chuckled as he spun me around.

"I think its cool that you are related to Godric Gryffindor. One of the founders of th schoo."

Lily said whe nshe changed back.

"Yea it is. They have a panting of him in the headmasters office. I got to talk to it."

I said as Sirius sat down with me on his lap.

"Really? You never told us about that."

Sirius said as he put his chin on my shoulder.

"I didn't know if I should or not."

I said softly to them.

I didn't want them to think I was crazzy.

"What did you talk about?"

Lily asked me.

As we walked to dinner.

"Just stuff about our family."

I said with a smile.

"Cool. What about your family?"

Remus said.

"Just that I'm part of his family. He asked me a few things to make sure I was in the family. Then we talked about me and how I'm doing. How I like school stuff like that."

I said.

"I want to ask you something."

Lily said then stop walking.

She is looking at Remus.

"Ok?"

We said but Remus looked a little scared.

"I know what you are Remus and I'm guess the guys and Lizzy hang with you on the full moons. So can I come too?"

Lily said.

We looked at her with our mouths opened.

"What?"

She said with a red face.

"How long have you known?"

I said cause I was the first one get over my shock.

"Since last year. I didnt say anything cause I didnt knwo if you guys knew or not."

Lily said as she closed James's mouth.

"So it doesn't bother you at all?"

Remus said to Lily.

"No it don't bother me Remus. You are still the sweet guy no matter what you are."

Lily said before she gave him a hug.

I couldnt help my self I hugged Remus as while.

He blushed as the rest of the guys came in for a full group hug.

"Thanks guys."

Remus said in a low voice.

"Your welcome mate."

James said.

"We love you Remus no matter what."

I said as we pulled away.

Remus looked like he has tears in his eyes.

I smile as I wipped them away.

"You dont have to cry mate. We have your back for the rest of your life."

I said softly.

He just nodded his head as we got into the great hall.

We sat down at our table and started to eat.

I was wolf down everything that is in front of me.

Cause the term is almost over and I be back at camp.

"Lizzy you ar come home with me this summer."

Sirius said to me.

He wasnt's asking me he was telling me.

"Ok but I need to go home first. I need to drop off some stuff and see my friends."

I said to him.

"Ok you can take a week but after that you better be at the house."

Sirius said as he ran his hand up my leg.

Making me bite my self, a little to hard.

Cause I started to bleed.

"Lizzy are you ok?"

Lily said and I licked up some of the blood that fell from my lips.

"I'm fine."

I said as I got up.

"Where you going?"

Sirius asked me.

"Going to go to my room."

I said and they know what I was talking about.

While besides Lily who looked confused.

"Tell her about the room."

I said before I left them.

I headed to the Demigod Library.

I kept all my healing stuff there.

So no one eat the ambrosia or drink the nectar.

Cause if they did they will burn up from the inside out.

I couldnt live with my self if Lily got into it.

I dont think I could look at James.

As I walked Regulus came up from behind me.

He put his arms around me and I hissed with shock.

"What the bloody hell you doing Regulus?"

I said as I turned around to look at him.

Regulus looks almost just like Sirius.

Their eyes are just the same.

_**What he has the same look in his eyes that Sirius has. When he looks at me its love in his eyes. Does Regulus like me! ! !**_

I thought.

"Sorry Lizzy but we haven't hung out in a long time."

He said as he pushed me up against the wall.

I looked at him with shock.

"Regulus I dont mind hunging with you. But wht you doing I dont like. Cause I'm with Sirius."

I said to him.

Regulus smiled as he moved his head closer to mine.

"I know but you two could slit up. So you know I want you. When that day comes I be there for you."

Regulus said before he stepped away.

I didnt know what to say or do.

"Don't worry Lizzy I wont do anything to you. Cause I'm not like that and I want to prove to you that I can get what you want."

Regulus said before he kissed my hand.

I blushed a little.

"Regulus I dont want to hurt you. I like you as a friend but I love Sirius."

I said softlly to him.

Regulus smiled at me.

"I know but the heart can change Lizzy."

Regulus said as he moved some of my hair out of my face.

I shook my head as I started to walk again.

Regulus walked beside me.

"Why did you hiss for? You sounded like a kitty."

Regulus said with a smile.

"Yea I've been told."

I said and then he chuckled.

"Sirius told me you can turn into a lioness so is that true?"

Regulus said into my ear.

I jumped a little.

"Why did he tell you?"

I asked him.

"Cause I saw him turn into his dog from."

Regulus said to me.

"I see."

I said slowly.

"So can I see?"

He said.

"Yea lets make this fast."

I said as I pulled him into a empty class room.

He sat down and I turned let him pet me then I turned back.

"Sorry Reg but I need to go some where."

I said before I walked into the wall.

Cause I wanted to stop the bleeding.

So I walked to my chest pulled out some Nectar drank a little.

It healed up and I walked over to the small water fall.

I sent a IM to Nick.

He was walking threw the woods.

"Hey Nick!"

I yelled and he jumped and looked at me with a smile.

_**Hey Lizzy. How have you been?**_

He asked me.

I smiled at him.

I haven't IM a lot this term.

"Ok I thought I should see how you doing and how camp is."

I said as I sat down on the table.

_**Everything is good. I miss you and so does every one else. Oh I got something for you when you get home.**_

Nick said and I smiled.

"What did you get me?"

I said softly.

_**Not going to tell you. You just have to wait and see.**_

Nick said softly back at me.

Its the night of the full moon and we are waiting for Sirius and Peter to bring Remus.

Lily didnt like this but she got use to the idea.

We made sure one of us was with him at all times.

Lily asked if he would try and eat her.

We told her no cause he never went after James.

It was a cool night and Lily stood next to James.

He licked her as he rubbed her head against his neck.

I smiled a little as I got ready for our run.

When they got back we took off running.

Lily might have a small doe but she makes it up with her speed.

I was the only one that could keep up with her.

If someone saw us this would look funny.

A doe running away for the pack then a lioness followed by a werewolf with a rat on its back.

Then a dog and a stag bring up the end.

So we took Lily around showing her what we do on the full moons.

I looked like she is having fun.

We stopped by the lake to get a drink of water.

In our animal forms the water doesn't bother us.

I looked up to see Lily eatins some of the grass.

I stared at her thinking she was just playing.

But no she was eating the grass.

I wish I could laugh cause it was cute and funny at the same time.

Then James walked over and started to do the same.

Sirius licked my ears and I looked at him.

He barked making every one jump.

I pounced on him growling before I licked him.

_**Hello my Lizruis minions! ! ! How are you this fine day. Will its night right now but when you are reading this it will be day I think. So I have a few things I want to howl at you. I know Lily is a doe but I wanted to see if any one thought it would be fun if she was something else. In the books it never said if she could turn into a animal her Patronus was a doe. I think if she was able she would have been a doe. Cause I think the Patronus charm takes after your animal. Cause James's was a stag. But I'm not sure on that so dont yell at me if I'm wrong. Ok on the next thing to my fan of this story and the daughter of poseidon. If you want me to keep going then review and I will start writing the next chapter after I finish one for this one. To every one that likes other storys of mine. Reveiw on them and I will do a chapter on that one as while. If you are into my Love stoys (black love and crimson love) I do have a a white love story. But I want to go back to black love and put in the fouth year. So that might take a while. I like how crimson love turned out so I wont change anything on to that one. But white love I want to go back and add a lot of stuff before I start to post that one up. But if you want it I can post the first few chapters that I'm not going to work on. Yes there is a few that I'm not going to change. Ok to the next one. To my Greek reads i want to say Happy Halloween. I know its a day away but if I dont get a chapter up that day I want to say that so I dont forget. I am so happy that you all like my story and cant wait for the next one to come out. So Review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I do get some reveiws on other storys as while so it might take a while but I will get it up. This is one of my main storys that I will make sure I try to post three or four chapters a week. But no promisess (I know I spelt that wrong. If you dont like the mispelled words I'm sorry. Like I said new word pad that dont have spell check. If any of you are beta reads I would love to work with you. I had one on black love but i dont know what happened to her. So if you are into that hit me up) I'm going to try and work on my other storys. Cause its been years since I worked on them and most of them I dont remember where I was going with them. So after I get the chapters up for the ones with Reviews I will work on them. Oh and if I dont post anything up for a while its cause I'm working on a book with a friend of mine. He is busy a lot but he is getting some time to work on it. But I will try my damn hardest to keep my chapters going. But I will want to finish this book we are working on. Its been two years since we started it. And its been that long since we worked on it. I really want to finish it so we can start the next one! I got the ending written out for the first one. Sorry about that I get off on random things lol. So this it for now and I'm Looking forward to your Reviews so I can get the next chapter going. Oh I hope you guys like this next chapter its going to be a shocker for Lizzy! ! ! Hahahahahahahmuuhahah! ! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! ! Love you guys and you are the best! ! ! !**_


	38. But How

_**Chapter 38: But How**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

So after Remus got out of the hospital wing.

We got him some food so he didn't have to go to the great hall.

Remus ate then went to sleep again.

The full moon takes a lot out of him.

So we headed to the library to do are home work.

Regulus meant us there.

A mad of his word he didnt do anything.

I smiles as I wasked on my charms essay.

Sirius had his hand on my leg as he is reading.

I smiled as I leaned on his arm.

"Lizzy?"

Lily said softly.

I looked up at her.

"Yes Lily?"

I said softly back to her.

"I wanted to see if you like to come over durning the summer holiday?"

She asked me.

I looked at Sirius and he smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

I said then we went back on our work.

I didnt have a lot of work cause I been kept up with my homework.

So when I was done I put everything up and helped the others.

Regulus was the last one to finish up.

So we headed to dinner.

Half way threw dinner.

Sirius asked me to follow him.

So we got up and left the great hall.

As we walked down a corridor Sirius put his hand into mine.

I thought he just wanted to hold hands.

But he pulled me be hind a tapestry.

I looked at him as he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hard.

Since we have sex a lot I took my potion very week.

But I'm running low.

Cause I been sharing them with Lily.

Sirius's hands went under my robes.

I moaned into our kiss.

Then he moved to my neck sucking on it.

"Sirius?"

I moaned.

He stopped long enough to say

"Yes love?"

Then back on to sucking and kissing my neck.

"Why are we doing this here?"

I moaned again.

"Cause I thought this would be fun. Not knowing if someone will walk in on us."

Sirius said in a husky sexy voice.

I moaned again as his hand went up my skirt.

We took off each others clothes and then laid on top of them.

Cause the stone is cold and that would kill the mood.

So Sirius moved my legs over his shoulders then slide his huge cock int my pussy slowly. I moaned softly.

"You like that babe?"

Sirius said as he put his head on my shoulder.

"Yes."

I said and then he pulled out then rammed his dick into me hard.

I moaned trying not to get loud.

I felt his lips turn into a smile agaisnt my skin.

I could fell every part of him as he goes as deep as he could and when he pulls out.

But want really gets me hot is when he starts to throb.

Cause he is about to climax.

But I know he is far from that right now.

"I love you."

I said as he turned me over to my hands and knees.

He bit my side softly before he spoke.

"I love you too."

Sirius breathed into my ear.

Then he started to go harder and faster.

"I'm close."

I moaned.

"I know love. I can feel you tighing up on my dick. I love how it feels when your body does that love."

Sirius moaned into my ear.

I blushed when he said that.

"Damn it Lizzy I'm at my point!"

He growled as he rammed his dick all the way in and we bother moaned as we climaxed.

By the time we got back to the common room.

Mostly every one was heading to bed.

I sat on Sirius's lap kissing his neck.

While some of the other girls gave me dirty looks.

I smiled at them as I licked his neck to his ear and nibbled on it.

Making him moan softly and they got mad as they went to bed.

I smiled against his neck.

"What are you smiling about kitty?"

Sirius said into my ear.

As the others looked over at us.

"Its funning how other girls wants you Padfoot. They dont like it when I'm all over you." I said with a giggle.

Sirius put his arms around me.

"While they will never be with me. So they should just move on. Cause I will never leave you Lizzy."

Sirius said before he kissed me.

I smiled into our kiss.

"That is so sweet Sirius. I will never leave you too."

I said back to him.

Its getting late and we headed to bed.

I went to sleep with Sirius.

"You know in a few years we are going to need a bigger bed."

I giggled as he pulled me closer to him.

Cause our beds are made for one person.

But if spoon then we have enough room.

"Yes but if we sleep like this then we have enough room."

Sirius said in a tired voice as he nuzzled my neck.

Then we fell asleep.

The next day is the start of the weekend.

So I just closed my eyes again and took in Sirius scent.

When we finally got up and dressed.

It was lunch time so we headed down there and sat with the others.

We just started to eat when the the front doors busted open with a loud.

_**Bang**_!

Then some one came into the great hall.

He is tall with the same color hair as me.

Then he yelled.

"LIZZY!"

That voice sounded like my father.

But this man looks to young to be my father.

The headmaster looked at him then at me.

I didnt know what was going on.

I stood up and the others followed me.

Every one in the great hall watched me as I stopped a few feet away from the man.

"Who are you?"

I said slow as my hand was on my wand.

"You grown so much my little Lizzy."

He said with tears in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

I said again but with a growl.

"You dont remember me? I'm your father."

He said and I pointed my wand at him.

"My father is died."

I said and he shook his head.

"I didnt die that night. I should have die but I didnt baby girl."

He said.

"But how?"

I said as tears ran down my face.

Cause standing in front of me is my father.

Who I thought was died. . . .

_**Hellooooooooo my Lizrius minions! ! ! How do you think this of this chapter? Did you see that coming? Who should get pregnant first Lily or Lizzy? Or should they both get pregnant at the the same time? Let me know in the reviews. What would you minions like to see in the coming up in the coming up chapters? What would you like to see Lizzy and her father do? Why do you think he looks so young for? Your welcome my minion if you have something like a holiday or anything you want to tell me then tell me. I didnt know you two know each other that is great. I'm glade you two are part of my minions! Cause with out my minions this story would still only have very few chapters up. No Regulus is a man of his word unlike Anubis. But we are going to see a lot of Regulus! ! Oh Next term Peter is getting a powerful girlfried! ! ! Not going to tell you who! ! ! A battle is coming up at Hogwarts I hope no one gets killed. . . . . Review=More Chapters! ! ! ! P.S To my Greek readers if I Put in stuff that is Greek and its wrong could you please tell me and how to do it right? Cause I google and sometimes its not right. If its not to much trouble I would be happy if you helped me out on that. Thank you.**_


	39. Father

_**Chapter 39: Father**_

_**Lizzy's pov **_

The headmaster let us use his office.

The headmaster knew this was my father.

We sat down while he told me what happened.

He got a way hurt and bleeding bad. He was looking for me.

Not knowing my mother got me.

He passed out and some muggles found him and took him to a muggle hospital.

Where he has been in a coma for all this years.

But what I didnt get is why he looks so young.

That is one thing he didnt know.

It felt so weird having him back in my life.

I didnt say anything for a long time.

"Lizzy are you ok?"

Dad said to me.

Now that is weird thinking of him as dad.

"Yes."

I said still in shock.

"Your lying child."

He said to me.

"Its just I thought you were died and now you are back into my life. I dont know how to deal with this."

I said before I ran out of the room.

I didnt know where I was going.

I heard voices calling my name.

But I just ran faster.

I jumped down the stairs and out side.

The sun was going down as I ran into the forbidden forest.

I jumped over fallen trees as I ran deeper into the forest.

I couldnt hear anymore running after me.

Then I came to a clearing and I stopped.

Tears running down my face.

Then I heard something coming I pulled out my sword and shield.

As I turned around to see who it was.

The centaurs that live in the forest was looking at me.

"Whats wrong child?"

The leader asked me.

_**"**__**Δεν ξέρω τίποτα πια**__**! **__**Μακάρι να ήξερα τι να κάνω**__**!"**_

I said in Greek to them.

He looked at me with sadness.

"Do you want to talk about it little one?"

He asked me softly.

_**"«Ο **__**πατέρας μου είναι πίσω**__**. **__**Νόμιζα ότι ήταν νεκρός από τότε που ήμουν τριών ετών**__**. **__**Τώρα είναι πίσω και δεν ξέρω τι πρέπει να αισθάνεται**__**. **__**Όλα **__**happing **__**να γρήγορα**__**."**_

I said to them.

He walked over to me and put his hand onto my shoulder.

"You should be happy that his is alive. Not a lot of demigods are lucky to have that happen to them. Things are going to be hard for you little one. But you two will find a way to make this work."

He said as he wipped a tear away.

"Thank you."

I said to them.

"Your welcome little one."

He said and I looked up at the stars.

"Thank you for taking care of me and my two other friends when we were hurt. I didnt know when I would see you again."

I said cause I really wanted to thank them.

"You dont need to thank us."

He said and I why they did that.

"No I do. Cause if you didnt we would have died. I know some gods would take it out on you if you didnt help us. I think that is wrong."

I said and they all were looking at me with shock.

"Thank is sweet of you child. But thats not how things work."

He said.

"I know but still its wrong. But I am greatful to you and the others. If you ever need anything let me know and I will do my best."

I said and he smiled at me.

"I will keep that in mind child. You should get back to the school. The forest is not safe at night."

He said.

"Ok."

I said as I turned to leave.

But a few of them walked with me.

They had their bows out.

I guess they are going to walk me out of the forest.

We didnt speak all the way to the end.

I said my thanks and they left.

I walked back up to the school father was outside waiting for me.

He watched me as I ran and threw my self into his arms.

I cried as he held me.

"Its ok baby girl."

He said and I looked up at him.

"I missed you so much daddy."

I sobbed.

He held me tighter.

"I missed you too baby."

He said to me.

I rubbed my face into his chest.

"The headmaster said that I can stay at the school till I can find a new home for the both of us."

He said and I pulled away.

"I cant go back to camp?"

I said to him.

He looked down at me.

"I dont want to make you pick but if you want to go back to camp then you are free to. But I really wanted you to come home."

Dad said with sadness in his eyes.

"What town are you going to look for a new home?"

I asked him.

"In London."

He said with a smile and I couldnt help my self but to smile back.

"Let me go see my friends at camp then I come home."

I said and he nodded his head.

He pulled me back into a warm hug.

The we headed inside.

Dad when to his room and I went back to the common room.

Where my friends was waiting for me.

They didnt say anything as I walked over and sat next to Sirius.

"You ok love?"

Sirius said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I will be. My father is going to look for a place in London. So I get to see you all the time."

I said with a smile.

He kissed me.

"Thats good. But what about Nick and the others?"

Sirius said to me.

"I'm going to go and see them for two weeks during the summer. One week in the begging and the other one before I come back to school."

I said to them in a tired voice.

"That sounds good love. Why dont you go get some sleep. You had a long day."

Sirius said before he kissed me once more.

Then I headed to my dorm with Lily.

_**Happy Halloween to all my Greek Lizrius minions! ! ! I hope you like this chapter! ! ! Thank you for the reviews! ! ! I will use them. Sorry for the ones that have school work. I know its hard to do that and keep up with your storys. Not going to do a long one today. Oh and for they ones that read my daughter of poseidon the next chapter should be up today as while so I hope you will review that as while! ! That is it have a great day to all of you my minions! ! ! Review=More Chatpers! ! ! !**_


	40. End of Third Year

_**Chapter 40: End of Third Year**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

Its the end of the term.

James came was running towards us with a huge smile on his face.

"Guess what guys?!"

James said to us.

"What?"

Lily said to him.

"Next term we be able to try out for Quidditch!"

He said as he picked up Lily and kissed her.

If you didn't know James you think he is mad.

James can talk about Quidditch all day long.

"How many spots opened up?"

Sirius said.

"Three. I'm going to try out!"

James said.

I smiled at him.

"That sounds like fun I think I will try out too."

Sirius said before he kissed me.

"You know what that does sound like fun I want to try out too."

I said to them.

"That would be great love!"

Sirius said with a smile.

"What spots are opened?"

I asked James.

"One Chaser, Keeper and seeker."

James said.

"What do you want to go for love?"

Sirius asked me.

Since I was the smalliest out of them.

"Seeker."

I said and he looked at me.

"You sure? They are the ones that get hurt the most."

Sirius said with worry in his voice.

I smiled and kissed him before I spoke.

"Dont worry love I can handle it. Beside you two are to big for it."

I said.

I know there are going to be others trying out.

But I really want to play.

So this summer I need to by a broom and get the boys to help me out.

We went down to the great hall.

Dad found a house out side of London.

So when every I'm ready to go home I can.

Sirius told his mother about what happened and she wants to meet my father.

So this summer we are going to have a outing.

We ate our breakfast before we head out.

"I see you in a week love."

I said to Sirius before they left.

He kissed me hard.

"I'm going to miss you alike crazy Lizzy."

Sirius said as he pulled me into a hug.

I put my arms around him and held him tight.

"I all ready miss you Padfoot."

I said then we parted ways.

I went to the Headmasters office.

"Your going home Lizzy?"

Said my brother.

"Yes I am. I see you next term."

I said before I headed home.

"Camp Half-blood."

I said as I walked into the green fire.

I spun around the warm fire then came out of my fire place.

It feels good to be home but this isn't going to be my home for long.

I packed up my clothes and other stuff.

I left it by the fire place.

Then I left my cabin and founed Nick.

I ran and jumped on his back.

"Hey Nick."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Hey Lizzy! Welcome back!"

He said.

"Whats wrong?"

He said as I got off.

I wrapped my arms around my self.

Then I told him about my father and that I'm going to go live with him during the summers.

"Thats good to hear. So I guess I wont see you any more."

Nick said in a somber voice.

"I be coming back two weeks out of the summer. One week in the beggining and one at the end."

I said and he jumped me.

Nick hugged me.

"Thats good. We will miss you to much Lizzy."

Nick said as he pulled away.

I smiled up at him.

"So you ready for you gift?"

Nick said to me.

"Yes."

I said as we took off walking.

"You came at a good time."

Nick said and I looked at him.

"Why?"

I said but she just pushed me into one of the stables.

It was dark in here then I heard something moving.

_**Mama?**_

Came a voice in my head.

It sounded like a baby Pegasus.

But its voice sounded different from the others.

It sounded scared.

"No I'm not but I will be."

I said and he stumbled over to me.

I felt it nuzzle me.

I patted its head.

It felt hot like it was on fire.

_**Mama I'm hungry.**_

He said to me as he nuzzled me.

I opened the door and we walked out.

It was a black and purple pegasus with fire color eyes.

I never seen a pegasus like this before.

Nick smiled at me as we walked over to him.

The little pegasus stayed close to me.

He looked scared.

"Were did you find this little guy?"

I asked Nick.

"We just found him in the woods all alone. He looked like he was just born. So we put him in the stables alone. Cause the others dont like him."

Nick said with a sad voice.

_**Mama I'm hungry.**_

He said again.

"Do you have any baby pegasus food?"

I asked Nick.

"Yea come with me."

He said and I looked at my new baby.

"Come with me."

I said and he nuzzled me again as we walked.

_**Hello My Lizrius minions! ! ! What do you think of this chapter? What do you think of Lizzy's new pet? I need some boy names for him so please help me out with that! ! ! He is a demon pegasus first of his kind but really sweet. He has magic so he can change his shape. So what should Lizzy go this summer? Should Lizzy get to know her father again? Or should she just hang with Sirius or she can do both. Or do you want her to do something else? Cause I need a few idea's cause I have no idea what I should do for this summer. Please my minions give me something to work with! ! ! Oh before i for get. I been meaning to put this in. The other day I got some charms and I didnt know what they were till I sat down and looked at them. There was five of them. But three of them made me think of James, Sirius and Remus. Cause there is a stag a wolf and a dog. All I need is a rat, doe horse and kitty to have all of them lol. Just wanted to say that. Do you guys want me to put in more demigod stuff or just Lizzy and the others? That is it love you my minions ! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! **_


	41. Father and Home

_**Chapter 41: Father and Home**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

I named my pegasus Jagger.

He seemed to like that name.

I didnt want to leave him at camp.

Thats when I found out that he can shift into something esle.

He is still black and purple.

He turned into a puppy when he found out that he will have to stay here.

So He turned into a puppy.

I didn't know that he knew what a puppy was.

_**Mama where are we going?**_

Jagger asked me.

"We are going to a new home Jagger."

I said softly to him as we went into my cabin.

He licked my face as I gave Nick the potions.

Told him they are labled and gave him a small book that told him what each one did.

Then I sent my trunk to Sirius's place.

I said my good byes and told them I will see them a two weeks before I have to go back to school.

I stepped into the green fire and we were gone.

_**This is fun mama!**_

Jagger said to me.

I smiled as we walked out of the fire place.

Sirius was in the kitchen eating breakfast alone.

He turned around and saw me and Jagger.

"Lizzy!"

Sirius said as he got up and kissed me.

Jagger growled at him and Sirius looking down at the black and purple Jagger

"Who is this little guy?"

Sirius said as he patted the growling Jagger.

_**Dont touch my mama!**_

Jagger growled in my head.

I smiled as I kissed his snout.

"This is my baby Jagger. Nick gave me him."

I said to him.

I could tell that he didnt like that Nick gave me him.

_**Mama who is he?**_

Jagger asked me before he licked my ears. I giggled softly.

"This is Sirius he is my mate."

I said to him.

Sirius looked at me and but before I could say anything.

His family walked in and so did dad.

"Hey baby girl when did you get here?"

He asked me.

"Just now."

I said as I moved Jagger up more so he wouldn't fall.

"Who is this little pup?"

Regulus said as he made his self a plate of food.

"This is my new pet Jagger."

I said with a smile.

"Where did you get him at?"

Dad asked me.

"A friend of my name Nick gave me him when I was at camp."

I said.

He gave me that look and I gave him I-tell-you-later look.

He nodded then we sat down and had breakfast.

Jagger sat by my feet as I gave him some of my fruit.

He ate it and growled every time Sirius tried to put his hand on my leg.

When this happened I would smile into my juice.

Sirius would looked at me.

_**Don't touch my mama!**_

Jagger growled at him.

Then I stood up.

"I think he needs to go out."

I said to them.

Jagger followed me out side and into the park.

No one was there and I looked down at Jagger.

"Jagger they cant hear you like I can. Sirius is my boyfriend you know mate. Its ok to let him touch me you know."

I said as I sat in the cool grass.

_**I don't like it. Why cant they hear me like you can?**_

He asked me.

"I know you dont like it but he could be your father you know? Cause they aren't like me. I knew I could hear horse's and pegasus's. Even if I'm not a child of Poseidon. But since the big three gave my mother powers over their relems. So thats what I'm guess why I can hear you baby."

I said as he sniffed around.

_**How long do I have to be like this?**_

Jagger asked me.

You know you he is a baby cause his mind jumps around.

"Tell we can get home."

I said and he nodded.

After he was done we went back inside where Sirius was waiting for me.

"Come with me love."

Sirius said and we followed him to his room.

When the door was closed I pulled Sirius into a hug and kiss.

"Mmm I missed you so much love."

Sirius said to me while Jagger glowed.

Then we sat down and talked about what we did for the summer.

I had to lie to him but and I hate it.

But before we could talk more dad was calling me.

So we can head home.

But Sirius and them are coming over tomorrow.

So we said good bye and we headed home.

He got a huge house out side of town and no muggle can come near it.

Dad even had a field for Quidditch.

"What is your pet really?"

Dad asked me.

"Jagger you can change back."

I said and he turned back into his pegasus form.

"Wow you got a pegasus for a pet! But not just a pegasus but a shapshifter."

Dad said as he patted Jagger.

_**Who is he? **_

Jagger asked me.

Not sure if he like's him or not.

"He is my father Jagger."

I said to him.

Dad looked at me.

"I can hear his voice in my head."

I said and dad chuckled softly.

"I can make him a stable for him if he likes?"

Dad asked me.

_**My own stable? He would do that for me mama?**_

Jagger asked me.

"Yes your own stable baby."

I said to him.

Then Jagger started to prance around and making cute horse sounds.

"I think he like it."

Dad said with a smile.

"Yeah he likes it."

I said with a smile as Jagger nuzzled me.

"Would you like to help me build it?"

Dad asked me.

I smiled at him.

"I would love that."

I said to him.

When we headed inside so dad can show me my room.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions. I hope you are ok. I wish I could say the same. I'm sick as a Sirius lol Get it? But really I'm sick and I barely have the energy to sit up. So this is going to be the last chapter till I better. I'm sorry if you dont like that. I need rest if not I will never get better fast. The last time I was sick I didnt get the rest I need and I was sick for two mouths. I hope it just takes me a few days this time. If I feel better during the day. I will work on a chapter if I can. So what do you think of this chapter? What do you think of Jagger? What other powers should Jagger have besides flying and shifting? What should Lizzy's room look like? How should Lizzy and her dad get along? Should they get along in the begging or should she take it slow. Like slowly getting to know him? What should they Crimson family and the Black family do? Will that is it. Till the next time (I hope its soon). I will try to get better soon. Review=Move Chapters! ! ! !**_


	42. Daughter & Father

_**Chapter 42: Daughter &amp; Father**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

Dad showed me to my room and I really liked it.

It had a Greek theme but it also has some magic to it.

But what I really liked is all the weapons.

Dad even made me a armory so I can work on my weapons and armor.

Dad even out in a small library in my room.

It was empty but he said I can go to the library and take what I need.

Jagger followed us into my room.

"I will make Jagger a bed in here for him. So he could come in when ever he wants."

Dad said.

I smiled as Jagger nuzzled him and licked his hand.

"I think he likes that."

I said with a smile as I pulled down a sword.

"Thats good to know."

Dad said with a smile.

"Yep."

I said as I swung the sword.

"You want to spar?"

Dad asked me.

I smiled as I looked over at him.

"Yes!"

I said cause its been a long time since I spared.

So we headed outside and dad pulled out a sword and my ring turned into its true form. "Ready?"

I said and dad smiled.

Then we went out each other.

I didnt think he was this good with a sword.

I ducked to the side and tripped him.

We went at this for a while.

Then stopped when we were out of breath.

"I didn't know you are that good with a sword."

I said to him.

Dad smiled as we sat under a tree.

"Yea when I'm ment your mother I got into Greek history. When Hecate came back with you. I knew one day I could help you out."

Dad said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"How did you two meet?"

I asked him.

Dad smiled as he summoned something to drink and eat.

"It was at a party. Some friends of mine took me to a Greek theme party. Your mother was there alone in a black Greek dress. I never saw anyone so beatiful in my life. Yes at the time I was married but I didnt love her. My parents made me marry her. That night I walked up to your mother and asked her to dance. But she turned me down."

Dad said with a bigger smile.

"What did you do?"

I asked him.

He looked at me.

"I didn't give up. I followed her around and kept asking her to dance. I knew she liked that I didn't give up. After four hours she said yes. It was a slow dance and it took off after that night."

Dad said as he closed his eyes.

I bet he is remembering that night.

"That is so sweet."

I said as I leaned on him.

"Do you have a crush on anyone."

Dad asked me after a while.

He didnt asked if I had a boyfriend but a crush.

I smiled to my self.

"Yep."

I said cause I wasnt going to lie to him.

Jagger came over and put his on my lap.

I petted him as I looked down at him.

"Who is he?"

Dad asked me.

"Does it matter who I have a crush on?"

I asked him.

He looked at me.

"Cause I want to know if he is a good guy."

Dad said to me.

"Its Sirius."

I said softly and Jagger growled like dog.

"Sirius Black?"

Dad asked with a little shock.

"Yes."

I giggled at the look at his face.

"How long have you felt like this?"

Dad asked me.

"For a long time now."

I said in a low voice.

"I see does he feel the same about you?"

He asked me.

"I think he does."

I said with a shy smile.

"Thats good. What do you think of him?"

Dad asked me.

I sat up a little and looked out over the field.

"I really like him dad. He is there when I need him. He never leave's me when I need someone. Even if I tell him to leave me alone. He wont."

I said softly.

"How did you two meet?"

Dad asked me.

"It was week before I went to Hogwarts in the Leaky Cauldron. I bumped into him and we talked. We are in the same house at school. He helped me get threw the barrier and on the train. Sirius and the others are my world."

I said as I thought about the others.

"The others?"

Dad asked me.

Then I told him around Lily, Remus, James, Peter and Regulus.

"Your even friends with Regulus?"

Dad said with a smile.

"Yep no matter what house you in. You should still try to be friends."

I said as I ran my hand down a sleeping Jaggers head and down his back.

"Thats good. Cause the ones that has friend from other houses dont turn out bad."

Dad said more to him self then to me.

I hope he is right.

I dont want anything to happened to Regulus.

"I hope you are right daddy."

I said as we got up.

"Lets start on the stable."

Dad said he looked down at me.

I smiled up at him.

"Ok."

I said and we started on the stable.

Dad used his magic and I used my Greek magic on building the stable.

Jagger told me what he liked to add to it.

So for the rest of the day we build Jaggers stable.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions I'm back! ! ! My head wasn't hurting to day so you get a Chapter! ! ! As long as my head isn't hurting you will get a chapter while I'm sick. How do you like the bonding between Lizzy and Edward? How do you like her room? Did you like how Edward know's how to use a sword? What should the Black Family and the Crimson family do together? Come on people I know you have some ideas. I need a few. I want to run somethings by you guys. What if Lily's parents are killed off this summer and she live's with Lizzy? What do you think about that? What if Sirius goes over to Lizzy's and her father caughts them kissing? What do you think he should do? What if the others come over and they start to work on their skills for Quidditch? So you know not in that order but what if that all happened durning their summer? Please let me know what you think. Thats is my minions. Remember that I love you all my minions! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	43. Black's & Crimson's

_**Chapter 43: Black's &amp; Crimson's**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

After we finished the stable we made dinner together.

Then we ate and dad used his magic to clean the dishes.

I went to take a shower before bed.

"I haven't had a day like this in a very long time."

I said to Jagger as I crawled into bed.

He turned into his dog from and jumped into bed with me.

_**What do you mean mama?**_

He asked me.

I pulled him close to me and snuggled with him as I told him what I meant.

Its been a long time since I spar with someone and the hard work we did.

_**Wow I didnt know you haven't done that in a long time mama.**_

Jagger said before we fell asleep.

It felt like I just fell asleep.

When the sun hit my eyes.

I grouned and rolled over going back to sleep.

I felt someone touching my face.

With out thinking I rolled away pulling my sword out.

I poited it at the person who was laying down in my bed.

"Good afternoon to you to love."

Sirius said as he sat up.

I looked down to see Jagger at my side growling.

I put my sword up and jumped him.

Jagger growled but laid down.

I kissed Sirius lips as he held me up.

His hand squeazed my ass as he held me up.

"I missed you so much."

I purred to him.

"Me to love."

Sirius said to me.

I kissed him more but he pulled away.

"I would love to do this all day but the guys are waiting for us."

Sirius said.

I looked at him.

"The guys?"

I asked him.

Sirius gave me that smile that makes my knees go weak.

"James and the others came this morning. They are staying with us for a few weeks."

Sirius said and I smiled at him.

"Ok let me get dressed."

I said and he put me down on my feet.

You know when you wake up and stand up for the first time for the day?

How your feet are still asleep and it hurts sometimes when you walk?

While thats how my feet feel right now.

Sirius stayed there and watched me put on my short blue jeans shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top dark red with my strapless bra.

I pulled my hair up and then we left my room.

As we walked to the stairs I jumped on Sirius's back.

"You know what kitty?"

Sirius said as he slowly made his away down the stairs.

"What padfoot?"

I breathed into his ear.

"I love the summer holiday more then school. But I cant wait to go back."

He said softly.

I kissed his neck.

"Why?"

I said before I nibbled on his ear.

"Cause at school we can shag anytime we want."

Sirius said in a husky voice.

I nuzzled his neck with my nose.

"Me to but we can still have fun."

I said before we walked into the kitchen where every one was waiting for us.

Mrs. Black smiled at me as I jumped off her oldest son's back.

Dad looked at me then at Sirius.

But he didnt say anything.

I gave James, Peter and Remus a hug before we sat down for a early lunch.

"So what is the plan for today?"

I asked as every one got done eating.

"While we are going to have a Bar B Q later. But till then what would you like to do?"

Mr. Black said with a smile.

James spoke up.

"What we play Quidditch?"

He asked and we said yes.

But the grown ups didn't want to.

"While don't you youngens go and play. We watch you."

Dad said to us.

"Ok."

I said as we walked out side.

James thought ahead so he brought some brooms and the balls.

We dived up into two teams.

Team L which has Me, Sirius and James.

Team R is make up of Regulus, Remus and Peter. Since Sirius, James and I are going out for the team this coming up term and Regulus is going to try out for his team as while.

If we do make it on the team we wanted to start working together.

Sirius is going to try out of Keeper.

James Chaser and me Seeker.

Peter is going to be Keeper.

Regulus going out of Seeker.

And Remus was going to be play Chaser.

We didnt want to get beat up so we didnt let loose the bludgers.

The game wouldn't end till Regulus or I caught the snitch or dinner is ready.

Lets say the first game was the fastest cause as soon as the snitch was let go.

My eyes followed it and I was on it before any one could fly to the goal postes.

(Thanks to dad he made six goal post for us.)

"I didnt know you were this good."

Reg said to me as he tailed me.

"I didnt know I would be good that his."

I said to him.

"Really? If I didnt know better I say you played before."

Reg chuckled at me.

I smiled at him as I kept him away from the snitch.

"You know what Lizzy?"

Reg said to me.

I looked at him.

"What?"

I said back at him.

"I like how your ass looked in those short blue jean shorts. But when your on that broom it makes me want you."

Reg said before he fly towards the snitch.

I cursed as I fly after him.

I knew my face was red but I was smaller then him so it didnt take me long to cautch up to him.

I moved ahead of him.

We are very high in the air but as then the snitch did a dive.

Regulus and I dove after it, our hands out in front of us.

We are gettting close to the ground.

Regulus looked at me then at the snitch.

He pulled up and I grabbed the snitch before I tried to pull up.

And you heard me say tried.

I wasn't fast enough.

As I pulled up the broom tip hit the ground and I went flying.

I twisted in the air and landed on my feet.

Sliding across the bright green grass with the golden snitch in my hand.

The others and our parents came running towards me.

I stood up and smiled as I looked at Sirius who had worried in his eyes.

But when he saw me smile his eyes turned warmed.

He was the first one to get to me.

Sirius ran over to me, picked me up and spun me around.

Then as I can down we kissed.

Not caring who was watching us snog.

Then Sirius put me down on the ground.

Still snogging me as he put his arms around me.

When we pulled away we looked around.

As we looked around every one is watching us.

Dad is smiling at us.

Mrs. Black had tears in her eyes.

Mr. Black is smiling and nodded his head.

I knew my face turned a blood red.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! ! ! How did you like this chapter? Do you think this was a good Chapter? To the ones who are reading my other storys thank you much for reviewing. If you like a story Review and I will do a chapter like I do with this one. Any Story you like review and I will do a chapter. Some might take longer then others. But I will post up a chapter. It makes me happy that you like my other storys. If you want to see a knew story about anything I write (Like a harry potter or Percy Jackson or even cross over) let me know. I dont mind coming up with new storys if you like to read and review them. While if any of you are a anime or a Inuysha fan please check out my newest story call The Black Demon Dog. If you like Inuysha I think you like it or if you have some anime friends tell them about some of my anime storys or crossovers. Cause I wish to have some one reviewing some of my anime storys. Give me a change of writing. If not I get bored lol. Anyway I hope my minions like this chapter! ! ! Thats it my minions till next time! ! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	44. Sadness

_**Chapter 44: Sadness**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

I felt my face turn red when every one was looking at us.

I moved my hair into my face so no one could see how red my face is.

Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Your so hot when you blush babe."

Sirisu said to me.

I looked at him and smiled at me.

"Thanks love."

I whispered to him.

Then Mrs. Black came over to us and pulled us into a hug.

"Oh my baby found a great witch for his future wife!"

She said and I blushed harder.

I looked at Sirius and he was pink in the face.

We talking about this but having someone else saying this made us blush.

Dad smiled as they went back to the food.

When Sirius's mother let go of us.

Then we went back on playing.

My face went back to normal.

Regulus kept on my ass durning the games.

Ever now and then when the snitch would dive we both would dive.

It was like playing chicken.

Reg would always pull out at the last minute and I get the snitch and pull out.

But my broom would hit the ground and I went flying.

Never getting hurt as I handed on my feet and slide.

"We should name that move."

James said when they landed next to me.

I laughed as I looked at him.

"What would you call it?"

I said after I stopped laughing.

"Would about the kitty rollout?"

James said with a chuckled.

I growled if the grown ups wasn't around I would go lioness on his ass.

"Down kitty love."

Sirius said as he pulled me into his arms.

"No Prongs here wants to go. I go all kitty on his ass."

I said and they looked at me.

"Prongs?"

James said to me.

"I dont know it is the first thing that popped in my head."

I said and James smiled at me.

"I like it."

He said and I giggled as I turned around and kisses Sirius.

"Mmm."

Sirius moaned in our kiss.

"Get a room you two."

James said to us.

"I would love to but I dont think my dad would like that."

I said when I pulled away from my boyfriend.

Regulus went to the bathroom and I looked at the others.

"So this full moon you guys want to come over? My dad is going out of town that day for a few days. He got a job and he starts work that day. He be traveling for a week then come home. So we can have the forest to all to our self. Beside I'm going to see if Lily wants to come over after I stay with her for a week."

I said with a smile.

The other smiled with me.

Then I felt it before I saw it.

I made every one fly away from me.

Cause a arrow came flying at me.

I barely had time to put up my shield.

It bounced off and I pulled out my sword.

"Get to my father now!"

I yelled they took off running.

Sirius looked at me.

"Go Sirius I be fine. Its just 10 of them."

I said and he took a step closer to me.

I waved my hand and he went flying to my dad but he yelled.

"LIZZY! ! !"

I didn't have time to look at him.

Cause they came and my hair turned blonde and my eyes turned black.

I smiled and yelled in Greek as I ran towards the hellhounds.

Who every shot the arrow was gone.

_**Sirius's pov**_

Lizzy sent me flying back towards our family with just a wave of her hand.

I yelled her name but she never looked back.

Her father caught me and told us to get in the house while Lizzy took care of this.

I watched has her hair turned blonde.

These things came out of the forest.

I never seen anything so ugly and are huge.

Lizzy yelled as she ran at them.

I wanted to run towards her.

But Regulus pulled me back.

"Come on Sirius you cant help Lizzy! You just get in the way!"

He yelled at me.

"I have to help her!"

I yelled back.

As I struggled with Regulus.

"If you helped her you will dishoner Lizzy and her way of life."

Mr. Crimson said to us.

We all looked at each other then him.

"What do you mean?"

Mom asked.

"Lizzy's mother's side of the family is very different from us. They are really powerful. More powerful then any witch or wizard ever in our world. They have there own world. Lizzy's mother and the others on her side has a lot of kids and that camp trains them to stay alive. Cause they can smell them from a far."

He said and I was looking at him.

"She said we can know about it. Its not time."

Remus said softly.

Mr. Crimson smiled at him.

"I know they told me. But soon you will know it all. Lizzy is a the key to unlock both worlds so we can help each other. Will to help our side with some of our kids. When our two meet they can have a place to go and get help."

He said as Lizzy killed those things and they turned to gold dust.

No one spoke at all.

All we did was watch Lizzy finish them off.

Then she turned around and something came off her and went threw us.

"I didnt think she could do a barrier that powerful."

Mr. Crimson said with a smile.

But Lizzy looked pissed off.

The closer she got we could see her black eyes.

Then she started to yell in Greek I think at her father.

Her shield and sword went back to her ring and bracelete.

"I forgot and I didnt think they would find you here."

He said but Lizzy sent something at him and he held out his hand Lizzy looked at him confused.

She yelled at him again in Greek.

"I couldn't tell you. They said you had to figure it out."

He said softly.

Tears ran down her face.

She screamed something at him as she sent fire at him and he made it vanish before it hit us.

"No I'm not going to leave cause of this. I get to stay with you forever."

Mr. Crimson said.

Lizzy ran and pulled her sword out on him.

But he smiled as a sword came out of nowhere.

"Orion can you make sure the meat dont burn? Lizzy wants to spar for a while so she can get her anger out."

He said as he sent Lizzy flying back.

She landed on her feet.

"Sure thing Edward dont hurt her ok."

Dad said and then they went at each other.

"I wonder what Lizzy really is."

Reg said with a smile before he let me go.

Mother smiled as she watched Lizz and her father spar with real swords.

I saw as Lizzy's hair and eyes turned back to normal.

Then dad called out.

"Foods done!"

They stopped and came over.

We sat down at the huge table they brought outside.

I sat next to a sweaty Lizzy.

The smell that was coming off her might have made anyone else more but I kinda liked it. . .alot.

"What are you smiling about Padfoot?"

Lizzy purred at me.

I put my hand on his knee and slide it up.

Lizzy smiled at me as we got our food.

Then she started to feed me while every one would eat then look at us.

My mom was talking to her dad.

I heard a few words my mom said.

"Dont they looks so cute together Edward. Oh I cant wait to plan the wedding!"

She said.

But want made Lizzy spite out her pumkin juice all over James was this.

"I wonder hand many grandbabys they are going to give us!"

She squealed.

Lizzy looked at me then blushed hard.

I was looking at her then at my mother with a opened mouth.

Making every one laugh.

_**Lizzy's pov**_

Its been a week since that day and I was coming out of Lily's fire place.

I had Jagger with me.

I didnt know he could grow so fast.

He stayed a good size as a dog.

Lily's parents side it was ok for me to bring Jagger with me.

For some weird reason I felt better with him around.

Lily smiled as I came out.

"Lizzy!"

She smiled as we hugged.

_**Mama I like her scent.**_

Jagger said as he jumped up and started to lick her.

"Oh this must be Jagger."

Lily said with a smile.

"Yep that is my baby Jagger."

I said as she showed me to her room.

"Where is your sister?"

I asked and she gave me a sad look.

"She moved out with a boyfriend."

Lily said softly.

I guess things gotten worst with her sister.

"I'm sorry Lily."

I said to my best friend.

"Its ok we aren't close anymore. But my parents are taking it a little harder."

Lily said.

"Thats never easy for the parents."

I said as we talked more.

After dinner we went back to her room.

"So I wanted to asked you if you wanted to come over for a week after my week is up?"

I said with a smile.

Lily looked at me with her bright green eyes.

We could be sister if no one knew us.

"That sounds lovely but why?"

Lily knows me to will.

"Its the full moon and we are going to run in the forest at my house. My father is going out of town so I thought you would like to stay with me."

I said and she smiled.

"That sounds good I ask my parents tomorrow."

Lily said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."

I said with a smile.

It was getting late and we were going to go and see Snap tomorrow.

We got ready for bed then fell asleep.

I was having a good dream with Sirius.

Then it changed and my mother was in front of me.

_**Child you need to wake up and get out of the house now! Something evil is coming! I cant lose you so wake up and get out of the house NOW!**_

She yelled and I jerked up.

I gasped for air then I woke Lily up.

"Lily get your ass up now we have to get out of the house!"

I said and she got up.

Jagger was up and he was growling.

Then things happnened so fast.

Loud bangs Lily's parents scream for us to get out of the house.

"Jagger change!"

I said as I threw him out of the window.

"Lizzy what are you doing!"

Lily screamed as tears ran down her face.

She saw Jagger turn into his true form.

Black and purple pegasus.

I grabbed Lily and threw her out the window and on to Jaggrs back.

As I was about to jump out of the window something came in.

I sent flames at the monsters turning into gold dust.

Then I threw my self out of the window and grabbed Lily's hand.

"Hold on Lizzy!"

She cried.

Then she house blew up sending us higher into the air.

Lily got me on Jagger.

"My parents!"

She cried into my back.

"Lily I'm so sorry. I will find out who the fuck did this and kill them."

I said with rage.

My hair turned blonde and my eyes turned black.

"I have no where to go."

Lily sobbed into my back.

"You are going to live with me. I'm not going to lose you."

I said.

All Lily could do was nodded her head and cry.

"Jagger take us home."

I said with rage.

_**Yes mama. When you find them I want to help you kill them.**_

He said in a demonic voice.

"Good. I'm going to need your help Jagger."

I said softly so Lily wouldn't hear me.

Jagger took off fast.

I never seen a pegasus fly like this.

It was like he is made up of wind.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! ! ! What do you think of this chapter? A little fighting and a little sadness and a lot of rage. What will Lizzy become after this chapter? Things are getting heated up now. Care free days are over now. What are they going to do? The war is starting to make it self known. Gods, monster, demigods, witches and wizards. They are all at war. Who is going to win? Who is going to die? If you want to know read and Review! ! ! Now the good stuff is going to come but there is a price now. With sirten (I know I spelled that wrong and forgive for that) chapters I want so many reviews before the next one come up. Like this one for the next one I want at lest 5 reviews. So it can be a long chapter like this one. The more reviews I get from now till the end will deturment how long the chapters are going to be. One review is going to be a short chapter 5 reviews chapters this long. I'm not going to go any higher cause I'm not that mean. Heck 4 review will get you a chapter this long. But with the longer chapters its going to take some time to write. Not to long since I got what I want to write. If this is to mean or something let me know and I go back to how I was doing this. I thought this would be a little fun. And its late while I'm writing this so I might forget lol. I know every one is buys with life, work, school and other things. So I will try and make things work for every one. That is it my Lizrius minions I love you all and I really hope you like this chapter. I worked for hours on this one. I wanted to make it long for all of you! Cause thats how much I love you! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! **_


	45. New Sister & Rage

_**Chapter 45: New Sister &amp; Rage**_

_**No One's pov**_

Sirius and the others was in his room when they heard the new about Lily.

They couldn't believe what happened.

Sirius is having trouble with putting his mind around this.

Edward was over the Blacks house when they heard the news.

Before they could go there to see what happened at Lily's house.

Its been two days and no one heard anything.

Then a Lioness patronus came into the house.

It spoke in Lizzy voice.

Telling them that she and Lily made it out of the house and is headed home.

"We better get to my home."

Edward said to the others.

So he, the Blacks the kids went to Crimson Manner.

They were in the back yeard for hours.

The sun has set and Edward turned on the lights so they could see.

"Does any one see anything?"

Sirius asked again.

Every hour he would ask.

"No mate they will be ok."

James said trying to keep me self calm.

James is so worried about Lily that he was having a trouble not jumping on his broom to look for them.

Then they heard huge wings beating against the wind.

Then something huge was coming towards them.

"What the bloody hell is that?!"

Regulus said as he pointed to the sky.

"I think that is the girls."

Edward said as Jagger came closers.

When Jagger is in his true form he looks like a normal pegasus but black and purple.

But when he is pissed his demon side comes out.

Black fire surrounds his feet, main and tail.

It can burn anything but he chooses something not to burn then they would just feel warmth.

His eyes turne to black fire and he can even breath fire.

Lizzy wonder what else Jagger can do.

Jagger landed with heat and rage.

"What is that?!"

Sirius said when he looked at Jaggger.

Jagger threw his head back and made a dark sound that made every one move back.

Lizzy slide off Jagger's back with a red eye Lily.

Lizzy held up Lily as she walked over to us.

Every one watch Lizzy walk over to James.

"James please take Lily to my room. My pjs are in the purple dresser. Make sure she gets some sleep."

Lizzy said in a low voice.

James looked into her dark green eyes.

The warmth that was in Lizzy's eyes was gone.

Instead of warmth there is rage and murder.

"Ok Lizzy."

James said as he took his girlfriend into the house.

"Father."

Lizzy said as she turned back around.

They saw her eyes but didnt say anything.

"Yes Lizzy?"

Edward said as he walked up to his dauther.

"We are going to take Lily in she has no other family. Her sister hate magic and she is more of a sister then my other sisters."

Lizzy said.

She wasn't asking him she was telling him.

"Ok we will get her a room set up. When she is up to it we will take her shoping for some clothes."

Edward said and Lizzy nodded as she walked over to Jagger.

Sirius wanted to hold Lizzy but she looked pissed off to the max.

"Can you turn into a human?"

Lizzy said to her baby Jagger.

_**I think so mama.**_

He said and they watched as black flames spun around him hiding him form view.

Then the flames went out and standing there was a tall sexy man.

Jaggers human form he has shoulder lenght hair black as night.

Bloodred eyes that seem to glow red in the night.

His skin pale as death.

Jagger smiled a little that made him look even more sexier.

Jaggers clothes are black and baggy.

Making him look like a bad ass.

"Does this look ok mama?"

He said in a soft deep sexy voice.

That could make any woman fall in love with.

"You look great my son."

Lizzy said with a small smile.

The others were talking about what she just said son.

Jagger smiled at his mama.

"I'm going to need your help. Are you ready?"

Lizzy said to Jagger.

Jagger gave a dark smile as he made a shadow flame sword out of the shadows and his fire. "Yes."

He said and Lizzy and Jagger when at each other.

They went at each other like it was life and death.

Sirius watched as Lizzy went at Jagger.

He sent her flying but she came back at him like a devil out of hell.

"Don't worry about her Sirius."

Edward said as he watch the young man watching his daughter.

"What's wrong with her?"

Sirius said with worry.

"I bet she is blaming her self of what happened to Lily's parents. So she is going to find out who did this and make them pay."

Edward said as he watched his child's hair turn blonde and her eyes turn black and cold with a burning rage set in them.

_**Sirius's pov**_

I watched as my love spar with her pet.

I never seen Lizzy like this.

Lizzy looks like she wants blood.

I'm starting to worry about her.

I felt soo sorry for Lily losing her parents.

But I dont understand why Lizzy feels like its her fault.

I know she's hiding something from me.

I know there is stuff that she cant tell me but still I cant help but to worry about her.

I love Lizzy with all my heart and soul.

I sat down in the grass and watched them spar for hours.

My family went home and Lizzy's father said we could stay here if we liked.

It was late and Lizzy was still at it.

Then Jagger pinned Lizzy down.

"Mama you need your sleep. Take a bath and go to bed."

Jagger said with a ferm voice.

Lizzy growled and nodded her head.

Then he turned back into his real form. . .I think.

Lizzy started to walk to the house.

I got up and ran towards her.

"Lizzy?"

I said as I got closer.

She looked at with me dead eyes.

It hurt my heart to see her like this.

"What Sirius?"

Lizzy said and her voice was different.

It didnt have life in it.

Her voice sounded just as dead as her eyes.

But there was rage hiding behind them.

I went to touch her face.

But Lizzy moved away leaving my hand out towards her.

"Sorry Sirius but. . ."

Lizzy didnt finish what she was saying.

I saw a tear roll down her red face.

I moved forward and pulled her into my arms.

Lizzy tried to pull away.

"Sirius please let me go."

Lizzy said softly to me.

I tighten my hold on her.

"No I dont want to lose you Lizzy. I love you to much to live with out you. If I let go now then I will lose you."

I said in a low voice into her ear.

I never want to lose Lizzy.

When I thought she was dead that almost killed me.

"Sirius your not going to lose me but I need a shower. Now let me go."

Lizzy said and I let her go.

I felt hurt to hear her say that to me.

I know she's been threw a lot but it feels like Lizzy is pushing me away.

_**Hello my Lizruis minions! ! ! What do you think of this chapter? How do you like the story so far? I hope you injoyed this chapter. What is going on with Lizzy? How is Sirius going to handle what is coming up next? How is Lily going to pull threw? What is going threw Lizzy's mind? So many things to think about and so little time! ! ! -Starts to laugh with a hint of evil in her voice- Any way let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think. That is it my lovely minions. Remember that I love you all so much! ! Oh before I forget. In some of my other story's I got reviews that told me not to forget to do my other storys. Dont worry I will do all the story's. I know I said I do the storys with the reviews and I will still. But since my other storys are getting love to. (I'm over the blood moon about that!) Which every story get the review first I will start on that chapter first then work my way up! If you like this story look at my other storys and show your love like you do with this one! Cause have you every started something and waited to finish it but other things keep coming up? Me some of my other storys I would love to work on but you all keep me busy with this one and some of the other ones. I'm not saying this is a bad thing and its not. It just takes me time to get to it and work on it. So that is it my beautiful minions! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! **_


	46. Time To Get Serious

_**Chapter 46: Time To Get Serious**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

I got ready for bed and saw Sirius walking past my door.

"Sirius?"

I called out and he came back in.

"Yes?"

He said in a sad voice.

"Your sleeping with me tonight?"

I said.

Sirius smiled as he came in to my room, closing the door behind him.

I smiled back before I crawled into bed.

Sirius got in and pulled me close to him.

"If you need to talk I'm here for you love."

Sirius said softly to me.

"Ok. Thanks Sirius."

I said as I put my head on his chest.

"Good night Lizzy bear."

Sirius said to me.

"Good night Sirius."

I said before he kiss me.

The kiss felt different from before.

It is still sweet and full of love.

It might just be me.

I was up before the sun came up.

I kissed Sirius on the lips softly before I got up and changed.

I put on some really short shorts and a spots bra.

I looked in the mirror.

I love my long hair but its going to get the in way.

I pulled out my sword and cut it off.

It fell to the floor.

It went down to my ears now.

Then I left my room and headed outside.

I went to the stables and Jagger was still asleep.

So I went to the forest and started to jog.

I went at a fast pace.

I took a path that took me around and took me back to the spot I came in at.

As I ran the sun started to come up.

By the time I got to the beginning the sun was out of the trees.

I went to Jaggers stables.

He was up so I fed him before we started our training.

_**Mama why did you cut off your fur for?**_

Jagger said.

I busted out laughing.

"Its not fur baby its called hair. There is a difference baby. I cut it off cause its just going to get in the way."

I told him with a smile.

"I see. So you ready mama?"

Jagger said after he turned into his human form.

I smiled at my baby.

"Yes."

I said and we headed out of the stables.

I pulled out my sword and Jagger did the same.

We looked at each other then we went at each other.

Our swords hit each other the sound rang out loud.

I jumped back and he came at me.

Not giving me a chance to move.

His swords cut across my right shoulder.

I could feel it slice threw my skin like it was butter.

It wasnt a deep cut but it was going to scar.

"Mama you ok?"

Jagger said with worry.

I went at him.

"Yes. Lets keep going."

I said and he ducked my sword.

"Ok."

He said as I cut his cheek.

I stopped cause I didnt mean to but it heal so fast that it didnt have time to bleed.

"Its ok mama I heal fast so dont worry."

He said as his sword came at me and I rolled out of the way.

I could feel blood dripping down my back.

I jumped up into the air with my sword coming down.

Jagger threw my across the yard.

I lost my footing and rolled across the yard.

I slide on my back the last few feet.

I heard Jagger running towards me and I jumped to my feet.

I was a little slow and got cut across my chest.

Like before its wasnt deep and it bleed a little.

This one wasnt going to scar.

_**No One's pov**_

Every one got up and was in the kitchen.

Sirius thought Lizzy was down here eating breakfast.

Cause when he got up he was alone.

"Where is Lizzy?"

Sirius asked them.

"She is out back training with Jagger."

Edward said to Sirius.

Sirius looked out of the window to see a bloody Lizzy running at Jagger.

When he first saw t he blood Sirius's heart stop for a second.

But she looked ok so it started to beat again.

Edward looked at the window as while.

He is worried about her.

"Oh my god!"

Lily said in a high voice as she saw what Lizzy was doing.

Tears started to roll down her face.

James pulled her into his arms.

It took a while for Lily to calm down.

So they could tell her Lizzy is training.

She is fine and so on.

When they finished eating they headed outside.

Edward grabbed some Nectar.

"Lizzy come here now!"

Edward yelled at his daughter.

Lizzy and Jagger stopped and Lizzy ran over to her father.

He waved his wand and the blood vanished and then he pour a little of Nectar on her cuts. The others watched as they heal the one on her right shoulder and lower back scarred. Sirius watched Lizzy as she healed up got some water.

Sirius and the others never seen Lizzy so serius before.

The look on Lizzy's face scared them a little.

She didn't look like their Lizzy.

She looked lke Lizzy but it was like someone else is in her body.

With her new hair cut threw them off a lot.

Sirius love's Lizzy a lot and her shorter hair looked sexy on her.

Just like her long hair Sirius love her no matter what she looks like.

_**Hello my Lisruis minions! ! ! What did you think of this chapter? Do you like it? What do you think of Lizzy cuting her hair? How do you think Lily is doing? Edward is getting a new job so he can be closer to Lizzy. What do you think the job is going to be? Want to take a guess anyone? For those who are reading daugther of poseidon its going to be awhile before the next chapter comes out. Caue I have no clue what I'm going to do next. If you can help me then please write me or something. Will that is it for now love you all! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! !**_


	47. Summer End's

_**Chapter 47: Summer End's**_

_**No One's pov**_

It was the need of the summer holiday.

Every one is ready to go back to school.

Lizzy trained with Nick and the others a week before.

Sirius never seen Lizzy like this before.

The only time he got to touch her was when they sleep and thats all they did to was just sleep.

Sirius fellt a little pushed to the side now of days.

All Lizzy does is train.

But once the are back at school she wont be training.

That night be fore they headed back to school Edward sat his daughters down to talk.

After Lily's paretns was killed Edward took Lily as his own daughter cause she needed a family and Lizzy said so.

"While girls I have a new job."

He told them. Lizzy looked at thim.

"Where at?"

Lizzy and Lily asked.

"I'm going to be a Professor at Hogwarts."

Edward said to them with a smile.

Lily smiled at him.

"Thats good."

She said.

"What are you going to be teaching?"

Lizzy asked her father.

"While I'm going to be teaching just one student there."

Edward said with a sly smile.

"Who?"

Lily asked softly.

"Lizzy."

He said and now Lizzy smiled.

"Why?"

Lizzy said.

"Cause you still need to train durning the term so you wont be rusty."

Edward said to her.

"I see so what periods do I have you in?"

Lizzy asked him.

"I been your last lesson for the day every day."

Edward said with a smile.

"I see thats good."

Lizzy said as she got up to do the dishes.

Cause having him at the end of the day she can go longer and heal durning the night with out worrying about hurting during the day and in lessons.

Sirius is in his room packing up for tomorrow.

So he wont forget anyhing.

Sirius can't wait to be alone with his Lizzy bear.

But he wont find out about her new lesson till they get on the train.

_**Hey every one. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a little up set right now. People on here are so mean so that brought me down a lot. I do anothing chapter a little later for you all. You dont have to review this one. Sorry again. I hate people that are mean. . . .**_


	48. Fourth Year Starts

_**Chapter 48: Fourth Year Starts**_

_**Sirius's pov**_

We sat on the train waiting for it to go. Lizzy leaned on me and I put my arm over her shoulders and hung down between her tits. Lizzy was looking out of the window. Jagger laid on her lap fast asleep. Lizzy patted Jagger as we waited. I kissed Lizzy's neck and she didnt even move. I nuzzled her neck and Lizzy looked at me. I smiled down at her. Lizzy looked at me for a while then smiled back at me.

I leaned down and kissed her. Lizzy kissed me back. But she pulled back and looked back at out of the window. I sigh as I put my head on top of Lizzy's. I closed my eyes for a while then I felt the train started to move. I listened to them talk about what they are going to do this term. It turns out this year we are aload to go the the balls they throw once a month. So I couldn't wait to get Lizzy in one of her dresses.

So after the ball I can take that dress off her. "So Sirius how was your summer?" Remus asked me. "It was ok. How about yours?" I asked him back. "Same. So Lizzy ready for term to start?" Remus asked Lizzy. Lizzy looked over at him. "Yep. I got a new lesson I be taking." Lizzy said. I looked down at her. She didn't tell me about having a new lesson. "What lesson are you going to take and who is the Professor?" I asked her. "My father is going to be the Professor. He is going to help me train more." Lizzy said with a smile.

"Why didnt you tell me?" I asked Lizzy. She looked up at me. "I was. . . I was going to tell you tomorrow." Lizzy said softly. "Ok." I said softly. Lizzy pulled me down and kissed me softly. "I love you." She said softly. I smile as I kissed her back. "I love you to kitty." I said and Lizzy smiled a little. Ever since Lily's parent was killed Lizzy hasn't smiled a lot. I miss seeing Lizzy smile.

It breaks my heart to see her not smiling. I pulled Lizzy closer to me and Jagger growled at me. I smiled at him and he gave me the evil eye. I made kissy faces at him. He stood up barking at me . Lizzy gave me a evil look. "Sirius dont do that to Jagger." Lizzy growled at me. I looked at her. "Sorry Lizzy." I said softly. She just movd away from me and held Jagger closer to her.

Lizzy didnt talk to all the way to the school. I hoped Lizzy was going to talk to me while we ate but she didnt. I noticed Lizzy not eating a lot. Lizzy had a notebook and writing in Greek. I wish I knew how to read Greek. Lizzy barely ate during dinner. After we ate we headed to the common room. Lizzy sat at a table I walked over and sat with Lizzy. Now she was drawing weapons, shields and other things.

She didn't talk to anyone till it was time to go to bed. I watched Lizzy and Jagger go up to the girl dorm. I felt really sad that she wasn't going to sleep with me. "What's wrong mate?" James asked me as we went to our dorm. "It seems that Lizzy is pushing me away and I dont know what I should do James." I said to my best friend. James looked at me. "Lizzy feels that it is her fault that Lily's parents got killed. She wants to take revenge on those who did that to Lily." James said and I looked at him.

"How do you know what?" I asked him. James looked at me as we got ready for bed. "Lily told me." James said slowly. I nodded my head. "What should I do?" I asked him. "Its fourth year Sirius. Lizzy will come around. Just be there for her." James said as we got into bed. "Ok James. Good-night." I said to him. "Same mate." Then we went to sleep.


	49. Lessons & Trainning

_**Chapter 49: Lessons &amp; Trainning **_

_**No One's pov**_

Its the next day and term starts today. Sirius and the others got up and ready for the day. Lizzy was the first on down in the common room. Jagger is going to rome around the grounds and castle. When every one got down in the common room. They headed for the great hall. Edward was sitting at the head table and a lot of the girls was talk about how hot he is.

As they ate the Professors went around giving the students there lessons plans. Lizzy looked at her and she had her fathers class at the end of each day. Lizzy got up and headed for her first lesson of the day. As she walked she could hear the girls talking about. How they wish they had her fathers lesson. _**They wouldn't last a day in his class.**_ Lizzy thought to her self.

Sirius and the others followed her to their first lesson. Lizzy slowled down so they could caught up. Sirius smiled when she did this. Sirius grabbed Lizzy's hands. Lizzy looked at Sirius and Sirius smiled at her. Lizzy smiled back at him and Sirius pulled her closer and kissed her. Lizzy kissed him back then pulled away as they got to the class room.

It was the last lesson of the day. Lizzy said good bye to the others and headed to her fathers class room. Lizzy knocked on the door and Edward let his daughter in. The room is full of weapons and armor. Jagger was in his human form. "Ok while you two can do what you two been doing." Edward said an the two of them went at each others. "Starting next week we are going to work on working together." Edward said to them as they fought. "Ok!" They yelled at the same time. Lizzy got cut more as time went on. Every now and then Edward would stop them and heal Lizzy and gave her a blood potion. The sun was going down and Edward stopped them so Lizzy can do her homework. He Lizzy before she left.

Lizzy is hurting in place's and Jagger felt bad about it. As Lizzy walked Sirius came over to her. "Hey Lizzy!" Sirius yelled as he ran over to her. Lizzy looked over at him. "Yes?" Lizzy said in a tired voice. "I wanted to see if you still wanted to sign up for try outs for Quidditch?" Sirius asked. Lizzy smiled at him. "Yes I still want to try out." Lizzy said as they headed for dinner.


	50. Quidditch Try-Outs

_**Chapter 50: Quidditch Try-Outs**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

Its been a few weeks and the Quidditch try-outs is this weekend. So James, Sirius and I been going to the field and train. Dad got me the best broom so I was the fastest out of the three of us. There is others in our house that is trying out. So we all went out and trained together. Their is five plus me trying out for seeker. Six plus James going out for chaser. Three plus Sirius going out for keeper. I was one of the smallest out of the five other seekers. But I was the best out of them.

Cause I got the snitch every time we trained. They didn't like me as we trained. Its not my fault they dont have the skill's to be on the team. So I kept my month closed around them. Sirius and James are doing good. But I dont know who the capten is going to pick. I have seen the team coming out and watching us. This time me and the others is in a dive going for the snitch.

Most of them pulled out but only one didnt. We raced towards the ground. "You better pull out." Todd yelled over the wind at me. "Never!" I yelled back. Before we crashed into the ground Todd pulled out and I did my rollout with the snitch in my hand as I slide across the field. "How the bloody hell did she do that!" I heard some of them yell. I smiled to my self as I went to my broom.

Sirius came flying at me smiling. I watched as he slide to a stop next to me. Then he kissed me hard as he pulled me closer to him. "That was great babe!" Sirius said as he pulled away. "Thanks Sirius." I said as we headed back to the castle to dinner. We had our brooms over our shoulders as we walked. When we got to the castle we put up our brooms then headed for dinner. I notice that Sirius kept on looking at me with lust in his eyes. I know I haven't touched him in a long time.

While since I'm trainning every day beside the weekends. I have time to touch him and I'm not so pissed off now. I eat a lot then we headed back to the common room. The others went to the couch and I pulled Sirius up the boy staircase. Sirius looked at me as we went into his dorm and I pulled him over to his bed. Then I pushed him on to it. Before I jumped on top of him I put up a barrier.

I kissed Sirius's lips and the curtens closed. "Mmm." Sirius said as his hands went to my ass and squeezed it. I moaned into our kiss. "I love you Lizzy." Sirius breathed when we pulled away. I took off my shirt before we started to kiss again. One of Sirius's hands went to my bra and he unhooked it. I took it off with out moving away. I could feel Sirius's dick getting hard between my legs.

I smiled and rocked my hips making Sirius moan loud into our kiss. I smiled as I kept doing this. Then Sirius pushed me back on to my back. I giggled as he took off my pants and thong. I watched and giggled more as I watched him take of his clothes. As he did this I was how hard he is. Then he went back between my legs and pushed his dick deep into me. Making me moaning out loud.

It's the day of try-outs. Sirius and I headed to the field. James and Lily was still eating. But they will be coming soon. We just wanted to get here early. There was a lot of people from the house coming to watch. Sirius and I headed for the field it self cause that's were we are we have to wait. When every one was here the capten came over. "Ok every one shut up." Lucy said to us.

"We need one chaser, one keepter and a seeker. We are going to start with chasers and keepers. When we will do seekers." Lucy said to us. "So line up chasers and keepers!" She yelled. "Good luck guys." I said to James and Sirius. "Thanks." They said as they went to line up. I looked around and there is more seekers trying out then before. I smiled as they took off. It was a good think James and Sirius didn't go out on the same time. Its a good thing we started early in the morning.

Cause this took us forever for them to go threw all the chasers and keepers. But the time we got to seekers. "Ok now for the Seekers! ! What I'm looking for is the best of the best. Cause the Seeker is the one that will win us the game! But I am also looking for something special! I want you to stand out from the rest! What make's you the one that I should pick!" Lucy yelled again but this time it looked like she is talking to me. "We are going to do two at a time.

I will call you up. There is a odd number so the last three." Lucy said before she started to call up the first two. So the rest of us waited for our turn. As the hours went by the more I knew this was going to be easy. Cause a lot of them didn't look like they knew how to fly or knew what to do. It sun was going down by the time it was my turn. I'm one of the last three. I took to the sky and we went threw the other plays.

A bludger hit one of the play's off their brooms. I zoomed over and grabbed June's hand and as she fell. June grabbed her broom when we zoomed over to it. "Thanks Lizzy." June said before I took off again. The snitch is high in the sky and the three of us went for it. Then it went down into a dive.

I start to noticed that all the snitchs like or even love going into dives. The closer we got to the ground one of the others pulled out. I noticed that they are the ones that just came at the last minute. I smiled as we got closer to the ground. Cause he started to looked scared. Just before we hit he pulled up and I did my rollout. With the snitch in my hand as I slide across the grass.

I saw Lucy smiling down at me. Then they landed. "Ok every one! I will tell you who we pick tomorrow at breakfast. So you better get you asses up if you want to know!" She yelled before we headed back to the castly.

_**Hello. I hope you liked this chapter. Who do you think made the team? Will that is it. Review=More Chatpers!**_


	51. The New Team

_**Chapter 51: The New Team**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

When we got back to the castle we headed for dinner. Cause we missed lunch so we sat down and started to wolf down the food. Lily, Peter and Remus laughed when they saw us eating. We didn't say anything at them. When we were done eating we headed back to the common room. Regulus came running up to us.

"Hey guys guess what!" He said with a huge smile on his handsome face. "What is it Reg?" Sirius said to his little brother. Regulus blushed a little at that. "I made my house team!" He said and I smiled at him. I pulled him into a hug. "That's great Regulus!" I said to him. Regulus put his arms around me. "Thanks. Did you guys make your team?" He asked as he pulled away. We got a lot of dirty looks form others from the other houses. "We just had try-outs. Lucy said she will let us know tomorrow at breakfast." James said with a smile at the Slytherin.

"While let me know if you guys make it our not." Regulus said before he left us. Then we headed up the stairs to our common room. As we walked I jumped on to Siriur's back. Sirius smiled at me as he held me up. I kissed his neck as he walked. Lily jumped on James's back. But we had to get off when we got to the fat lady. "Snuggle pops." James said to the fat lady. She smiled as she swun open. "I wonder who picks the passwords." I said as James's face is pink.

Lily is giggling at James. Sirius pulled me on to his lap as he sat down. I smiled at him before I kissed him. Sirius's hair is a little long and I ran my hands threw it. I love running my hands threw his hair. "Mmm." Sirius said into our kiss. I giggled softly as I moved my lips to his ear. "Lets go to your room." I breathed into his ear. Sirius stood up fast taking me up to his room. We put up a barrier then dove into to bed.

We got up and dressed. We woke up the others and ran to the great hall. Lucy was the first one to get there. "I'm glade to see that you guys listen to me." Lucy said beofre she took a drink of coffee. We sat down and started to eat. So over the next hour every one got there. "Ok every one is here. The team and I pick three of you to join our team. We will have some resives. The Chasers for this year is James, June and my self." Lucy said and we cheered for James.

"You know the Beaters are Jake and Tim. The keeper is Sirius." Lucy said and the table got loud. Mostly from the girls. I growled a little but I'm happy for him. "Ok the Seekers is Lizzy Tail." Lucy said and every one cheered. "The revive seeker is Lizzy Crimson. Chasers are Kim, Fred and Paul. Beaters are Emmett and Pinny. Keeper is Anna." Lucy said and she smiled at me. I just stood up and left. I heard someone calling me but I just kept on walking. I went out side into the cold morning. I thought I was going to be on the team. . .main team. But this really sucks.

"I guess I can hope that Lizzy gets hurt or leaves." I said to my self. I sat behind a bush so no one could see me. I could hear people calling my name. But I balled up and didn't say anything. I heard them looking for me. Then Lucy came around my bush and looked down. "Girl there is not need to pout. I got your last names mixed up. You are the seeker and the other Lizzy is your resive." Lucy said with a hug smile.

I looked up at her. "So I'm starting?" I said and she held out her hand. "Yep so get your ass up. We are going to talk about this coming up year. I booked the field a lot so we are going to train our asses off this year. I want to win the cup before I leave next year." Lucy said as I took her hand. She pulled me up and we headed to the common room.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! ! ! How did you like this chapter? Did you see that move? Two Lizzy's? Sorry I thought that would be funning. I wish I could see the look on your faces when you read that part. This year is going to be packed with a lot of stuff. Someone else is going to be joining the group on the full moons. Monsters are going to break threw. Peter is going to get a GF! ! ! And while the two worlds finall before one? You have to read and Review to find out! ! ! Oh I'm going to write two chapters for two storys before I post it them up. So it mint take me a while. That is it! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! Oh for those who are reading Daughter of Posiedon. The next chapter is going to take a while. Cause I'm not sure how the I should take the story for that. I have a friend that I asked. So please bare with me till I can get the chapter up. Sorry If it takes a while. Please for give me. **_


	52. Gryffindor V Slytherin

_**Chapter 52: Gryffindor V. Slytherin**_

_**No One's pov**_

Lucy wasn't kidding about booking the field. Cause their first practice was two days after their try-out. They sat in the locker room waiting for Jake and Tim to show up. They ran in saying sorry one of the professor was talking to them. "You guys better keep your grades up if not I'm going to be pissed off!" Lucy growled at them.

Lizzy looked at them who looked sad. "Sorry Lucy but this stuff is hard." Jake said to her. "If you guys want I can help you out. Why don't all pick a few days out of the week to work on our homework together so we know every one is doing it?" Lizzy said and Lucy looked at her new seeker. "Lizzy that is a great idea! We do it before or after practice. We are going to cram in studing and practice a lot. Cause our first match is in November against Slytherin. You know they dont play fair. So we have to make sure we get as may goals as we can then Lizzy can get the snitch. We are going for points this year. I want to win the Quidditch cup before I leave after this year." Lucy said as she paced back and forth in front of them.

"Every damn year its been Slytherin! From now till I leave I will be watching you new ones. Cause after this year. Its only going to be just James, Sirius and Lizzy. I'm going to pick one of you to be the next captain. Till then just do your best. Ok now lets get going!" Lucy yelled. The team got dressed then grabbed their booms. They headed to the field to practice.

Both Lizzy's went after the snitch over and over. Lizzy C. got the snitch every time. The wind started to pick up and they started to get pushed into each other. All but Lizzy C. who can bend the wind around her. "Damn look at Lizzy! The wind isn't pushing her around!" Sirius yelled over the howling wind. The others watched as Lizz C. flying after the little golden snitch, who was having trouble with the wind. Lizzy C. caught it with eas. "Lizzy! Practice is over! Hit the showers! !" Lucy yelled at her.

_**Lizzy's pov**_

I'm the last one to get to the locker rooms. I grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. I didn't see Sirius following me into my shower. I took off my clothes and got the feeling someone is watching me. I turned around to see Sirius standing behind me naked. I smirked at him. "Like what you see love?" I said softly so the others wouldn't hear us. "I love what I see Kitty." Sirius said as he walked over to me. I turned my back on him and turned on the hot water. I felt Sirius put his arms around my waist. Sirius pressed his lips agaisnt my neck. "I love you Lizzy." Sirius said against my skin.

"I love you too." I said back to him. We got under the water and I felt Sirius getting hard against my ass. I pushed my ass up against his cock and he moaned into my ear. I turned around and kissed Sirius. Then with out warning I pushed him up against the wall and went down on him. I licked the tip of his cock and he looked down at me as I looked up at him.

I licked his cock from the baise to the tip. Before I put it in my mouth. Sirius is getting bigger cause I can't put it all in my mouth anymore. So I push my breasts around his cock and sucked on it, while my softly but firm breasts rubbed the rest of his cock that my wet mouth and tounge couldn't reach. "Damn Lizzy!" Sirius moaned has his hands went into my short silver hair. I smiled as I sucked more. I slide my teeth softly up his cock while I sucked his cock. Sirius moand louder when I did this. I would hear the others leaving so we can get as loud as we want.

I could feel his cock starting to throb. Sirius pulled me up before he could climax. "I love how you suck my cock babe." Sirius said in a deep husky voice. That make's my pussy hot and wet for his huge throbbing cock. "I'm glade you love who I please you." I purred soflty to him. Sirius pushed me up against the wall, picking up one of my legs and rammed his cock deep and hard into me.

I screamed out with pleasure and Sirius kissed me hard. Sirius hips went at a speed that I never thought he could go. Then Sirius picked up my other leg. I screamed louder when he did this. "Damnit Lizzy. You feel too good! I'm about to cum!" Sirius panted loudly into my ear. I could feel my self about to do the same. Sirius pushed him self deep into me and let his hot cum out into me.

"Its a good thing we are in the shower Sirius." I breathed into his ear, when he put his forhead on my shoulder. I felt his lips turn into a smile against my wet skin. "You can say that again." Sirius said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice. Then he put me back down on the ground.

By the time we got back to the castle dinner was almost over. The others looked at us when we sat down. "Did you two just get out of the shower?" James said with a smirk on his lips. "So what if we just did? We had our own practice." Sirius said. "What practice? Practicing on making a baby?" James said and I spit out my juice all over him and Lily.

Cause I started to laugh. "S-s-sorry L-Lily." I said there my giggles. "Lovely." She said to me as he wiped her face off. "Damn it Lizzy." James growled at me. "That's what you get!" Sirius laughed. I shook my head as I started to wolf down my food before its gone. Sirius stopped laughing and started to eat to.

But before he could get his second plate the food vanished and sweet came out. "Damn it I'm still hungry." Sirius said as he started to pout. I kissed his cheek. "Come on love lets go to the kitchen." I said as I put my hand into his. I pull him up softly and he followed me to the kitchen. The little house elfs came running toward us. "What can we do for you masters?" Squeaked a house elf. "We were late for dinner and he didn't get his fill." I said to them with a smile.

"What would the young master like?" Squeaked another house elf. "Some roast beef stew and some fried chicken." Sirius said. Then some of the house elfs brought over a table and the food he asked. "What about the young miss? What would she like?" Said another house elf. "Could I get some chocolate ice cream and some pumpkin juice?" I asked and they brought me what I asked. "Thank you so much." I said to them and they squeaked with delight. We sat there eating till we got full.

"Thank you so much." I said again before we left. Sirius held my hand as we walked all the way to the common room. I yawned as I crawled into the common room. "Kitty you should get some rest." Sirius said to me with a tired smile. "We both should go to bed." I said as I pulled him up the boy's staircase.

When we got to his dorm I got changed into my panties and one of Sirius's black shirts. I kept some of my clothes in his dorm room. I crawled into his warm bed and I felt Sirius get behind me. I could feel his bare chest pressed up against me. My shirt was lifted up some so I could feel his warm skin against mine.

I rolled over and pressed my face into his bare chest. "I love you Lizzy bear." Sirius breathed into my ear softly. I licked his chest. "I love you to Sirius." I said softly back to him before I closed my eyes. Sirius kissed the top of my head and I smiled agaisnt his chest.

Its the day of the match and I am pumped up to the maxed. Its our first game and I couldn't wait to face off with Regulus. When I was walking to the great hall Reg stopped me. "Its the day we are facing off Lizzy. Good luck." Reg said as he held out his hand. "Yep Regulus its the day. I been looking for this day since I made the team. Good luck to you too." I said as I put my hand into his.

He smiled then we went to eat. James and Sirius looked a little sick. "There is nothing to worry about you two. We are going to rock this game. So suck it up and be a man." I said and Lucy smiled at me. "Took the words right out of my mouth Lizzy." She said and the boys looked at me.

"I am a man." They said at the same time. "Then act like it." I said before I kissed Sirius on the lips before I whispered into his ear softly. "I know your a man love. Just have fun your going to do great." I said before I pulled away. "Ok team lets head to the locker rooms." Lucy said and we got up and left. Sirius held my hand as we walked. "You know they are going to try and gun me down Sirius. So no matter what happends don't get to worked up. I be fine. Lucy will kill you if get worked up." I said as we walked.

"I know Lizzy but your my love of my life. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sirius said to me. "This is a game Sirius. They wont kill me so nothing to worry about. I know I almost died a few times but I'm not going to leave you." I said. I could feel the others listening to me. Lucy came me a look. It was the look of are you serius. "When I thought you were going to die was the worst part of my life." Sirius said in a somber voice.

"I know love. But remember this is a game no one dies that easy. Beside's I'm a fighter and a warrior. So they have a hell of a time taking my ass down!" I yelled making them jump. "You go girl." Lucy and June said. So we got to the locker room and put on our gear. Lucy gave us a pip talk before the game. When it was time we walked out on to the field. We got on to our brooms then we were off. I wasn't suppose to the the snitch till we are 350 points ahead of them.

Regulus was tailing me. Bludgers came at me a lot but I saw/heard them before they got to me. I flew up down side to side when they came at me. When I did this Regulus would laugh his ass off. I few and one of the Slytherin Chasers knocked off Lucy off her broom. I dove after her and snatched her out of the air and threw her on the back of my broom and pulled out. "Thank's Lizzy." Lucy said as I went for he broom. "What are team mate for." I said as I grabbed her broom.

She smiled as I gave Lucy her broom. Lucy jumped off my broom on to hers. The Slytherin team was good but they were trying to knock us out of the air. But I zoomed around and caught them before they fell to far. The wind started to pick up and they were getting blown around.

A stray bludger hit Regulus in the chest. He went flying back off his broom. None of he team mate went for him so I zoomed down in to a dive and I thought I wasn't going to make it. But I laided flat on my broom and I zoomed faster to him. I reached out and grabed his hand with one hand and the snitch in the other. This game was going to far and I didnt know what the score was.

I pulled out of the dive with both Regulus and the snitch . "Gryffindor Wins the match! Gryffindor 750 and Slytherin 340!" Yelled someone. So we are have more points then them. I laided on the hard ground Regulus was breathing hard and in pain. "Hey Regulus you ok?" I said as I looked down at him.

He took a deep painful breath. "I think I broke something Lizzy." He said as Sirius came running over. "Regulus are you ok?" He said with worry. "He said he thinks he broke something." I said so Regulus didn't have to speak. "While little brother lets get you to the hospital wing." Sirius said as I handed Regulus over to him.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! ! What do you think of this chapter? Sorry it took soooo long to write I been working on other storys. Did you like the chapter? I hope so cause I'm only getting one to two reviews now. I know every one is busy and dont have time so I dont mind as long as one person reviews. Cause no reviews means no new chapter. Reviews=More Chapters! ! !**_


	53. The Barrier is Down

_**Chapter 53: The Barrier is Down**_

_**Lizzy's pov **_

Its been a week since our match and our next one isn't till March. So Lucy didn't push us as much. We do practice but not as much. So Lily, me and the boys sat around in their dorm playing games this weekend. Something didn't feel right, something felt different. I dont know what the feeling is.

"What's wrong Kitty?" Padfoot said to me. I looked at him. "I don't know Padfoot. Something doesn't feel right and I dont know what it could be." I said as I stood up and started to walk around. My ADHD is kicking up and that hasn't kicked in a long time. Mostly it kicks up when monsters are around. But we are at school and the barrier is up. So monster's can't get in. This feeling must be something else. "I be back later." I said before I left the room. I headed for the Demigod Library. Once inside I sent a IM to Nick. "Hey Nick!" I yelled making him jump and look back at me.

_**Hey Lizzy what's up?**_ Nick said with a smile. "Is everything ok at camp?" I asked him. He looked at me with worry. _**Yes why? Did you have a dream or something?**_ Nick said going to leader mood. "No I haven't but today I just got this feeling. I don't know what the hell it is. I dont know what feel's different." I said and Jagger came in and sat at my feet. Nick smiled at Jagger.

_**Lizzy you might just be stressed out. Go and relax and don't think about it. Your at school nothing bad is going to happen. **_Nick said with a smile. I looked at him. "You might be right Nick thanks. While I let you go and tell the others I miss them. I try to IM again soon." I said and Nick nodded before he ended the IM.

_**Mama something does feel different and I dont like it.**_ Jagger said as we left the room. "I wish I knew what it is. Jagger keep your eyes and ears open. If you find something tell me. I don't like this feeling at all." I said as we headed back to the common room. I twisted my ring around my finger. Sirius and the others watched me as I walked back into their dorm. "Where did you go?" Lily asked me with worry in her eyes.

"I had to send a message to Nick." I said as I paced back and forth. "Lizzy sit down." James said and I sat and my leg started to bounce. They watched me move around the room for the next few hours. "Babe do you need to talk?" Sirius said with worry and love in his voice. I smiled at him. "No its just I got a bad feeling about something. Its pissing me off that I don't know what is it." I said to them. Sirius pulled me over to his bed. Sat me down and started to rub my shoulders. I moaned when he started to go a little harder. The others looked at me as I moaned more.

"How long have you been having this feeling?" Lily asked me. I had my eyes closed. I heard what Lily said but Sirius's fingers feel so damn good. "Mmm." I moaned. "Lizzy!" Lily yelled/giggled. I looked over at her. "Hmm?" I said to her. "How long have you been having this feelings? "Lily said again. "Today." I said as Sirius moved down to my back making me purr. "You too." Lily said and I looked at her while I moved away from Sirius.

"You feel it to? Like something is different and its not good?" I said to her. "Yes when I woke up this morning nothing. But before I went to breakfast I got that feeling." Lily said softly. "That's the same time I got the feeling. Cause I was right behind you." I said. "I hope nothing bad happens." Lily said softly. "I hope you ar right." I said as I leaned back into Sirius and he started to rub my back.

I my eyes started to close. What I didn't know what that feeling I got. It is caused of the monster barrier finally fell. That is when trouble started. Far from my friends and back at camp. Cause in the days to come a battle will rage at the school. Gods help me.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! ! ! Sorry for the long wait. I'm writing all the review story's then going to post them up at the same time. I would have gotten this up sooner but I hate to say this. But I'm getting burned out on some of my storys. I know I'm a bad person. So that's why I started on some new story's so it might time some time to get everything up. So please don't be mad at me. I been in a twilight mood to write. So if you like Twilight take a look at my twilight story's and twilight crossovers and let me know what you think of them. I got one more chapter to do before they come out. So its friday and I dont have anything to do tomorrow so I'm going to stay up late and finish it. So when you wake up and get on you will have chapters to read! ! This is what I'm going to start to do now. Do all the chapters then post them up. I will post a random chapter now and then. So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? What will Lizzy do? She is a warrior and her home is going to be attack. Will Lizzzy finally fall to a hero's death? What will her friends think when they finally know what Lizzy really is? Let me know what you think my minions! ! ! Reviews=More Faster Chapters! ! ! !**_


	54. Monsters Attack

_**Chapter 54: Monsters Attack**_

_**No One's pov**_

The first sign something back was coming is when the sky turned black and stayed like that. The only one that noticed is Lizzy. Lizzy new something bad is coming. Cause she is having nightmares again. Lizzy saw monsters in a forest and she didnt know which forest it could be. But it wasn't till dinner one nice that every one hear a loud roar that made the windows shack. Lizzy looked at the headmaster. Lizzy finally knew what was different the barrier that keeps the monsters out is down. Lizzy stood up and ran out of the great hall and outside. She stood on the steps and listened. Soon the headmaster and the heads of houses stood behind her.

"What is that?" Professor M said in her brisk voice. But I could hear fear hidden in it. "That would be a monster Professor." I said to her. I didn't have to see her face to know she didn't believe me. "Lizzy what are we going to do?" The headmaster asked me. "You get the every one into their common rooms. I try to hold them off. I need you to send a IM to camp telling them I need help." I said as I made my sword and sheild. "What is going on?" Said the Professor.

"Their is a lot you dont know." Came my fathers voice as monsters started to come out of the forest. I could hear Sirius calling my name. I didn't look back as I started to run but then there is a flash of light came out of nowhere and staiding in front of me are my friends. "What are you doing here?" I said in shock. "You mother told us you need help. She sent us here." Nick said as he turned to look at the monsters.

I looked at Anna. "Anna go inside and tell Sirius to take you to the room that I only can go into. Their is a book on the table with barriers. I need you to made the barrier that is marked. Everything should me on the table. We will hold them off." I said to her. "Ok Lizzy." Anna said before she took off running towards the school. The rest of us took off running towards the monster yelling.

_**No One's pov**_

Anna ran inside and saw a lot of students. "SIRIUS!" Anna yelled and one boy looked at her. She knew it is Sirius and Anna ran over to him. "Yes?" He said with worry in his voice. Thinking something already happend to Lizzy. "Lizzy told me to tell you to take me to the room only she can go into." Anna said in a rush. "Ok follow me." He said as he took her by the hand and they ran up the stairs. It took them a while to get threw all the students. Then they got to the spot and Anna saw the marks on the wall. Anna pulled Sirius after her and Sirius is able to go threw th barrier with Anna.

As long as a demigod is touching you while you go threw the barrier they can go in. Once on the other side Anna saw the book and ran to it. Sirius looked around in shock to see books, weapons and a small water fall making mist. Out side there is a battle going on. As demigod and monster fight. With each monster down it seems like two more take's its place.

"Anna need's to hurry up!" Yelled Ella. Anna looked over the spell and everything she need is on the table. "I need you to take me to the roof. Help me with this stuff." Anna said to Sirius. Pulling him out of his mind. "Ok." He said as they got the stuff and headed out of the room. As Anna ran behind Sirius. Anna preyed to the gods to make it in time. Then Professor McGonagall came around corner and saw them. "You need to go to your common rooms now!" She said with worry.

"I need to get on the roof." Anna said. "No you need to get to-" She started but Anna pulled out her sword on her. "Listen here! I need to put up a barrier to keep the monsters out! If you stand in my way I will cut you down." Anna growled at her. Professor McGonagall stood there with shock on her face as the took took off running again.

Sirius pushed him self fast cause the long the took the more chance that Lizzy could get hurt. "We are all most there!" Sirius yelled back at Anna. "Ok!" Anna yelled back at him. Once on the roof Anna worked fast with Sirius doing what she said. It took them ten long minutes to get it set up.

On the battle field demigods are hurt badly. Lizzy is bleeding as she took hits for her fellow heros. Then something like pulse came from the school. Lizzy's hair flew into her face. By the time Lizzy got all of her hair out of her face there was gold dust falling to the ground. Lizzy looked around to see body's laying on the ground.

"Take every one to the school! We need to heal the more badly injured first then every one else!" Lizzy yelled as she went to the nearest body laying on the ground. The body is of Lulu and Lizzy felt her heart stop. Cause it didn't look like Lulu is breath. "Oh my gods Lulu!" Lizzy said as she slide to her body.

Thanking the worst Lizzy turned her over and Lulu took a deep breath. Tear ran down Lizzy's face. "Damnit Lulu I thought you were died." Lizzy said and the little Lulu opened her eyes. "Sorry Lizzy. I got the air knocked out of me." Lulu said in pain. "Let get you fixed up." Lizzy said as she put Lulu's arm around her shoulders and helped her to the castle.

_**Hello my Lizrius Minions! ! ! So sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I didn't know how I should write it. I'm going to try and write more. I got other things I'm doing. So I'm sorry if I cant get more chapters up. I want to try and get one up at lest one a week if I can. I hope you dont hate me now. What did you think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know and I love you all and I'm sorry again. R=MFC! ! !**_


	55. New Love

_**Chapter 55: New Love**_

_**3rd Person pov**_

The hurt demigods laid in the hospital wing. Lizzy wouldn't let Madam P look at her till every one of her team is heal. "Lizzy is a true leader." Edward said to Zeus. The king of the sky looked at the girl. "Yes she is. I think it's time for both worlds know about each other. Since you are a god now Edward. You can keep the peace between us and them. I'm going to keep a eye on your daughter Edward. I might have use for her and her friends." Zeus said before he vainished in a bright light of lightning. Edward looking back at his daughter who is now being healed. The Headmaster came up to Edward. "What did he say?" Professor Dumbledore asked softly to him.

"He said it's time to make both of our worlds know each other. I be the one to keept the peace and make sure everything goes ok. I have to get going to talk to the Misinster. I be back as soon as I can." Edward said be for he vanished. Dumbledore looked into the wing. The demigods came to their aid. Lizzy looked over at her Headmaster and smiled a little at him. Dumbledore smiled back at her. He don't know how to repay them for saving the school and every one in the school. Their magic hardly works on the monsters.

Dumbledore know's Edward can't help out like Lizzy can. But both of them can help the school. When the gods come out to the Wizarding World. Dumbledore want's his students to know a little combat with weapons so if they do come alone a monster. So they can have a chance to save their life's and the one's around them. Edward and him talked about this. Edward is more then honor to teach the school for as long as he is able to. Knowing Zeus that can be a very long time.

Zeus just want's the Wizarding World to know that they are real and they shouldn't mess with them. Cause their power isn't something they want to mess with. Edward can do so much that is why Zeus has been watching Edward's child who is part of both worlds. She and her friends might be able to keep them from killing each other. Both side are can kill each other with eas but unlike the wizards the gods can't help. But if the wizards think they can take over they will come down and fight with their children. Cause they are the top of the power chain.

They know how human's are if they start killing their offspring. The god's need them more then they like to say out loud. But they will fight to save them. Sirius left his common room to see what happened with Lizzy. Cause no one came and said what is happing. Anna left him there and never came back. Dumbledore saw the young wizard coming down up towards him with worry. "Sorry headmaster. But I need to know if Lizzy is ok." Sirius said to him.

"Go in side and you will see." Dumbledore said to Sirius. "Thank you." He said before he went inside. Once his eyes spotted his Lizzy Bear. He ran over to her and pulled his love into his arms. Lizzy smiled as she nuzzled into him. "I'm so glade you are safe love." Sirius said softly into her ear. Lizzy licked Sirius's neck before she answered. "I wont die with out a fight Sirius. They will never take me away from you." Lizzy said to her love. Sirius tighen his hold on Lizzy.

"I wish I knew what is going on. I want to help you at Lizzy bear." Sirius said to her. Lizzy's eyes teared up and Sirius felt them fall on to his neck. "I wish I can tell you more about it. This sucks that I cant tell the love of my life about the other side of me." Lizzy sobbed into his neck. The demigods near never seen Lizzy like this. They felt sorry for her. The best fighter at camp crying is something they dont see much. "Its ok love don't cry. I understand and you know I'm not going to push you." Sirius said before he spoke sweet words to her.

Trying to clam her down. It started to work and Lizzy stopped crying and bury her self into Sirius. He sat down on the bed Lizzy was laying on before he came in. Lizzy sat on his lap and just took in his scent. The others never seen her being a normal girl before. "Can we have a life like that?" Said a demigod by the name of Leon. Dumbledore hear the young boy and sadness filled his heart. "When every one is feeling better. Lizzy will take you to the great hall. There is something we have to tell the school and Lizzy I'm going to need you and your father's help." Dumbledore said to her.

"Yes Headmaster." Lizzy said to him. Then he left them to heal and rest. James and the others came in to see their friend. Anna came in a while after them. Peter turned around to see who came in and when their eyes meant both of their hearts started to beat faster. Anna blushed when he looked at her. Lizzy smiled a little when she looked over at them. "Hello." Anna said to Peter in a low shy voice. "Hi." Peter said in a low tight high voice and a smile.

"I'm Anna." Anna said not sure what to say to the hot guy standing in front of her. Peter walked closer to her. "That's a beautiful name. My name is Peter. Its nice to meet you Anna." Peter said before he kissed her hand. Making Anna blush harder when he kissed her hand. Lizzy and the others watched the two talk.

"I think they make a cute couple." Lizzy said in a low voice so they wouldn't hear her. "It be nice for him to have a girlfriend." Lily said with a smile. This is a start of a new love. They hoped that this will last.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! ! ! What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. what do you think of the end? Do you think Peter and Anna be a good couple? While this change the fate of the Potters? To find out you have to read on! ! Reviews=More Chapters! ! !**_


	56. The Truth

_**Chapter 56: The Truth **_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

It's been a few hours and now every one is able to get up and walk with out being in pain. I lead very one to the great hall. The pouding in my ribs echod in my ears. Sirius stayed by my self as we lead the others threw the school. "The paintings are moving." Mercy said as she stopped to look at one of them.

I smiled at her. "They can talk to." I said to her and all of them all gasp when one of them the paintings said hi to them. "That is so cool!" Lulu said as she giggled. I smiled at the little girl. Lulu is having so much with the paintings. By the time we got to the great hall dinner started and I could see mom and dad at the table.

I could tell mom is really happy to be with dad. I know they will have kids with other beings. I don't mind if they do or not. As long as they ar happy I'm fine. Beside's I have Sirius in my life so that's all I need. Dad saw us walk in but he didn't make any sign. So we found seat's threw out the hall and ate dinner. I could tell that my camp mate's are enjoying the food. After that we had our sweet's and then Dumbledore stood up and every one looked at him.

"I know you all been wondering what happend yesterday night. We have a guest what will tell you what is going on." He said and then mother stood up and walked forward. She let some her power out and every one didn't take their eyes off her. "Hello I amd Hecate Goddess of magic and witchcraft, of crossroads and the mist that keeps the veil that separates the world of the gods from the world of mortals. Since your magic come's from mine. It will let's you see what the mist hids half the time. Zeus thinks it's time for your magical world know the gods are real. Cause the monsters are starting to work for some of your dark magic users. Your magic wont kill a monsters. Only our weapons can kill them." She said but some of the other students giggled and say that this isn't real.

Mother is trying not to lose her cool. One of the times I'm glade I'm a demigod cause I don't have to keep my cool. They are pissing me off but I'm in shock that they are letting the magical world know about them. I stood up and mother looked at me as I walked up to her. Every one's eyes is on me as I stood next to her.

"What are you doing Lizzy?" She asked me. I looked at the students. "No one talk bad about the god but if they talk bad about my mother. It pisses me off." I said loud enought for my voice to carry off threw out the great hall. There was a whisper among them about me staying mother.

"The god's are real some times they have kids with mortals. We are called demigods. Part god part mortal. Some times we have the powers of our god parent. Yes it might sound unbelievable but its true. I Lizzy Crimson am a demigod. My mother is Hecate. The goddess that is standing here before you. If you vaul your life's keep your mouths shut and listen. If not I will make you wish you kept your mouth shut." I said as I let flames burst from my body.

The flame's spread all over my body and I can see fear in a lot of eyes. "Lizzy you shouldn't talk like that." Came more father's voice from behind me. "Right now I'm not a student of Hogwarts. I'm a warrior from Camp Half-Blood. The daughter of Hecate, a hero in training. Right now my mother needs me and that comes first." I growled with rage.

My growl made the others growl and stand up and come up to me. They stood around Hecate. "That's my daughter." Hecate said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled with pride as my heart started to beat faster. "The school with have classes what you will learn how to make and use weapons. Cause we fear that this was just the being. Monsters will eat you, kill you in painful ways." Mother said and some of the younger students looks really scared.

"They more likey come after a demigod then you. But if one would come after you. They want you to have a fighting chance to get out alive." I said to them. "This is so stuped." Came a cold voice from Slytherin table. I looked at he white blonde boy. I dont remember his name but he pisses me off.

"If you think the gods will step in to help you. Think again. They have demigods to do their beadings. Cause we can go anywhere challage anyone. Gods use us to help them. If a monster is coming at you. The only thing is going to save you if your lucky is your weapon. Do you know how many kids I have seen die in front of me? I lot. Friends being ripped apart, poisioned, eaten alive, stabbed, drowned, blew up and a lot more aweful ways you can think of." I said as I watch as his pale face go even paler.

"We know you will have a hard time taking this in. But the sooner you believe the better off you will be. Edward Crimson will be teaching you how to make different kinds of weapons and shields. Then how to use them the safe ways. At camp we have kids younger then you learning about this. My daughter her self went to camp when she was three years old. A few day's after she got there they started her training. God dont raise our kids. They are sent to be raisde with there mortal parent. If something is to happen to them. We send satyr's to help them get to camp or they find their own way there. Some make it and other's die. We hardly see or even talk to our children. Cause it's agasint our rules. We can help them out a little on quests and every now that then we can see them. But that is it." Mother said before she looked at me once and was gone in a a flash of black fire. Then father came over and looked at them.

"Why don't we get some rest and tomorrow we can start on your knew classes. What Hecate forgot to say that some of the class we will be going over some of the Greek history as while." Father said then we headed out of the great hall. We waited for Dumbledore cause I didn't want to leave my friends alone. Every one walked past up and no one even looked at us. They kept their heads down as they walked by. I saw Sirius and the others didn't look at as while. My heart felt like it just got ripped out of my chest painfully. Then cut it in to very small pieces then threw them in to a white hot fire. Left to burn to ashes then left to blow in the wind. To be never found again. I thought they would be ok with what I am.

But I guess they couldn't handly the truth. Dumbledore came out and looked at us. "We have a room ready for your stay. Lizzy you can head back to your dorm." He said to me. I looked at them and they looked a little scared. "I stay with them. I wont leave them." I said softly hidding the pain I'm feeling. I dont't feel like a student welcome here anymore. I'm the monster of the school.

"Ok Lizzy. Please follow me." Dumbledore said softly and we followd him to a old room. I thought we are going to be cramped but when he opened the doors. The room is bigger on the inside. There is bunk beds threw out the room. "There is a bathroom threw that door and there is clothes in the bathroom for you. You guys take it easy for the next few day's to heal. Lizzy will show you around." He said then left us there.

We got ready for bed and I laid in my bed. But it feels cold and I got the feeling it hated me to. I got up and went to Nick's bed. He looked at me as I walked over. No one felt tired but they just laid in their beds thinking. "Can I sleep with you Nick?" I said trying not to cry. He pulled me under his covers and held me. I rubbed my face into his bare chest. Nick like so many of us we work out every day even if it doesn't look like it. I let my tears fall as he pulled me closer.

Making me feel like I'm not a monster but just Lizzy. I can see the other's calling me a freak. I missed laying with Nick like this. "It's ok Lizzy let it out." Nick said softly into my ear. Making me feel better. Cause I can hear the warmth and carring in his voice. His voice make's me feel better every time he talks. "He wouldn't even look at me." I sobbed into his chest. "If he can't understand your other side of who you are. Then he isn't meant to be with you." Nick said as he rubbed his face against the top of my head.

"I love him so much Nick I don't know if I can go on with out him." I said in a thick voice. Nick growled low and deep in the back of his throat. "If you were my girl Lizzy I would never do something like this to you. I don't care if you are from two different worlds. I love you for who you are. He don't deserve you at all Lizzy." Nick said before he kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes as I snuggled closer to him. "Thank you Nick for being here for me." I said softly. Not sure if he heard me or not. "Sleep Lizzy I be here when you wake up." Nick said softly to me. I don't know if I could move on from Sirius.

He is the only one I felt like this way. But Nick is always there for me. He keeps coming to save me. I have alwayed have this feeling for Nick for a very long time. When I started to go out with Sirius I didn't know what the feeling I had for Nick.

But over the year I started to know what the feeling is. But I kept it to my self so I wouldn't hurt my dearest friend. No matter how much I hid it, the matter of what I'm in love with Nick my best friend.

_**Hello my minions! ! ! This is the second one I finished but it wont come out till the other ones are finished. So they all can come out at the same time. What did you think of this chapter? Will things change? Will hearts be broken? Will life's be changed forever? A lot of things is about to shake up! ! ! Their is someone beside's the Goddess of Love messing with hearts. Will they be able to able to come out with just small cuts? Will Sirius and the other be able to expect Lizzy or will they push her away with the rest of the school? To find out you have to keep reading! ! ! Muwwaahaa! ! ! Reviews=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	57. Outcasted

_**Chapter 57: Outcasted**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

When I woke up the next day Nick had his arms around me. I nuzzled into his chest. I just wanted to stay like this for a few days. Nick tighten his grip on me. "What's wrong Lizzy?" Nick said softly into my ear. I didn't look up at him, I just layed there for a while. "I don't want to get up." I said softly back to him. "I know Lizzy but you can't just hid here forever you know." Nick said trying to make me laugh. "I can try." I said back to him and that's when he make me look up at him.

"Their your friends Lizzy they just need some time to get a grip on what just happened. Its a little hard to swallow when you hear that the Greek gods are real. I didn't believe them when they first found me. I thought they were crazy." Nick said to me. "But they wouldn't even look at me." I said forcing my self not to start crying like a baby again. I can tell the others are listening to us. I sighed before I pulled away from Nick. He looked at me as I got up and went to get ready for the day.

Every one got up and they looked tired and hurt. I knew I looked the same way. This isn't are first battle but it feels like one of the worst one's so far. After every one was ready we went down to the great hall. As we walked into the great hall every one grew still and looked at us. It felt like they didn't know what to do with us. I can see fear in most of their eyes. Others wouldn't even look at us, not even Sirius and the others. My heart felt like it wasn't even in my chest.

"Where should we sit?" Ella asked me. For the first time since I meant her she didn't sound like her cocky self. I looked at her and she looked like she didn't want to be here just like me. Now that I looked at them they didn't look like they wanted to back out now. "I don't think we are welcome here." I said softly to them. When we turned and went out side. Father was there waiting for us. "What's wrong child?" he asked us but I didn't feel like talking.

Lucy told him what happened and father looked sad. "Come with me. Your parents thought this might happened so Dumbledore let us have that small island for you guys." he said and we followed him to the lake. When we got there a bridge came out of the water. "The bridge will could out only to demigods." he said as we walked across it. "Do I have to go to my lessons?" I asked him as we got to the other side. He looked at me and I just looked down at the ground.

"Dumbledore said you can take a few day's to rest and heal Lizzy." he said as we walked into the tree's. There was a small dinning area and a normal size sleeping area. "You guys will be saying with Lizzy till the end of term. Then you guys can head home or can come and stay with Lizzy and I." father said to them. I looked at them as we got our plates and got up to burn some of it for the gods.

"Really we can stay here with Lizzy?" Nick asked as we got back to our table. "Yes. Zeus thought it would bea good idea to have you guys help me with the others training. Jasper since you are a son of Hephaestus you will help them with making their shields and weapons. Kimi your the daughter of Athena and very smart. You be helping out with the history part. The rest of you will be devided up to help Jasper, Kimi and Lizzy." he said.

"What I'm I going to be teaching?" I said as I looked up at him. "You will be helping them learn how to fight." he said and I looked down before I spoke. "What if I dont want to do it?" I asked and some of his power came off him. "Why would you say that for Lizzy?" he said with shock and a little shame in his voice. "They see us as monsters as it is. My friends wont even look at me. The school is scard to death of us and they haven't seen us fight before. Me teaching them they wont want me as a teacher. Nick is a great fighter to. Let him teach them." I said to him.

I can feel his eyes on me. "Give them time Lizzy bear. They are in shock. Their whole world changed in one day. They need time to let it sink in." dad said. "That is true but you know how they can be. Most of them will have be taken out of the school." I said as I pushed my plat away. Not feeling hungry anymore. Before he could say anything I left them there and went to find a tree to climb. I found a tall one and then I started to climb to the very top.

Once at the top I looked out towards the school. I can see some of the other students walking to their green out lessons. I can make up Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and Lily. I couldn't see their face's or hear what they are talking about. I stood there looking at the place that I called home. I love being here, I could feel the magic and the love from my friends. But now it looks different, strange even. It feels like it to hates me and don't want me around as while. I sat up there for hours just looking at the castle watching the people go on with their day.

I shouldn't have came here in the first place. My place is at camp with the others. I know the day that our two worlds would become one would come. But now I don't think it was the best idea. I know I wished and wished for it. If I knew this was going to happen then I wouldn't have wished for it. If I could go back in time I would do that and never come to this place.

"Do you really wish that my child?" came the voice of my mother. I looked to my left to see mother standing there next to me. "What do you mean mother?" I asked her. "That if you could go back in time you would stop your self from coming here?" she said to me. I couldn't tell what she was feeling. "Yes our worlds shouldn't mix. Look at them they are scared to death of us. I know brother wanted us to mix but I can see hard times for us down the road." I said and I can see the saddness in her eyes. "I see. But you can't do that. We are going to work together to make usre that both worlds can live side by side." she said but I didn't believe it.

God's don't keep their word. I wonder how long before they give up and we have to go into hidding. "Just give them time my child." she said before she was gone again.

Its been two weeks and every one is still trying me like a outcast. Sirius and the others wont even speak to me. They wanted to know about my other life but now they dont want nothing to do with me. Peter and Anna talk and thats about it. I noticed that Peter is losing weight and starting to become sexy. You never who what a girl can do to a guy. I tried to talk to Sirius but he just runs away, breaking my heart every time. I went to my lessons and some of the Professors are even scared of me. So I just sit at the very back of the classroom.

On one of my test's I know I should've faild but I got top grade. That made me feel even more bad. I went to see the headmaster. "What can I do for you child?" he said to me. I handed him my parchment and he read it and then his face fell. "Did you change the grade?" he asked me not sure what to say. "No I didn't sir. I knew I was going to fail but when I got it back it was like that. I don't want them to do this. I'm not going to hurt them for failing me. I don't want to be passing cause they are scared." I said to him.

The headmaster looked at me with sad eyes. "I see. I'm sorry Lizzy. I will try and talk to them. Just try and keep up with the ones that pass you when you fail." he said and nodded my head. Then I took back my parchment and left his office. As I headed back to the island I saw Sirius. I opened my mouth to call out to him but stopped my self. There is no point he just keep on walking.

I thought he really loved me, like I love him with all of my soul. He stopped to tie his shoes. I walked past him and headed down the stairs. "Hey Lizzy?" came Sirius's voice from a few steps behind me. My heart wanted me to turn around but I knew he would just tell me that he didn't want anything to do with me. I kept on walking down the steps with my head down. "Lizzy?" he said again as he followed me. "Just leave me alone Black." I said in a hollow voice. "Lizzy?" he said again and I can hear the hurt in his voice. I got to the great doors I stopped. "What do you want Black?" I said with out looking at him.

If I turned around I would just want to run into his arms. . .but he wont want to hold a monster. "I want to see how my girl is doing?" he said and I can hear the unsureness in his voice when he said 'my girl'. "You don't care so why bother to even ask?" I said in the same hollow voice. "I really don't know. It feels like somone is messing with my feelings. I love you Lizzy but it feels like someone is trying to make me feel somehting else." Sirius said. I didn't believe him.

"Sure. I'm fucken great. Every one here hate my guts. I'm a outcast in my own school. Now the gods want me to be a teacher and show _people_ how to fight." I said to him. I wait for him to speak. "Its a little hard to believe that the Greek gods are real Lizzy. How would you think if someone just told you about that and saw it with your own eyes." Sirius said and he is starting to get mad.

"I seen it. I have to live with it since the day I was born Black. You have no fucken clue what I been threw. What I have seen. What then things I had to do." I said before I left the school and headed back to the island with tears in my eyes. Does he really think this has be easy on me? On any of the half-bloods? We live and breath this since the day we are born. Most of us dont even make it to be aulds. Their lives are to good and they will never know the pain and suffering that we have been threw.

_**Hello my Lizruis minions! ! ! Sorry its been so freaking long since I updated this. I been busy with work and other stuff. I had two deaths in my family so that didn't help. And I got a little burnt out of writing on this one. But now I'm back and ready to write more! I will try and update this one as much as I can. I'm so sorry for making you wait. I hope you are still with me and will forgive me. I will try and write three story's every few days and I will make sure that this one is one of those three. Once all three are done I will post them. I'm very sorry my minions I hope you are still going to read and see where Lizruis goes.**_


	58. The Dance

_**Chapter 58: The Dance**_

_**3rd person pov**_

Dumbledore saw how the school was with the demigods. So he started to plan a dance for the school and the demigods. Edward and the other Professor thought this was a good idea. So they got a band and even some of the gods is helping out. Edward told Lizzy and the others about the dance. "I'm not going." Lizzy said before Edward could finish speaking. "Come one Lizzy you have to come." Edward said to his daughter. "Why so they other students can just laugh at us." Lizzy said before she started to eat her lunch.

Edward looked at her and shook his head. "Sorry Lizzy but his time you have no say in it. Every one is going." he said and Lizzy glared at him. "Lizzy your to pretty to be making a face like that." came the goddess of love Aphrodite. "Mother." Lucy said before she got up and bowed to her. Aphrodite smiled at her daughter before sitting with them. "What brings you here Aphrodite?" Lizzy asked the beautiful goddess. "I heard about the dance so I came to help you lady's get ready for it." she said with a smile. Lizzy and the others looked at her with shock.

"My lady please no." Lizzy said cause she didn't want to get dressed up. Aphrodite smiled at Lizzy. "Sorry but Lizzy but I'm going to make you all look so hot that the others wont know what to say." she said and Lizzy looked around before she took off running. "That's not going to work." Aphrodite said. Ares came out of the woods holding at fighthing Lizzy. "Let me go Lord Ares!" Lizzy yelled as she tried her hardess to get away from the war gods arms.

"Sorry Lizzy but if Aphrodite want to make you look hot then I'm going to help her hold you down." he laughed and Lizzy started to get pissed off. "Thank you Ares." Aphrodite said with a sexy smile at Ares who smiled back at her. "When is the dance?" Lizzy asked her. So she can plan a way to hid. "Tonight so we got a lot of work to do!" Aphrodite said with a giggle. Lizzy went pale.

"Ares love can you hold Lizzy till I get the others ready." she said and Ares nodded as he moved Lizzy up a little so she couldn't slip away. Aphrodite got to work on making them all look hot and sexy. Lizzy still is trying to get away by the time Aphrodite got done with the others. "Come on Lizzy." she said as the goddess of love pulled Lizzy into the house. "She will meet you guys at the school." Aphrodite said before she clossed the door.

"Lizzy I have something to tell you." Aphrodite said as she started on Lizzy. Cause she wanted to make sure Lizzy is so sexy that all heads will turn and things will stand up. "What do you have to tell me my lady?" Lizzy said as she gave up on trying to run away. "I love how you and Sirius is. But someone is trying to make sure you two wont make it. I want to let you know so you can find them and make them stop. I would but I have no clue who it could be. If you want your soulmate then you have to make sure Sirius doesn't fall in love with anyone else." she said softly to her. Lizzy's heart stopped when she heard that. Someone is trying to make them break up.

The sun just set when Lizzy walked into the school. Aphrodite wouldn't let her look at her self when she was done. So Lizzy didn't know who she looked. Taking a deep breath Lizzy walked into the great hall. Every head turned to look at her. Lizzy blushed as she walked in more. The great hall looks different. There is small table with food around the sides. The band was about to play when Lizzy walked in. Sirius saw the sexy girl and it didn't take him long to notice it was Lizzy.

He has never seen her like this before. Lizzy looked around before her dark green eyes fell on to Siriurs gray eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she looked away. That few seconds Sirius wanted to take Lizzy to their room and fuck her like he never fuck her before. Then the band started to play and Nick walked over to Lizzy. "Lizzy care to dance?" Nick asked as he held out his hand.

Lizzy smiled and took his hand. Then the demigods started to dance like they did this every day. The students of Hogwarts didn't know if they should join them or just watch them. Sirius didn't like how Nick is holding Lizzy. Lizzy put her head on Nick's chest as they moved around the dance floor. Some of the teacher walked out on to the dance floor and started to dance as while.

Soon others started to dance a while. Sirius moved along the wall so he could keep a eye on Lizzy and Nick. When the music changed into some thing slowly Sirius growled. Cause Nick put his arms around Lizzy and pulled her closer to his body. Sirius saw Lizzy giggling as Nick and her talked about something. Sirius felt his rage double and he didn't know why.

Then Ares came over to Sirius and he looked up at Ares. Not knowing who he really is. "So you don't like seeing your girl in the arms of another man I see." Ares said to Sirius. "I don't like it but at the same time it feels like I just don't care. Like there is something messing with my emotions." he said and Ares laughed.

"So your just a pussy. Don't you know what your feeling are?" Ares said to him. Sirius looked at him with shocked and his rage kept on building, he didn't say anything to his man that looked like bloodlust is pulesing off him. "What got nothing to say boy?" Ares said trying to piss Sirius off. "We are to different. Beside she is more powerful then me. Why would she want to be with someone like me for." Sirius said with rage in his voice. "Cause she loves you Sirius." came a new sexy voice.

Sirius turned to see a very beautiful woman walking up to them. Sirius could see something coming off her and he is getting turned on. "How do you know what she feels?" Sirius said in a breathless voice. When she came Siriur's rage shaded away fast and replaced with lust. "I am Aphrodite the goddess of love. I know who will fall in love." she said and Sirius looked at her with shock.

"Then why do I fell like this for?" Sirius asked her. Aphrodite's beautiful face fell a little. "Cause there is another that is making you feel like this. You can fight it but only if you truly want to be with Lizzy. Then you will be able to fight it. If you really love her then go to her and tell her how you feel and kiss her." Aphrodite said with a smile. Siriurs turned to looked back at Lizzy but he couldn't see her.

Sirius walked away from the two gods and went to look for her. As he walked around the table's looking every where for Lizzy. His heart started to race cause he couldn't find Lizzy or Nick. What if they went some where to shag? Just at the thught pissed him off.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! ! I hope you like this chapter. What do you think Lizzy and Nick is doing? What do you think is going to happen in the upcoming chapters? I found a good way of picking my storys. wrote them donw on little pieces of paper and then fold them and stick them in a cup. Then I will pick out three story's. I will see you soon. ^_- **_


	59. The Spell Break's

_**Chapter 59: The Spell Breaks**_

_**Lizzy's pov**_

Nick took me to a empty room. "Why did you bring me here for?" I asked Nick with a smile. He moved me up against the wall I licked my lips. "Mmm." I said as his hands slide up my bare legs. I moaned softly as I closed my eyes. This felt great but is didn't feel right. Its not the same as when Sirius did this.

"Nick you need to stop." I said and he pulled back from me. "Why Lizzy?" he said to me. "Cause this doesn't feel right." I said softly to him. I can see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Nick but I do have feeling for you but they aren't the same as the feelings I have for Sirius." I said even lower then before. He smiled at me before he kissed my forehead. "Its ok Lizzy. I will be here for you no matter what." he said before he left me there. I sat on a desk and looked out of the window.

This is the room me and Sirius first had sex in. Its a little funny that Nick brought me here. I miss Sirius a lot. I feel so empty with out Sirius. Then the door open and someone came in. I didn't look cause right now I'm so sad that I just want to be left alone. "Lizzy?" came the voice I wanted to hear the most. I turned around and saw Sirius standing there. I ran and threw my self at him.

I felt his arm's go around me and pulled me even closer to his body. The warmth that is coming off his is what I missed. Having his scent fill my nose is great. It makes me feel like I am at home. "You ok love?" Sirius breathed into my ear softly. I rubbed my face against his chest. "I missed you so much Sirius. It hurt me a lot when that night." I said softly against his dress robes.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you my love. I missed you so much as while." he said before he kissed me hard. I kissed him back before I jumped up into his arms. His has cupped my ass ans he sat down on a desk. Soon we started to take each other clothes off. I put up a barrier so no one would walk in on us. Sirius layed me on the desked before he moved between my legs. "I miss this so much." Sirius said and I smiled as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Me too." I said with a smirk before he smirked back. Then Sirius rammed his cock in to me hard. I screamed about with pleasure. I can feel Sirius's lips on my neck. The hard and longer we went the more I could feel something being lefted. My feeling's for Sirius came flooding back at full force. By the look in Sirius's sexy gray eyes he felt it to. Cause he kissed me again and this time I can feel the love and passion.

_**Hello my Lizrius minions! ! Didn't think a second chapter would be up so soon. While I draw it so you got two chapters! ! I hope you liked this chapter. I will see you in a few day's! ! !**_


	60. Demigod Classes

Chapter 60: Demigod Classes

_**3rd person pov**_

The gods gave Lizzy and her friends the stuff they need for their classes. Kimi had her own class room with books of their history. Jasper got his own building out side for making weapons and sheilds. Lizzy got her own pace for her own classes. Since Lizzy has her own lessons her lesson will be the last few lessons. Sirius and Lizzy are holding hands as they went to the great hall. The rest of the school looked at them and most of them are in shock to see them still together.

But what they didn't see coming what that Peter and Anna are going out. Lizzy her friends from school and camp are happy to see them happy. Peter has been alone for so long and seeing him happy made them happy. Anna has never had a guy like her but when Peter started to talk to her. Anna is happy to have her first boyfriend. Like Lizzy and Sirius, they walked into the great hall Anna and Peter are holding hands.

Lizzy is happy to see them like that. Sirius kissed Lizzy's lips before they started to eat. It didn't take them long to eat and get to their lessons. Lizzy walked with her school mates to their first lesson of the day. Lizzy jumped up on Sirius's back and nibbled on his ear. "Lizzy you need to stop that." Sirius chuckled at his love. "What would happen if I don't?" she purred to him. Sirius chuckled more before he spoke. "If you don't stop we wont be making it to our first lesson." he said in a husky voice.

Lizzy pulled his ear softly. "That wouldn't be so bad." she said and Sirius smiled to her self. "Its close to exams I don't think that would be good right now." Sirius said and they all looked at him. "Are you feeling ok love?" Lizzy asked Sirius as she put her hand on his forehead to see if he is running a fever. "Yes Lizzy bear I'm feeling ok. I know how much you, Lily and Remus are with the exams." he said to them.

Lizzy smiled before she kissed his neck. "Thanks love. After our lessons for the day we can have some fun." Lizzy whispered into his ear. "I would like that a lot." Sirius purred to her as they walked into their first lesson. Lizzy got down and they took their seats. Remus, Lily and Lizzy took down notes after notes from each lesson. Lizzy want's to make sure she gets really good marks on her exams. She has been thinking about what she want's to do after she leave's school. Lizzy wants to be a auror and she need's to have good mark's.

Lizzy hasn't even told the others about what she want's to do. She has been looking into a job for a while now and that is something she wants to do. That is why she is studying very hard so she can be come one.

After Lizzy's last lesson she went to her class room. Nick was in there looking at the weapons and sheilds. Lizzy ran at him and scared the shit at of him. _"Damn it Lizzy you scared the hell out of me! !"_ Nick said in Greek. Lizzy like's scaring Nick cause when he is scared he speaks Greek. "Sorry but I couldn't help it. The look on your face is funny." Lizzy said once she was done laughing her tight ass off.

Nick just rolled his eyes at her. "Want to spar?" Nick asked her. "Love to." Lizzy said as her sword and sheild came out and Nick got his own weapon and sheild. Then they went at it. They thought it was going to be a quick spar but it went on till their first class came in and saw them going at it. They watched with their mouths open. Sirius and the other's was in the class seen her fight before but knowing what she is. They saw her in a new light.

Lizzy cut his cheek before she saw the class and back off. "Sorry about that class. Please come in and take a seat anywhere." Lizzy said before she got some nectar and diped part of her finger in it before she put it on Nick's cut. "What is that stuff Lizzy?" James asked her. Lizzy looked at him and she didn't care if they call her Lizzy or Professor. "This is call nectar. Its the drink of the gods. It will kill mortel's if they drink it. Nectar and ambrosia will burn you from the inside out. Demigod's can have a little of it to help us heal. But just like you if we eat or drink to much it will kill us." Lizzy said and the class looked at her with shock.

"Should we be taking notes?" Lily asked her. "Only if you want to. I just hope you will remember that cause if not you might come across it and eat or drink it then you will be dead." Lizzy said and every one started to take notes. "In this class you will be learning about how to use swords and sheilds. Once you get use to them it be like having our wand. You won't think about it. Unlike use you don't have ADHD so you have to make sure you stay on your toes." Lizzy said and Slytherin raised his hand. Lizzy was surprised to see that. "Yes?" Lizzy said with a smile. "Why does it matter if we do or dont have ADHD?" he said to her.

"Cause ADHD for use helps us stay alive. We can't just stay still its our Greek side letting us know that we have to stay ready. If your not fast on your feet it can get you killed. I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. If you can think or move fast enough you will be killed. I see the best heros fall cause they second guessed them selfs or where to slow. Since your not a demigod you might not have to worry like us. But think about this. If you are just as good as a demigod think about how much better you can be. They can't really smell you cause to most monsters you all smell the same. So if you can get away you can hid." Lizzy said and Nick is shocked to see how good Lizzy is. She can be a great teacher if she wanted to.

"Can you tell us a little more about this?" the same boy asked and Lizzy looked at them. "I know it feels like this is a fucken dream. You want to wake up to your old lifes. But you don't know how lucky you are that your not a demigod. . ." Lizzy said and they looked at her. "Most of us. . .don't even make it to be parents. Some of us don't even get to see our teen years. The more powerful your Greek parent is the powerful your smell is. Its so hard to hid from them. That is why some of use can't leave camp cause of that. We can't have normal life's. Day in and day out we are fighting for our lifes. Some who don't have a powerful smell can have somewhat of a normal life. The ones that can make it to be a grown-up they monsters don't really go after but that is very rare." Lizzy said and her friends didn't know that.

They fetl sorry for her and the others. Cause they never knew any of this. "How can you go on with a life like that?" asked another student from a different house. Lizzy smiled a little. "For a hero is a little hard to just end your life. We keep moving forward cause that is the only thing that you look forward to. When I went to camp when I was three I just wanted to give up. I lost my father and I had no clue who my mother was. I didn't want to be a hero. I wanted be a normal girl that has a normal life and a family. Sure I have half brother's and sisters but they nevered liked me. If it wasn't for Nick and my other friends I don't know if I would be standing here took me weeks to believe the gods was real." Lizzy said softly to them.

"What was that Lizzy?" Sirius ask his girlfriend. Lizzy smiled sadly at him. "Cause if the god's was real then why did they let my father 'die'. But I guess one or two didn't let that happened but it sucked growing up with out a parent. My mother took years before she claimed me." she said and Nick put his hand on her shoulder. Cause he know's how hard it is to be claimed. "Why did it take so long?" Lily asked her best mate. "Cause the children of Hecate has to prove them self. Show her that we are her children that we have the power of our mother or to do something that makes her proud of us. That is how I got claimed. I left camp to save some other half-blood." Lizzy said.

"She should have tooken us with her but she didn't." Nick spoke up. Lizzy looked at him. "Sorry about that but I didn't have time to get you up. If I didn't leave right there they would have been killed. Anna wouldn't be here with us." Lizzy said and Peter looked at her with shock. Cause if it wasn't for Lizzy then Anna wouldn't be here today. "I know but you couldn't have been killed." he said and Lizzy looked away. "To tell you the truth I was hoping to get killed that night. I didn't want to keep on living like that. Training, fighting, and hiding for the rest of my life was something I didn't want to do." Lizzy said to the ground. No one knew that about her. "But you came back so you changed your mind right?" Nick said cause he didn't want to hear that Lizzy was trying to get her self killed.

"No I was ready to die that night but I heard a voice telling me that I had to live cause my fate was bigger then I could dream. Mother was right. Look at me. Part god part witch. A powerful being that can do great things or do evil dark things. I never thought I would be able to leave camp like I do now. I have my father back in my life. I have a school that I can go to and learn new things. I made more friends that I can be normalish with. I never thought in my life time that I can be free to live my life in the way I want." Lizzy said with a smile on her face. Before she came to Hogwarts she never thought she could be free to live a life she wanted with out to much worry.

The class never knew that somone like Lizzy had a ruff time in life. "Its never easy being a demigod so never think that. Cause unlike you we have to fight for our lifes every day. You don't have to worry about that much." Nick said before he move past Lizzy. "Lets get this class started before the bell rings." Nick said and Lizzy nodded. For the first few lesson they will talk about the different kinds of swords and sheilds. How to use them safely and how to take care of them.


End file.
